La Infinita Oscuridad
by hotaru85
Summary: El terror Infinita Oscuridad esta sobre la Tierra, el poder de las senshi no es suficiente, la ultima senshi ha despertado, el Angel de la Muerte es el unico que puede detenerlos. 2da Temporada lista: Recuerdos de Un Futuro
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01: La paz se ha roto

Habían transcurrido todas las vacaciones de verano, el regreso a clases era inminente entrando el otoño, y las chicas estaban disfrutando un descanso merecido después de lo sucedido con Sailor Galaxia; todas y cada una de ellas, sentían que finalmente todo había terminado, y solo quedaba esperar el fin.

En la casa de Raye, se habian reunido para pasar lo que era el último fin de semana antes del retorno a clases.

-Por fin! Todo se ha terminado y ahora a la escuela- exclamó Amy emocionada, las otras cuatro la miraron no muy emocionadas ¬¬

-Pero Amy, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en semejante situación?- exclamó Lita algo molesta

-Si, Amy; a penas si hemos descansado después de lo que ha pasado- contestó Raye, pero Mina y Serena eran las aburridas de las cinco

-Si, Amy; ni siquiera nos hemos divertido todo lo que yo hubiera querido, y todo gracias a esa Sailor Galaxia- contestó Mina recostada en la mesita

-…..- Serena no mencionó nada, todas creyeron que de nuevo, se había quedado dormida sobre la mesita, pero en lo que realmente pensaba, era en…

-grrrr. ¡Tengo hambre!- gruñó Serena al escuchar el sonido que hacia su estomago

-Pero Serena, si acabamos de comer!- exclamó Raye algo sorprendida

-La verdad es que fueron solo bocadillos, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos y comemos algo?- preguntó Mina

-Si, si, eso, eso!- exclamó Serena divertida, Lita y Amy se miraron

-Por mi no hay problema, Richard va a quedarse a cuidar el templo- contestó Raye

-Pues, bueno, vamos- dicen Lita y Amy al mismo tiempo

-Siiiiiiiiiiii!- exclamaron Serena y Mina y salieron corriendo del lugar.

-------

Setsuna preparaba la comida, Haruka lavaba el auto y Michiru practicaba violín, Hotaru estaba recostada en su cama, estos ultimos dias habian sido largos y tediosos para ella, ni siquiera podia volver a la escuela por que su desarrollo iba mas rapido que el de los demas; Hotaru caminó hacia la cocina y miró a Setsuna

-Oye, Setsuna, te ayudo?- preguntó Hotaru con las manos a la espalda y una sonrisa

-No puedo, tengo que terminar la comida, porque mejor no vas y le ayudas a Haruka?- preguntó Setsuna moviendose molesta alrededor de la cocina, de pronto, Hotaru se hizo para atrás y Setsuna se tambaleo con una olla en las manos derramandola sobre el mueble de la cocina y vertiendo algo de la sopa

-Lo siento- responde Hotaru aunque en parte no tuvo la culpa

-Hotaru, ayudale a Haruka, quieres?- preguntó Setsuna con la misma tranquilidad de siempre

-Claro- responde Hotaru algo triste por la reaccion de Setsuna, Hotaru sale al garage y ve a Haruka arreglando el auto y lavandolo, Hotaru se acercó y Haruka estaba por terminar de lavar el auto, Hotaru vio una cubeta en el suelo y se acerco a recogerla, pero al hacerlo, se tropezo y cayo recargada en el auto de Haruka dejando sus dos manos marcadas en la puerta del auto, Haruka lo miró y nada mas suspiró

-Hotaru, mejor ve ayudale a Michiru- murmuró Haruka dedicandose a limpiar de nuevo las manos de Hotaru en el auto.

-Si- contestó Hotaru apenada por lo sucedido, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Michiru tocando el violín, Hotaru se sentó en el banquillo del piano y se dispuso a oirla, cuando de pronto, empezó a quedarse somnolienta y cayó de cabeza en las teclas del piano haciendo que Michiru se sobresaltase y diera un tono agudo en el violín lo que hizo despertar a Hotaru

-Hotaru, ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?- preguntó Michiru algo molesta, Hotaru miró a Setsuna molesta por lo sucedido, a Haruka aun lavando su desastre y los ojos molestos de Michiru, asi que nada mas asintió y se dirigió a la puerta

-------

Hotaru iba caminando solitaria por la acera, extrañaba los dias en los que se divertía con Rinny, y porque no decirlo, esos dias en los que no era una sailor soldier, tenia en sus venas el poder de destruir el planeta, pero ahora mas que nunca, se sentía sola, estos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Hotaru cuando de pronto…

PLAF!

Hotaru había tropezado con alguien, lo había hecho tirar sus cosas al suelo y Hotaru había caido al suelo

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- preguntó una dulce voz que Hotaru tardó en reconocer, cuando levantó la mirada era… ¡Era su padre!

-Pa… yo, si estoy bien- contestó Hotaru con tristeza en su voz, su padre ya no la recordaba, el profesor Tomoe sonrió y comenzó a levantar sus cosas

-No es el tiempo para que una jovencita como usted ande sola por la calle a estas horas- mencionó el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru se sonrojó y miró en el suelo un extraño paquete en forma tubular, asi que lo recogió y se lo entregó al profesor, en cuanto ambos tocaron el paquete al mismo tiempo, un rayo de luz salió del mismo envolviendolos en un aura mágica

-------

-Yi! Esto esta delicioso!- exclamaba Serena comiendo a gran velocidad una copa de helado

-Serena, te va a doler la cabeza- mencionó Amy con su tranquilidad

-Ay ay ay ayyyyyyyyy!- gritó Serena después de ese intenso dolor de cabeza que le daba después de ingerir tan fria la nieve.

-Serena, debes aprender a comer mas despacio, sobre todo el helado- dice Lita

-Aaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!- grita Mina después de consumir igual de rapido el helado, Raye y Lita estan algo molestas ¬¬

De pronto todas se quedan quietas y voltean hacia fuera y ven a las Outer paradas en la parte de afuera, mirandolas con rostro de preocupación, las Inner voltean a verse y salen a averiguar que ha pasado

-¿Todo bien? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Raye, Michiru baja la mirada algo apenada, Haruka sigue callada y Setsuna suspira

-¿Han visto a Hotaru?- preguntó Setsuna después de un tiempo en silencio

-A Hotaru? No, no la hemos visto- contesta Amy

-No después de lo de Sailor Galaxia- contestó Mina

-Hotaru, ¿Se les perdió?- pregunta Lita

-Se fue, se fue desde el medio dia y no ha vuelto- contestó Michiru

-¿Por qué se fue?- preguntó Raye, de nuevo voltean a verse

-Creo que se molestó porque no le hemos prestado suficiente atención- contestó Michiru algo apenada

-¿Creen?- pregunta Mina algo sorprendida

-A ver si entendi, se les perdio una niña de 12 años con el poder suficiente de destruir el planeta entero si se enoja?- pregunta Raye, y todas quedaron algo O.O

-Y no solo se les perdio, sino que la hicieron enojar- responde Mina algo intrigante

-Si yo fuera ustedes, me pondría en su lugar, Hotaru no tenia amigas hasta que Rini llegó y ahora ustedes la despojaron de su familia, y Riny tuvo que irse- contestó una voz que les era familiar a todas

-Darien!- exclamó Serena con sus ojitos brillantes

-Lo importante es que Hotaru desapareció hace mas de seis horas y que no sabemos donde está- contestó Haruka, de nuevo todas voltean hacia uno de los lados de la calle

-Es… es algo maligno!- gritó Serena, y todas tomaron su pluma

-¡Transformación!- gritaron todas a la vez, y pronto todas corrieron a averiguar que estaba pasando, en eso ven a un horrible monstruo que parecia un arbol enorme, con sus ramas había apresado a algunas personas que habian pasado por ahí

-¡Tierra Tiembla!- lanzó Uranus su poder mientras que el arbol era golpeado por la rosa de Tuxedo Mask y por el trueno de Júpiter, pero el arbol solo liberó a las personas y volteó a mirarlas, no había sufrido ningun daño

-pero, ¿Qué es esa cosa?- exclamó Serena sorprendida, todas evocaron sus ataques mas poderosos, pero de todas formas, el arbol comenzó a absorber esos ataques y…

-¡Ya no lo ataquen!- gritó Pluto, todas voltearon y recibieron un latigazo por parte de una de las ramas

-¿Por qué no?- gritó Venus que habia logrado escapar del latigazo

-Porque…- comienza a decir Pluto, pero entonces, un segundo latigazo apresa a Pluto, a Venus y a Mars

-¡Maremoto!- gritó Neptuno, pero Pluto volteo y gritó

-No! No lo ataquen!- gritó Pluto pero las ramas del arbol comenzaron a sofocar a las soldier atrapadas

-Creo que ese arbol esta creciendo!- gritó Mercury al observarlo con sus gogles, entonces ya no sabiendo que hacer, el arbol las apreso a todas pegandolas al tronco del arbol y comenzando a absorberles las energias

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- el grito de las chicas inundaba el lugar aunque esta vez no había nadie que pudiera liberarlas, el arbol seguia creciendo conforme absorbía las energias de las chicas

De pronto, un sablazo corta las ramas del arbol que apresaban a las senshi y las deja caer al suelo, todas voltean y ven saliendo de las sombras a Sailor Saturn, pero, ahora estaba en la edad que debia tener, y el Silence Glaive habia evolucionado, al igual que el traje de Sailor Saturn que ahora era diferente, e incluso, Hotaru se veia mas fuerte de lo normal.

-¡Saturn!- exclamó Sailor Moon emocionada, pero Saturn ni siquiera volteo a verla, sino que volteó a ver al arbol

-¡Dragon De Hielo!- exclamó una voz y todas voltearon, era un joven de cabello largo blanco y unas alas blancas, su traje era blanco y tenia una tiara tambien en la frente con el símbolo de Mercurio en la misma, de sus manos salio un rayo blanco que tomó la forma de un dragon de hielo que se apoderó del arbol y lo congeló, luego, otro tipo, con el traje oscuro pero adornado con botones y joyas rojas, y una tiara en la cabeza con el símbolo de Marte en la misma

-¡Dragon de Fuego!- gritó este segundo hombre y de sus manos aparecio un rayo rojo que luego tomó la forma de un dragon llameante que se estrelló contra el arbol haciendolo retorcerse del fuego

-Ahora, Sailor Saturn! ¡Hazlo!- gritó el joven de las alas blancas

-¡Si!- exclamó Saturn y aventó su vara que cayó clavada rectamente en el suelo frente al arbol que comenzaba a salir de su paralisis

-Shadow Ring!- gritó Saturn y de la vara salió un anillo oscuro que golpeó el arbol y lo hizo cenizas, cuando terminó de hacerse cenizas, desaparecieron dejando lugar a un pequeño halo de humo que finalmente se fue. Saturn parecia sonreir, pero al mirar a sus compañeras todas heridas trató de evadir su mirada, finalmente, Sailor Moon brincó hasta ella y se emocionó

-¡Eso fue magnifico!- exclamó Sailor Moon emocionada mirandola, Saturn de todas formas evadió su mirada y se encaminó hacia un tercer hombre que estaba de pie y que nadie habia visto, el joven de las alas blancas y el del traje oscuro se pusieron cada uno al lado del tercer hombre que vestia un traje oscuro y tenia una extraña gema incrustada en la frente.

-Bien hecho, Sailor Saturn, bien hecho, Guardianes, ahora, con su permiso- dice el hombre, pero en ese momento, Setsuna reacciona

-¡Profesor Tomoe!- exclama Setsuna, el tercer hombre voltea a verla y sonrie

-Con su permiso- vuelve a repetir este hombre y los cuatro desaparecen.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?- pregunta Amy un poco aturdida aun por las heridas que han sufrido

-Era el profesor Tomoe, de eso no hay duda, y Sailor Saturn, pero a los otros 2, no los conozco- mencionó Haruka, Setsuna fruncía el ceño

-Yo si- respondió Setsuna, Todos voltearon a verla, Tuxedo Mask se acercó a Setsuna y todas se destransformaron ante lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué presiento que esto no es bueno?- preguntó Serena

-no se tu, pero eran guapisimos!- exclamaron Lita y Raye emocionadas, Michiru hizo una mueca de disgusto

-¿Quiénes son, Setsuna? ¿de donde vienen?- preguntó Michiru

-Son los Guardianes, el de las alas, es Yue, Mercury Knight, y el otro es Mars Knight, ambos son protectores de las princesas de estos planetas- dice Setsuna, Raye entonces se emociona hasta que sus ojitos empiezan a brillar

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Es guapisimo!- exclamó Raye emocionada, pero entonces, Mina se cruzó de brazos

-Ah no, eso no es justo, ¿Qué no tengo uno yo?- pregunta Mina, pero Setsuna sigue con el ceño fruncido

-¡No sean tontas! ¡Los Guardianes nunca debieron haber despertado en esta era! ¡Su tiempo terminó con el pasado! Si han despertado es porque algo terrible se acerca- dice Setsuna, pero entonces se cruza de brazos

-Esto es algo que necesito averiguar, por favor, no se metan en peligros inecesarios- menciono Setsuna, entonces, Michiru y Haruka se ponen a su lado

-Este monstruo fue algo mucho mas fuerte que nosotros, ¿Habra mas?- pregunta Amy preocupada

-¿De que te preocupas? Tu tienes un guardian- menciono Mina enojada

-Setsuna…- mencionó Serena pero al voltear, las tres outer ya habían desaparecido

-Chicas, creo que… La paz se ha roto- dice Darien mirando hacia el horizonte, todas asienten

---

Fin del capitulo 1:


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Bajo Custodia

Era lunes a media mañana, las chicas habian entrado a su último año en clases en ese colegio, aunque era su primer dia de clases, todas estaban resueltas a sacar excelentes calificaciones para asi poder entrar a la universidad sin ningun problema, todas tendrian alguna dificultad para lograr esto, pero la que nunca dudaba de eso, era Amy, quien ya tenia asegurada la entrada a la universidad…

Amy caminaba hacia su casillero, al abrirlo, un espejo dio el reflejo de aquel hombre de las alas blancas que la miraba desde un arbol, al voltear, en el arbol no había nada, Amy parecia preocupada ahora mas que antes, dejó el libro que traia y tomó su traje deportivo para ir a gimnasia, comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores, comenzó a prepararse, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que había un silencio raro por tratarse de un vestidor para mujeres, asi que se asomó a los pasillos, y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie

-¿Me habré equivocado de clase?- se preguntó Amy, pero al revisar sus notas se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, de pronto, las regaderas se abrieron y las puertas se cerraron, Amy entonces se llevó la mano al pantalón para tomar la pluma, pero se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que la habia dejado en su mochila, asi que corrió hasta su mochila que estaba en una banca, pero un monstruo de tipo agua salio del agua de las regaderas lanzandole un latigazo de agua y estrellandola contra la pared

-Ay… el cristal- murmuró Amy mirando a un lado suyo la pluma, asi que poco a poco gateó hasta la pluma y trató de tomarla, pero de nuevo, el monstruo atacó levantandola con una mano de agua hasta arriba empezando a sofocarla

-Agh… agh…- una sombra azulada empezo a aparecer debajo de los ojos de Amy, estaba a punto de quedarse inconciente por la falta de aire, pero de pronto, unos cristales le pegaron a la mano de agua cortandola y haciendola derramarse en el suelo, Amy volteo y vio a aquel hombre con las alas

-Ahora las pagaras… ¡Ventisca De Mercurio!- gritó aquel hombre empezando a sacudir sus alas a una fuerte velocidad, y una fuerte ventisca que incluso hizo que Amy empezara a tener frío logró que el agua se congelara formando una mujer de hielo que estaba furiosa por lo sucedido, pero el hombre sonrió de manera incluso malevola y desenvainó una espada con el símbolo de mercurio grabada en el puñal, y de un solo golpe, hizo estallar la estatua que terminó en pequeños pedacitos de hielo que finalmente se fueron por el desague y habia un pedacito de cristal negro en el suelo que el hombre levanto y apretó en sus manos volviendola polvo que echo al aire y finalmente se desapareció

-¿Te encuentras bien, Dama de hielo?- preguntó aquel hombre con una voz suave y sutil que hizo que Amy se sonrojara

-Si… er… si, gracias- dice Amy parándose, el hombre levantó su pluma y se la entregó a la dueña, Amy rozó la mano de aquel hombre sintiendola extrañamente helada

-Nunca, nunca dejes esto fuera de ti, ahora será mas necesaria- contestó aquel hombre casi a modo de regaño y comenzó a caminar, pero Amy parecia indecisa

-Espera!- exclamó Amy, el hombre volteó

-Digame, Dama- dice el hombre sin sonreir, Amy se sonrojo un poco mas

-¿Me estabas vigilando?- preguntó Amy al recordar haberlo visto en el espejo

-Ese es mi trabajo…- contestó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-Espera! Dime tu nombre cuando menos!- exclamó Amy, el hombre se detuvo y volteó a verla

-Soy el Guardian del primer planeta, guardian de mercurio, Ice Knight y un Guardian nunca revela su nombre- dice el joven y sigue caminando desapareciendo en una niebla extraña, Amy sigue toda sonrojada y finalmente entran sus compañeras al vestidor

-Vaya, Amy, ¿A que hora llegaste si a penas te he visto salir del salon?- preguntó una compañera, Amy miró el reloj, era cierto, tenia menos de dos minutos de haber salido del salòn, Serena y Mina se le quedaron mirando al entrar al vestidor

-¿Qué te paso, Amy?- preguntó Serena al señalar un pequeño golpe que Amy traia en su brazo, Amy recordó el latigazo de la criatura de agua y comenzó a contarles

-¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Te estaba custodiando?- preguntó Serena y Mina a la vez, Serena puso ojitos de emocionada mientras que Mina se cruzó de brazos

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo quiero uno!- gritó Mina enojada, Serena entonces miró a Amy

-¿y que te dijo? ¿Le preguntaste su telefono o dirección?- pregunta Serena, pero Amy se sonrie

-Serena, ¿Cómo crees que iba a preguntarle eso? Solo le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que los Guardianes no revelaban jamas sus nombres- dice Amy suspirando, Mina voltea

-¿Suspiraste? ¡Suspiraste!- gritó Mina de nuevo

-Chicas, quisiera irme a la casa, esta batalla me dejó algo exhausta- mencionó Amy con el semblante cansado, Serena y Mina se preocuparon

-Pero Amy- contestó Serena preocupada

-Estaré bien, solo necesito descansar- dice Amy, Serena y Mina asienten

-Esta bien, les contaremos tu aventura a Lita y a Raye por la tarde, ¿Verdad Serena?- dice Mina, Serena asiente

-Tu vete a casa, descansa- dice Serena, Amy comienza a caminar para irse, Serena y Mina la ven algo preocupada

-------

Amy caminaba en dirección de su casa, entró y se metió a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y miraba al techo, recordaba como Este joven le habia gritado que no soltara su cristal, en parte tenía razón, pero, ¿Por qué hablarle de esa manera? A parte, no le habia agradecido que la había salvado, asi que decidió que la próxima vez que lo viera, le agradecería, aunque, le había molestado su arrogancia, si, era fuerte, y que? Eso no le daba derecho de hablarle de la manera en la que le habia hablado.

Amy escuchó sonidos en el arbol que estaba afuera de la ventana de su cuarto y se asomó, miró a aquel hombre sentado en el mismo, Amy quedo sonrojada de nuevo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Amy algo sorprendida, el joven alado se sienta mejor en el tronco del arbol, brinca y cae en la terraza del cuarto de Amy

-Estoy vigilandola, como la senshi del primer planeta, ese es mi trabajo, protegerla, señorita- dice el joven, Amy sigue sorprendida

-¿Quién es el nuevo enemigo? ¿Me puedes decir?- preguntó Amy, el chico negó con la cabeza

-Nosotros no sabemos quien es, y tampoco sabemos que es lo que esta buscando, pero de momento es mi deber protegerla, señorita- dice el joven alado, Amy se le queda mirando

-¿Tienes alguna identidad?- preguntó Amy atrevidamente, negó de nuevo

-Mis compañeros si, pero yo no, eso impediría estar siempre en mi poder para protegerla, señorita, la transformación pierde tiempo- contestó de pronto de forma seca y casi cruel como si la hubiese agredido a ella, finalmente, desplegando sus grandes alas blancas preparaba para salir por la ventana de nuevo

-Espera- exclamo Amy, pero el joven emprendio el vuelvo desapareciendo, pero entonces, Amy miró que había dejado sobre la mesa una cadenita con un pendiente en forma de corazon en color celeste con el símbolo de Mercurio grabado

-Es hermoso- murmuró Amy al colgarselo

---

-¿Asi que a Amy la estan custodiando?- gritó Raye molesta

-Asi parece, Amy dijo que lo había visto por el espejo, y luego salió de la nada a defenderla de un monstruo en las regaderas- dice Serena, Raye deja la escoba y mira a Mina y a Lita

-¡Eso no es justo! Yo no tengo ningun protector!- gritó Raye, en eso, Nicolai aparece con una bolsa de basura

-Aquí esta la bolsa de basura, Raye- dice Nicolai, Raye echa algunas hojas ahí dentro

-Bueno, me retiro, continuo en otra parte- dice Nicolai y se retira, Raye parece no haberle prestado atención

-Yo quisiera tener un caballero asi que me protegiera cuando algo apareciera- dice Raye, Lita entonces se queda pensando

-¿Ustedes que relacion creen que tenga Hotaru con esos guardianes? ¿O el profesor Tomoe? ¿No seran malos ellos?- pregunta Lita

-Bueno, Setsuna no dijo que fueran el nuevo enemigo- contestó Serena

-Los guardianes no son el nuevo enemigo- contestó Luna que venia entrando

-Hemos ido a averiguar algo, y nos hemos dado cuenta de que Hotaru Tomoe sigue viviendo en su antigua casa, y el profesor Tomoe y ella han retomado sus viejas vidas- dice Artemio

-¿Qué?- pregunta Serena, en eso, Luna avienta un pedazo de periódico

-Miren esto- dice Luna, Lita, Mina y Raye toman el periodico, pero Serena quiere verlo y no la dejan, las tres abarcan el periodico

-¡Hey! Esto es grandioso, la corporación Cephirot abrió nuevas oficinas y tienda aqui! ¡Eso es genial!- exclama Mina emocionada, Raye y Lita se le que quedan mirando

-hey, dejenme ver!- exclama Serena

-Si, Cephirot es una compañía muy grande, de la cual, su dueño, Lantis Kyoyama es el soltero mas codiciado de toda la region- menciona Lita con ojitos en corazón

-Es muy guapo- dice Raye

-Y muy rico- responde Mina

-Eso no!- grita Artemio, Luna entonces les señala otro de los titulares

-"El Colegio Mugen empieza año deportivo, el profesor Tomoe, director y dueño del colegio ha confirmado a esta editorial, que este año se obtendran nuevos records…"- comienza a leer Lita y ven una foto del profesor Tomoe con dos personas mas-

-Profesor Suichiro Tomoe, profesora Nadeshko Anami, profesor Clow- lee Mina al pie de la foto

-No se quienes seran ellos, pero el profesor…- dice Raye

-¡Chicas miren atrás en la foto!- exclama Serena y estaba parada Hotaru sola como esperando que su padre se desocupase, las chicas entonces decidieron hacer algo

-¡Vamos a casa de Hotaru! De seguro, obtendremos respuestas ahí- exclamó Serena mirando hacia el techo con la mano extendida, las chicas asienten

-Chicas esperen, ¿Qué no recuerdan como las trató Hotaru cuando nos vimos en aquella batalla?- preguntó Artemio

-Si, pero lo hizo porque estaba molesta con Michiru, con Haruka y con Setsuna, nosotras si somos sus amigas- exclamó Mina, Serena asintió

-¡Vamos!- gritó Serena y las chicas comenzaron a correr

---

Las chicas doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna que miraban hacia dentro de la casa, pronto escucharon unos gritos y las chicas corrieron hacia el porton, era Hotaru quien había gritado, pero era porque un hombre con lentes que no era su padre la habia mojado con la manguera del jardin.

-Eso es trampa, Clow, ¿Sabias?- preguntó Hotaru con una alegría que las chicas no habían visto en ella antes, Setsuna miró a Clow enojada

-Tenia que suponer, Tenia que suponer que eras tu, Clow- exclamó Setsuna, Clow volteo a verla y sonrió

-Buenas Tardes, Dama Del Tiempo, buenas tardes, princesa, buenas tardes, chicas, buenas tardes, principe- dice Clow, todas se quedan confundidas

-¿Principe?- preguntan todas, y Serena siente sus ojos iluminarse y voltea a ver a Darien que venía llegando

-Darien!- exclaman todas, Darien miró con el ceño fruncido a Clow

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunta Darien, Clow asiente y mira a todos

-Yo los conozco, y ustedes me conocieron alguna vez, supongo que vienen por respuestas, tardaron mas en llegar de lo que yo suponía que lo harían- contestó Clow, de pronto, Setsuna sacó su vara y presentaba un semblante muy molesto

-Los jueces no tienen nada que hacer aquí, Clow, este planeta es nuestro, y su proteccion es para nosotras- dice Setsuna, Clow niega con la cabeza

-Esta vez, hay un enemigo mas poderoso Dama del tiempo en el cual, ni siquiera los poderes de las Outer podrian hacerle algo, ya se han enfrentado a sus mas pequeñas mascotas y no han podido vencerlas, por eso fue necesario que los guardianes despertasen- dice Clow, Setsuna mueve su cabeza molesta

-Oye! Nosotras hemos enfrentado enemigos poderosos y hemos vencido, hemos arriesgado y perdido nuestra vida por proteger a nuestra princesa y nuestro planeta- gritó Lita ofendida, todas las demas asintieron

-Es verdad, y estamos dispuestas a enfrentar lo que sea por protegerlo- gritó Raye, Clow se sonrió

-Son unas niñas, ni siquiera son capaces de luchar sin perder sus vidas- comentó Clow dándoles la espalda y empezando a caminar

-Hotaru, entra a la casa- comentó Clow al pasar a su lado

-Hotaru, ¿Tu sabes algo? ¿Tu sabes algo, verdad?- preguntó Serena deteniendo a Hotaru de la mano, Hotaru evadió su mirada y trató de meterse

-¡Espera un momento, Kronos! ¡Enfrentate a mi si es que eres tan fuerte como dices!- exclamó Setsuna poniendose en posición de ataque con la vara, de pronto su transformación se hizo presente sin usar la pluma, pasó un fuerte viento y la ropa de Clow había desaparecido y habia tomado en su lugar una capa y una vara en una de sus manos y en la otra un reloj de arena

-Soy Kronos, El Juez Del Tiempo, Sailor Pluto, y como tal, podré juzgarte- dice Kronos volteando a ver a Sailor Pluto

-¡Hey! ¡Espera, Setsuna!- gritó Hotaru interponiéndose, Kronos frunció el ceño

-Ella me ha retado, Hotaru, retirate y no te metas- exclamó Kronos, pero Hotaru seguía en medio, de pronto, el profesor Ichiro apareció tambien con su ropa diferente y los miró

-Les ordeno que se detengan!- exclamó el profesor, interponiendose, pero Kronos levantó su vara dispuesto a atacar

-¡Transformación!- gritaron todas y pronto, hasta Tuxedo Mask se habian hecho presentes

-¡QUE SE DETENGAN!- exclamó el profesor, pero entonces, todas estaban enojadas

-Kronos, somos las sailor soldiers, defensoras de este planeta y del futuro, protectoras de la princesa y del principe, protectoras de Tokio de Cristal- dice Sailor Pluto

-Y protegeremos aun con nuestra propia vida ese futuro- exclamó Sailor Uranus

-Aun asi la perdamos para siempre- exclamó Sailor Neptuno

-Y no podras con nosotras- exclamaron las Inner Senshi

-Y yo, Sailor Moon, te castigaré en nombre de la luna!- exclamó Sailor Moon, pero Kronos se molestó

-Si continuan con esta pelea tan absurda, me veré obligada a empezar la destrucción del mundo!- gritó Sailor Saturn apuntando con la vara hacia Kronos

-Acabaras con la vida de tus amigas!- gritó Kronos molesto

-Y con las de ustedes tambien, y de paso al nuevo enemigo sin tener que molestarnos, ellas despertarán en el siglo 30, y ustedes no- menciono Sailor Saturn, las demas chicas quedaron confundidas por esta actitud de Hotaru, Kronos parecía molesto

-Kaos, ayudame con estas chicas- dice Kronos, pero Kaos, o el profesor Tomoe que es lo mismo, se puso al lado de Hotaru

-Me disculparás, Kronos, pero Hotaru es mi hija al final de cuentas- responde el profesor Tomoe, Kronos se les queda mirando, en ese momento, aparece Amy corriendo

-Lo siento chicas, estaba dormida- dice Amy un poco apenada

-Descuida, Amy, llegas a tiempo para la batalla- dice Sailor Venus

-Claro, el juez del Kaos tenia que ser el padre de la guardiana de la destrucción… tonto de mi- dice Kronos olvidando su transformación y sonriendo

-Bueno, ya hice demasiado tiempo para esperar a Sailor Mercury- dice Kronos sonriendo con mucha tranquilidad

-¿Qué?- preguntan todas asombradas

-Todo esto fue para esperar a Sailor Mercury, no puedo darles la información nada mas a ustedes solas- dice Kronos provocando una caida general, Este joven se pone al lado de Kronos

-Mi señor Kronos, la Dama del Hielo ha llegado- dice Este joven, Kronos asiente

-Gracias, Este joven- dice Kronos sonriendo y ¡Ding! Todas miran como Kronos se lleva la mano adentro de la gran manga de su traje y saca un reloj de cadena y lo ve

-Genial, es la hora del te, ¿Gustan tomar te?- pregunta Kronos, todas asienten y se meten a la casa

------------

una gran castillo negro de largas torres puntiagudas en un terreno oscuro, habia 5 mujeres y 5 hombres ahí parados mirando de frente un gran trono oscuro donde un hombre de una larga capa negra escondido en la sombra, el hombre se levantó del trono y miró

-¿Ya encontraron las esferas?- preguntó aquel hombre, los 10 oficiales que tenia delante de el hicieron una reverencia

-No mi señor- contestaron las 10 voces a la vez, pero una de las chicas, de cabello negro se enderezó y lo miro de frente

-Pero hemos averiguado señor, que las 12 esferas se encuentran aquí, solo es cuestion de tiempo para encontrarlas- dice la chica, aquel hombre se acerco a esta joven

-Me alegra que las hayan encontrado en una sola región, alguien nos ahorro el trabajo por lo visto- menciono a quel hombre, y su sonrisa se vio levemente iluminada, los 10 hicieron una reverencia

-Ah! Y por las sailor senshi no se preocupen, no son enemigo- dice aquel hombre, pero entonces, otra de las chicas parecio titubear

-Pero señor…- empezó una de las chicas, morena de piel y cabello blanco con dos trenzas hacia atras, el hombre volteo y se le quedo mirando

-Dime, Sul- dice el hombre, Sul se quedó mirando hacia sus demás compañeros pero ninguno parecía querer hablar

-Señor, no han sido las sailor senshi quienes nos han derrotado- mencionó Sul, sus compañeros la miraron ¬¬

-¿Han sido derrotados?- preguntó el hombre

-Solo han sido fallas técnicas, señor- contestó otro de los presentes

-Elementad, ¿Han sido derrotadas?- preguntó el hombre con el ceño levemente fruncido, las cinco chicas se miraron y luego las otras cuatro se molestaron con Sul

-Solo han sido dos pequeñas derrotas, mi señor, mandamos a los mas debiles- contesta otra de las chicas con cabello celeste y una piel palida, el señor se molestó de nuevo

-¿Si no fueron las sailors senshi, entonces quien fue?- pregunta el hombre

-Fueron los Guardianes, The Cristal Knights- dice otra de las chicas, el hombre se enfurecio dando un puño a la pared cercana a el haciendole un agujero

-¿¡Esos entrometidos?! De seguro saben que vengo por las Twelve Orbs, y van a querer encontrarlas antes que yo, en fin, Serenity tuvo mucha razón al esconder las Doce Esferas aun antes de que Beryl destruyese el reino, pero yo decidí a que las niñas esas destruyeran a Beryl, y ahora, con el camino libre, buscaré las doce esferas y obtendré la Esfera Diamante, la fuente de energia del reino de la Tierra, que ahora esta escondida aquí, y aquí estableceré mi reino, pero quiero que las encuentren antes que estos entrometidos!- gritó aquel hombre, todos asintieron

-Si, mi señor- dicen todos brincando hacia atrás en un portal de distinto color

-Me pregunto si el Silence Knight habra despertado tambien- preguntó aquel hombre pensativo

Un Vistazo al enemigo

Suly

Dark Sailor Wind

Talary

Dark Sailor Ground

Aluy

Dark Sailor Aqua

Naury

Dark Sailor Fire

Fin del capitulo 02

Muchas gracias por los review, y tratare de no centrarla en una senshi en particular, aunque mi favorita es Hotaru y es casi mi gemela anime


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03: En Medio De La Tormenta

Las chicas entraron a la casa y miraron que lucia iluminada y mas acogedora de la ultima vez que habian estado ahí

-Pareciera que fue ayer cuando estuvimos aquí por ultima vez- murmuró Serena al recordar su última estancia ahí, pronto, todas las senshi tomaron un lugar en algun sillon, silla, o lo que se le pareciera, Clow tomo su parte en frente de todas, Ice Knight acababa de retirarse, mientras que el profesor Tomoe sirvio un poco de te a los presentes ayudados por Hotaru

-Antes de empezar, Kaos, hagame el favor- dice Clow, las chicas sin saber a que se refiere, el profesor Tomoe, deja la bandeja en manos de Hotaru y extiende sus manos sacando una extraña vara y cierra los ojos, de pronto una fuerte brisa se siente en el lugar y todas las senshi junto con Tuxedo Mask pierden su transformación

-Asi esta mejor, ahora Permitanme presentarme para los que no me recuerdan, soy el Juez del Tiempo, Kronos, Guardian del ultimo planeta, mi identidad es conocida como Clow, o en este caso, el profesor Clow, director del area de ciencias del Instituto Mugen- comenzó Clow, todos se le quedaron mirando durante un rato

-¿Cómo nos destransformó?- preguntó Mina al verse en su vestido

-¿Juez del Tiempo¿Es que acaso hay mas jueces?- preguntó Lita

-Quien es el enemigo¿Qué es lo que busca?- pregunto Amy

-Si el tiene el poder de quitarnos la transformación, es porque es mas poderoso- reflexionaba Amy al mirar su pluma mientras que Clow tomaba asiento de nuevo.

-Existen 4 jueces, el Juez del Tiempo que soy yo y como guardian del tiempo, soy protector y custodio permanente de la Dama del Tiempo, aunque a ella no le guste- menciono Clow, Setsuna le dirigio una mirada nada agradable pero Clow ni se inmutó

-El profesor Tomoe es el Juez del Espacio, o mejor conocido como Kaos, Kaos tiene autoridad sobre cualquier espacio alternativo…

-¿Es por eso que aquella ocasión de los DEath Busters…?- comenzó a preguntar Mina

-el profesor Tomoe todavía no despertaba a juez en esta epoca, pero su poder interior era impresionante, siempre ha sido asi, la hija del Juez del Espacio es la guerrero de la destrucción, Sailor Saturn…- dice Clow mirando de una forma especial a Hotaru quien se ruborizo mientras vertia algo de te en la taza de CLow

-Asi esta bien, niña- contestó Clow sonriendole y Hotaru aun se ruborizo mas, Setsuna se enojo

-¿Y…¿Les terminas de decir tu o les digo yo?- pregunta Setsuna molesta

-No te enojes, Dama del Tiempo, la tercera juez, la juez de la Vida, Nemesis, quien aun no ha despertado y tenemos que encontrarla antes que alguien mas lo haga- dice Clow y de pronto endurece su semblante

-Pero Clow…- dice Setsuna, Clow recupera su sonrisa habitual

-Aun no sabemos quien es el enemigo, fuimos despertando los Guardianes uno a uno, ninguno de los Guardianes conoce su identidad y ustedes no conoceran la identidad de ellos, sabran la identidad de los jueces y una vez que Nemesis haya despertado, la traere a ustedes y sera ella quien les dira todo- dice Clow, entonces Darien se pone en pie y se queda pensativo un momento

-¿Y cual es nuestra misión de momento?- preguntó Darien, Clow se sonrie

-Mantenerse al margen- contestó Clow

-QUE?!?!?!- gritaron todas sorprendidas

-No pueden ganar, dejen que nos encarguemos nosotros, después de todo, su proteccion es nuestra principal misión- contestó Clow, Setsuna parecía molesta

-Pero entonces, Sailor Saturn…- comenzó a decir Michiru

-Sailor Saturn es Guardian de la Destrucción, Guardian del sexto planeta- dice Clow, Serena entonces mira a Hotaru quien continua evadiendo las miradas de sus compañeras

-Entonces ya no es una senshi como nosotras?- pregunto Serena con ojitos tristes, Clow negó con la cabeza

-bueno chicas, si me permiten, es hora de preparar mi clase, las veo mañana, Michiru, Haruka- dice Clow retirandose, el profesor Tomoe comienza a recoger algunos trastes sucios

-No se metan en problemas- dice el profesor Tomoe retirandose tambien, Hotaru simplemente mira a sus compañeras y sonrie timidamente

-Esto no fue algo que yo hubiese pedido, amigas- dice Hotaru, todas voltean a verla y algunos rostros estan muy molestos por lo sucedido, el silencio es realmente incomodo hasta que Hotaru suspira triste porque nadie le dice nada.

-¿todos los guardianes son asi de guapos?- preguntan Mina y Lita con ojitos en forma de corazon provocando una caida general al estilo anime (de ahora en adelante sera resumida con ¡PLAF!)

-No los conozco- contesto Hotaru con la gotita corriendole por la cabeza

-bueno, entonces, yo creo que ya nos vamos… Setsuna oye…- comienza a decir Serena pero al voltear se da cuenta de que las outer se han ido

-Ellas saben algo que nosotras no- contestó Amy

-Como siempre- contestan Lita y Mina molestas, pero empieza a nublarse y a verse relámpagos en el cielo

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa, después de todo ya no nos diran mas- dice Darien

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestan las demas y comienzan a irse

--------

Las outer llegan a la casa que comparten las tres, y entran, todas calladas se dirige cada una a su respectiva habitación, entonces, Michiru al entrar siente algo extraño y enciende la luz, su uniforme del Instituto Mugen estaba colgado en frente de ella y su mochila ya preparada, Michiru toca el uniforme y sale corriendo de la habitación para tropezar con Haruka que tambien traia el uniforme de hombre en sus manos

-¿Crees que…?- pregunta Haruka

-Es obra del profesor Tomoe- dice Setsuna mirando en sus manos un documento

-¿A ti tambien te mando uniforme?- pregunta Michiru, Setsuna deja el documento encima del escritorio y entra a su habitación aun enojada

-¿No crees que algo mas a parte de esto de los jueces molesta a Setsuna?- pregunto Haruka, Michiru tomo el documento

-Profesora de Matematicas, bueno, debere preparar mi mochila para mañana, creo que el profesor Tomoe y el profesor Clow desean que vayamos al Colegio Mugen de nuevo- dice Michiru, Haruka asiente

-Les daremos gusto, después de todo, quieren tenernos vigiladas- contesta Haruka sonriendo de manera malvada, Michiru asiente

-Les daremos motivos para vigilarnos- responde Michiru con su misma elegancia de siempre y se mete a su habitación

-------

Se desato una tormenta esa noche, mucha lluvia, truenos y viento, todas las senshi dormían en la tranquilidad de su hogar, cuando en el cielo un leve fulgor cruzó las negras nubes de tormentas estrellandose contra el suelo, a primera vista habia sido un meteorito, un cientifico que habia visto todo desde su ventana, se puso a toda prisa su impermeable, subió a su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear a gran velocidad hasta donde el meteorito habia aterrizado, el cientifico llego hasta el crater que abrió el meteorito y vio un pedazo de roca espacial que brillaba con una extraña luz naranja y entró al crater a examinarlo de cerca, de pronto, el pedazo de roca seguia brillando.

-------

Al dia siguiente, las gotas de agua que aun quedaban en algunas partes caian a un suelo ya casi seco y era un dia perfecto para….

-¡No quiero ir a la escuela!- gritó Serena aun adormilada en su cama

-Pero Serena¡Hoy van a ir al Planetario!- gritó Mama Ikuko desde afuera de la habitación

-si, si, ya voy- contestó Serena volviendose a quedar dormida

-Vamos Serena¡Despierta!- gritó Mama Ikuko tocando varias veces la puerta

-Buu.. no quiero ir al Planetario! La ultima vez que fui lo destruimos…- dice Serena pero al levantarse pisa el reloj despertador y cae de espaldas

-Serena… ¬¬ anda, vamos, levantate- dice Luna jalandola de la pijamas

-Si, si, ya voy- dice Serena arreglandose con su uniforme, en ese momento, Serena se queda pensando

-¿Pasa algo, Serena?- pregunta Luna al ver la cara de Serena

-Si¿Cuándo reconstruyeron el Planetario después que lo destruimos en aquella ocasión de Mimet y Hotaru?- preguntó Serena, Luna entonces se le queda mirando

-La verdad no lo se, después de que estuvimos ocupadas con lo de Sailor Galaxia¿Tu crees que iba a ponerme a averiguar eso? Después de todo¿Cuántas cosas no han destruido?!?!?!?!- gritó Luna histérica empujando a Serena hacia fuera de la habitación

-¡Ya voy¡Dije que ya voy!- gritó Serena y comenzo a correr hacia la escuela apurada

-------

-Primer dia de clases y ya vamos a ir al Planetario- dice Michiru al ver un anuncio en el tablero de anuncios del Instituto Mugen

-Ese lugar, no fue destruido?- pregunto Haruka, Michiru asiente

-Supongo yo que Kaos se encargó de eso tambien- contestó Setsuna detrás de ellas

-Buenos dias, señorita Tenou, señorita Kaioh, señorita Meioh¿Listas para su primer dia de clases?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe detrás de ellas

-Profesor Tomoe- dicen las tres sin aparentar nada malo

-Y ni se preocupen por espiar en el Instituto, esta vez, todo es absolutamente normal- dice el profesor Tomoe dándose la vuelta, entonces, Hotaru aparece tambien en su uniforme

-Buenos dias, chicas, supongo que ya se enteraron que iremos al Planetario- dice Hotaru sonriendo como una alumna normal

-Hotaru tu…- empieza a decir Haruka, pero Hotaru se detiene algo triste

-Yo se exactamente lo mismo que ustedes, Clow no me dice nada mas, yo no quiero que esto interfiera en nuestra relación- dice Hotaru mirando a sus "amigas" tristemente

-Descuida, ya no intentaremos matarte de nuevo- dice Michiru con una mirada malvada

-Si no te asesine cuando ensuciaste mi auto¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a matarte porque tienes mayor poder que nosotras? Después de todo, siempre lo has tenido- dice Haruka, Hotaru las mira emocionadas

-Yo tambien las quiero!- exclamó Hotaru y entonces Michiru y Haruka sonrieron, Setsuna entonces suspiro

-Vamos pues, ya van a empezar a subir al autobús- dice Setsuna al ver que todos comienzan a abordar

---

Amy y Mina se voltean a ver la una a la otra y luego miran el reloj

-Y es que Serena nunca puede estar a tiempo?- preguntó Mina a Amy

-Bien chicas, es hora de abordar!- exclamó una profesora, Mina y Amy se miraron angustiadas, Lita entonces las miro

-No se preocupen, ya saben que Serena siempre llegara…- dice Lita y comienzan a subir al autobús, cuando empieza a arrancar, las tres chicas escuchan un grito muy particular

-¡Esperenme!- gritó Serena, las chicas voltean por las ventanas

-¡Es Serena Tsukino¡Esperen!- gritó Lita, el chofer frenó y Serena logró subir sin aliento al autobús, se sento al lado de Lita y se dejo caer jadeando

-Crei que nunca lo lograría- dice Serena con las mejillas rojas por la carrera

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, sera mejor que nos divirtamos- dice Amy con los ojitos encendidos, todas estan de acuerdo y se dejan llevar

----

De nuevo, un lugar oscuro y tetrico, donde varias criaturas malignas estaban presentes, dos de las chicas ya presentadas con anterioridad miraban un caldero donde el agua reflejaba la imagen del extraño meteorito caido hace poco

-Ese debe ser- decia una de las chicas

-Pues… parece un meteorito- contestó la otra

-Escucha bien, Suly, estoy casi segura que esa es una de las esferas que hemos buscado, y estoy segura tambien que es la BlossomRose Orb- dice la otra sailor, Suly parecia aun indecisa

-Bueno, tu sabes, Talary- dice Suly, Talary entonces brinca hacia atrás y cae en un hoyo en el suelo, Suly entonces suspiro y miró hacia su propio reflejo en el caldero

-La fuente de energia de la tierra, debe ser algo muy hermoso para crear un planeta tan hermoso- dice Suly y desaparece

----

-Por favor, no se separen de sus parejas! Entren!- gritaba una profesora, Amy y Serena estaban juntas al igual que Lita y Mina, solo Raye no estaba presente, pero luego las chicas voltearon

-Miren hacia alla!- exclamó Serena y entonces miraron a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- preguntó Lita

-El Instituto Mugen tambien vino al paseo- contesto Amy al ver al estudiantado formandose para pasar

-Miren esto, chicas!- exclama Mina al enseñar una enorme placa en el que habia cierta información

-Aquí dice: "Este Planetario sufrio los ataques hace un año por parte de unos vandalos destruyendo buena parte del mismo, mas gracias a la generosidad y preocupación del señor Lantis Kyoyama, la corporación Chepirot ha donado los materiales necesarios para su construccion e instalado tecnología avanzada para la observación de las estrellas"- lee Amy en la placa, todas se quedan un poco O.O

-Vaya, debe ser grandioso conocer al señor Kyoyama en persona- dice Lita mientras van caminando, entonces durante el recorrido se acercan a la vitrina que sostenia el nuevo meteorito guardado

-Aquí dice que este meteorito fue encontrado apenas ayer durante la tormenta, se esperan hacer estudios al respecto para después…- comienza a leer Lita

-¡Miren¡Telescopios en el cuarto piso¡Vamos vamos!- exclamó Serena jalando a Amy y a Mina

-La composición de este material es de roca y de titanio, oye Amy, tu que sabes de esto¿Qué pasa si… ¿Amy¿Chicas?- pregunta Lita y se ve que se ha quedado sola totalmente

-Esto es absurdo e infantil de su parte!- exclamó Lita molestàndose, pero de pronto, volteó y miró a una extraña joven que se acercaba al meteorito, la joven no habia visto a Lita, cuando de pronto, la joven arrojó de sus manos arena hacia la vitrina haciendola estallar, luego, con la mano al tocarla, el meteorito se hizo una esfera de un color metalico gris

-lo sabia! Es la BlossomRose Orb¡Lo es!- gritó la joven emocionada, pero entonces, un ataque de hojas de roble la hizo soltar la esfera

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó la joven histèrica

-Este planetario es para ver las estrellas y saber mas de ellas, para que la gente sueñe con el espacio exterior, y que tu, vengas a destruir esos sueños, no tiene fin! Mi planeta guardian es Júpiter, que venga la tormenta y que el trueno haga temblar! Sailor Júpiter!- gritó Júpiter molesta

-Vaya… que el trueno? Veamos que tan capaz eres… Sailor Júpiter… ¡Tormenta Oscura de Arena!- gritó la chica y ella misma se transformo con su traje de sailor scout pero sin la parte blanca de las chicas, y sus colores eran con castaño y negro

-No veo nada!!- gritó Lita, pero entonces se concentró

-¡Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter!- gritó Sailor Júpiter pero no logró sacar ningun ataque dejandola O.O

-Jajajajaja¿Pero que no has estudiado fisica? Tu Electricidad hace Tierra, jajajajaja, ahora va algo mas fuerte… ¡Duna del Desierto!- gritó Sailor Dark Ground y el suelo comenzo a hacerse de tierra, Júpiter cayó al suelo y comenzó a ser atacada por unas olas de arena, mientras que SAilor Dark Ground se preparaba para huir,

-Tormenta de Filo de Hojas- gritó una voz varonil y en ese momento, una gran cantidad de hojas flotan en el aire alrededor y de pronto se tensan y comienzan a caer como agujas sobre Sailor Dark Ground y sobre las arenas que poco a poco se van deteniendo

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!- gritó Dark Ground, aparece en el cielo, un joven de cabello verde claro y grandes ojos expresivos

-Soy el guardian del quinto planeta, Thunder Knight- dice el joven, Sailor Júpiter se sonroja, de pronto, Dark Ground se molesta

-¡Ahora la pagaran¡les daré mi ataque mas fuerte¡Arenas Movedizas Succion!- grita Dark Ground y el suelo comienza a tratar de succionarlos, aquel joven despliega sus alas y se mantiene volando, mas Júpiter tiene las arenas en la cintura

-¡Vaya¡No habia contado con eso! Pero veamos que tan habil eres volando en medio de una tormenta de arena… ¡Tornado de Arena Oscuro!- gritó Dark Ground comenzo a evocar un gran tornado, Thunder Knight miro el tornado dispuesto a afrontarlo, pero…

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!- gritó Sailor Mars y la flecha de fuego impacto el tornado volviendolo de vidrio que cayó al suelo

-Y tu deberias saber que el alto calor hace la arena en vidrio!- exclama Sailor Mars

-Somos las sailor scouts! Que luchamos por el amor y la justicia! Sailor Mars! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Venus!...- exclamaron las chicas a coro

-y yo, Sailor Moon, te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!- exclamo Sailor Moon

-¡Chicas!- exclamo Sailor Júpiter aun con las arenas en la cintura

-¡Rose Blade Of Júpiter!- exclamó Thunder Knight y una lluvia de petalos de rosa arremetio contra Dark Ground quien gritó histerica

-¡Me voy de aquí!- gritó Dark Ground y huyo hacia un agujero negro en la pared, las chicas chocaron las manos y Thunder Knight saco a Júpiter de las arenas que poco a poco fueron desvaneciendose

-Gracias- dijo Júpiter con el rostro sonrojado

-Nunca deben atacar solas, se supone que son un equipo- dice este joven recogiendo del suelo la esfera y guardandola en un costal negro

-Oye¡Devuelve ese meteorito!- exclamó Sailor Moon

-No tengo porque hacerlo, yo no sigo tus ordenes, Sailor Moon- contestó el joven retirandose sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás, las demas chicas hicieron el intento de ir tras el

-No, dejenlo ir- dijo una voz familiar para las chicas, era Sailor Pluto

-¡Pluto!- exclamaron todas

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntan las demas senshi

-El enemigo esta en la búsqueda de las Esferas, por eso aparecieron los jueces y los guardianes antes de su tiempo, alguien desea apoderarse de las esferas… pero¿Pâra que?- preguntó Sailor Pluto

----

-Oye, Lita, has estado muy callada desde lo del Planetario- menciono Mina durante la sesión de estudio en casa de Raye

-Es verdad¿Es que acaso el Guardian de Júpiter te dejo tan impactada?- preguntó Raye en doble sentido

-Es que… ese chico creo haberlo conocido en otra parte- dice Lita, Mina entonces se sonrie y quiere empezar a molestarl

-Pues… yo pienso que tu Guardian es muy guapo¿No quieres cambiarlo?- pregunta Mina, Amy entonces mira a Mina

-Mina, cada planeta tiene su propio Guardian, de seguro el Guardian de Venus esta por ahí…- empieza a decir Amy, pero Mina se cruza de brazos

-Y cuando aparecerá¿Es que acaso tengo que estar en peligro?- pregunta Mina enojada, cuando de pronto, Lita voltea a verla

-¡Cuidado, Mina!- gritó Lita pero era demasiado tarde, Serena ya había entrado directo a golpearla, Mina entonces terminó con un almohadazo sobre su rostro

-Bueno, estuviste en peligro y no vino a salvarte- dice Serena cruzandose de brazos mientras que Lita, Amy y Raye tenian una gota sobre la cabeza

-Oye, Serena¿Dónde está Darien?- preguntó Mina levantandose y sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado

-Pues, creo que debe estar en una convencion de la Universidad- contestó Serena pensando la pregunta, entonces Mina sonrie malévolamente tomando el cojin mas grande de la casa de Raye

-Oh oh- dicen Lita, Raye y Amy mirando el cojin acercandose a gran velocidad a Serena mientras que la escena se va alejando y cerrando con la casa de Raye al fondo y un grito de Serena siendo golpeando

----

-Fallaste- menciono una voz tetrica mirando a Sailor Dark Ground

-Pero señor, la proxima vez no lo haré, apareció un nuevo Guardian que…

-No toleraré mas excusas, Telury¿Me escuchaste?- menciono esta voz

-Si, mi señor- contestó Sailor Dark Ground

-Las Esferas deben ser halladas antes de que los Guardianes se den cuenta de nuestro objetivo- contestó aquel hombre perverso y se retiró hacia su trono, todos hicieron una reverencia

----

Clow con su traje de Time Knight miraba dentro de un reloj enorme y de pronto, aparece el mismo joven de cabellos verdes

-Asi que estan buscando las Esferas- dice Clow al ver el meteorito que el joven le habia traido

-Las Senshi siguen metiendose en peligros inecesarios, Kronos, y lo peor de todo es que lo hacen solas, Sailor Júpiter es…

-Es un poco impetuosa, pero sin ella, el equipo sufriria un grave daño, lograste llegar a tiempo a salvarla- dice Clow tomando el meteorito en su mano

-Kronos, no podemos hacer nuestro trabajo si encima debemos proteger a unas niñitas lloronas como estas, son tan inmaduras¿Cómo es posible que estas chicas sean las grandes princesas del milenio pasado?- preguntó entonces Júpiter Knight, Clow suspiró

-Tu trabajo es proteger a la niñita llorona como has dicho, y por protegerla, serán entonces las grandes princesas del proximo milenio, ahora, no mas preguntas- dice Clow tomando en sus manos el meteorito, entonces el meteorito cambia su forma por la de una esfera en cristal semitransparente color rosado palido y la observa de cerca

-The BlossomRose Orb, la Esfera que tiene en su interior el poder del crecimiento¿Por qué estaran buscando esto?- pregunta Clow entonces pensativo

----

Fin del capitulo 03: Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado aburrido, ahora al final de cada capitulo publicare una ficha con información de los personajes, todos los personajes fueron basados en algun otro personaje anime para que a la hora de imaginarlos no sea tan dificil XD

Nombre: Clow (Sin Apellido)

Identidad: Juez Del Tiempo, Kronos, The Pluto Knight

Cumpleaños: 23 de Marzo

Familia: No se conoce, se le conoce una novia Kaho Mizuki (Prox Capitulo)

Color Favorito: Azul, Gris y Negro

Comida Favorita: Pay de Manzana

Comida Menos Favorita: Rabanos

Materia Que Imparte: Ciencias Quimicas en todos los niveles del Instituto Mugen

Tiene Problemas Con: Reconocer que las Senshi pueden luchar por si solas, las ratas

Punto Fuerte: Es muy paciente (tiene todo el tiempo del mundo XD)

Su Sueño: Proteger a su senshi hasta la muerte

Transformación: No necesita decir nada para transformarse

Ataques:

Arenas Del Tiempo: En este ataque aparece en sus manos un puño de arena que al arrojar al aire realiza una detencion por un periodo corto de (valga la redundancia) tiempo.

Clepsidra Nocturna: moviendo sus manos en circulos encontrados logra evocar anillos de agua negra que se impactan contra el enemigo paralizandolo (Clepsidra es un reloj de agua)

Reloj de Sol: es un ataque de dia en el que arrojando su vara al suelo cae clavada y el rayo de sol es dirigido al enemigo.

Pendulo De Kronos: es un ataque en el cual el tiempo es detenido por un espacio aun mayor, este ataque es muy peligroso ya que puede ocasionar la destrucción del mundo u ocasionar una paradoja de tiempo

Juicio de Kronos: es el ataque mas potente de Kronos llegando incluso a absorber gran parte de su energia teniendo la posibilidad de matarlo o de ocasionar la Paradoja del Tiempo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04: Gustos Diferentes

Setsuna estaba anotando algo en el tablero/pizarron mientras todos tomaban notas, cuando de pronto, se escuchaban algunos golpeteos, Setsuna volteo

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor Miwa?- preguntó Setsuna, todos voltearon a ver hacia un escritorio en particular y todos centraron su atención en un joven de cabello largo color aqua, que estaba sentado de manera extravagante sobre su asiento

-En nada, profesora Meioh- contestó el joven, entonces Setsuna siguió mirandolo

-Señor Miwa, hagame el favor de no hacer mas ruido en mi clase, ¿Si?- preguntó Setsuna y volvió al tablero

-claro, señorita Meioh- contestó el joven de nuevo, Setsuna continua escribiendo, entonces finalmente se voltea

-De acuerdo, trabajaremos por equipos para contestar esta prueba, el equipo que termine primero obtendra una calificación mas alta que los demas… reunanse por filas- dice Setsuna sentandose en su escritorio, la ultima fila, la de que estaba pegada hacia las ventanas estaban en el orden de que Hotaru era la primera, detrás de ella estaba Michiru, detrás, Haruka, continuando el señor Miwa y detrás, otro joven

-¿Cómo ves, Kinomoto? Nos tocó juntarnos con la siempre elegante señorita Kaioh, la dulce y simpatica señorita Tomoe y el agradable Tenoh- dice Miwa, el ultimo joven voltea a ver a Miwa y deja ver entre sus ojos una mirada decidida

-Asi parece, Miwa, ¿Crees que debamos hacer algo para contrarrestar esto? ¿O hacer la tarea nosotros solos?- preguntó aquel joven de cabellos castaños y mirada arrogante

-No lo se, dime tu- dice Miwa, Haruka sigue molesta

-Vamos a trabajar, quieren?- pregunta Haruka, todos acomodan sus sillas

-Me parece que Tenoh se enojo- dice Miwa mirando a Haruka de una forma que logra incomodarla

-Chicos, por favor, terminemos rapido, los demas ya empezaron- dice Hotaru preocupada

-No se preocupe, mi estimada, señorita Tomoe, terminaremos en lo que la señorita Kaioh rompe su record de los cien metros a tipo mariposa, asi que, empecemos!- exclama Miwa y comienzan a trabajar en el proyecto

-------------------------------

-¿Sigues pensando en tu Guardian?- preguntó Serena a Lita quien seguia pensativa

-Si, no puedo evitarlo, es decir… los guardianes tienen un problema de actitud, no te lo parece?- pregunta Lita a Amy quien venia acercandose

-Bueno, como dijo Clow, su trabajo es cuidarnos, quizas, es su forma de demostrar su preocupación hacia nosotras- contestó Amy, pero Lita negó con la cabeza

-Es muy diferente que alguien te diga que esta preocupado por ti, a que te digan que eres una tonta por atacar tu sola, a parte, yo no queria atacar sola, pero para cuando acordé, ustedes ya estaban demasiado lejos- dice Lita, en ese momento, al dar la vuelta por un pasillo

PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Lita!- exclamaron Serena y Amy, en ese momento, miraron, y Lita estaba en el suelo y habia tropezado con un joven de cabellos verdes y grandes ojos expresivos

-Disculpeme por favor- dice el joven preocupado por recoger sus cosas del suelo

-Oh, no, disculpame tu a mi, no miraba por donde pasaba- dice Lita parandose del suelo y recogiendo sus cosas tambien, el joven entonces se puso nervioso

-¿Oye, tu eres nuevo?- preguntó Amy al joven

-Si, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y hoy me han transferido a esta escuela y pues… me toca deportes y no se donde estoy- dice el joven poniendose nervioso aun mas

-No te preocupes, nosotras podemos ayudarte- dice Amy sonriendo, Lita asiente y Serena entonces tambien

-¿Y con que grupo te toca?- pregunta Lita

-Con la maestra Kaho Mizuki- dice el joven, todas asienten emocionadas

-Entonces, te toca con nosotras- dice Lita y Serena

-oh! Gracias- contesta el joven algo sonrojado

-De nada- contestan todas a la vez

-Mi nombre es Paris Ferio- dice Paris sonriendo y extendiendo la mano

-te presento, ellas son Serena, Amy y yo soy Lita- dice Lita dandole la mano, Paris entonces asiente

-Gracias por todo- dice Paris y comienzan a caminar hacia su salòn

-------------------------------------------------

Setsuna ve el reloj, justo cuando el segundero cambia al minuto numero cinco, Miwa brinca de su asiento y…

-¡Terminamos, profesora Meioh!- gritó Miwa provocando un sonido de desaprobación del grupo en general

-No puede ser, tienen cuatro minutos y cincuenta y nueve segundos y lo han resuelto todo!- exclamó Setsuna mirando al equipo

-Bueno, somos los mejores- mencionó Miwa, Haruka y Michiru ni siquiera se dignan a mirarlo y Hotaru parece sonreir

-Como sea, el resto del grupo, apurense por la siguiente calificación, y que sea rapido- dice Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru comienzan a ordenar sus sillas cuando de pronto, Haruka sienten que le han pateado levemente y voltea y ve a Miwa detrás de ella que le sonrie con coquetería, Kinomoto se pone en pie y camina hacia el escritorio de Setsuna

-Profesora Meioh- dice Kinomoto, Setsuna levanta la mirada

-Digame, Kinomoto- dice Setsuna, Kinomoto sin sonreir siquiera mantiene la mirada

-¿Me permite salir un momento?- pregunta Kinomoto, Setsuna asiente

-Pero que sea rapido, señor Kinomoto- dice Setsuna, Kinomoto sale del salon enfilandose hacia los baños

--------------------------------------------------

-Uff, Uff, Uff, creo que voy a morir- iba diciendo Serena mientras iba corriendo jadeante alrededor de la pista, Lita la rebasó corriendo

-Vamos Serena, te faltan 5 vueltas- dice Lita deteniendose un poco para animarla

-vaya, son muchas!- exclama Serena que continuaba toda jadeante

-A mi me faltan 2- dice Lita y en ese momento, Paris la ha rebasado

-Yo he terminado, esta es una vuelta extra- dice Paris

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo HAS PODIDO!?- gritó Lita al ver a Paris que la ha sobrepasado

-Bueno, son vueltas sencillas- contestó Paris

-Ayyyyy! Estoy muerta!- gritó Serena, en ese momento, Mina y Amy llegan corriendo

-A nosotras nada mas nos falta una vuelta mas- dicen las dos corriendo, cuando Serena se desploma sobre la pista

-¡Vamos, Tsukino! ¡Te faltan cinco vueltas mas!- gritó la profesora

-Si, profesora Mizuki- gritó Serena pero se volvio a desplomar

-Ya no puedo, estoy muerta!- gritó Serena, la profesora Mizuki se acerca y ve a Serena en el suelo

-No se va a ir de aquí, señorita Tsukino, hasta que haya terminado las cinco vueltas que le faltan, ¿Me escucho?- pregunto la profesora, Serena levanta los ojos y mira con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a la profesora

-Pero, señorita Mizuki!- exclamo Serena

-He dicho que no! Ahora… los demas, vuelvan a los vestidores! ¡Señorita Aino! ¡Quedese usted con ella! ¡Que haga las cinco vueltas! ¡En caso de que no lo haga! ¡Usted las hara al doble!- exclamo la profesora llevandoselas, Mina asintió

-Si, señorita Mizuki!- exclamó Mina y comenzó a caminar hacia Serena mientras el resto del grupo se iba a clases de nuevo, de pronto Paris volteó hacia la pista de carreras

-¿Te pasa algo, Paris?- preguntó Lita, Paris se volteo a verla y se rio

-No, no me pasa nada- dice Paris sonriendo nerviosamente llevandose ambas manos a la cabeza y riendose con una gota de nervios corriendo por su cabeza

-de acuerdo, después de cambiarnos iremos a ver a Mina y a Serena y luego iremos a tomar algo, ¿Gustas acompañarnos?- pregunta Lita, Amy asiente

-Si, vamos a la cafeteria de…

-No gracias, tengo que ir a casa- dice Paris sonriendo y sonrojandose

-De acuerdo, en otra ocasión será entonces- dice Lita, Paris asiente

-Te prometo que asi sera- responde Paris pero entonces vuelve a voltear a la pista

-------------------------------------------

-Vamos, Serena, ahora me tocara acompañarte!- exclamó Mina enojada

-Ya no quiero correr!- lloriqueó Serena sentada en el suelo, cuando la tierra empezo a moverse debajo de ella y de pronto sale un enorme monstruo hecho de arena

-¡Ay no!- exclama Mina al ver que el enorme monstruo apresa a Serena

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡no puedo ver nada! ¡tengo arena en los ojos!- gritaba Serena llorando a lagrima abierta en forma de cascada

-No hay nadie… ¡Por el poder de cristal de Venus! ¡Transformación!- grita Mina y prontamente su transformación es hecha

-¡Vaya, una sailor senshi!- exclama Sailor Dark Ground saliendo de entre los arboles

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!- grita Sailor Venus

-Soy Sailor Dark Ground, una de las Sailor Elementad, ¡y ustedes seran destruidas! ¡ahora, yo voy por la Esfera! ¡y tu, monstruo de arena! ¡destruyelas!- gritó Sailor Dark Ground acercandose entonces a una de las barras que se usan para las carreras de relevos y al tocarla, la barra adquirió la forma de una esfera en color naranja palido

-Perfecto! ¡Sabia que iba a encontrar la StarRing Orb- dice Sailor Dark Ground

-¡Cadenas De Amor De Venus!- gritó Sailor Venus y con la cadena logró atrapar la Esfera, pero entonces el monstruo arrojo a Serena al suelo

-¡Ahora, Serena!- gritó Sailor Venus… Serena asintió

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!- gritó Serena y comenzó la transformación

-¿Crees que soy tonta y que voy a darte la oportunidad de que termines de transformarte? ¡Atacala!- gritó Dark Ground, entonces, el monstruo de Arena embistió a Serena a mitad de la transformación y logró dejarla sin completar teniendo nada mas todos los listones/lazos cubriendo su cuerpo, pero entonces Dark Ground junto sus manos

-¡Polvo del Desierto!- gritó Dark Ground y con bastante arena que atacó a SAilor Moon ya no se completó la transformación dejandola inconciente en el suelo con lso lazos cubriendo su cuerpo, Sailor Venus quedó sorprendida

-¡Esto es… Inaceptable!- gritó Sailro Venus y se llevo los dedos a los labios, pero Dark Ground entonces se rio a carcajadas

-¡Tampoco te dejaré!- gritó Dark Ground lista para atacarla con el polvo del desierto, pero entonces, un monton de estrellas puntiagudas en color naranja le pegaron con fuerza dejandola clavada en la pared como si fueran estrellas ninja

-¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?!- gritó Dark Ground, entonces el monstruo parecia confundido

-¡Ataca! ¡Ataca!- grita Dark Ground, entonces, Sailor Venus voltea y ve en el cielo a un joven de alas blancas que viene bajando con un traje negro y con las orillas del traje en un naranja oscuro, casi castaño, y en el centro de su frente una tiara con el símbolo de Venus en ella y entre sus dedos mas estrellas

-¡No te saldras con la tuya!- gritó este joven y volvio a arrojar mas estrellas, lamentablemente ninguna podia acertar en el objetivo que estaba hecho de arena

-Bueno, para un monstruo de arena, quiza un calor lo convierta en vidrio, pero de seguro, Dark Ground ya penso en eso- dice este joven, Dark Ground empieza a reir

-¡Claro! ¡Sino estoy tonta!- gritó Dark Ground zafandose de las estrellas

-Tal vez no… ¡Viento De Amor De Venus!- gritó el joven y al batir sus alas a una gran velocidad comenzó a levantar un gran torbellino

-¡Sailor Moon!- gritó Sailor Venus acercandose a Serena y la transformación se completó por fin despertando Serena de su inconciencia

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus entonces sonrio

-¡Estas bien!- exclamò Sailor Venus feliz

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es esta chica de nuevo!- exclamo Sailor Moon, Dark Ground entonces miro al cielo y luego a las dos chicas

-¡Usare la esfera! ¡Star Ring Orb!- gritó Sailor Dark Ground, la esfera se elevó de las manos de Dark Ground y comenzó a brillar y a crear un efecto de succión

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!- gritó Sailor Moon que empezaba a sentirse arrastrada por la succion que se estaba formando, pero en ese momento, aparecio una rosa que golpeó la esfera y dejo de usarse, Dark Ground volteo

-No deberias usar lo que no sabes usar- dice Tuxedo Mask

-¡Tuxedo Mask!- exclamaron Sailor Venus y Sailor Moon

-¿Quién es ese payaso?- preguntó el joven con la mirada confusa

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar- dijo Tuxedo Mask devolviendo el insulto, el monstruo entonces se liberó

-¡Ahora Sailor Moon!- exclamó Tuxedo Mask

-¡Lo sujetare! ¡Cadena De Amor De Venus!- exclamó Venus, pero entonces, el joven miró

-No sera suficiente… ¡Dragon De Venus!- gritó el joven y un enorme dragón en color amarillo brillante hizo el dueto junto con la cadena formando una cadena de doble firmeza y poder, ambos, tanto, Sailor Venus como el joven quedaron asombrados al ver ambos poderes combinarse y formar uno msa fuerte, entonces, el monstruo que ya no podia moverse los miro aterrado

-¡Ahora!- gritó Tuxedo Mask

-Luz De Estrella!- grito Sailor Moon y el rayo logró destruir al monstruo, Dark Ground quedó totalmente asombrada

-¡esto es imposible!- gritó Dark Ground desapareciendo en el instante, todos quedaron asombrados viendose, Venus entonces abrazó al joven emocionada

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos!- exclamo Venus pero el joven la apartó de si molesto

-¿Hasta cuando seguiran enfrentando al enemigo? ¿Hasta que mueran? ¿Cuál parte de "es mas superior a ustedes" no entienden? ¿O en que idioma los necesitan?- pregunta el joven molesto, Venus se enoja

-¿Y tu quien te crees para decirme esas cosas? ¡Eres un pesado!- exclama Venus molesta

-Tu lo eres mas- contestó el joven y empezó a retirase

-Supongo que tu eres Venus Knight, cierto?- pregunto Tuxedo Mask, el joven se voltea

-Soy Venus Knight, Guardian del segundo planeta, lástima que me haya tocado proteger a una niña tan llorona como esta, y si la princesa es esa otra llorona, entonces, el futuro sera un desastre- dice el joven empezando a desplegar sus alas para volar de nuevo

-No tienes ningun derecho de faltarnos al respeto de esa forma- dice Tuxedo Mask molesto, el joven sonrie de manera arrogante

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo desde que el principe de este planeta se cubre el rostro con un patetico antifaz y pelea con flores…- dice el joven, entonces Sailor Moon molesta cierra el puño

-Tu no muestras tu identidad tampoco, nosotros no tenemos porque mostrarnos la nuestra- contestó Sailor Moon, el joven emprende el vuelo y los deja ahí en el suelo

-¿Dónde esta la esfera?- preguntó Mina destransformandose, entonces, Tuxedo Mask la muestra

-No se la llevó, creo que es un poco distraido- dice Darien destransformandose

-¿Cómo se le ocurre llamarte patetico?- gritó Serena enojada

-Ya, Serena, tranquilizate, ya sabiamos que los guardianes tienen un problema de actitud- dice Darien, Serena suspira y cae al suelo cansada

-¡Quiero dormir!- gritó Serena, entonces, Mina y Serena empezaron a caminar hacia los vestidores en lo que Darien se iba de regreso a su universidad

-----------------------------

-¿Me permite pasar, señorita Meioh?- preguntó Kinomoto regresando al salón, Setsuna asiente

-Pase, señor Kinomoto- dice Setsuna, Kinomoto se sienta de nuevo detrás de Miwa quien se voltea a verlo

-Oye, ¿Por qué tienes lleno de arena el cabello?- pregunta Miwa sacudiendoselo, Kinomoto se molesta y lo empuja

-En todas partes hay un patetico- responde Kinomoto dandole un sape a Miwa

(Sape: golpe "humillante" en la cabeza)

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

-De acuerdo, clase, salgan, nos vemos mañana- dice Setsuna, todos comienzan a salir, Haruka entonces se queda pensando

-Voy a ir a ensayar al salon de musica, hay un concurso el viernes y pues… necesito practicar- dice Michiru, Hotaru asiente

-Si, me habia dicho mi papa, aunque los demas practiquen, yo se que tu vas a ganar- dice Hotaru sonriendo, Michiru sonrie y luego mira a sus compañeras

-y ustedes que haran?- pregunta Michiru

-Bueno, yo ire a casa, necesito estudiar para el examen de quimica- dice Hotaru mientras sonrie pensativa

-Voy a revisar el horario de los examenes y luego voy a verte al salon de musica- dice Haruka sonriendo, Michiru asiente y sonrie con su misma elegancia de siempre

-Me parece bien, te vemos entonces mañana, Hotaru- dice Michiru, Hotaru asiente y se rie con cierta coquetería

-A menos que haya alguna reunión imprevista- responde Hotaru y empieza su camino de regreso a su casa, Haruka entonces sonrie a Michiru

-Anda, ve por tus horarios, te veo mas al rato- dice Michiru moviendose con elegancia y sencillez hacia el salon de musica, Haruka comienza a caminar hacia la vitrina donde se publicaban los horarios cuando Miwa le sale al encuentro

-Hola Tenoh- dice Miwa con ojos coquetos

-Hola, Miwa- responde Haruka con seriedad y continua su camino

-Oye, me preguntaba si querrias ir a tomar algo- dice Miwa atrevidamente, Haruka se sonrie

-No sabia que tu fueras diferente- dice Haruka con burla

-Diferente? Eh?- pregunta Miwa haciendose el que no sabe

-Si, digo, tienes a todas las chicas del colegio detrás de ti, pero tu buscas algo diferente- dice Haruka y continua su camino ignorandolo

-Permiteme, Tenoh; pero yo solo tengo ojos para una sola persona, y eres tu, Tenoh- dice Miwa con coquetería, Haruka frunce el ceño

-¿No crees que desilusionarás a todas tus admiradoras cuando se enteren que eres distinto a los demas?- pregunta Haruka y quiere empujarlo para quitarselo, pero Miwa le sostiene la mano antes de que ella lo empujara

-No soy diferente, Tenoh- dice Miwa coqueteandole de nuevo, Haruka sigue molesta

-Miwa… te haces ilusiones- dice Haruka, pero Miwa le aprieta la mano con ternura

-Manos tan suaves, rostro delicado, ojos profundos, piernas de ensueño, hay cosas que puedo descubrir sin tener que mirar a fondo- dice Miwa, Haruka entonces se sonroja

-¡Espias los vestidores!- exclamó Haruka entre dientes

-Bueno, siempre fue interesante para mi el saber porque el gran y orgulloso Tenoh era tan timido a la hora de cambiarse y esperaba a que todos salieran de los vestidores para cambiarse, muchos me dijeron que eras arrogante y que preferias todo el vestidor para ti sola, pero yo descubrí Haruka Tenoh, que todos tenemos un secreto que guardar, y que el tuyo era muy visible, preciosa, los hombres y las mujeres corren de diferente forma…- dice Miwa, Haruka entonces lo empuja con violencia, pero Miwa logra darle otro empujon a ella

-¡¿Qué quieres, Miwa?!- preguntó Haruka ya enfurecida

-Sal conmigo- dice Miwa con la misma arrogancia que Haruka ya habia demostrado

-Nunca saldria contigo, Miwa- dice Haruka queriendose dar la vuelta

-Ahora vas a inventarme el cuento de la señorita Kaioh?- pregunta Miwa poniendose delante de ella con asombrosa rapidez

-Tu no sabes nada- contestó Haruka, Miwa asiente

-Se mas de lo que tu crees… y hagamoslo a tu forma, ¿Qué te parece una carrera de cuatrocientos metros con obstáculos? Si me ganas, te dejo en paz para siempre, si gano, iras conmigo a cenar- dice Miwa, Haruka se queda pensando, después de todo, ella era la mejor

-De acuerdo- dice Haruka y sonrie, Miwa entonces sonrie aun mas

-Otra condición, si gano, iras con un vestido- dice Miwa, Haruka se pone de mal humor

-¡Si pierdes te daré la peor paliza de tu vida, Satoshi Miwa!- exclamó Haruka, Miwa aceptó

-Me parece bien, te veo entonces a las cuatro en la pista, y ve comprandote algo bonito- dice Miwa caminando y retirándose, Haruka seguia crujiendo los dientes

---------

Setsuna iba caminando por la acera cuando escuchó risas y levantó la mirada tropezandose con el profesor Clow y con…

-¡Ah! ¡Señorita Meioh!- exclamó el profesor Clow, la joven de largo cabello rojizo que lo acompañaba miró a Setsuna

-Asi que usted es la profesora Setsuna Meioh, es un placer conocerla- dice la joven extendiendo la mano, Setsuna miró a la joven y luego a Clow

-¡ah! ¡Tenççdra que disculparme, y ustede es..?- preguntó Setsuna, Clow entonces mira a Setsuna

-Te presento a la profesora Kaho Mizuki- dice Clow, Setsuna le da la mano a la profesora

-el profesor Clow me ha hablado de usted, señorita Meioh, ya que usted fue la que tomo la plaza de maestra de matemáticas en el colegio Mugen, la felicito, tener a su cargo a estudiantes genios debe ser todo un reto- dice la señorita Mizuki, Setsuna asiente y sonrie

-El reto siempre es otro- responde Setsuna dandole una mirada en doble sentido a Clow quien solo sonrie

-Bueno, cariño, fue un placer verte, pero tengo que irme, hay que preparar la clase de mañana- dice Kaho dandole un beso al profesor Clow en la mejilla

-De acuerdo, pero vete con cuidado- dice Clow, Kaho se va y Setsuna se le queda mirando

-No sabia que los jueces tenian permitido enamorarse- dice Setsuna, Clow entonces niega con la cabeza

-Ella fue antes de que yo despertara como juez, pero no he tenido el valor para terminar con ella, después de todo, el tiempo que nos queda es poco, puedo disfrutar este tiempo como humano- dice Clow sin perder su tranquilidad, Setsuna entonces frunce el ceño

-Primero Hotaru y ahora esta señorita Mizuki, ¿No crees que estas perdiendo tu objetivo de vista?- preguntó Setsuna, Clow se sonrie

-¿Acaso estas celosa, TimeLady?- preguntó Clow en un murmullo acusador, Setsuna se sonroja y le da la espalda

-No podria ponerme celosa de ti, jamas lo haría, después de todo, fuiste tu el que desapareciste- dice Setsuna y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto de nuevo, Clow entonces suspira

-Pluto, Pluto, Pluto, ¿Cuándo cambiaras?- preguntó Clow mirando a Setsuna a lo lejos, pero en ese momento, Darien se acerca

-Profesor Clow- dice Darien, Clow voltea a verlo

-Oh, principe Endimión, que sorpresa verlo por aquí- dice Clow sonriendo, Darien le extiende una bolsa de tela hacia el

-Profesor, esto lo encontramos esta mañana, esto es lo que busca el enemigo- dice Darien, a Clow le brilla la mirada e intenta tomar la bolsa, pero Darien la hace hacia atras

-No, profesor Clow, antes que otra cosa suceda, usted me va a explicar que es esto y que es lo que busca este nuevo enemigo- dice Darien, Clow sonrie y entonces saca su reloj de la bolsa y murmura:

-Arena del Tiempo- y las arenas salen de su mano y de pronto, DArien ya no tiene la bolsa en la mano

-No intentes jugar conmigo, principe- dice Clow teniendo la bolsa en su mano

-Profesor Clow, quiera usted o no involucrar a las senshi, el enemigo las esta atacando antes de que sus Guardianes lleguen, incluso, logran detener la transformación- dice Darien, Clow parece ponerse palido

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿De cual senshi han detenido la transformación?- preguntó Clow, Darien se queda pensando

-De Sailor Moon- responde Darien, Clow entonces se cruza de brazos

-Eso quiere decir que tienen la Blownbreak Orb, ahora tu me has dado la StarRing Orb, y tenemos la BlossomRose Orb, no se cuantas mas tenga el enemigo, pero ahora se lo que quieren, ¿Habia otra senshi junto a Sailor Moon?- preguntó Clow, Darien asiente

-Sailor Venus, y de pronto, apareció uno de tus guardianes con un serio problema de actitud- contestó Darien, Clow permanece cruzado de brazos

-y no detuvieron la transformación de Sailor Venus- dice Clow, Darien niega con la cabeza

-No puede ser, ya se lo que quieren… ¡No puede ser! Esto es mas grave de lo que crei… disculpeme principe, pero hay cosas que tengo que averiguar, espero verlos a todos después… con su permiso- dice Clow y desaparece en medio de una nube de polvo, Darien se queda mirando como si nada hubiera pasado

-Siempre he pensado que es raro- dice Darien y empieza a regresar a su casa

-----------------------

Final Capitulo: Por fa, dejen review

Nombre: Yue

Identidad: Ice Knight, Mercury Knight

Cumpleaños: Desconocido

Familia: No se conoce

Color Favorito: Blanco y Celeste

Comida Favorita: Galletas de Amy

Comida Menos Favorita: Amarga

Tiene Problemas Con: Touya ¬¬

Punto Fuerte: Sabe analizar la situación al maximo antes de atacar

Su Sueño: Ver Tokio de Cristal

Transformación: No maneja transformacion

Ataques:

Dragon De Hielo: un rayo congelador con forma de dragon se impacta contra el enemigo congelandolo

Ventisca De Mercurio: batiendo sus alas a gran velocidad crea una ventisca congelante que aturde al enemigo

Avalancha De Platina: un ataque fisico en el que una potente avalancha golpea al enemigo

Cristales de Hielo: finas agujas de hielo se impactan contra el enemigo

Ítems:

**Espada de Mercurio**

Basado en: Yue, de Sakura Card Captors


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 05: Encuentros Negativos

En casa de Raye

-¿Detuvieron la transformación?- preguntaron todas las inner senshi

-Si, fue horrible! Desmayaron a Serena!- exclamo Mina emocionada

-¿Y porque estas tan emocionada?- preguntó Serena molesta

-Venus Knight es guapisimo!- exclamó Mina poniendose colorada

-Bueno, ya todas tenemos Guardian- dice Raye, en ese momento, entra Nicolai al lugar

-Raye, hablan afuera- dice Nicolai, Raye asiente

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Raye, Nicolai entonces deja pasar a Setsuna

-Setsuna- dicen todas, Setsuna pasa entonces y se sienta

-Gracias, Nicolai- dice Raye, Nicolai se va y Setsuna las mira preocupadas

-¿Conocen ustedes a la señorita Kaho Mizuki?- pregunta Setsuna, todas se miran

-¡Sabia que era el enemigo cuando me reprobo!- exclamó Serena, todas se miran preocupadas

-¿Es posible que la profesora Mizuki sea la enemiga?- pregunta Amy, Setsuna sonrie con tristeza

-No, es una humana normal y comun…- empieza a pensar Setsuna, Amy logra ver una mirada profunda y triste en sus ojos

-¿Qué tiene que ver la profesora Kaho?- pregunta Lita

-Es nuestra profesora de educación fisica y de gramatica- dice Serena

-Si, y siempre reprueba a Serena- dice Raye, Setsuna entonces se queda pensativa

-Es perfectamente normal, no tiene nada de que huir, no sabe nada, y sobre sus hombros solo pesa la responsabilidad de enseñar a 30 alumnos… mientras que yo… ahora entiendo porque Clow…- dice Setsuna decidida a decir algo, todas voltean a verla expectantes, entonces, entra Darien, Setsuna espera a que se siente y ni siquiera Serena hace el intento de saludarlo, ya que la cara de Setsuna era de gravedad

-Gracias por atender a mi llamado, Principe Endimion, y ahora, tengo algo de información… lo que el enemigo busca, son "The Twelve Orbs" o las Doce Esferas- dice Setsuna, todas se quedan mirandola

-¿Doce Esferas?- preguntó Amy

-Asi es, cada una de las doce esferas tiene una funcion y un poder diferente, pero al juntarse, revelan la fuente de energia de la tierra, el Diamante Platina, estas doce esferas era parte de lo que la reina Beryl buscaba en aquella ocasión, el rey, padre de Endimion, fue muy sabio al entregar once de las doce esferas a la reina Selenity para su resguardo, como las doce esferas eran demasiado poderosas aun cada una por si sola, Endimion le pidio a los jueces que entregasen las once esferas a la reina Selenity, asi que entonces, a los Guardianes se les pidio que llevasen la esferas por separado, a cada Guardian se le entregó una esfera y el rey se quedo con una, pero a ninguno se le dijo cual tenia, entonces, hubo una traición, uno de los Guardianes, traicionó a los demas, asesinandolos, y tomando las esferas para el uso personal, Beryl logro pasar el sistema solar exterior porque no teniamos a los Guardianes que nos ayudasen y fuimos vencidas y selladas, y las inner no lograron vencer a Beryl en aquella ocasión por que los Guardianes del sistema solar interior tampoco vivian ya…´- dice Setsuna, entonces todas estaban en shock

-pero… ¿Quién se encargó entonces del Guardian traidor?- preguntó Amy, todas asintieron a la vez al tener esa pregunta en la mente

-No lo se, cuando estabamos en la lucha en el sistema solar exterior, Kronos me selló en el Pasaje del Tiempo y ya no pude salir- dice Setsuna con mirada triste

-Entonces, Clow te abandono dentro del pasaje del tiempo para evitar que fueras lastimada por el Traidor- dice Darien, Setsuna asiente con una mirada triste

-Kronos era el dueño de la llave maestra, y yo solo tenia el Granate Rojo, para poder manejar el tiempo a un menor nivel, pero al morir Kronos, quede encerrada para siempre en el pasaje y se me entregó la llave, hasta que en el futuro, el poder de la reina Serenity me desperto y se me fue encomendada la misión de proteger a la pequeña Dama- dice Setsuna melancolica por el recuerdo

-¿Y que paso con el Traidor? ¿Y con las esferas?- preguntó Lita preocupada

-No lo se, pero al ver las esferas de nuevo, me he dado cuenta que el Traidor debio haber fallado en su objetivo o…- comienza a decir Setsuna pero de pronto se pone palida y temerosa de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras

-¿O Que?- preguntan todas, Setsuna los mira con temor en sus ojos

-O el Angel de la Muerte se encargó de su juicio- dice Setsuna, todos sienten una atmosfera helada como si muchas agujas se encajaran en su cuerpo y empiezan a sudar helado al escuchar ese nombre

-No se quien sea, pero no quiero escucharlo una vez mas- dice Mina después de destaparse los oidos

-Es el cuarto juez, solo el uso la DeathSilence Orb puede despertar su mas grande poder- dice Setsuna, entonces Darien captó algo en sus palabras, pero ya ninguna de las senshi quiso volver a oirlo mencionar

-¿Por qué sentimos esa atmosfera de terror?- pregunta Amy con las manos a la altura de su pecho angustiada

-La muerte es hermosa, pero aterradora- dice Setsuna poniendose en pie

-¿Tu lo has visto?- pregunta Serena, Setsuna voltea a verla y sonrie con tristeza

-Nadie debe verlo, no debe despertar, su despertar debe ser el ultimo, ya que si asi despierta, sera el inicio del fin- dice Setsuna y comienza a caminar hacia fuera

-El inicio del fin- murmuraron todas

-------------------------------------------

Hotaru iba caminando sola después de haber hecho una compra en el centro comercial, sacó de su mochila un muñeco en forma de conejo y después se puso triste, sabia a quien le pertenecía pero quiza tendria que esperar algunos años para entregarlo, a menos que lo que Setsuna dijo, fuera cierto, entonces, nunca lo entregaria, asi que pensaba en la mejor manera de darselo a su destinatario, seria entregarselo a su madre, pero se lo entregaria antes de destruir el mundo, Este pensamiento hizo sonreir a Hotaru cuando…

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó alguien cercano a Hotaru, Hotaru volteó y miró como un auto se acercaba a ella con gran velocidad y en camara lenta, ella queria extender la mano para usar el "Silence Wall" pero luego se dio cuenta que era virtualmente imposible, para hacer eso, tendría que hacerlo en frente de todo el mundo, asi que nada mas cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, todo esto sucedió en escasos 2 segundos…un rechinido de llantas la hizo volver a la normalidad y se dio cuenta que el lujoso auto se había quedado a pocos centímetros

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estas ciega?- gritó el conductor del vehículo, Hotaru se enojó

-¿Y acaso usted lo está tambien? ¿Qué no me vio cruzar?- gritó Hotaru enojada, el conductor se bajo del vehículo y se acercó a Hotaru enojado, Hotaru entonces se inclinó al ver que había soltado el muñeco y habia terminado debajo de una llanta del auto siendo destrozado y sintió su corazón igual de destrozado, aquel hombre se inclinó tambien y luego miró a Hotaru de nuevo con una mueca burlona

-¿No estas muy grandecita para muñequitos, muñeca?- preguntó aquel hombre, Hotaru volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquel hombre sintió un shock al ver esa mirada purpura llena de tristeza

-¡PLAF!- una sonora bofetada resonó en el ambiente, Hotaru había golpeado en la mejilla a aquel hombre quien lo había recibido sorprendido, Hotaru seguía con el ceño fruncido y su mirada era profundamente de odio

-Es usted la persona mas desagradable que he conocido jamás!- le gritó Hotaru después de eso, en ese momento, una mujer vestida con traje secretarial y 4 personas vestidas de negro con lentes oscuros que parecian guardaespaldas corrieron ante este hombre

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, Señor Kyoyama?- preguntó la mujer, Hotaru abrió los ojos a mas no poder

-¿Lan… Lan… Lantis… Lantis Kyoyama?- preguntó Hotaru sonrojandose, aquel hombre le devolvio la misma mirada de odio y Hotaru se hizo hacia atrás pero luego tropezó con que dos de los guardaespaldas se habian puesto detrás de ella

-Lo siento mucho, señor Kyoyama, lo siento mucho!- exclamó Hotaru muy sonrojada, aquel hombre hizo una seña y los guardaespaldas se retiraron

-Ya niña, vete a casa a jugar con tus muñequitas- dice aquel hombre subiendo a su auto y yéndose rechinando llantas, Hotaru se inclino y levantó el muñeco destrozado y cuando vio que la gente ya se habia ido, comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, tiró a la basura su muñeco y continuó su camino.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Haruka llegó a la pista de carreras del Instituto Mugen y miró para todas partes, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie presente

-¡Ja! ¡Sabia que se arrepentiria después de todo!- exclamó Haruka divertida, pero en ese momento, escuchó muchas risas y gritos femeninos, y prontamente miró como Miwa venia caminando con un traje deportivo carisimo y rodeado de cientos de chicas, o al menos asi le parecio a Haruka

-¡¿Cómo SE ATREVE?!- gritó Haruka al verlo llegar de esa forma

-¿Comenzamos, Tenoh?- preguntó Miwa al ponerse en la salida de la carrera, Haruka asintió, Michiru entonces volteó desde la parte de arriba del salón de música

-¡En sus marcas!- gritó una chica, Miwa y Haruka se pusieron con las manos en el suelo inclinando hacia abajo, Haruka miro a Miwa de reojo quien parecía confiado

-¿Listos?- gritó la chica, Miwa volteo a ver a Haruka y le guiño el ojo

-¡FUERA!- gritó la chica y Miwa y Haruka salieron despedidos hacia la linea de meta, Miwa parecía irse quedando atrás, lo que le dio a Haruka mucha alegría, faltaban solo unos metros para la linea de meta cuando, Haruka miró como Miwa la rebasaba y por solo una cabeza, había llegado a la linea final

-Creo que gané preciosa- dice Miwa guiñandole el ojo de nuevo, Haruka se molesto y lo miró y dandose cuenta de que su derrota había sido total como humillante

-Bien, señorita Haruka Tenoh, espero verla en "La Fountaine" a las 8 pm, de vestido largo por favor- dice Miwa, Haruka volteó a verlo

-Eres un…- dice Haruka, pero entonces, Miwa volteo a verla y sonrio mas coquetamente

-Soy Satoshi Miwa, tu nueva cita para hoy en la noche, dile a Michiru y a Miss Setsuna que no te esperen despiertas- dice Miwa retirandose, Kinomoto se fue detrás de Miwa

-¿Crees que ira?- pregunta Kinomoto

-Si, si irá, su orgullo es demasiado para no ir, Touya, lo que no se, es si irá con el vestido- dice Satoshi preocupado, Touya se lleva las manos a la cabeza y comienza a pensar

-Quizás no deberias pasar tu tiempo conquistando a la señorita Tenoh cuando sabes que debes proteger a Sailor Uranus- le dijo Touya a modo de ironía, pero entonces, Satoshi volteo a mirarlo

-Sailor Uranus puede esperar, Haruka no- dice Satoshi guiñandole el ojo

-Como quieras, pero no creo que a Kronos le haga mucha gracia- dijo Touya comenzando a caminar para otra parte

---------------------------

-Asi que vas a salir con Satoshi Miwa, eh?- preguntó Setsuna con una ceja levantada, Haruka se cruzó de brazos

-No tiene forma de obligarme- dice Haruka, Michiru llegó en ese momento

-alguien en la puerta pregunta por ti, Haruka- dice Michiru, Haruka se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta

-Si es Miwa, nada me va a impedir clavarle la espada en el corazón- indicó Haruka aun humillada por lo sucedido, Setsuna y Michiru se sonrieron

-Esto será divertido- dicen ambas, pero entonces, Haruka al abrir la puerta un joven con un paquete la miro

-¿la señorita Haruka Tenoh?- dice el joven, Haruka, vestida de pantalón y playera, fruncio el ceño

-Soy yo- contestó con la voz mas grave que pudiera haber hecho, el joven quedó confundido

-Disculpe señor, debio haber habido algun error en la oficina- dice el joven y se retira rapidamente con los piecitos pequeños que se mueven rapidamente

-¿Y que es?- pregunta Michiru, Haruka deja la caja sobre el sillon y ve la tarjeta

-Mmm… "En La Fountaine a las 8, no faltes: Miwa"- leyó Haruka y luego lanzó un sonido gutural molesta

-¿Lo vas a abrir?- pregunta Setsuna, Haruka entonces arroja la tarjeta

-¡Claro que no! ¡Debe ser una broma absurda!- gritó Haruka, entonces, Michiru abrió la caja

-Woaaah!- exclamó Michiru emocionada lo que obligó a Haruka a abrir los ojos y miró un hermoso vestido en color azul marino de talle recto con un cuello tipo halter y toda la espalda descubierta, una larga abertura en la pierna izquierda y unas bellas zapatillas de tacon con unas pequeñas aplicaciones en cristal, asi como un par de pendientes tipo de cascadas en cristales color azul que hacian juego con las zapatillas y el vestido, Setsuna tambien se acercó y no pudo evitar lanzar un exclamo de sorpresa

-Si tu no vas, yo si- dice Setsuna levantando el vestido y poniendoselo encima como probandoselo, Haruka entonces, le quitó el vestido y lo arrojó a la caja

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron Michiru y Setsuna

-Me voy a bañar- dice Haruka con el ceño fruncido, ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Te puedo prestar algo de maquillaje- añadió Setsuna con coquetería, Haruka se metió a su habitación molesta

-Vaya, una cita para Haruka, no puedo creerlo- mencionó Michiru llevandose la mano al cabello ahuecandolo

-¿estas celosa?- preguntó Setsuna, Michiru voltea a verla

-No- respondió Michiru con una mueca de coquetería, Setsuna sonrió

--------------------------------

Serena y Darien iban caminando por la acera y finalmente llegaron aun restaurante elegante, el cual en el centro tenia una hermosa fuente y en la punta de la fuente, había una esfera de cristal

-"La Fountaine" que romántico!- exclamó Serena acercándose a Darien con romanticismo, Darien solo sonrió

-Buenas noches, señor Chiba, señorita- dice el mesero al recibirlos

-Buenas noches- dice Darien, el hostess lo lleva hasta un area bastante romántica

-En seguida les traere la carta- dice el hostess, Darien asiente

-Si, gracias- dice Darien mientras que Serena sigue con sus ojos brillantes

-Este lugar es bellísimo, Darien- mencionó Serena mirando las distintas parejas enamoradas del lugar

-Que bueno que te gustó, Serena, y queria decirte algo especial- dice Darien, Serena entonces se emociona y se toma con las dos manos la falda de su vestido

-Siiiii, Darien?- preguntó Serena con su voz coqueta y melodiosa

-Me ofrecieron empleo- mencionó Darien, Serena entonces voltea a verlo

-¿Empleo? ¿En donde?- preguntó Serena sorprendida y confusa

-En Cephirot, formo parte del equipo de trabajo de la administracion- dice Darien, Serena entonces abre sus ojos a mas no poder y sonrie

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Darien!- exclamó Serena, cuando entonces, voltea a la entrada del lugar y ve a Haruka entrar

-Yo conozco a esa chica- se dijo Serena, Darien entonces volteó tambien

-es Haruka- dice Darien igual de confundido que Serena

-La unica vez que la he visto en falda es cuando Sailor Uranus… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y donde esta Michiru?- preguntó Serena sorprendida, los dos siguieron con la mirada a Haruka hasta que un hombre en una mesa levantó la mirada

-Eres todo una dama, Haruka Tenoh, y me alegro ser tu caballero esta noche- dice aquel hombre tan desconocido para Serena como para Darien

-Vine a cumplir, Miwa - mencionó Haruka con voz grave

-Recuerda, mi bella dama, que eres una mujer- dice Miwa obligando a Haruka a sonreir con hipocresía

-Si alguien me ve asi, te juro que…

-Te juro que todos veran a la hermosa dama que me acompaña- dice Miwa besandole la mano

-Ya, Miwa!- exclamó Haruka molesta, pero entonces, Miwa sonrie

-Llamame Satoshi- contestó entonces Satoshi, Darien y Serena se voltearon

-Mira, quien iba a pensar- dice Serena mirandola, Darien se sonrie

-Vaya, pero si hoy parece noche de estrellas- mencionó Darien, Serena entonces levantó la mirada y vio a un señor de porte elegante y una mirada fria

-¿Quién es ese témpano de hielo?- preguntó Serena, Darien entonces sonrió

-Es el, Lantis Kyoyama- dice Darien, Serena entonces sonrió, aquel hombre volteó y miró a Darien y se acercó, Darien al verlo acercarse se puso en pie

-Señor Chiba, es un placer verlo, lamento interrumpir vuestra cena- dice Lantis, Darien entonces niega con la mano

-No hay ningun problema, señor Kyoyama- dice Darien, Lantis miró a Serena quien se sintió incomoda ante esos ojos que miraban profundamente y parecian leer el corazón de Serena, pero a la vez, esos ojos no dejaban ver ningun brillo en ellos

-Debo decirle, señor Chiba, que esta señorita es todo una hermosa dama- dice Lantis, Serena se sonrojo y Lantis nada mas miró a Darien

-Espero disfruten vuestra cena- dice Lantis y regresa, le da una orden al hostess quien asiente y se retira

-Señor Chiba, la cena ha sido pagada por el señor Kyoyama, asi que puede ordenar lo que usted desee- dice el hostess, Serena entonces se emociona

-¡Entonces quiero todos los pastelillos!- exclamó Serena pero luego se avergonzó y cerró los ojos

-No te preocupes, Serena; ¿Nos puede traer el carrito de postres, por favor?- preguntó Darien, aquel hombre sonrió sin avergonzar a Serena

-Lo siento- dice Serena, Darien entonces la acaricia levemente

-No te preocupes- mencionó Darien de nuevo, pero en ese momento, Serena levantó la mirada y Darien frunció el ceño asintiendo, Serena no sabiendo que hacer, se pusieron a esperar mientras Serena oprimia con fuerza su broche

Por otra parte… Haruka estaba cenando con Satoshi cuando Haruka levanta la mirada de improviso, Satoshi voltea a verla

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta Satoshi, Haruka voltea a todas partes y luego niega con la cabeza

-No, nada, Con tu permiso- dice Haruka poniendose en pie

-Mujeres- sonrió Satoshi y permitió que Haruka fuera al baño, Serena al ver a Haruka ir al baño, se puso ella en pie tambien y con toda la elegancia que disponia camino hasta alla

-¡Serena!- exclamó Haruka al verla, Serena entonces sacó el broche

-No te voy a preguntar nada Haruka, pero sentiste eso?- preguntó serena, Haruka asintió

-No te preocupes, dejamelo a mi- dice Haruka, pero en ese momento…

-Aaaaaaah!- gritó la gente de afuera, las dos asintieron

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano! ¡Transformación!- gritó Haruka, mientras Eternal SAilor Moon aparecía, Haruka tambien tomó su apariencia de Super Sailor Uranus, entonces las dos salieron y vieron como una chica tenia a la gente apresada de los pies con raices que crecían del suelo, incluso el señor Kyoyama estaba apresado contra una pared pero estaba inconciente, ni Satoshi ni Darien estaban presentes

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Interrumpir el romanticismo de las parejas solo para buscar una tonta esfera no es correcto! ¡Yo Sailor Moon, que lucho por el amor y la justicia, y te castigaré, en el nombre de la luna!- exclamó Sailor Moon

-Mi planeta guardian es Urano, el planeta del Viento, soy Sailor Uranus!- exclamó Sailor Uranus

-¡¿Otra vez ustedes?!- preguntó Sailor Dark Ground

-¡La esfera! ¡Ve por la esfera, Sailor Moon!- gritó Sailor Uranus

-¡Si!- exclamó Sailor Moon, pero de pronto, una gran raiz salió del suelo y apresó a Sailor Moon por el cuello levantandola hasta mas arriba del nivel del suelo

-¡Sailor Moon!- gritó Sailor Uranus

-¡Ja! ¡Tonta!- gritó Dark Ground

-¡Tierra Tiembla!- gritó Sailor Uranus, pero Dark Ground gritó en su contra

-¡Tierra Crece!- grito Ground y del suelo salieron mas raices que apresaron a Uranus

-¡agh! ¡Mi espada!- murmuró Uranus pero no podia sacarla

-Vaya, la hermosa esfera AquaSpring- dice Ground queriendo tomarla, cuando de pronto, una rosa cae del cielo y rompe la raiz que sostenia a Sailor Moon y unos cristales afilados rompen la raiz que apresaba a Sailor Uranus

-Tuxedo MAsk!- exclamó Sailor Moon

-¿Y quien es el otro patetico?- preguntó Sailor Uranus

-Soy el Guardian del Viento, el Señor del Aire, Uranus Knight, y te hare pagar por tu crimen!- exclamó el otro hombre de con un traje parecido al de Endimión pero con aplicaciones en color amarillo oscuro y azul marino asi como con una tiara en su frente con el símbolo de uranus en la misma

-Bah, bah, bah, mas payasos no van a terminar con mi plan, ¡Listos! ¡Monstruo Planta! ¡Termina con ellos!- exclamo Dark Ground

-¡Tormenta de Arena!- gritó Uranus Knight batiendo sus alas cuando una fuerte tormenta de arena evitaba que la planta los atacase cuando las raices se dirigieron hacia Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!- gritó Sailor Moon espantada, Tuxedo Mask logró saltar para evitarlo pero Sailor Moon no

-¡Tierra Tiembla!- gritó Sailor Uranus, pero entonces, tanto Sailor Moon como Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Uranus notaron como el poder de Sailor Uranus comenzaba a tomar mas fuerza al estar dentro de la Tormenta de Arena, entonces, Uranus Knight levanto su mano al cielo

-¡Dragon de Viento!- gritó Uranus Knight lanzando a Dark Ground contra la pared

-¡Ay! ¡Abusivo!- gritó Dark Ground, pero en ese momento, las raices comenzaron a secarse mientras que un aura entre purpura y negro las rodeaba, finalmente, se secaron y todos los comensales fueron liberados

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Dark Ground

-¡Ahora si! ¡Terminaremos esto!- gritó Sailor Moon, pero entonces se abrio en el techo un agujero negro que comenzó a tratar de absorber a Dark Ground

-¡Sailor Dark Ground! ¡Muchas oportunidades te di y ninguna aprovechaste! ¡Tu trabajo ha terminado!- gritó una voz terrorífica, y todos miraron como Dark Ground era absorbida

-¡No, Mi Señor! ¡Espere, Lord Gartus!- gritó Dark Ground antes de ser absorbida, los comensales pronto empezarian a recuperar la conciencia, y todos desaparecieron

----------------------------------

Haruka salió del baño y miró a Satoshi que miraba impaciente el reloj

-¡Hasta en eso eres mujer! ¡Mira que tomar 15 minutos en ir al baño!- exclamó Miwa, Haruka se sentó

-Bueno, me encontre una amiga, es todo- dice Haruka tomando algo de beber, Miwa se sonrió y continuo la cena, Serena y Darien ya estaban por irse cuando Darien se sacó de la bolsa una esfera color aqua que brillaba con cierto fulgor

-Debemos entregar esto a Clow- dice Darien, Serena asiente

-Pero, ¿Qué le paso a las raices?- preguntó Serena, Darien se quedo pensando

-No lo se- contestó Darien

----------------------------------

Fin del Capitulo 05: dejen review! Y para terminos difíciles: hostess, es la persona que te recibe y te da mesa y que no es mesero XD, comensal: persona que come generalmente en un restaurante XD

Nombre: Touya Kinomoto

Identidad: Love Knight, Venus Knight

Cumpleaños: Febrero 29

Familia: Nadeshko Amamiya, Madre; Sakura Kinomoto, Hermana

Color Favorito: Azul y Naranja

Comida Favorita: la Carne

Comida Menos Favorita: Tofu

Tiene Problemas Con: el nombre de sus ataques y su identidad, prejuicios

Punto Fuerte: Perspicacia

Su Sueño: Ser el mejor jugador de Futbol Soccer

Transformación: Poder de Amor de Venus, Transformación

Ataques:

Dragon De Amor/Venus: Es un dragón que ataca a los enemigos, puede lograr el efecto de enamoramiento en enemigos mujeres

Estrellas De Venus: Estrellas tipo ninja que pueden arañar o clavar al enemigo u objetos malignos, cada estrella tiene en el centro el símbolo de Venus

Viento De Amor De Venus: Es un ventarron que puede lograr el efecto de aturdimiento al enemigo

Cadena de Venus: Cadenas de deslumbrantes eslabones en forma de corazones encontrados, no es un ataque sino un arma

Ítems:

**Espada de Venus**

**Cadenas De Venus**

Basado en: Touya Kinomoto, Sakura CC (en este fanfic no tiene una relacion con Yukito XD)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06: Duelo de Egos

-Hubo una energía que mato a las raices, pero no solo a las raices, sino tambien a los pescados y mariscos del tanque del restaurante- dice Uranus Knight ante Clow quien solo estaba pensativo mirando la esfera azul sobre su escritorio, todos los guardianes estaban presentes excepto uno

-Si Uranus tiene la razon, entonces podria tratarse de…- comienza a decir Venus Knight

-¡NO LO MENCIONES!- gritaron los otros, Clow se les queda mirando

-Es obvio que estaba presente en el lugar, pero tambien podria haberse tratado de una energia proveniente de Eternal Sailor Moon, después de todo esa es la última transformación- dice Clow, todos se le quedan mirando

-¿Una energía que mata?- pregunta entonces Mercury Knight sorprendido

-No quiero pensar que EL va a despertar, después de todo, si despierta, no seria solo la destrucción total del mundo entero tal y como lo conocemos, sino la destrucción del sistema solar completo- dice Clow, entonces Mars Knight permanece sonriente

-Lo que significaria el comienzo de Tokio de Cristal- dice Mars Knight, Clow se levanta del escritorio

-Pero el final de los Guardianes, chicos, si EL despierta tendremos que usar el ultimo poder para destruirlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ocurra lo mismo que el milenio pasado, si asi ocurriese, Tokio de Cristal no existiría porque Ser… la princesa utilizaría el mismo poder que la reina Selenity, y entonces si, la historia se repetirá- dice Clow, todos se le quedan mirando

-De nuevo seremos sellados- dice otro de los guardianes, cuando se miran

-¿Y Neptune Knight?- pregunta Mercury Knight, Clow se lleva la mano a la cabeza

-No lo he podido encontrar, no ha despertado aun… en fin, vayan y sigan viviendo sus vidas, y sobre todo, no se enamoren- dice Clow encerrandose en su despacho, todos se ven y comienzan a irse

---------------------------------

Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru iban caminando

-¿Estas bien, Hotaru?- pregunto Haruka después de largo rato de ir caminando hacia el colegio

-Si, es verdad, te noto muy callada- dice Michiru, Hotaru volteo a verlas y sonrio

-Estoy bien- contestó y siguió caminando

-Mira, si es porque el señor Torori te llama Tamoa no te preocupes, a todos les cambia el nombre- dice Haruka, Hotaru voltea a verla y sonrie de nuevo

-No te preocupes, no me molesta que me diga Tamoa mientras me ponga mi calificación alta- dice Hotaru, Michiru entonces llevaba su violin cuando de repente se topan con el profesor Torori y un grupo de gente, Hotaru se da cuenta de que su mochila/maleta esta abierta y se agacha un poco a cerrarla

-¡Ah, permitame presentarle! Ellas son parte del orgullo de nuestro colegio, Tenoh es la atleta mas destacada de nuestro colegio, ha tenido el orgullo de participar en distintos torneos y siempre hemos ganado, corre como el viento- mencionaba el señor Torori, todos hicieron muecas de admiración mientras que un hombre permanecía con la mirada indiferente y el rostro gelido

-¿Quién es este tipo?- se preguntó Haruka al verlo tan arrogante

-y ella es la señorita Michiru Kaioh, nuestro orgullo musical, es quien nos va a representar en el concurso del dia de hoy, señor Kyoyama, es una esplendidez en el violin!- exclamó el profesor Torori, Hotaru por fin levanto la mirada pero como el señor Kyoyama tenia aun una mirada profunda sobre Michiru no se percató de ella

-Es el!- pensó Hotaru ruborizandose levemente al recordar el incidente

-Espero que si, ¿Cree usted señorita Kaioh que pueda superar a Clef Umino en el concurso?- preguntó Lantis con una mirada arrogante y prepotente

-Definitivamente! La señorita Kaioh puede vencer a cualquiera!- exclamò el profesor Torori, Michiru no decia nada

-Quiero ver, Señorita Kaioh, ¿Trae su violin con usted?- preguntó el señor Lantis, Michiru asintió

-Asi es, Señor Kyoyama, como siempre- respondió Michiru

-Toque algo para mi- respondió el señor Kyoyama, Michiru asintió y sin preocuparle que estaban en el lobby de la escuela, sacó su violín, se acomodó y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que pronto todos los estudiantes del instituto se quedaron quietos para escuchar, Hotaru y Haruka sintieron una paz mientras que Michiru seguia tocando, pronto, nada mas se escuchaba por todo el colegio las notas del violin hasta que finalmente se dejo de escuchar, todos estallaron en sonoros aplausos pero la mirada indiferente de Lantis Kyoyama no cambió

-¿Con eso piensa ganarle a Clef Umino?- preguntó Lantis y se rio despectivamente haciendola enojar, cuando de pronto, miró a Hotaru

-¡Vaya, pero si eres tu, muñeca! ¿A poco una niñita como tu estudia en este colegio? Y digame señor Torori, ¿Qué hace esta jovencita que tenga de magnifico?- pregunta Kyoyama ante la mirada enojada de HOtaru, la mirada indignante de Michiru y la mirada de pesadez de Haruka

-¡Ah! Ella, Tamoa Anami, no hace nada, de hecho, mejor sigame, sus compañeros dicen que es peligrosa- dice el señor Torori al oido del señor Kyoyama quien ni siquiera se inmuta

-¡Agh! ¡Lo odio!- gritó Hotaru cuando estuvo lejos de el

-¿Ya conocias a ese pesado?- preguntó Michiru molesta

-Si! Bueno, casi- dice Hotaru un poco nerviosa

-y te llamo muñeca!- exclamó Haruka, Hotaru entonces se molesto

-¡Lo hace para fastidiarme! ¡Espero jamas encontrarmelo de nuevo!- gritó Hotaru histérica

-Bueno, chicas, vamos a comer algo, ya me dio hambre- dice Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru asienten

-¡Esperen! Yo voy con ustedes- exclamó Setsuna

-Me parece perfecto- dice Haruka y las chicas van caminando

----------------------------------

Las inner estaban tomando una nieve en el lugar de siempre

-Entonces, cuando todas las raices empezaron a morir, pues, logre salvarme, pero una voz perversa salio de un agujero y comenzó a absorber a esa senshi y pues… se fue- dice Serena, todas se quedaron mirando

-¡Eso es alucinante! Pero dime, ¿De donde provino esa energia?- preguntó Mina

-¿Ya vieron eso?- pregunta Lita señalando a alguien, todas levantan la mirada

-¡Es guapisimo!- exclamaron todas y el joven se acerco

-¿Puedo servirles en algo?- preguntó con voz masculina

-Si, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Mina con voz sensual

-¡Mina!- exclamaron todas

-¡Hey, chicas!- exclamò Hotaru entrando al lugar, Touya voltea a verlos

-¡Ah! eres tu, Touya Kinomoto!- exclamaron Setsuna y Haruka a la vez, Touya entonces contó a las chicas y se dio cuenta de algo que no escapo a sus perspicaces ojos

-Disculpen chicas, ¿Conocen ustedes a Clef Umino?- pregunta Hotaru, Michiru se molesta

-¿Y porque tendriamos que conocerlo?- pregunta Serena

-¡Yo si lo conozco! Es un prodigio de la musica, vive en Inglaterra- dice Mina

-¡Pues se hubiera quedado alla!- murmuró Michiru molesta

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo asi desde que querias matar a Hotaru- dice Serena

-¡Ay, Serena! ¡No seas imprudente!- exclamò Raye

-¿Qué pasa, Michiru?- preguntó Lita

-Si, te noto rara- dice Mina

-Es que este joven, Clef Umino, es el contendiente mas fuerte de Michiru en el concurso de hoy- dice Setsuna

-Y, pues, dicen que es mejor- dice Hotaru

-¡Yo no lo creo!- exclamó Haruka

-Pues, quiza podamos obtener información del ordenador de Amy!- exclamó Mina

-Si, tal vez, si, eso eso- empieza a decir Raye, Amy saca su portátil y comienza a investigar

-Vaya! ¡Esto es grandioso!- exclamó Amy, todas miraron hacia la pantalla excepto las outer

-¿Y que tiene de grandioso?- preguntó Michiru sin interes

-Bueno, fue el estudiante de mayor calificación en Inglaterra a nivel nacional, y uno de los diez mejores estudiantes de Europa, ha ganado el concurso de mayor prestigio en violin y piano en Europa y acudió al concurso de mayor nivel en America logrando tomar el primer lugar en EUA derrotando a experimentados musicos que lo doblaban en edad y experiencia…- lee Amy

-Aquí tambien dice que sabe cocinar delicioso!- exclama Lita

-¡Y miren! ¡Lo que yo ya sabia! ¡Jugaba en el equipo del colegio de Voleyball!- exclamó Mina emocionada

-Y le gusta pasar su tiempo libre en la biblioteca y museo- dice Raye leyendo

-Proviene de una familia de posición acomodada- lee Serena, y todas siguen leyendo mientras Hotaru sigue bebiendo de su bebida

-Claro, un chico asi debe ser feo para poder llamar la atención de otro modo- mencionó Michiru

-¡Pero que guapo!- exclamaron todas las chicas a la vez logrando llamar la atención de todo el lugar

-Pues yo no quiero verlo!- exclamó Michiru molesta comenzando a guardar sus cosas para irse, pero Hotaru parecía interesada y ante la mirada coqueta y picara de Setsuna y de Haruka, Amy volteó la pantalla y le mostró a Hotaru y a Setsuna un muchacho bien parecido de cabello violaceo alborotado, grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa tranquila

-Vaya, es lindo- dice Hotaru riendose, Touya se acercó con las ordenes de todos y al mirar al joven en el ordenador dijo

-¿No es Clef Umino? ¿El prodigio de la musica?- preguntó Touya, todas lo miraron

-¡Es el contendiente de Michiru Kaioh para hoy en la noche!- exclamó Satoshi Miwa saliendo de la nada y metiendo su cabeza entre las cabezas de Haruka y Michiru

-¡¿Y tu de donde saliste?!- gritó Haruka histérica

-¿Y quien eres?- preguntó Raye al ver a Satoshi de guapo

-Ah. Permitanme presentarme, soy Satoshi Miwa, el novio de Haruka- dice Satoshi guiñandoles el ojo a todas

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todas histéricas y Haruka estrelló su puño en su rostro

-¡Claro que no! ¡Solo miente!- gritó Haruka, Touya dejó ver una sonrisa leve en su rostro

-Veo que se llevan bien- mencionó Setsuna

-¡De maravilla!- contestó Satoshi con el rostro rojo

-Entonces hoy tienes el concurso, Michiru- mencionó Serena

-Este tipo de gentes son totalmente aburridas, con mucha falta de elegancia y totalmente faltos de cortesía y amabilidad, y con su permiso, debo ir a practicar antes del concurso- dice Michiru poniendose en pie, traia puesto un abrigo color crema/beige/hueso, todas las chicas se concentraron en seguir mirando el ordenador de Amy, Michiru caminó hasta un pasillo al girar un chico chocó con ella haciendola verter toda su bebida sobre el abrigo

-Oh! Mil disculpas señorita!- exclamó con voz tranquila y elegante un joven, Michiru volteó a verse la mancha de color amarilla sobre su ya no tan nuevo abrigo

-No te preocupes…- dice Michiru, el joven sonrio e hizo una reverencia

-Si me permite, mandaré a lavar su abrigo y luego se lo enviaré al lugar que mas le quede conveniente- dijo aquel muchacho, Michiru se le quedo mirando y luego se sonrojo levemente

-No será necesario, fue un accidente- contestó Michiru pero luego el joven sonrio con seriedad (si es que puede existir una sonrisa seria)

-Insisto, señorita, no fue mi intención- dice aquel joven, Michiru se sentia caliente del rostro y luego pensó

-_¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?¿Que son esas como mariposas?-_ se preguntó Michiru, entonces, las chicas levantaron las cabezas al ver a Michiru tener el accidente y todas quedaron un poco O.O cuando vieron lo que había sucedido

-¿Ese no es…?- preguntó Satoshi, pero Haruka de nuevo golpeó a Satoshi en el rostro para que se callara

-Mire señorita, dele su abrigo por favor aquí a mi asistente, ella lo llevará a limpiar, nada mas porque tengo mucha prisa ya que voy tarde a un compromiso importante- contestó aquel joven entregandole su tarjeta a Michiru mientras la asistente tomaba el abrigo, Michiru guardó la tarjeta sin verla y el joven hizo una reverencia

-Con su permiso, señorita- dice el joven retirandose, Michiru lo ve irse y permanece en estado de shock unos momentos hasta que un leve empujon de Haruka la hace volver a la realidad

-¿Estas bien, Michiru?- preguntó Haruka, todas parecian expectantes, Michiru volteo a verla en el mismo estado de shock

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?- preguntó Michiru

-¿Sera porque estas roja, roja, roja?- preguntó Satoshi usando su mismo tono sarcástico de siempre

-Hum!- exclamó Michiru retiràndose mas roja aun, todas se quedaron mirando

-¿Fue mi imaginación o el joven era..?- comenzó a decir Satoshi, pero de neuvo es callado por otro puñetazo de Haruka, pero Touya parece perspicaz

-tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos todas a apoyar a Michiru esta noche?- preguntó Hotaru, todas se miraron

-Si, es lo menos que podamos hacer- exclamaron todas y salieron corriendo del local dejando todo tirado y cuando la polvadera/humareda se bajo, Satoshi y Touya mientras que a Satoshi le cae en la mano una nota o recibo de pago, Satoshi lo ve un momento

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Satoshi, Touya lo mira y sin sonreir dice

-Es la cuenta de las chicas, ve a pagar a caja- dice Touya retirándose, pero Satoshi lo ve

-¿Qué? ¿El de todas las chicas?- exclamó Satoshi histérico

-Asi parece, y creo que Haruka te tomó la palabra, novio- dice Touya y deja su turno

-----------------------------------

Touya salió del restaurante por la puerta de atrás y miró a Yue quien permanecía a flote, Touya sin inmutarse continuo su camino

-¿No has pensado en usar zapatos?- preguntó Touya, Yue continuo su vuelo a su lado

-¿Usar zapatos para que? Las identidades son una pèrdida de tiempo- dice Yue, Touya continua caminando, y no hay nada de gente en los caminos

-Ya se las identidades de las senshi, es imposible no adivinarlas, estan juntas todo el tiempo igual que antaño, las inner siempre con la princesa y las outer siempre cuidandolas y protegiendolas, es obvio, tu ya las identificaste?- preguntó Touya, Yue asintió

-Si, es inútil no hacerlo, aunque te aseguro que nadie mas lo ha hecho- dice Yue, y Touya se rie un poco

-Yue, siempre tan…

------------------------------------

Clow esperaba mientras que aparecieron poco a poco cada guardian

-Los he llamado, porque según las suposiciones de Touya, hemos encontrado al guardián que falta por despertar- dice Clow, todos se voltean a mirar

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Yue, todos se enderezan

-Touya dice que es Clef Umino, el prodigio de la musica, si es asi… entonces, Neptuno Knight ha sido encontrado- dice Clow, todos se miran

-¿Y porque nos has llamado?- preguntó Mars Knight

-Si, tengo que estudiar para el examen- contestó Júpiter Knight

-Bueno, los he llamado porque… quiero que vayan todos con sus identidades a cubrir el concurso de esta noche del colegio Mugen, Kaos y yo estaremos ahí, pero es posible que lo hayan adivinado ya el enemigo y no quieran que despierte- dice Clow, todos asienten

-Entonces, ¿Yue como irá?- pregunta Mars Knight, Clow voltea a verlo

-Te pones algo de ropa decente y entrarás, punto y se acabo- dice Clow, Yue entonces mira a Clow

-pero la Dama de Hielo ya conoce mi identidad, si me ve, se alertará- dice Yue, Clow se muerde el labio

-Pues que se alerte, nada mas dile que vas a escuchar buena música- dice Clow, Yue se molesta

-¿Cómo ves, Mercury Knight? Por fin vas a usar zapatos- mencionó Júpiter Knight, Yue le da un golpe leve en la frente

-Dejame en paz, niño- contesta Yue y se retira volando, Júpiter Knight se molesta tambien y pronto todos elevan el vuelo y se retiran

----------------------------------

Esa noche…

La gente acudía al concurso que se iba a celebrar en el auditorio que tenia el instituto Mugen mientras que las chicas se reunian y se miraban

-Creo que esta noche será la noche de Michiru, miren, son personas del periodico, de la televisión- dice Setsuna

-Disculpen, ¿Saben donde estan los vestidores?- preguntó una joven de bonito parecer, las chicas voltearon a verla

-¡un momento! ¡Usted es Amaya Kayazaki! ¡Es la reportera de la revista Gente Joven!- exclamó Mina emocionada

-Asi es, vinimos a cubrir el evento, el ganador del concurso obtendrá una beca en la mejor academia de musica en Berlin- dice la joven, todas se emocionan

-Michiru siempre quiso ir a esa academia- dice Haruka

-Esta noche la obtendrá- dice Serena decidida

-Pero… ¿No te das cuenta, Serena, que si Michiru obtiene esa beca entonces ella…?- termina Raye la pregunta

-Si eso es lo que Michiru quiere, ¿Quiénes somos para impedirselo?- preguntó Serena conciente por primera vez de lo que decía, todas se quedaron algo O.O

-Hola chicas- los saludo el profesor Tomoe, todas miraron

-Hola papa- dice Hotaru

-Hola profesor- contestan todas

-Chicas… si llegan a ver algo fuera de lo normal, no se levanten de sus asientos, todo esta bajo control- dice el profesor Tomoe, todas se voltearon a ver confundidas

-Bueno! Parece que llego algo tarde- dice Clow entrando al lugar, Setsuna parece ignorarlo

-Bueno, entremos pues, ya va a empezar- dice el profesor, las chicas entran y toman sus asientos, entonces, Lita ve a Paris en el pasillo como observando

-¡Hey! ¡Hola Paris!- exclama Lita, Paris se le queda mirando

-Hola, Lita, ¿Viniste al concurso?- preguntó Paris, Lita asiente

-Si, asi es, vine a ver a Michiru, es amiga mia- dice Lita, Paris entonces se sonrie

-Yo vine a ver a Esmeralda, es mi hermana- dice Paris, Lita ve el programa

-Vaya, no sabia que tuvieras una hermana- dice Lita, Paris asiente

-Si, ella a veces quisiera que no la tuviera como hermana, pero ya ves…- dice Paris sonriendo, Lita tambien asiente y se sienta, Raye levanta su mirada y ve a Nicolai, luego sacude su cabeza como si hubiera sido un sueño

-No, Nicolai debe estar en el templo- dice Raye y al abrir los ojos ya no está

-Hola preciosa!- gritó Satoshi colgándose del hombro de Haruka

-Oye, pesas!- gritó Haruka, Satosh entonces se quita pero sigue abrazandola

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Viniste a apoyar a Michiru, verdad?- preguntó Satoshi, entonces, Serena miró y Darien entró y se sentó junto a ella

-Serena, escuchame bien, parece ser, me dijo Clow, que hay una esfera en este lugar, es posible que el enemigo ataque aquí, y como la senshi anterior ya ha sido desechada, nos enfrentaremos a alguien nuevo, asi que, mantengan la calma, los guardianes tendrán todo custodiado- dice DArien, Serena voltea a verla

-Pero… ¿Y la gente?- pregunta Serena

-La prioridad de los guardianes ya sabes que son ustedes, sobre la demas gente, Clow no me quiso responder, pero no creo que lleguen al punto de no querer hacer nada por ellos- dice Darien

-Eso espero, la verdad me tienen preocupada desde que Clow llegó y dijo eso- dice Serena, DArien la abraza

Entonces las luces se apagan y el telon se levanta, la gente ovaciona

---------------------

-Señor, la esfera AllegraTorment ha sido ubicada- dice Dark Fire, entonces, aparece Dark Wind y se inclina de nuevo

-Señor, ya descubrimos donde esta uno de los guardianes- dice Sailor Dark Wind

-Bien, ahora, Lantis, ven- dice la voz, Lantis aparece con un traje tipo armadura oscuro, Lantis aparece y hace una leve inclinación

-Digame, señor- dice Lantis, aquella voz terrible parece suavizarse un poco

-Asegurate de que no haya ningun impedimento, tu encargate de los guardianes, mientras que Dark Wind se encarga de las senshi, y Dark Fire se encarga de la esfera- dice la voz, Lantis asiente

-Como usted ordene- termina Lantis y los tres son absorbidos de pronto

-Terminaré con esto pronto, aunque Clow tenga en su poder algunas de las esferas, solo necesitaré el poder de una sola para mandar llamar las once restantes y luego, al tener las doce reunidas, el Diamante Platina aparecerá y destruiré ese reino- dice aquella voz y empieza a reir a carcajadas

---------------------------------

-Señoras y señores, a continuación, ¡Vamos a escuchar a nuestra siguiente participante, ella es Esmeralda Ferio, del Instituto Haritomi, demosle la bienvenida con un fuerte aplauso- dice la presentadora, todos aplauden y una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes comienza a tocar, todos estan mirandola con respeto, cuando Michiru esta tras bambalinas y ve al mismo joven que le dio su tarjeta en esa tarde

-Un momento, tu no eras…- empieza a decir Michiru, el joven voltea y le sonrie

-¡ah! ¡Es usted de nuevo, señorita! ¿Es acaso usted también participante de este concurso?- pregunta el joven sonriendo tranquilamente

-Si, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh- dice Michiru, el joven asiente

-Permitame presentarme, soy Clef Umino- dice el joven, Michiru se queda O.O al saber el nombre de este joven

-¡Tu eres Clef Umino!- exclamó Michiru comprendiendo todo y ruborizandose

-Asi es, y tu eres Michiru Kaioh, una de las interpretes mas famosas de todo japon, es un enorme placer conocerla, señorita- dice Clef haciendo una reverencia, Michiru se confunde

-¿Tu ya me conocias?- preguntó Michiru aun ruborizada, Clef asiente

-Era necesario, solo de nombre, he de decir, quise esperar a ver si realmente eras tan bella como me dijeron- dice Clef

-¡Ahora, permitanme presentarles a la señorita Michiru Kaioh del Instituto Mugen!- exclamó la presentadora, Michiru no tuvo tiempo de reprocharle nada a Clef y se dirigió al telón para presentarse

----------------------------------

-No puede ser- murmuró Hotaru y se puso en pie a mitad de la presentacion y se movió hacia atrás sigiliosamente, nadie se dio cuenta y tomó su cristal, se ocultó en el baño y…

-¡Cristal de Saturno, Transformación!- gritó Hotaru tomando con fuerza su cristal y provocando la transformación, pero esta era diferente, las mangas tenian en el borde color purpura, el moño era en color rojo quemado casi tirandole a vino, su falda era purpura, pero debajo de esa traia otra en el mismo color vino/guindo del moño, el cristal del centro del moño era de forma de una mariposa, el moño de la parte trasera de la falda se expandia hasta formar dos alas de mariposa, su cabello parecia recogido por dos pequeños broches con la misma forma de la mariposa, sus guantes eran blancos, pero los ultimos 3 dobleces eran purpura, guindo y purpura en ese orden, sus botas eran del mismo tono purpura de la falda y las agujetas eran blancas, pero al final de las agujetas tenian dos pequeñas maripositas, lo demas era completamente igual

-¡Sailor Saturn!- exclamaron los guardianes al verla

-Escuchen, la cantidad de energía negativa se duplicó en un instante, eso quiere decir que son varios enemigos- dice Sailor Saturn, todos asienten

-Pero Clow dice que el guardian y la esfera- dice Mars Knight cuando de pronto escuchan un grito en los camerinos

-¡Vamos!- gritó Mercury Knight, los inner knight cruzaron para llegar a los camerinos, pero los outter se quedaron al ver que un tipo brinco en frente de ellos con una armadura rara y un casco que impedia ver sus facciones

-¿A dónde creen que van?- preguntó este hombre, todos se quedaron petrificados al verlo, obviamente era un ataque, pero este hombre no había visto a Sailor Saturn quien aprovechó para irse por otro pasillo

----------------------------------

Clef estaba limpiando su violin con mucho interes, cuando de pronto, una chica entró y lo miró

-Hola, Clef- dijo la chica, Clef volteó a verlo

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita?- preguntó Clef, luego entro otra chica

-Hola, Clef- mencionó la otra chica, Clef las miró y un sexto sentido le dijo que no querian un autografo

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Clef preocupandose y haciendo el violin hacia atrás

-¡Yo quiero tu violin!- gritó una de las chicas quitandose la gabardina y mostrandose con un traje de senshi en colores negro, rojo y gris

-¡y yo te quiero a ti!- gritó la otra de las chicas quitandose la gabardina tambien y mostrando un traje de senshi en colores gris, amarillo y verde oscuro

-¡Sailor Dark Fire!- gritó la de los colores rojo

-¡Sailor Dark Wind!- gritó la de los colores amarillos y verdes

-¡Lazo de Fuego!- gritó la chica y con el lazo arrebató el violin a Clef

-¡No! ¡Es una reliquia!- gritó Clef histerico

-No te preocupes, no le haré daño- dice la chica y de pronto, el violin se transformò en una esfera en color azul con tonos verdosos

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi violin?!- gritó Clef

-Ahora, me desharé de ti!- gritó la chica y formo en el aire muchas agujas de fino cristal

-¡Agujas de Viento!- gritó Dark Wind cuando Clef las miró dirigirse hacia el y al hacer impacto le destrozaron parte de la ropa, le hicieron muchas heridas y finalmente lo dejaron malherido y maltrecho en el suelo

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dejenlo en paz!- gritó Sailor Saturn al haber hecho contacto con las chicas

-Jajaja, miren, una senshi, vamos, te toca- dice Sailor Dark Fire, pero Wind se molesta

-¿No te tocaba a ti?- gritó Dark Wind

-¡A ti! ¡Eso dijo el maestro!- gritó Dark Fire

-¡Dejenlo en paz!- gritó Sailor Saturn interponiendose, las dos senshi se miraron

-¡Ataque…

-¡Doble….

-¡Ciclon de….

-¡Fuego!- gritaron ambas senshis al mismo tiempo y formaron una intensa llamarada que impacto a Hotaru de frente a una rapidez asombrosa y la arrojo lejos contra una pared, Clef levanto la mirada y la vio levantarse con algo de traje chamuscado

-No… permitire… que… le hagan daño- Sailor Saturn levantandose firmemente y empuñando el Silence Glaive en una mano

-Dark Senshi, deshaganse del guardian y encarguense de la esfera, yo me encargo de Sailor Saturn- dijo una voz varonil detrás de Sailor Saturn, ambas Dark Senshi se levantaron y asintieron

-Como siempre, el Comandante se lleva toda la diversión- dice Dark Wind, entonces, Sailor Saturn volteó y miró a una extraña armadura y un hombre que sostenia dos espadas una en cada mano dispuesto a enfrentarla

-Con que tu eres la senshi mas poderosa de las nueve, veamos que tan fuerte eres- dice este tipo extendiendo ambas espadas y de pronto forma un portal extraño que la lleva al patio interior del teatro, Sailor Saturn estaba ahí de pie con su Silence Glaive, cuando de pronto este joven extendio sus espadas

-¡Lista! ¡Te dare el primer golpe!- gritó este chico, Saturn le dio un buen swing/balanceo a la lanza y la chocó contra las dos espadas del joven que las puso a modo de protección y el empujando ambas espadas al frente manejando un doble swing con las dos arrojo a Saturn quien de inmediato se levantó y realizó un golpe con fuerza tipo martillazo con el filo de la lanza contra este joven, quien movio una espada a modo de proteccion y con la otra intentó quitarle la lanza pero Saturn se movio rapidamente y lo golpeo con el filo de la lanza por la espalda, el joven se movio igual de rapido y a pesar del golpe con las dos espadas golpeo la lanza y se la quito de las manos, cuando Saturn volteó se vio con las dos espadas cruzadas cerca de su cuello, aquel hombre estaba listo a deslizarlas a los lados contrarios para en lugar de formar una X se formara poco a poco una V que se fuera separando hasta…

--------------------

Fin del Capitulo 06: review, review, Review, REVIEW!!!

Nombre: Satoshi Miwa

Identidad: Uranus Knight, Wind Knight

Cumpleaños: -----

Familia: Unknown

Color Favorito: Azul Marino y Amarillo Oscuro

Comida Favorita: ------

Comida Menos Favorita: -----

Tiene Problemas Con: Saber cuando quedarse callado, molestar a Paris

Punto Fuerte: Ímpetu, Atrevimiento

Su Sueño: Ser un gran cantante

Transformación: Viento de Uranus, Transformacion

Ataques:

Dragon De Viento/Uranus: es un dragon ventoso que impacta al enemigo

Tormenta De Arena De Urano: batiendo las alas genera una gran tormenta de arena que aturde y baja la precision del enemigo (no es pokemon)

Recio Tornado de Urano: es el uso del viento a mayor poder, genera un poder de succión

Tormenta Ciclon de Urano: el maximo poder del viento generando poder, combinado con la Tormenta Maritima de Neptuno y la Tormenta Electrica de Júpiter genera el poder de cataclismo mundial

Ítems:

**Espada de Uranus**

Basado en: Satoshi Miwa, Marmalade Boy


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 07: Despertares…

Sailor Saturn volteó y miró a una extraña armadura y un hombre que sostenia dos espadas una en cada mano dispuesto a enfrentarla

-Con que tu eres la senshi mas poderosa de las nueve, veamos que tan fuerte eres- dice este tipo extendiendo ambas espadas y de pronto forma un portal extraño que la lleva al patio interior del teatro, Sailor Saturn estaba ahí de pie con su Silence Glaive, cuando de pronto este joven extendio sus espadas

-¡Lista! ¡Te dare el primer golpe!- gritó este chico, Saturn le dio un buen swing/balanceo a la lanza y la chocó contra las dos espadas del joven que las puso a modo de protección y el empujando ambas espadas al frente manejando un doble swing con las dos arrojo a Saturn quien de inmediato se levantó y realizó un golpe con fuerza tipo martillazo con el filo de la lanza contra este joven, quien movio una espada a modo de proteccion y con la otra intentó quitarle la lanza pero Saturn se movio rapidamente y lo golpeo con el filo de la lanza por la espalda, el joven se movio igual de rapido y a pesar del golpe con las dos espadas golpeo la lanza y se la quito de las manos, cuando Saturn volteó se vio con las dos espadas cruzadas cerca de su cuello, aquel hombre estaba listo a deslizarlas a los lados contrarios para en lugar de formar una X se formara poco a poco una V que se fuera separando hasta degollarla, Hotaru miró a su izquierda y vio el Silence Glaive en el suelo, estiró la mano para tratar de atraparlo, aunque la distancia era mucha, luego, como si hubiera sido llamado, el Silence Glaive se movio y fue lanzado contra el atacante de Sailor Saturn recibiendo el golpe con el filo de la Lanza en el brazo derecho, aquel hombre sintio el dolor y se volteo, Sailor Saturn logró zafarse, pronto aparecieron Kronos y Kaos cada uno con sus respectivas varas y este hombre desapareció sin que los Jueces lograran verlo

-¡Saturn! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kaos acercandose a Sailor Saturn quien empezaba a ponerse en pie

-Si, ¿Qué paso con Clef?- murmuró Saturn poniendose en pie,

-Logramos salvarlo, Kaos le borró la memoria y solo le dijimos que se habia quedado un poco dormido, pero esta bien, creo que Touya se equivocó y el no es el guardian que falta- dice Clow, Hotaru entonces se destransforma y ve que los guardianes venian corriendo y todos parecian bien, Hotaru escuchó las notas de un violin que superó por mucho al de Michiru y levanto la mirada, por medio de una ventana logró ver a Clef Umino tocando el violin y dejando a la muchedumbre absorta, luego cuando la ultima nota del violin desapareció en el aire la multitud se puso en pie y lo ovacionó durante varios minutos impidiendo que fuera dicho el ganador del concurso

-Bueno, señoras y señores, les damos las gracias a nuestros cuarenta y cinco participantes, todos han hecho un gran esfuerzo, pero ahora tendré que dar a conocer los tres primero lugares, en tercer lugar, tenemos a Carol Soreli del Instituto Granchewiss, ¡Un fuerte aplauso! Y en segundo lugar…

Todas las chicas estaban al borde de sus asientos mientras que Michiru esperaba con su vestido corto elegante en color aqua claro y Clef parecía tranquilo

-Michiru Kaioh del instituto Mugen, ¡Un fuerte aplauso!- grito la presentadora, el aplauso fue caluroso, pero Michiru parecia totalmente satisfecha con la respuesta

-El primer lugar es para el joven Clef Umino del instituto…

Pero Michiru ya no escuchaba el resultado sino estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, finalmente, se terminó el concurso y todos esperaban reunidos afuera, Hotaru sentia una molestia en su brazo derecho pero no decia nada

-¡Esto merece una celebración!- exclamó Serena al ver llegar a Michiru al lugar de la reunión

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a cenar todos!- exclamó Raye

-¡Si, es mas, Clow y el profesor Tomoe tambien van!- gritó Serena de nuevo, el profesor Tomoe parecía preocupado

-¿Qué dices, Michiru?- pregunta Haruka, Satoshi y Touya se acercan

-Sino es mucha la molestia, yo tambien quiero ir! ¡Es una celebración para todo el colegio!- exclamó Satoshi abrazando a Haruka, pero esta vez evadió el puñetazo de la cara

-¡Touya, ven con nosotras!- exclamó Hotaru, Touya asintió pero con reservas

-Vinieron mi madre y mi hermana, tengo que llevarlas a casa- dice Touya, pero en ese momento todos sienten una gran paz y Touya voltea

-No es necesario, Touya, Sakura y yo nos iremos en autobús, anda, ve con tus amigos- mencionó esta mujer con una gran sonrisa tranquila

-Ah, permitanme presentarles a mi madre, Nadeshiko Anami, mama, ellos son mis amigos- dice Touya, la mujer asiente y les sonrie

-Mucho gusto, espero que se diviertan, y muchas felicidades por tu triunfo, Michiru, que aun y cuando haya sido el segundo lugar, debes sentirte orgullosa- dice Nadeshiko, Michiru asiente con una tranquilidad de su rostro que sorprendio a casi todos

-Gracias, profesora Anami- dice Michiru, Nadeshiko sonrie y luego ella y una niña de alrededor de unos 10 años se retira con ella

-¿La profesora Nadeshiko Anami es la madre de Touya Kinomoto?- pregunta Hotaru, Touya voltea a verla

-¿A poco crees que eres la única hija de un profesor?- preguntó Touya a modo sarcástico

-Esperen aquí- dice Lita y se va a ver a Paris y a Emeraude que estaban a punto de retirarse

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros, Paris? Sera un placer tenerlos a los dos- dice Lita, Emeraude voltea a ver a Paris y luego a Lita

-No gracias, Paris, si quieres ve tu, yo me quedare en el apartamento a descansar, fue un gran concurso- contestó la dulce niña con ojitos tristes y grandes, Lita parecía sorprendida

-De acuerdo, vamos, te presento a mi hermana, Emeraude- dice Paris, Emeraude sonrie con pesadez y sonrie despidiendose y sube a un taxi

-Entonces, ¡Vamos!- gritó Raye y Serena a la vez y se fueron todos juntos

--------------------

Mas noche…

Lantis iba caminando por la calle, iba pensativo sobre lo que acababa de suceder

-No puedo creerlo, estuvo a punto de vencerme, no pensé que tuviera dominio a distancia de esa vara, agh, maldición, me duele mucho!- exclamó Lantis llevándose la mano al brazo lastimado por la vara

-Me pregunto si sanará esta herida, maldita Saturn- dice Lantis y comienza a llover levemente, Lantis se levanta el cuello de la gabardina hasta donde puede y sigue avanzando asi lentamente hasta que llega a su mansión y entra, su mayordomo y su asistente voltean a verlo

-¡Señor Kyoyama! ¿Qué le paso?- pregunta la asistente sorprendida, Lantis no dice nada y sube las escaleras empapando la gruesa y fina alfombra del suelo, luego se deja caer en la cama empapandola y cierra los ojos cuando empieza a soñar con un par de ojos purpura que lo miran con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se deja perdido en esos ojos

--------------------

Todos habian llegado al restaurante y estaban listos para ordenar cuando todos se quedaron callados y Michiru volteo, detrás de ella estaba Clef con una orquidea en su mano y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el rubor de las mejillas de Hotaru se hizo presente de igual forma, Clef le sonrió

-Debo decirle, señorita Kaioh, que es usted una de las mejores interpretes de violin que haya yo escuchado en mi vida, esto es para usted, la corte de uno de mis jardines- dice Clef con una sonrisa normal, Michiru toma la orquidea y la mira con asombro

-No pense en un regalo mejor, espero que entre nosotros no exista el rencor, después de todo, me voy a mudar a Japon y voy a ingresar al Instituto Mugen, me han dicho que es el mejor colegio y si vos estais ahí, puedo suponer que asi sera- dice Clef a punto de retirarse, el rubor de las mejillas de Michiru es ahora mucho mayor, entonces, el profesor Tomoe se pone en pie

-Señor Umino, ¿No desea quedarse con nosotros a festejar? Festejaremos doble- dice el profesor Tomoe, todos estan expectantes

-Vaya, solo aceptare si la señorita Kaioh me acepta un duelo- dice Clef, todos se quedan asombrados

-¿Has dicho duelo?- preguntó Michiru, Clef saca su violin del estuche y lo acomoda

-Solo te seguire, y tratare de superarte, ya veras tu si te dejas- dice Clef, Michiru asiente y toma el violin de igual forma, el profesor Tomoe se acerca al gerente

-¿Hay algun problema si ponemos musica?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe antes de que empiecen, el gerente niega

-De ninguna manera, como ustedes deseen- dice el gerente, y Michiru empieza a tocar notas largas que parecian ir subiendo y bajando de duración, era una melodía suave, Clef le hacía la armonía manejando las notas de igual manera, Michiru cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar mientras que Clef continuaba su música con los ojos abiertos bien puestos en Michiru, Michiru entonces abrio los ojos y con una mirada malevola comenzó a mover la mano con mucha rapidez mientras que las notas subian y bajaban de intensidad y duracion casi como si fuera una gran cantidad de estocadas dadas con una espada filosa, Clef sonrio de la misma manera y comenzo a tocar de igual forma salvaje como si contestase y evadiese cada una de las estocadas provenientes del violin de Michiru, era un completo duelo de verdadero esgrima, las vueltas salvajes y choques entre espadas podian sentirse en el ambiente, pero poco a poco, como venia el cansancio a ambos competidores iban haciendo de la melodía y la armonía algo completamente fuera de lo normal, finalmente, fueron bajando la intensidad de las notas hasta que terminaron en completa armonía, los dos suspiraron hondo y bajaron los violines como si hubieran presentado sus espadas y las devolvieron al estuche como si las hubieran envainado

-Eres buena- dice Clef, Michiru sonrie

-Me siento satisfecha de haber obtenido el segundo lugar- contestó Michiru, Clef entonces le extendio a Michiru un pedazo de papel, Michiru lo vio en sus manos y se dio cuenta que era la beca

-No la necesito, tomala, considerala un regalo- dice Clef, finalmente, la muchedumbre despertó y cuando Clef y Michiru voltearon, todo el restaurante estaba repleto de gente con la boca abierta y los ojos O.O mientras que ellos simplemente hicieron una reverencia y la muchedumbre estallo en un sonoro aplauso

-¡Son lo mejor que he visto!- exclamaron varias personas, Clef sonrio y se retiró, las chicas continuaron en su cena

-Bueno, señoritas, fue un placer acompañarles, pero he de retirarme- dice Satoshi, Touya tambien se pone en pie

-Es verdad, no quiero llegar tarde a la casa- dice Touya

-Yo tambien me retiro, mi hermana esta sola y no quiero dejarla mas tiempo- dice Paris y todos se despiden retirandose

-Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos yendo, esta cena ya esta por demas terminada y la celebración ha concluido, a parte, recuerden todas que mañana hay clases- dice el profesor Tomoe

-¡Ay no!- exclaman todas al unisono

-¿Tu tambien reclamas, Setsuna?- preguntó Clow con una mirada perspicaz

-Bueno chicas, a dormir- dice Setsuna poniendose en pie, Haruka y Michiru la imitan

-Nosotros tambien ya nos vamos y como ha empezado a llover, las llevare a todas en mi auto- dice Darien, todas ponen sus ojitos emocionados pero mas Serena

-¿Me dejas a mi al último?- dice Serena con voz melosa, pero Darien se quedo pensando

-¿Para que? Eres la primera del recorrido, tu casa esta aquí a unas cinco manzanas- dice Darien pensativo, Serena entonces empieza a llorar

-¡Ay Darien!- exclama Serena, y las chicas se ponen en pie, Hotaru parecia estar respirando entrecortadamente

-¿Estas bien, hija?- preguntó el profesor Tomoe, ante esta pregunta, Clow y Setsuna voltearon ya que Darien y las inner ya se habian ido

-Si papa, es solo que me agite un poco- dice Hotaru sonriendo y poniendose en pie

-Vamonos, ya ha empezado a ponerse mas fuerte el agua- dice Clow refiriendose a la lluvia, todos se pusieron de pie y el profesor saco un paraguas en color azul y Hotaru sacó otro en color purpua

-Vamos, Hotaru- dice el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru abrio el paraguas al salir

-Ay, no traje paraguas- dice Setsuna al ver su bolso

-No te preocupes, tu casa queda de pasada, ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Haruka y Michiru?- preguntó Clow abriendo el suyo y juntandose a Setsuna

-Porque parece que se olvidaron que yo venia con ellas, pero bueno, ni modo, ahorita les doy un varazo en la cabeza a cada una- dice Setsuna, entonces, el profesor Tomoe y Hotaru van caminando los cuatro en grupo, cuando no se han dado cuenta que Hotaru se ha retrasado hasta que finalmente oyen que el paraguas cae al suelo, los tres voltean y ven a Hotaru recargada en la pared tratando de respirar

-¡HOTARU!- exclamaron los tres y corrieron

-Estoy bien, parece ser que me agite un poco en la batalla, es todo, no se preocupen- decia la joven mientras que su padre sostenia el paraguas de Hotaru y lo guardaba

-Sera mejor que te lleve a…- comienza a decir el profesor Tomoe

-Siento energia negativa!- exclamó Setsuna de pronto

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- se oyo un grito a distancia cuando Setsuna y Clow corren, el profesor mira a Hotaru

-Ve, papa, estare bien- dice Hotaru poniendose en pie, el profesor la mira y luego corre hacia el lugar del grito

-¡Es Clef!- exclamó Setsuna al verlo atacado por un enorme monstruo de varias patas y arrojando fuego por la boca

-¡Bien, dragon! ¡Destruye a ese tipo!- exclamó Dark Wind, el enorme dragón atacó a Clef arrojandolo al suelo con fuerza

-¡Grito mortal!- gritó Pluto golpeando al dragón

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó Wind

-¡Nuestro planeta Guardian es Pluton, el planeta del tiempo!- dicen dos sombras a la vez

-¡Soy Pluto Knight, guardian del tiempo, y Juez Kronos, y por el tiempo seras juzgada!- exclamó Kronos

-¡Soy Sailor Pluto, guardiana del pasaje del tiempo, y te hare pagar tus crímenes!- contestó Pluto

-Soy el juez del espacio, soy Kaos, y por el espacio seras juzgada!- exclama Kaos, Wind voltea

-¡Los jueces! Genial! ¡Es hora de atraparlos! ¡Judge Revegment!- gritó Wind y un gran anillo los apresó y empezó a quitarles energía a Kaos y a Kronos, aunque Pluto no parecia afectada pero si apresada, Clef abrió los ojos y miró como sus salvadores estaban siendo torturados

-Cometelos si quieres- dice Wind, el enorme dragon de fauces como de sanguijuela comenzó a arrastrarse penosamente hasta ellos moviendo sus grandes colmillos para comerselos y al mismo tiempo salivando mucho, Clef se puso en pie y miro en el suelo las tres varas y decidió tomar la de Kronos y sintio una gran energía que fluia por sus venas

-¡Detente!- gritó Clef, el enorme insecto o dragon volteo a verlo con cara de interrogación

-Al rato sigues tu, niño, tranquilo- le dice Wind igual de altanera, pero Clef cierra con fuerza sus puños alrededor de la vara de Kronos

-¡Sera tu juicio!- gritó Clef arrojando la vara contra el monstruo que le insertó la punta a la mitad y comenzó a brillar una fuerte luz que hizo que el monstruo estallara en dos pedazos

-¡Increíble! ¡El es!- gritó Kronos al verlo

-agh! Esta cosa nos esta… agh! Apretando y tu… agh! Ves la batalla!- gritaba Pluto mientras sentía que el anillo seguia sofocandola, pronto, los trajes de todos empezaron a desaparecer y a alternar con la ropa real

-Nos esta apretando con fuerza que nos esta haciendo destransformarmos- dice Kaos

-¡Clef! ¡Vete de aquí!- gritó Kronos, pero Clef tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con furia a los dos pedazos del monstruo que empezaron a formar dos monstruos ahora

-Ustedes me han salvado dos veces, ahora me toca a mi, dicen que las bestias son calmadas con musica- dice Clef y saca su violin aun intacto del estuche y se lo lleva al menton, las dos bestias se forman y corren a atacarlo

-¡Eso es! ¡MAtalo! ¡No dejes pedazo de el!- gritó Wind histérica, pero Clef comenzó a tocar y del violin parecía salir musica que comenzó a confundir a las bestias y empezaron a atacarse entre ellas, Clef no dejó de tocar hasta que las dos bestias se destrozaron a si mismas

-¡¿Qué?! ¿ENTONCES SI ES EL!?- gritó Wind histérica y entonces brincó Wind en frente de el

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Eres tu, verdad!- gritó Wind, Clef la miró

-No se de que me hablas, dicen que la musica calma hasta a la peor bestia- dice Clef con inocencia, Wind entonces junto sus manos

-¡Remolino Mortal!- gritó Wind y arrojo un fuerte ataque que golpeo con fuerza a Clef mientras que la transformación de Pluto, Kaos y Kronos finalmente no soporto y se deshizó quedandose inconcientes, Clef abrio los ojos y los miró asombrados

-¿ASi que ellos…- comienza a decir Clef y luego mira de nuevo a Wind quien vuelve a juntar sus manos

-¡Remolino de…!- comienza a decir Wind, pero Clef frunce el ceño y comienza a aparecer un aura alrededor de el en color azul aqua y el agua de la fuente cercana asi como del lago del parque comenzó a agitarse, Wind quedó quieta

-¿Qué es esto?- gritó Wind, cuando la frente de Clef aparece el símbolo de Neptuno y se forma alrededor del símbolo una tiara y luego Clef extiende sus manos al frente y aparece una vara y Clef la toma con fuerza

-¡Mi planeta guardian es Neptuno, el planeta del océano, Soy el rey del océano, soy el guardian del mar, ¡Soy Sea Knight! ¡Y por la furia de las aguas tempestuosas del mar terminaré contigo!- gritó Neptuno Knight, ahora su traje había cambiado totalmente, y la vara de sus manos emanaba un gran poder, Wind se asustó

-¡Eres un guardian poderoso!- gritó Wind

-Lo soy, soy el segundo guardian mas poderoso, ¡Ahora veras! ¡Sea Serenade!- gritó Neptune y se hizo una gran ola de mar detrás de Neptune que se estello contra Wind y la dejo golpeada y empapada

-¡Ahora veras! ¡ME voy pero esto no se queda asi!- gritó Wind y desaparece, Clef mira la vara en sus manos y luego cierra los ojos suspirando

-Mucho tiempo para despertar, pero ya estoy aquí- dice Clef y camina hacia Setsuna, Clow y Tomoe y se inclina ante ellos, luego, Clef levanta la mirada y ve a una chica que lo ve asombrado

-Hotaru- murmura Clef, Hotaru se le queda mirando pero finalmente Clef desaparece usando una teletransportacion extraña y Hotaru mira a su padre y a Setsuna y a Clow y corre hacia ellos, extiende sus manos cerrando sus ojos y pronto las heridas son sanadas y logran despertar, Hotaru los ve con alegria

-Que bueno que esten bien!- exclamó Hotaru y todos se levantaron confusos

-¿Dónde esta Clef? ¿Y la dark sailor? ¿Y el monstruo?- preguntó Clow, Hotaru miró a todas partes

-No se de que me estas hablando, yo llegue y ya estaban ustedes en el suelo- dce Hotaru, Setsuna se puso en pie

-fue extraño, senti una energia extraña, pero no se que paso- dice Setsuna, Hotaru se sonrie

-No se preocupen, mejor vamonos a casa- dice Hotaru, el profesor Tomoe le toca la frente

-Estas mojada, y creo que tienes fiebre, ¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunta el profesor, Hotaru asiente como niña obediente

-Sip, no te preocupes, solo tenia que recuperarme, no no tengo fiebre, me siento bien, a parte, ya dejo de llover- dice Hotaru, todos mrian al cielo

-Es verdad, bueno, a casa- dice el profesor Tomoe, todos sonrien y se van yendo

--------------------------

a la mañana siguiente…

Lantis abre los ojos al darle el sol en la cara y se estira, mira hacia fuera y se da cuenta que el dia ha amanecido precioso, el sol brilla, los pajaros cantan y el esta con el torso desnudo, voltea y ve que su ropa mojada esta sobre una silla, y el se ve solo en pantalón, se lleva la mano a la cabeza

-Fue una noche larga- dice Lantis y se pone en pie y comienza a caminar hacia el baño cuando pasa por un espejo de cuerpo completo y se da cuenta de algo

-Las heridas, ¡No estan!- exclamó Lantis mirandose y movio el brazo lastimado por el Silence Glaive y ya no tenía ningun dolor

-¿Cómo paso esto? Acaso lo hizo Lord… mmm, no creo- dice Lantis y aun extrañado se mete a su baño

-----------------------

el profesor Tomoe pasa por el cuarto de Hotaru anudandose la corbata y luego toca con lentitud hacia la puerta de su hija

-Hotaru, ya me voy al colegio, no creas que por tener matemáticas a primera hora con Setsuna puedes faltar- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Si- se oye una voz, el profesor termina de anudarse la corbata

-No te tardes- dice el profesor, pero no obtiene respuesta y aun asi se va

----------------------

Michiru, Haruka esperaban en el salon junto con Satoshi y Touya mientras que los demas se acomodaban al ver a Setsuna llegar

-Que extraño, Hotaru no ha llegado- dice Michiru, Haruka se sienta

-Ayer senti una energia negativa, pero no senti la de Hotaru por ninguna parte- comenta Haruka, Michiru entonces quiere sacar el espejo pero ya todos se han quedado callados, Setsuna se sienta

-Bien, tomaré lista… - dice Setsuna y empieza a pasar asistencia, Michiru no puede evitar mirar el asiento vacío de Hotaru

-Bien, Tomoe… no está, raro… bueno, ha llegado a nuestra escuela un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Clef Umino- dice Setsuna, cuando Michiru levanta la mirada Clef ya esta parado al lado de Setsuna, las chicas empiezan a atontarse por el, Satoshi y Touya se miran y Touya solo mueve la cabeza hacia los lados como diciendo "No siento nada"

-Bien, como ustedes saben, Clef Umino ganó el concurso en el que Michiru Kaioh quedó en segundo lugar, pero ahora ha pasado a formar parte de nuestro instituto, asi que denle la bienvenida y haganlo sentir en casa, Clef, toma el asiento que prefieras- dice Setsuna, las chicas empiezan a levantar sus manos

-¡Sientate aquí, sientate aquí, ¡Clef!- gritaban las chicas, hasta que Clef tomó el asiento al lado de Michiru y la miró

-hola!- le dice Clef, Michiru sonrie

-Es un placer verte por aquí- dice Michiru, Clef mira la fila

-¿No falta alguien ahí?- preguntò Clef, Michiru asiente

-Es una chica, Hotaru Tomoe, pero no llegó- dice Michiru

-------------------------

Lantis estaba esperando junto con su asistente cuando el profesor Tomoe sale de su oficina

-Lamento mucho la tardanza, atendía una llamada de negocios, pero he leido la propuesta que realizan a mi colegio, aunque me sorprende que sea el mismo Lantis Kyoyama quien venga a negociarla- dice el profesor Tomoe, Lantis asiente

-Siento un gran interes por su colegio, profesor Tomoe, los estudiantes de este colegio son los mejores a nivel casi nacional y eso para mi es un mercado interesante y nuevo, Cephirot desea estar al par con la tecnología mas reciente, y a parte, entre su estudiantado puedo encontrar los elementos claves de mi organización- dice Lantis en lo que el profesor y el van avanzando y mirando diversas aulas de estudio

-¿Qué es esta aula- dice Lantis extrañado, el profesor la abre y ve una bonita sala de estudio con sillones y un monton de estantes con libros pero de manera muy calida y acogedora de manera que a cualquiera le darian ganas de quedarse ahí

-Esta es la sala de lectura, aquí hay libros de diversos temas, no nada mas de temas de la escuela, les damos libre oportunidad a nuestros alumnos que busquen temas de su propio interes- dice el profesor y termina balbuceando algunas palabras, Lantis voltea

-¿Perdone, profesor? No escuche- dice Lantis, el profesor sonrie

-Ah! Solo comentaba que este es el lugar favorito de mi hija- dice el profesor, Lantis se queda confundido

-No sabia que tuviera una hija- dice Lantis, el profesor asiente

-Asi es, ella estudia en este colegio, se llama Hotaru Tomoe, y aquí es donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tiene- dice el profesor, Lantis voltea dentro del lugar y mira a una joven no muy agraciada de cabello blanco y ojos verdes estudiando

-Ya veo, bueno, profesor, tengo que retirarme, mis ocupaciones no me dejan mas tiempo, pero quisiera dejar definido todos los aspectos del contrato- dice Lantis, el profesor Tomoe asiente

-El dia de hoy tengo un evento deportivo, ¿pero, esta usted de acuerdo en venir a mi casa a comer y a establecer y firmar el contrato? El profesor Clow, y la profesora Anami, ambos socios del colegio, estaran presentes, y asi discutiremos cualquier asunto sin ninguna interrupción- dice el profesor Tomoe, Lantis asiente

-Me parece perfecto, profesor- dice Lantis y se retira

-Profesor Tomoe!- exclama Setsuna seguida de Haruka y Michiru

-¿Qué pasa, Setsuna?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe

-¿Hotaru esta bien?- preguntó Setsuna, el profesor mirò con extrañeza

-No comprendo tu pregunta- dice el profesor

-Hotaru faltó a la mitad de las clases- dice Haruka

-No llegó, ni se ha reportado- añade Michiru, el profesor se queda pensando

-Pero cuando yo venia, ya estaba arreglandose, extraño, dejame llamarla- dice el profesor y se acerca a un telefono y realiza marcación, espera unos minutos y cuelga

-No contesta, pero no creo que haya salido, no tenia motivos- dice el profesor y cuelga

-Llamare a su celular- dice Haruka, pero igual pasa y no hay respuesta

-No hay nadie, usare el sailor device- dice Setsuna llevandose la mano a la muñeca y empezando a tocar algunos botoncitos de un bonito brazalete con el símbolo de pluton escondido

-Tampoco… ¿Y si uso mi espejo?- preguntó Michiru

-Anda, rapido- dice el profesor Tomoe, Clef venia caminando para conversar con Michiru pero cuando los ve juntos, se esconde detrás de una pared y ve como Michiru saca el espejo y comienza a ver imágenes en el y entonces todas se asombran y exclaman a la vez

-¡HOTARU!- gritan todos

------------------------------

Fin del Capitulo 07: review, review, Review, REVIEW!!!

Nombre: Paris Ferio

Identidad: Jupiter Knight, Thunder Knight

Cumpleaños: -----

Familia: Emeraude, una hermana, a veces llamada Esmeralda

Color Favorito: Verde y Rojo

Comida Favorita: la comida extranjera

Comida Menos Favorita: leche (Hotaru y el conversan mucho sobre eso)

Tiene Problemas Con: Touya y Yue, le tiene miedo a navegar en barco

Punto Fuerte: agilidad y valentia

Su Sueño: e

Transformación: Trueno de Júpiter, Transformacion

Ataques:

Tormenta Filo De Hojas: una gran cantidad de hojas flotan en el aire alrededor y de pronto se tensan y comienzan a caer como agujas

Rose Blade Of Júpiter/Rosa Navaja de Júpiter: una lluvia de petalos de rosa golpean al enemigo paralizandolo

Dragon de Trueno/Júpiter: un poderoso dragon de energia eléctrica que golpea al enemigo y lo deja chamuscadin XD

Shape Of Rose:


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 08: Fuego Contra Fuego

Las inner iban caminando en dirección de la casa de los Tomoe cuando de pronto Amy queda mirando algo extraño

-¿Qué pasa, Amy?- preguntó Mina, las chicas se le quedaron mirando

-Bueno, quedamos en ir por Hotaru para ir luego al parque y tener el dia de campo, no?- preguntó Raye, Amy siguió mirando y luego se acercó a un auto que estaba estacionado

-¿Qué te pasa, Amy?- preguntó Serena al ver que Amy estaba interesada

-Bueno, ese es el auto de mi mama- responde Amy, todas se le quedan mirando

-Bueno, yo no conozco a tu mama- dice Lita pensativa

-Creo que a lo que Amy se refiere es¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunta Raye

-Pues, pasemos a saludar- dice Serena, y tocan el timbre

-¿Residencia Tomoe?- dice una voz masculina por el altavoz

-Si, somos las amigas de Hotaru- dice Serena

-Ah si chicas, un momento- dice la voz de Clow y finalmente se abre el portón, las chicas pasan y cruzan el jardin y finalmente llegan a la puerta principal que ya estaba abierta, las chicas entran y pasan a la sala de donde ven al profesor Tomoe conversando con una mujer de unos 40 años, con el cabello azul oscuro amarrado en una cebolla y con una bata de medico

-Ah! Hola chicas- dice la doctora, Amy sonrie

-Hola mamá, chicas, les presento a mi madre, Andrea Mizuno- dice Amy, la doctora Mizuno voltea y les sonrie

-Ya te conocia a ti, Serena y a ti Raye, pero tus amigas?- pregunta Amy

-Ella es Mina Aino, y ella es Lita Kino- dice Amy, la doctora sonrie y las chicas hacen una reverencia

-Mucho gusto, señora Mizuno- contestan todas a la vez

-¿Y que haces aquí, mama?- pregunta Amy confundida

-Vine a revisar a Hotaru Tomoe- responde la mama de Amy, todas se miran

-Pero si ayer estaba bien!- exclama Serena, la señora Mizuno asiente

-Si, pero esta mañana se ha despertado con algunas molestias- dice la doctora Mizuno

-Ah! Hola chicas- dice Hotaru que esta al pie de las escaleras

-Hotaru, no debiste bajar- dice el profesor Tomoe

-No nos hizo caso, profesor, ella queria bajar- dice Michiru mientras que viene bajando las escaleras tambien, Haruka y Setsuna igual manera se bajan y todas se ven mutuamente

-De acuerdo, para empezar Hotaru, no deberias estar de pie si quieres estar lista para la proxima batalla- dice la doctora Mizuno dejando a las inner O.O

-Mamà… tu…- comienza a decir Amy

-¡¿Le dijiste, Amy?!- grita Serena histérica

-Amy, hay cosas que nunca podrias ocultarle a tu madre- dice la doctora, Hotaru entonces sonrie

-Pero si me siento mucho mejor, doctora, gracias- dice Hotaru desviando la atención

-Hotaru, si vas a hacer caso a mi consejo, sera mejor que te vayas a recostar de nuevo- dice la doctora Mizuno, Hotaru esta a punto de abrir la boca para quejarse

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo, volveras a la cama, punto- dice el profesor Tomoe, pero Hotaru voltea a ver a todas las chicas con los ojos preocupados

-Descuida, Hotaru, creo que las ocho senshi restantes podran defenderse bien sin ti por un par de dias, y, tienes prohibido participar en cualquier batalla¿Me escuchaste?- dice la doctora Mizuno retirandose y guiñandole el ojo a Amy, las demas hacen cara de desilusión

-Pero¿Y el dia de campo?- pregunta Lita preocupada

-Tomenlo sin mi, después de todo, hoy no es el ultimo dia de sus vidas!- exclama Hotaru risueña, las chicas se le quedan mirando

-Hotaru tiene razón, vayamos pues, no se preocupen por ella, estara bien- dice Setsuna como urgente queriendo sacarlas

-Si, después de todo aquí tengo a dos jueces, no se preocupen, estare bien, nos vemos después… tengo que ir a descansar según me ordenan- dice Hotaru se sonrie y se retira a su habitación, Clow y el profesor Tomoe se sonrien

Ding Dong!

-Uy, mas visitas?- pregunta Serena, todas voltean y Setsuna parece ansiosa

-yo abro- dice el profesor Clow y abre y ven a la madre de Touya

-Vaya¿Estoy bien, profesor Tomoe?- pregunta Nadeshiko

-Si, no se preocupe, son amigas de mi hija, pero ya se iban- dice el profesor Tomoe, las chicas asienten y comienzan a caminar para afuera, Amy ve que su mama esta por subirse al auto y corre

-¡Mamá!- grita Amy y la señora baja el vidrio del auto

-Dime, corazón?- pregunta la señora, Amy se le queda mirando

-¿Por qué… ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- pregunta Amy casi a punto de soltarse a llorar

-Hija, hay cosas que tu no me dices, pero que yo se, solo ruego todas las noches que regreses a casa con bien, a veces, paseo por tu habitación y te veo dormir y me digo, por hoy esta bien, otras veces, paseo y no estas y solo me asomo por la ventana y pienso, ojala esta noche la victoria sea de ella, cuando a la mañana siguiente te veo animada, se que asi ha sido, y cuando te veo triste, se que tuviste una derrota… ¿Sabes? Estoy orgullosa de ti- dice Andrea, Amy la mira y suspira, Andrea entonces cierra los ojos y dice

-Y tu protector es muy guapo! Le encantan mis galletas!- dice la señora Mizuno antes de irse rechinando llanta, Amy se queda perpleja parpadeando varias veces sin comprender que acaba de suceder, luego Amy voltea y ve un auto negro lujoso que se detiene frente a la casa, del auto se baja un hombre con la mirada arrogante y voltea a ver a Amy superioriamente

-¿Aquí es la residencia del profesor Suichiro Tomoe?- pregunta aquel hombre con voz oscura, Amy no le gustaba este tipo

-Si, asi es- dice Amy, el señor comienza a avanzar sin decirle mas y toca la puerta

-¡Gracias por venir, Señor Kyoyama!- dice el profesor Tomoe, Lantis mira a todas las chicas que al mirarlo a el ponen sus ojos de corazoncito y todas suspiran

-Lantis Kyoyama- murmuran todas enamoradizas

-Bueno, ya se iban, no?- pregunta el profesor Clow, las chicas asienten y se retiran muy a la fuerza siendo jaladas por Haruka y Setsuna

-Disculpe esa interrupción, señor Kyoyama, eran amigas de mi hija- dice el profesor Tomoe, Lantis asiente

-Me lo supuse- dice Lantis y ve al profesor Clow y a la profesora Anami

-Permitame presentarles, ella es la profesora Nadeshiko Anami, es la encargada del area de educación artística, el profesor Clow, encargado del area de educación deportiva, profesores, el es el señor Lantis Kyoyama y tiene una propuesta para nosotros- dice el profesor Tomoe, en eso, se escuchan unos pasos bajando hasta la sala donde Nadeshiko ya servía el te y todos voltean a la entrada (Donde Kaolinete hace su aparicion en el capitulo 114)

-Disculpa, papá, y es que…- comienza a decir una voz femenina, los tres profesores voltean y ven a Hotaru y del sillon una cabeza gira y…

-¡Es el/ella!- pensaron Lantis y Hotaru a la vez

-¿Sucede algo, Hotaru?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru retira su mirada de con Lantis y comienza a respirar entrecortadamente recargandose en el marco de la puerta

-Disculpame, papá. No sabia que tenias visitas… agh- dice Hotaru y voltea a ver a su padre y de pronto cae al suelo de rodillas, inmediatamente y por sentido comun Lantis corre a ayudarla y el profesor Tomoe tambien, Lantis la sostiene de un brazo y su padre del otro

-Estoy bien, en serio- dice Hotaru sonriendo con debilidad

-Hotaru?- pregunta Lantis al verla directo a los ojos

-Estoy bien, fue solo un momento, creo que puedo volver sola a mi habitación- dice Hotaru poniendose en pie, el profesor Tomoe se voltea a levantar una taza del suelo, Hotaru empieza a caminar de vuelta a las escaleras y Lantis no le quita la mirada de encima

-Descuida, ya esta bien- dice el profesor Clow al sentir su preocupación

-Es un poco frágil en su salud, pero estará bien- dice el profesor Tomoe tratando de ocultar su preocupación

-----------------

-Me preocupa Hotaru, sus problemas de salud han vuelto- dice Setsuna ante Michiru y Haruka quienes estan apartadas un poco de las inner mientras que amigos de las inner comienzan a llegar y se van a recibirlos

-Y luego esas heridas- dice Michiru, Haruka se queda pensando

-¿Dama 9?- pregunta Haruka, Setsuna niega

-Dama 9 fue destruida por Sailor Saturn, asi que no creo que sea ella, mas bien, el problema de salud de Hotaru se hacía mas visible cuando estaba con alguna maldad presente¿Recuerdan eso? En su escuela, con las chicas, con la Pequeña Dama, justo antes de ser raptada por Kaolinete- dice Setsuna pensativa

-pero una vez que renació…

-No puedo asegurarlo, Hotaru no murió, solo retrocedió su edad para recuperarse de la batalla contra Pharaon 90, pero nadie dijo jamás que su corazón hubiera sanado completamente…. Esto no me gusta

-¡CHICAS!- gritó Satoshi mientras brincaba hacia ellas, Haruka lo recibio con otro puñetazo en el rostro

-¡Ay, eso me dolió!- gime Satoshi

-No intentes abrazarme- responde Haruka molesta ante la risa burlona de Setsuna y Michiru

-Hola chicas!- dice Touya caminando

-Hola¿A dónde van ustedes?- preguntó Setsuna

-Vamos a un dia de campo, nos invitó un amigo nuestro- dice Satoshi

-Pues que coincidencia, nosotras tambien- dice Haruka con la ceja levantada

-Pues, nosotros quedamos en vernos en la Explanada- dice Touya y cuando llegan, estan las inner, Nicolai, Darien, Paris, Yue (con camisa y pantalón)

-Mmm, esto parece extraño- dice Haruka, todos se miran

-Ah! Permitanme presentarles, ya lo hice con las chicas, pero el es Yue, es un amigo mío- dice Amy sonriendo ligeramente ruborizada, Yue mira con recelo a Satoshi quien parece confundido y Touya se sonrie levemente

-Bueno, Satoshi y Touya son amigos mios, asi como de Haruka y Michiru, asi que pense que podian venir, asi seriamos mas y nos divertiriamos mas- dice Paris sonriendo apenado

-Me parece bien- dice Lita logrando sonrojar a Paris

-Buenos Dias- dice una voz masculina detrás de todos, al voltear era…

-¡Clef!- exclamó Michiru sintiendo su corazón dispararse a mil por hora, Mina corre y se le cuelga del brazo

-Como Clef y yo eramos amigos en la escuela, decidí invitarlo, asi seremos puros amigos!- exclamó Mina abrazandolo, cosa que ni a Touya ni a Michiru les hizo gracia

-Pero si estoy de mas, yo con todo gusto…- comienza a decir Clef, pero Mina se le cuelga del brazo y lo mira con ojitos felices

-Tu no estas de mas, esta sera como tu Bienvenida a Japon!- dice Mina gritando (ustedes saben, esos ojos medio hundidos y una boca grandota y manos en la cintura)

-¿No era un dia de campo comun y corriente?- preguntó Darien provocando que Mina se cayera de espaldas

-Si, Darien… ay Serena, Darien no entiende un buen chiste- dice Mina con los ojos ¬¬

-¿Era un chiste?- pregunta Serena confundida

-¡ah! El es Nicolai, es un amigo mio que me ayuda con el templo- dice Raye ante Michiru, Haruka y el resto después de haberse presentado se dividen en los autos para irse a un buen lugar

-¡Yo me voy con Darien!- exclama Serena pero al voltear al convertible de Darien, Raye ya ocupaba ese lugar, detrás de Raye estaban Nicolai, Amy y Yue, Serena los miró de manera ¬¬

-¿Y donde voy yo?- pregunta Serena, Darien entonces mira hacia Haruka

-Vete con Haruka, al fin y al cabo, todos vamos a donde mismo- contestó Darien de buena manera, pero cuando Serena volteo, en el auto de Haruka ya iba Satoshi de piloto, Touya, Michiru, Clef y Mina apretujados en la parte de atrás, pero Mina y Clef en medio, Touya al lado de Mina y Clef al lado de Michiru, Haruka golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza a Satoshi obligandolo a bajar del auto, pero Satoshi corrio al del copiloto

-¿Y yo?- pregunta Serena con sus ojos derramando lagrimas en forma de cascada

-Pues, vente con nosotros- dice Paris, Serena voltea y ve un convertible de Paris, donde Lita iba de copiloto, Serena se fue a la parte de atrás toda sola, mirando como todos iban conversando riendo y en el caso de Haruka discutiendo a gritos con Satoshi mientras que Michiru y TOuya arrojaban rayos por los ojos

------------------

Llegan a un lugar bellisimo rodeado por un lago y un monton de arboles, Clef mira hacia la gran cantidad de ríos y parece sonreir, de pronto, voltea y ve que Michiru tiene los ojos cerrados mientras respira profundamente y mueve el brazo en un gran circulo y luego abre los ojos feliz

-Me siento bien- dice Michiru, Clef parece sonrojarse pero se voltea para evitarlo, Michiru voltea a verlo sorprendida y luego se retira, pronto ponen una gran manta en el suelo y comienzan a sentarse para preparar

-¿Ya es hora de comer?- pregunta Satoshi

-No, tenemos toda la tarde para jugar y comeremos mas tarde- dice Haruka acomodando los canastos con comida

-¿Traes las galletas de la doctora Mizuno?- pregunta Yue de manera seria hacia Amy quien sonrie feliz y asiente y pone sus galletas en el centro del mantel

-Claro, precisamente, me las dio para ti, aunque no habia entendido nada de lo que me dijo- dice Amy pensativa

-¿Y como esta tu hermana?- pregunta Lita a Paris quien sonrie

-Muy bien, le agradaste mucho cuando fuiste esta mañana a la casa- dice Paris sonriendo, Lita entonces saca sus galletas y tambien las pone en el centro del mantel

-Yo tambien hice galletas!- exclama Serena a gran voz mientras deja un monton de galletas perfectas sobre el mantel, las inner miran las galletas un poco .¬

-¡Se ven deliciosas¡Probare una!- dice Satoshi extendiendo la mano y tomando una galleta

-¡Claro!- exclama Serena con sus ojitos felices .

-¡NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritan todas a la vez mientras que Haruka se arroja sobre el evitando que tome la galleta con la mano dejando a todos los hombres medio ¿?

-No, si comes ahora, no podras meterte al lago¡Anda, vamos!- exclama Haruka llevandoselo de la mano, las demas chicas se ponen en pie y toman a sus parejas de la mano y se los llevan corriendo, excepto Serena, Darien y Setsuna que han quedado sentados en el mantel, Darien miraba que Touya y Michiru se fueron juntos y Mina y Clef tambien, aunque Clef era arrastrado por Mina

-¿Por qué a nadie le gustan mis galletas?- pensaba Serena, Darien sonrie

-Serena, Haruka tenia razón, si comia ahora, no podria meterse al lago, anda, no te pongas asi- dice Darien, Setsuna los observa con disimulo mientras finge buscar algo en su bolsa

-¿Ah¡Come tu una! Dijiste que no te meterias al lago!- exclama Serena tomando una galleta y casi dandosela a Darien, pero al voltear, Darien ya estaba de pie con su bañador puesto y una toalla al hombro

-Vamos pues, el agua debe estar deliciosa- exclamó Darien y le sonrio a Serena quien nada mas se puso en pie y corrio con Darien hacia el lago, Setsuna los miro a todos divertirse un rato cuando de pronto miró a una pareja de chicas que le llamaron la atención, Setsuna se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia estas chicas

-Hola, Dama del Tiempo- dijeron ambas chicas con mirada malevola, Setsuna sin fijarse en la gente de alrededor sacó su vara y la puso junto a si

-Ustedes son Dark Fire y Dark Aqua¿Me equivoco?- mencionó Setsuna, las dos se rieron

-Has adivinado- responden las dos a la vez

-Nosotras hemos adivinado sus identidades, ya que nuestro señor ya la conocía- dice Dark Aqua, entonces, los sentimientos de Setsuna se ven encontrados

-¡El traidor!- exclama Setsuna, las dos Dark entonces se transforman

-¿Qué piensan hacer? Aquí hay mas senshis que ustedes dos juntas!- exclama Setsuna, las dos voltean a ver hacia el lago

-No podria haber senshis sino se transforman¡Aqua Manipulation!- exclama Dark Aqua y una gran ola del lago esta a punto de atacarlos

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos y Clef cerrando los ojos logro evitar que la ola se estrellara contra ellos

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron todos, pero Clef parecia igual de confundido

-¿Quién HIZO ESO!?- gritó Dark Aqua y fue ella hacia alla, Dark Fire entonces miro a Setsuna

-¡Anillos!- gritó Dark Fire y unos poderosos anillos encerraron a Setsuna tirandola al suelo impidiendo su transformación, algunos otros anillos salieron despedidos hacia las senshi y sus acompañantes quienes los vieron

-¡Huyan!- gritó Haruka, todos hicieron el intento de nadar a diversas orillas, pero Michiru, Amy, Yue y Clef se sumergieron en el agua y comenzaron a bucear para huir de eso, lamentablemente, Amy miró como Mina era atrapada y salió a la superficie y fue apresada de igual forma, Yue por quere proteger a Amy fue igualmente apresada, Clef miró a Michiru y Michiru lo miró a el y solo Michiru saco su pluma, Clef al verlo saco su vara (¿De donde lo habran sacado si solo traen el bañador?) la transformación de ambos fue rapida sin necesidad de palabras, y ambos salieron del agua brincando y cayeron en el piso, sus compañeros estaban tratnado de liberarse, cuando de pronto, un espadazo corto los anillos de algunos lanzandolos al suelo, todos levantaron la mirada y vieron sobre una colina a Sailor Neptune y a Neptune Knight parados, contraespalda

-¡Nuestro planeta guardian es Neptuno, El Planeta del océano!- gritaron los dos

-Soy Sailor Neptune, Dama del Océano, y te hare pagar tus crímenes- dice Sailor Neptune

-Soy Neptune Knight, rey del Océano, y te juzgare por tus crímenes- dice Neptune Knight

-¡Ah¿Asi que se creen capaces de derrotarme¡Ya veran!- grita Dark Aqua y comienza a formar un remolino y ella desaparece

-¡Salgan del agua!- gritó Neptune Knight a los chicos que habian quedado en el agua

-¡Vamos, pronto!- gritó Satoshi a los demas que seguian en el agua, Raye salio prontamente y miro a todas partes

-¿Dónde esta Nicolai?- preguntó Raye, pero entonces, aprovecho la confusion para ir en su búsqueda

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- gritó Sailor Neptune lanzando un poderoso ataque de agua

-¡Dragon de Agua!- gritó Clef y lanzó un poderoso rayo de Agua en forma de dragón que unido al ataque de Maremoto de Neptuno iba a estrellarse contra Dark Aqua

-¿Qué¿Cómo me encontraron? De todas maneras, soy la mas rapida!- gritó Aqua y desapareció en el aire, Neptune Knight subio su mano izquierda frente a su rostro, dejando los dedos indice y medio arriba y cerro los ojos, comenzó a mover la mano sin abrir los ojos y el poderoso dragon de agua combinado con el maremoto de neptuno cambiaron su direccion ante el asombro de todos

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!- preguntaron varios en su mente, mientras trataban de huir para transformarse, pero no todos conocian las identidades, a parte, que habia otra gente en el lago

-¡Agh¿Crees que puedes manipular el agua tan bien como yo?- preguntó Aqua pero de pronto el dragon se dividio en dos que la impactaron por detrás y por el frente

------------

Dark Fire caminaba hacia Setsuna quien estaba en el suelo apresada y le levanto el rostro

-Dame la llave del pasage del tiempo- dice Dark Fire, Setsuna estaba realmente enojada

-No!- gritó Setsuna, Dark Fire entonces sacó una esfera de entre un pañuelo, sin tocarla con las manos puso la esfera junto a Setsuna

-¡SuccionDark Orb¡Dame el Granate Rojo!- gritó Dark Fire y la frente de Setsuna empezó a brillar con el símbolo de Pluton mientras un aura rojiza la cubria

-¡No¡NO¡KRONOOOOOOOOOOS!- gritaba Setsuna al sentir dolor

-----------------

-Entonces, señor Kyoyama la tecnología que se usara en el salón de la ciencia será…- comienza a decir Clow pero luego se quedó momentáneamente callado y se puso en pie y miró hacia la ventana

-¿Si señor, Clow?- pregunta Lantis, el profesor Tomoe que escuchó el grito de Setsuna en su mente miró a Lantis

-La tecnología de ciencias sera interesante para usted, profesora Anami¿Por qué no discuten sobre el asunto mientras yo voy a ver a Hotaru?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe quien sin esperar respuesta sale del salon, Lantis miro al profesor Clow y luego al profesor Tomoe, pero finalmente Nadeshiko sonrio

-Señor Kyoyama, yo deseo que mis alumnos tengan acceso a buenas formas de investigación, después de todo, ellos podrian…- comienza a decir Nadeshiko distrayendo a Lantis, mientras que el profesor Tomoe llega a la habitación de Hotaru y entra sin pedir permiso viendo a Hotaru mirando por la ventana que daba hacia el lago

-¡Regresa a la cama¡No has sanado completamente de sus heridas!- grita el profesor Tomoe, provocandole a Hotaru que frunza el ceño

-¡Estan en peligro!- gritó Hotaru

-¡No quiero tener que volver a cambiar pañales¡Regresa a la cama¡Yo ire para alla!- exclama el profesor Tomoe pero luego recibe una nota mental de Clow

-Yo ire, es mi deber, tu quedate con Lantis- dice el profesor Clow, el profesor Tomoe camina hacia Hotaru

-No me obligues hija, a usar un poder contra ti- dice el profesor, pero HOtaru ya tenia en sus manos el Silence Glaive sin tener que transformarse

-Papa, son mis amigas, es mi deber- responde Hotaru, pero cae desmayada al suelo antes de que el profesor la atrape y la regrese a la cama

-Lo siento, Hotaru- murmura el profesor y baja corriendo

-Recibi una llamada al celular, es un asunto que atiendo rapido y regreso- dice el profesor Clow ante la mirada de Nadeshiko y Lantis y el profesor Tomoe que ha entrado

-No hay problema, a mi me ocurre lo mismo un sinfín de veces- dice Lantis, el profesor Tomoe sonrie

-¿En que estabamos?- dice el profesor al ver que Clow se ha ido

--------------------

La llave aparecio y dejo a Setsuna inconciente, Dark Fire estuvo a punto de tomarlo cuando…

-¡Clepsidra Nocturna!- gritó Kronos impactandola, Dark Fire volteo

-¡Kronos¡Ahora si podre usar el otro poder¡Judgment…!- comienza a decir Dark Fire

-¡Ese ataque de nuevo¡Tienen la ultima esfera, la esfera del juez!- grita Kronos sin poder creerlo asustado del ataque y sacando un puño de arena para detener el tiempo antes del ataque contra los jueces……..

2b continued

------------------------------

Fin del Capitulo 08: Paciencia... la Paciencia genera Esperanza (Review)

**Nombre:** Clef Umino

**Identidad:** Sea Knight, Rey del Oceano, Neptune Knight

**Cumpleaños:** -----

**Familia: **---- sus padres viven en Inglaterra, no se conocen sus nombres

**Color Favorito**: Aguamarina y Azul Marino

**Comida Favorita:** ensalada de pollo

**Comida Menos Favorita:** harinas

**Tiene Problemas Con**: sonreir, no sonrie francamente ni por equivocación, sus sonrisas siempre son sonrisas serias (¿Saben al tipo de sonrisa que me refiero?)

**Punto Fuerte:** tiene oido musical

**Su Sueño**: ser escritor, eso nadie lo sabe

**Transformación:** océano de neptuno, transformación

**Ataques: **

Manipulación a Distancia: propiamente no es un ataque, pero tiene el poder de dominar el agua y manejarla a su antojo, solo en su forma liquida

Dragon de Agua: un poderoso dragon de agua es lanzado desde sus manos abiertas y juntas (modo kamehameha)

Latigo de Agua: usando un "liston" de agua logra golpear a sus enemigos con un fuerte latigazo formado de puro H2O

Fuente de Galatea: golpeando con la punta de su vara/baston hacia una fuente de agua, se forman fuentes de agua que tienen un efecto sanador sobre el grupo de las senshi

ArcoAnillo de Neptuno: saliendo de la vara, diversos anillos de agua apresan al enemigo y comienzan a robar su energía

Tormenta Maritima de Neptuno: ataque que genera una fuerte ola de mar destructora que combinado con las Tormentas de Uranus y Júpiter genera un poder de destrucción grave

Tempestad de Neptuno: genera una gran tormenta y es el ataque mas potente de Neptune Knight

**Items** Vara del Océano/Vara de Neptuno: es la vara que tiene en sus manos, Espada de Neptuno

**Basado en:** Guru Clef, Magicknight Rayearth


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 09: Se quiebra un espejo, se rompe un corazón

La llave aparecio y dejo a Setsuna inconciente, Dark Fire estuvo a punto de tomarlo cuando…

-¡Clepsidra Nocturna!- gritó Kronos impactandola, Dark Fire volteo

-¡Kronos¡Ahora si podre usar el otro poder¡Judgment…!- comienza a decir Dark Fire

-¡Ese ataque de nuevo¡Tienen la ultima esfera, la esfera del juez!- grita Kronos sin poder creerlo asustado del ataque y sacando un puño de arena para detener el tiempo antes del ataque contra los jueces, cuando de pronto un dragon llameante golpeó a Dark Fire y le arrebató la esfera tirandola al suelo a los pies de Raye

-¡Tomala!- gritó Kronos, Raye tomo la esfera en sus manos y Dark Fire volteó

-¡Devuelveme eso¡FireBeam!- gritó Dark Fire

-¡¿Ah si¡Estrellas de Fuego!- gritó Mars Knight haciendo su aparición y un monton de estrellas cayeron sobre el rayo de fuego de Dark Fire y lo desviaron estrellandolo contra el lago evaporandolo

-¿Quién esta ahí?- gritó Dark Fire histerica, Kronos corrió hasta Setsuna

-El fuego destruye todo a su paso, no perdona a nada ni a nadie, de la misma forma yo no te perdonare¡Guardian de Marte!- gritó Mars Knight cayendo frente a Dark Fire, Raye lo miraba sorprendida y Dark Fire miraba a Kronos, a Setsuna, a Mars Knight y a Raye a la vez

-¡Dame esa esfera, niña boba¡Vortex de Fuego!- gritó Dark Fire atrapando a Raye en una intensa llamarada que giraba a su alrededor cubriendola y elevando el intenso remolino hasta el cielo

-¡Raye!- gritó Kronos y Mars Knight

-Cuando el Vortex termine, esa niñita sera pan cocido y yo recuperare la esfera, y ustedes, jueces, no tendran otra oportunidad!- gritó Dark Fire entre risas malevolas

-¡Ahora¡Erupcion!- grita Dark Fire Atacando por distintos puntos a Mars quien no lograba salvarse ni salvar a Raye

-¡Raye!- gritaba Mars Knight desesperado huyendo de los ataques de Dark Fire quien no lo dejaba acercarse al Vortex

--------------

Dark Aqua miraba hacia donde estaban aquellos dos que comenzaban a retarla

-¡Ahora veran, entrometidos¡Caida Negra de Agua!- gritó Dark Aqua, cuando de pronto al voltear ambos hacia atrás, una pesada caida de agua comenzo a caerles encima, todos vieron como el agua caia con gran peso encima de los dos protectores de Neptuno, a pesar de estar apresados, era imposible que sobrevivieran ante esa caida de agua tan intensa, por una parte, Raye apresada dentro del Vortex, por otra parte, Neptune Knight y Sailor Neptune siendo aplastados literalmente por una caida de agua que no dejaba de caer, Kronos tenia la cabeza de Setsuna en sus piernas mientras tomaba con sus manos las de ella y parecian estar envueltos en un aura rojiza que poco a poco perdia energía, el golpe al que habia sido sometida era demasiado potente, el granate por su parte comenzaba a perder brillo mientras parpadeaba, Mars Knight no sabia que hacer, todos apresados en anillos, solo quedaba…

-¡Ribbon Revenge!- gritó una voz femenina provocando que diversos listones fueran lanzados contra el vortex liberando a Raye de su prisión sofocante, Raye cayó de rodillas ligeramente chamuscada

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó Dark Aqua junto con Dark Fire

-Mi planeta guardian es Saturno, el planeta de las sombras, todos me llaman la Sailor de la Destrucción¡Soy Sailor Saturn! Y destruiré tus malvados planes!- gritó Sailor Saturn con su lanza bien en alto

-¡Sailor Saturn!- gritaron todos, Saturn asintió

-¡La Sailor de la Destrucción!- gritaron Dark Aqua y Dark Fire mirandose, luego fruncieron el ceño

-Rayos¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Dark Aqua a Dark Fire

-Necesitamos la esfera de la succión- dice dark Fire levantando sus manos para otro ataque

-¡Pero el general dijo que…!

-¡Ya oi lo que dijo el general¡Maldición¡Vamonos de aquí!- exclama Dark Fire huyendo siendo seguida por Dark Aqua

-¡Sailor Saturn¡Sailor Neptune y Neptune Knight estan apresados en esa caida de agua!- grita Mars Knight, entonces, Sailor Saturn extiende su vara lista para decir una ataque…

-¡Silence… Glaive… Sur…!- pero un rayo azul abrio las aguas para sorpresa de los concientes presentes

----------------------

Sailor Neptune cerró los ojos al sentir el peso del agua, pero al ver que nada pasaba los abrió y vio que estaba como debajo de una esfera hecha de la misma agua pero Clef hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerlos a salvo extendiendo ambas manos hacia el frente y manteniendo la barrera acuatica estable

-Sailor Neptune, ayudame, necesito tu ayuda- decia Neptune Knight, Sailor Neptune lo miro algo atemorizada

-No podre soportar mas tiempo, este ataque es el mas potente de Sailor Aqua, necesito que concentres toda tu energia y realicemos un ataque juntos… agh!- comienza a decir Neptune Knight pero el peso del agua volvio a caer

-¿Pero como haremos eso?- preguntó Sailor Neptune al ver que el agua caia poco a poco sobre ellos

-Parate frente a mi, eso es, ahora, junta tus manos con las mias- dice Neptune Knight, Sailor Neptune sin titubear caminó hasta el y junto sus manos, al hacerlo, Neptune sintió como una energía fluia atraves de ella

-Ahora… Doble…!-gritó Neptune Knight

-Doble…!- continuo el grito Sailor Neptune, el poder comenzo a fluir hacia fuera de su cuerpo

-…Sinfonia…!- gritó Neptune Knight

-…Sinfonia….!- gritó Neptune, un aura intensa comenzó a rodearlos a los dos juntos mientras comenzaban a escucharse distintos sonidos armoniosos

-…De Neptuno!- gritaron ambos a la vez, sin tener que Sailor Neptune esperara la indicación, entonces, el intenso rayo azul armonioso rompió la caida de agua ambos habian logrado salvarse, todos se miraron sorprendidos, al instante, los anillos desaparecieron, Kronos desapareció llevandose a Setsuna, Mars Knight corrió hasta Raye para ver si le había pasado algo, Clef y Michiru desaparecieron su transformación sin que se dieran cuenta, y Sailor Saturn desapareció tambien, Kaos, desde lejos, movió todo de manera que parecían haberse quedado dormidos después de comer y ya era el atardecer

-¡Que bien dormí!- exclamó Satoshi estirandose, Touya al despertar parecia levemente confundido

-No recuerdo a que horas nos quedamos dormidos- dice Touya, Satoshi parece ahora molesto

-¿Y que? Nunca recuerdas lo que te conviene recordar- dice Satoshi con ojos de ¬¬

-Pero que tarde tan maravillosa, comimos, jguamos y dormimos en el campo, ya casi es de noche, hay que ir a casa- dice Paris sonriendo

-Me parece excelente idea¡Mañana es dia de clases de todas formas!- exclama Amy emocionada

-Solo a Amy le emociona volver a la escuela- dice Mina ¬¬ al oido de Raye quien se rie

-Oigan¿Han visto a Setsuna?- preguntó Serena preocupada

-¿Y Setsuna?- preguntó Mina hacia Haruka y Michiru quienes no parecían saber que había pasado

-Decidió volver, tuvo un pendiente- menciona Raye riendo nerviosamente, Nicolai miraba hacia el auto

-Yo me llevo a Mina y a Clef, vamos por el rumbo- dice Paris, pero Clef voltea y niega con la cabeza

-No gracias, yo volveré solo, tengo unas vueltas que hacer… gracias por la tarde tan bella, Mina- dice Clef y se retira provocandole una ruborizada a Mina y un fuerte celo a Michiru

-¡Me ama, no hay duda que me ama!- exclamaba Mina como flotando entre corazoncitos provocandole ahora un descontento muy visible a Michiru y uno mas invisible a Touya

-Bueno, nos vamos nosotros tambien, que les vaya bien- dice Raye sosteniendose del brazo de Nicolai y ellos se van

-¡Adios¡Vamonos, Darien!- exclama Serena jalando a DArien antes que se lo ganen

-Con su permiso- dice Paris entonces retirandose con Lita y Mina interponiendose Lita todo el tiempo entre Paris y Mina

Después de un rato, solo quedan Haruka y Michiru mientras que Satoshi y Touya guardan algunas cosas en el portaequipaje de un vehiculo que trajo un familiar de Satoshi

-¿Celosa?- pregunta Haruka a Michiru

-¿De que?- contesta Michiru con picardia a Haruka quien solo sonrie, pero de pronto, Satoshi corre hacia ellas, Haruka prepara de nuevo su puño pero esta vez, cae sobre Michiru provocandole una gran sorpresa a las dos O.O

-Hermosa y elegante señorita Kaioh¿Me permitira usted copiar su impecable tarea de quimicas para el dia de mañana?- pregunta Satoshi en un susurro hacia Michiru quien nada mas se rie

-Torpe señorito Miwa¿Cuántas veces tendre que decirle que no?- pregunta Michiru riendo, Haruka no parece contenta

-De acuerdo, reprobare por tu culpa- dice Satoshi con ojitos llenos de lagrimas T-T

-Si claro, por mi culpa- añade Michiru, entonces Touya saca las llaves de su vehiculo

-Vamonos, Satoshi, quedaste en hablar con Sakura- dice Touya, Haruka entonces continua aun mas ¬¬

-¡Ah, la linda Sakura¡Claro, Claro¡Voy en seguida¡Adios, Michiru!- exclama Satoshi sin decirle adios a Haruka provocandole aun mas marcado su mirada ¬¬

-¿Celosa?- pregunta Michiru con el tono que usó Haruka

-No- responde Haruka bastante agresiva

-Pues para no ser mujer, lo disimulas bastante bien- añade Michiru con el mismo tono picaro, Haruka se molesta, se sube al auto y arranca dejando a Michiru sola y abandonada en medio del estacionamiento

-Vaya, y eso que no es una mujer ardida, pero en fin, es mi amiga- dice Michiru sonriendo y luego empieza a caminar pensativa

-Mmm, ahora que estoy aquí, llegare a casa como en unas tres horas, estare bien- dice Michiru bastante animada para pensar en otra cosa

----------

Serena iba pensativa a modo comico (ustedes saben, brazos cruzados y una mano en el menton con expresión seria que da risa) mientras Darien conducia

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena?- pregunta Darien mientras que Serena continuaba pensativa

-Es que… es extraño, se supone que comimos después de nadar y nos quedamos dormidos, No?- pregunta Serena, Darien asiente

-Asi es, Serena¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?- pregunta Darien, Serena seguia pensando

-Es que no consigo explicarme porque las canastas siguen llenas de la comida!- exclamó Serena, Darien volteo a verla y luego siguió conduciendo sin respuesta

-------------

Michiru levanto el rostro y miró a Clef frente a ella

-Hola- dice Clef, Michiru se le queda mirando y luego parpadea varias veces como si viera un fantasma

-Disculpeme, señorita Kaioh, creo que la asuste, me retiro- dice Clef y esta por darse la vuelta

-No, no es necesario, y, puedes llamarme Michiru?- pregunta Michiru, Clef asiente y comienzan a caminar los dos hacia la casa de Michiru

-He notado que sientes cierto desagrado, o mas bien, no aceptas a las inner- dice Clef, Michiru se le queda mirando unos momentos y se ruboriza levemente

-Tienes razón, y disculpame, se que te gusta Mina y que tal vez el hecho de que debas protegerme te causa disgusto- comienza a decir Michiru, Clef la continua mirando

-¿Por qué no las aceptas?- pregunta Clef aun con su voz seria, la escena se oscurece totalmente y nada mas se ven la silueta de Michiru dibujada como a lapiz y se luego se rompe en dos con el sonido de un espejo quebrandose, Michiru vuelve a su pensamiento

-_No lo negó, no lo ha negado!-_ exclama Michiru en sus pensamientos

-Michiru¿Por qué no las aceptas?- insiste Clef, Michiru se sonrie

-Son unas niñas lloronas y caprichudas, si ellas han de convertirse en las princesas del siguiente milenio, estamos en serios problemas- dice Michiru agregandole un toque de picardia a su comentario, Clef la sigue mirando y luego voltea hacia el cielo mientras continua su camino

-La última transformación requiere la energia de los cristales de las senshi y el de los guardianes, pero de todas maneras, ambos cristales solo reaccionan ante una fuerza que no puede ser vencida- dice Clef, Michiru se le queda mirando sin comprender

-¿Los cristales solo reaccionan ante una fuerza?- pregunta Michiru confundida

-Si, los ataques dobles reaccionan ante el deseo de vencer, pero la ultima transformación reacciona ante una fuerza desconocida- dice Clef, Michiru entonces mira el reloj

-A este paso no llegare a casa para terminar la tarea, la profesora Nadeshiko tendra que entender, a menos que me salieran alas- dice Michiru, Clef entonces despliega sus enormes alas que en los bordes de las plumas tiene brillo azulado

-Mi deber es protegerla y procurar su bienestar, si su deseo es volar a casa, eso haré por usted- dice Clef y toma a Michiru entre sus brazos y comienza a volar, Michiru mira hacia abajo y ve la ciudad iluminandose, luego después de algunos minutos de vuelo, Clef deposita a Michiru en el balcón/terraza de su habitación

-Michiru, esa fuerza es la misma que hace reaccionar el cristal de plata y es la unica que hara reaccionar el Diamante Platina- dice Clef antes de volar directo al cielo y desaparecer, Michiru nada mas ve como su silueta se ve atraves de la luna llena

-Hasta luego, CLef- dice Michiru entrando a la casa como flotando

----------

Hotaru entra a su habitación por la ventana y deshace su transformación

-Te dije que no fueras- menciona una voz oscura desde una sombra, entonces aparece Kaos en su transformación, Hotaru lo ve y desvia la mirada

-Mars iba a morir- dice Hotaru, Kaos entonces deshace su transformación

-Tienes una herida en tu espalda y tu brazo izquierdo esta lastimado¿Qué esperabas que dijera¡Yo tuve que ir de todas formas a arreglar lo de las identidades, afortunadamente nadie sabe nada todavía¿Pero que crees que hacias?- gritaba el profesor TOmoe histñerico, Hotaru entonces sonrió

-Papa, se te olvidó la comida de las canastas- dice Hotaru, saliendo de su habitación y yendo hacia el baño, el profesor Tomoe quedo O.O

-¡LA COMIDA!- exclamó el profesor histérico, pero Hotaru ya se habia metido a bañar

----------------

-¿Han encontrado algo?- pregunta Lord Gartus

-Señor, los guardianes restantes no han aparecido, las senshi de esos planetas no estan para despertar en este momento- dice una voz, entonces aparece Lantis caminando

-¿Me llamó, señor?- pregunta Lantis, Lord Gartus se le queda mirando y levanta una ceja

-Supe que tuviste un encuentro en el que Sailor Saturn te venció¿No es verdad?- pregunta Lord Gartus, Lantis cruje los dientes y aprieta los puños

-¡Naury chismosa!- grita Lantis hacia Naury que estaba sonriendo

-Y les pediste a mis senshi y a mis comandantes que no se enfrentaran a ella porque tu la querias para ti- dice Lord Gartus en tono sospechoso, Lantis asiente

-Lo que pasó entre Sailor Saturn y yo es cuestion mía, yo deseo arrancarle la vida con mis propias manos- dice Lantis apretando sus puños aun mas

-Excelente forma de pensar, mi querido Lantis, y te daré la oportunidad de que hagas con ella lo que tu quieras, lo unico que yo te pido a cambio, es que me entregues su cristal, tu puedes matar a la chica¿Qué dices?- pregunta Lord Gartus, Lantis se queda pensativo

-Y entonces¿Sere libre?- pregunta Lantis, Lord Gartus asiente

-Seras libre- dice Lord Gartus, Lantis se lleva la mano a la frente tocando un símbolo de media luna hacia la izquierda

-Como usted ordene, señor- dice Lantis y se va

-------------

Paris llega al apartamento y escucha como se rompe un vidrio en pedazos

-¡Esmeralda!- grita Paris irrumpiendo en el departamento y mirando como hay un monton de vidrios en el suelo y Esmeralda esta sentada en el suelo mientras una mano está sangrando

-Paris… me duele- dice Esmeralda con ojos llorosos, Paris corre hasta Esmeralda y le mira la mano, tenia un vidrio encajado, asi que con mucho cuidado lo extrae y comienza a tratar de evitar que sangre mas

-¿Qué paso, Esmeralda?- pregunta Paris, Esmeralda se mira la mano

-Es que, me peinaba yo frente al espejo cuando se me cayó la pelota de la mesa y reboto en el espejo y lo quebro, se me incrusto el vidrio en la mano y no habia podido sacarlo- dice Esmeralda mientras una lágrima corre por su mejilla

-Tranquila, estaras bien- dice Paris pero luego ve que la herida no deja de sangrar mientras que Paris se muerde el labio

-Tengo que llevarte a un hospital, Esmeralda- dice Paris, Esmeralda entonces mira como su hermano despliega sus alas verdes y la carga entre sus brazos

-Paris, odio cuando haces eso- mencionó Esmeralda con una voz entrecortada

-Aguanta, hermana, te ayudare- exclamó Paris y comenzó a volar transformado en guardian hasta el hospital, pero Esmeralda perdió la conciencia quedando con su cuerpo flojo sobre los brazos de Paris

-¡Esmeralda¡Esmeralda¡Resiste!- gritó Paris pero luego miraba como Esmeralda comenzaba a ponerse azulada y desvió su rumbo hacia otro lugar

-Espero no sea demasiado tarde y ahí me puedan ayudar- decia Júpiter Knight mordiendose el labio atemorizado

---------

Kronos llegó volando hasta su apartamento y recostó a Setsuna en su cama, luego, sacó de entre las mangas de su enorme capa el corazón del granate rojo que continuaba parpadeando mientras poco a poco iba perdiendo brillo y lo deposito con suavidad en una mesita de noche junto a la cama

-Estaras bien, Dama del Tiempo- dice Kronos mirando con ternura a Setsuna

Knock Knock Knock

-¡Ya voy! - exclama Kronos y destransformandose se dirige hacia la puerta

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Clow desde afuera

-Soy yo, Kaho Mizuki!- exclamó la profesora Mizuki desde afuera

-Ah! Espera un momento Kaho- exclamó Clow y abrio la puerta dejandola pasar

-Ultimamente no me has estado poniendo tanta atención y queria saber si pasaba algo- dice la profesora Mizuki, pero Clow negó

-Kaho, tu y yo no somos novios, simplemente habiamos estado saliendo, te dije que esta semana tendria cosas importantes por hacer- dice Clow, Kaho asiente

-Si, tal vez no seamos novios, pero no pierdo la esperanza, Clow, soy la unica chica que visita tu apartamento, que te hace de comer y que es tu mejor amiga, he estado toda la vida acompañandote, anda, salgamos hoy- dice Kaho bastante animada mientras le da una vuelta coqueta a su cabello

-No, Kaho, no hoy, tengo que terminar los reportes del examen de quimicas, y son 125 alumnos- die el profesor Clow mientras que se dirige a la puerta para despedirla

-Andale, solo tienes que bañarte y arreglarte, yo espero, es mas, escogeré tu ropa- dice Kaho y se encamina hacia la habitación y toma la perilla de la puerta cuando Clow grita

-¡No, Kaho!- exclama Clow sacando de pronto un puñado de arenas y detener el tiempo, pero habia sido demasiado tarde, los ojos de Kaho mostraban que ella habia visto a Setsuna recostada en la cama

-La profesora Setsuna Meioh- dice Kaho asombrada, Clow asiente

-Esta enferma, la estoy atendiendo- dice Clow, Kaho entonces voltea a mirar a Clow con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Entiendo todo, yo fui la tonta que se hizo falsas esperanzas- dice Kaho, entonces Clow toma una mano de Kaho a modo de pedirle perdon

-Yo no queria que fuera asi, tal vez tu tienes toda la vida acompañandome, pero ella tiene toda la eternidad haciendolo- responde Clow, Kaho no logra comprender sus palabras y Clow solo sonrie

-Gracias por ser mi amiga, Kaho- dice Clow, Kaho asiente y se retira sin decir palabra

-Gracias- insiste Clow en el aire al sentir la partida de Kaho

-----------------

Lord Gartus miró a Naury

-Naury, ahora quiero pedirte un favor muy especial- dice Lord Gartus, Naury asiente

-Digame, milord- responde Naury haciendo una reverencia

-Averigua la identidad de Sailor Saturn- dice Lord Gartus sonriendo de manera maligna

-Si, señor- responde Naury y desaparece de su presencia

-------------

el profesor Tomoe terminaba su café y cerraba su laboratorio cuando escucho el batir de las alas y se dirigio a la ventana, Paris aterrizó con su hermana en brazos

-Profesor, por favor, tiene que ayudarme! Mi hermana esta muy mal y no lograré llegar al hospital!- exclamó Paris, Esmeralda ya estaba grave, el profesor corrió hasta ella

-Rapido, necesita ayuda urgente… ire a llamar a la doctora Mizuno, dale agua de beber- dice el profesor Tomoe y corre al telefono, mientras que Paris corria a la cocina por agua

-Vamos, doctora Mizuno, vamos…- dice el profesor Tomoe esperando la llamada

Fin del Capitulo 09: Review

**Nombre:** Suichiro Tomoe

**Identidad:** Kaos, Juez del Espacio

**Cumpleaños:** -----

**Familia: **hija, Hotaru Tomoe

**Color Favorito**: Blanco, Celeste y Azul Oscuro

**Comida Favorita:** Cafe

**Comida Menos Favorita:** dulces

**Tiene Problemas Con**: Sobreprotección hacia Hotaru

**Punto Fuerte:** Es muy inteligente

**Su Sueño**: casarse con…

**Transformación:** no necesita palabras, es uno de los Jueces

**Ataques: **

Teletransportacion: teletransporta al que sea de vuelta a su casa (XD)

Anillo Alternativo: poderosos anillos de energia impactan al enemigo

Estela Fugaz: una estela de poder que quita las transformaciones a todos por igual

Polvo de Sueño: obliga al enemigo a ponerse somnoliento

Juicio de Kaos: ataque mas potente donde toda la energia es requerida, genera un kaos a nivel planeta, junto con Juicio de Kronos, y Juicio de Nemesis es un poder inmenso que solo el Death Angel puede detener.

**Items** Vara de la Destrucción


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 09: Los Que Faltan

El profesor Tomoe continuaba con el teléfono en su oido esperando la llamada de la doctora Mizuno, Paris batia levemente con sus alas el rostro de Esmeralda para darle algo de alivio con la brisa fresca que generaba, cuando de pronto, se dejo de escuchar un solo ruido, el profesor volteó y miro que Hotaru miraba con asombro a Paris y luego a Emerald

-¿Asi que tu eres…?- preguntaba Hotaru, Paris la miró

-¿Todavía tienes tus poderes curativos?- preguntó Paris, Hotaru lo miró asombrada

-¡Mi hermana está muy mal, esta enferma- dice Paris, Hotaru miró la herida de Esmeralda y luego a Paris y luego a su padre que continuaba llamando

-Hace mucho que no los uso, pero puedo intentarlo- dice Hotaru y toma entre sus manos la mano herida y sangrante de Esmeralda, entonces, Hotaru siente una gran fuerza en el interior de Esmeralda y las imágenes de muchas situaciones pasan por sus ojos y su mente, Esmeralda con el corazón atravesado por una flecha, la flecha proveniente de una ballesta, la ballesta manejada por… ¿Otra senshi? Las senshi peleando, hay mas de las que conoce, los guardianes en lucha constante, tambien hay mas de los que conoce, doce esferas alrededor del cristal de plata, cuatro varas, cuatro llaves, el sentimiento calido sobre los labios de Hotaru, un beso fugaz, la sensación helada de la soledad, el grito de un desolado amante, el rostro del rey Endimión negando la entrega de las esferas a un guardian, una imagen oscura, una sensación de pesadez y destrucción, y luego, un montón de lazos tensos disparandose en todas direcciones envolviendo toda vida y todo aliento, finalmente, una explosion y una sensación de vacío…

-¡Esta bien!- exclama Paris feliz, Hotaru sale de su visión y mira a Esmeralda que ha vuelto a recuperar el color de su rostro

-Me alegro- dice Hotaru, y luego voltea a ver a su padre sorprendida

-¡Gracias, Sailor SAturn!- exclamó Paris con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Gracias, Hotaru, espero que guardes el secreto- dice el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru asiente aun sin comprender que ha pasado y se va a su habitación como si estuviera flotando

-No puede ser, Esmeralda fue atacada o sera atacada por una senshi con una ballesta, Endimión negaba la entrega de las esferas a alguien, un grito de terror, he oido esa voz en otra parte, las doce esferas alrededor del cristal de plata¿No era el Diamante Platina¿Y esas cuatro varas? Una es el Silence Glaive, estoy segura! Son cuatro llaves que abren algo mas… luego, los lazos, no cabe duda, es el Death Ribbon Revolution, crei solo haberlo hecho una vez con Pharaon 90, pero entonces ya lo he hecho antes, pero la sensación de mi cuerpo estallando no es la misma, esta vez solo fue pesadez, destrucción y vacío… ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto¿Qué no lo hice yo? Sino fui yo¿Quién lo hizo¿Quién sostenia el Silence Glaive¿Quién es¿Acaso hay otra Senshi de la Destrucción?- se preguntaba Hotaru acostada en su cama, cuando vuelve a recordar la sensación calida sobre sus labios

-Nunca he besado a nadie¿Esto es lo que se siente¿Ese beso fugaz era para mi?- se preguntaba, entonces, cerró los ojos y escuchó un susurro entre sueños en su oido una melodía, a alguien cantando, pero solo reconocia palabras salteadas:

…duermo en el silencio

……..nieve

entre mis sueños…

…….

…en tus ojos….

….

….

Nunca te iras….

…plumas de mis alas….

…oscuridad…mar….

…por encontrar…

….duermo entre lagrimas…

……buscando….

…sueños…

tu….

Y en esas palabras se quedaba dormida profundamente mientras una melodía daba vueltas a su cabeza como el dulce arrullo de la muerte.

--------------

A la mañana siguiente

Serena se levantó y bajo a la cocina

-Hija, Buenos dias!- exclama Mama Ikuko hacia Serena quien asiente feliz

-Buenos dias, mama¿Qué hay de almorzar?- preguntó Serena metiendose al refrigerador/nevera

-Pues ya esta sobre la mesa, por cierto, tres amigas tuyas vinieron a preguntar por ti, te estan esperando afuera- dice Mama Ikuko, Serena se queda pensando

-¿Quiénes seran?- pregunta Serena y se asoma por la ventana y ve por el reflejo a Lita, a Mina y a Amy esperandola, pero para su sorpresa, Amy traia anteojos

-Vaya, que sorpresa¡Vinieron por mi para asegurarse que llegaria temprano! Y que bien, porque hoy me toca dar clase en la primera hora! Ya no me acordaba, te veo al rato, mama- dice Serena y sale corriendo del lugar y se encuentra con sus amigas

-¡Serena, tardaste mucho!- exclamó Mina molesta

-Si, Serena, primero venimos por ti y después te tomas todo el tiempo para almorzar!- exclama Lita cruzandose de brazos

-Ya chicas, dejenla tranquila, ya vamos tarde- dice Amy y las chicas comienzan a caminar, Serena llevaba sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras la mochila colgaba

-Oigan, me quedé con hambre, llegaron demasiado temprano- dice Serena, Amy comienza a pensar

-El desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia, Serena, no debes olvidar eso- mencionó Amy

-Amy tiene razón, por eso nosotras ya desayunamos- dice Mina, Serena voltea a verlas con cara de hambrienta

-¿Y a donde vamos?- preguntó Serena al ver que daban vuelta por otra parte

-Ah, es un atajo a la escuela, Amy lo encontro ayer que andabamos de paseo- dice Mina abrazandose a Amy

-Ah si¿Y que almorzaron, por cierto? Sigo con hambre- mencionaba Serena

-Pues mi mama me dejó algunas galletas y yo hice huevos- dice Amy

-Por mi parte, yo almorcé un rico panque con mermelada y miel- dice Mina, Lita sonrie

-Mi mama me hizo ensalada y me traje algo para el almuerzo- dice Lita, Serena se queda quieta unos momentos

-Oigan chicas- dice Serena, las tres voltean

-¿Qué pasa, Serena?- pregunta Amy

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Serena, las tres chicas voltean a verse y luego a Serena

-Pero¿de que estas hablando?- pregunta Mina

-Bueno, en primera instancia, ayer, que dicen que encontraron el atajo, estuvimos en el lago, y ustedes no se devolvieron juntas, y en segunda instancia, los padres de mi amiga Lita murieron hace mucho, asi que me gustaria saber quienes son ustedes- dice Serena aun con su voz calmadita

Las tres chicas voltean a verse, y la de los anteojos extiende las manos hacia el frente

-¡Undo Wind!- exclama la chica y una brisa vuelve a la normalidad a las tres jóvenes, Lita era realmente una joven de cabellos rojos y una trenza con un uniforme rojo, la segunda chica, Mina, era una joven de uniforme azul, cabello azul largo y una diadema sobre su cabeza, y la tercera joven tenia un uniforme verde, cabello rubio corto y lentes, las tres miraron a Serena

-Eres inteligente, Serena Tsukino, a pesar de que solo cometimos pequeños errores en nuestra actuación, pero ahora, hemos venido a exigir lo que no es tuyo y lo que nos pertenece- dice la joven pelirroja

-¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Y que quieren de mi?- gritó Serena histérica

-Princesa de la luna, si claro¡Ahora veras!- exclama la joven de cabellos azules

-¿Saben quien soy?- pregunta Serena sorprendida

-¡Nosotras lo sabemos todo¡Por el poder del cristal de Ceres, Transformación!- gritó la chica del cabello azul

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Sedna, Transformación!- menciono con voz suave la chica del cabello rubio

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Eris, Transformación!- gritó la chica del cabello rojo, Serena miró como las chicas se vestian con el traje de senshis, pero sus faldas diferían en diseño, eran del mismo diseño que el traje de las guerreras magicas, y sus botas iguales, solo que en su cabello, tenian los mismos diseños que en su traje de guerreras magicas, pero el color era, Lucy en rojo y amarillo, Marina en azul y amarillo y Anais en verde y amarillo,

-Somos las middle senshi, protectoras del sistema solar intermedio- exclama Sailor Ceres

-Buscamos restablecer el reino de la tierra en todo su esplendor- exclama Sailor Sedna

-Y haremos justicia devolviendo el reino a quien le pertenece!- exclama Sailor Eris y las tres se colocan frente a Serena

-Como ustedes lo han pedido¡Eternal Cristal de Luna, Transformación!- grita Sailor Moon, su transformación da comienzo y termina siendo Eternal Sailor Moon, las tres senshis sonrien divertidas hasta cierto punto y Sailor Sedna levanta su arco y apunta hacia SAilor Moon

-¡AY NO!- grita Sailor Moon histérica al ver que la flecha ha salido disparada hacia ella, pero luego evade la flecha

-Sailor Sedna, demuestrale que tan buena eres con el arco- dice Sailor Eris, Sailor Sedna levanta entonces cinco flechas y las pone en el arco y vuelve a disparar

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita Sailor Moon, cuando cinco rosas caen del cielo y golpean las cinco flechas

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- pregunta Sailor Ceres molesta

-Es muy cobarde de su parte atacar tres a una sola- dice Tuxedo Kamen

-¡Tuxedo Kamen!- grita Sailor Moon con sus ojitos de corazón

-El principe Endimión!- exclaman las tres senshi y hacen una reverencia

-¿Qué¿Por qué se incan ante el?- pregunta Sailor Moon sorprendida

-Restableceremos el reino de la tierra, pero por mientras… ¡Cerco de Fuego!- grita Sailor Eris y un cerco cubre a Tuxedo Kamen

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Tuxedo Kamen tratando de salir

-No queremos lastimarlo, Su Alteza, pero por mientras, debo protegerlo de la princesa de la luna- dice Sailor Eris

-¡Ahora, si¡Terminaremos de una buena vez¡Sailor Cedna, acabala!- grita Sailor Ceres

-¡De acuerdo, pero no queremos lastimarlo, Su Alteza¡RegretExternal Orb!- grita Sailor Sedna y una esfera en tono acuoso sale de sus manos y cubre a Eternal Sailor Moon haciendola caer de rodillas

-¡SUeltenla¡Dejenla ir!- exclamó Tuxedo Kamen desde adentro del Cerco

-Su Alteza, esto es por el bien del reino…- exclama Sailor Ceres

-¿Qué me pasa? Siento como la transformación se ha vuelto inestable- dice Sailor Moon en el suelo, pero de pronto, las plumas de sus alas comienzan a caer y su transformación de Eternal pasa a ser la Transformación Super Sailor Moon, Serena se mira y se da cuenta del cambio, pero de nueva forma, esta transformación se vuelve inestable y finalmente se reduce a la primera transformación perdiendo uno a uno sus poderes

-¿Qué me pasa¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunta Sailor Moon, pero finalmente, su broche cae al suelo perdiendo su transformación totalmente y el broche toma la forma del primero que se le otorgó

-No eres mas que una niña que ha sido elegida para ser Sailor Moon, pero tu no eres la princesa, tu no eres la dueña de Tokio de Cristal- dice Sailor Eris, las tres middle senshi voltean a verse y luego ven que vienen las inner senshi corriendo

-Es hora de irnos- dice Sailor Ceres

-Esperamos no volverte a ver, Serena Tsukino- dice Sailor Eris

-Y nosotras nos encargaremos ahora- dice Sailor Sedna, finalmente, las tres middle senshi desaparecen y solo queda Tuxedo Kamen y Serena en el suelo, la transformación de Tuxedo Kamen se deshace en lo que el corre hacia una Serena envuelta en lágrimas, las inner llegan corriendo

-¿Pero que paso, Serena?- preguntan todas sorprendidas

-Yo… yo…- comienza a decir Serena, levanta su mirada y luego ve a Darien, toma su broche y muchos recuerdos llegan a su mente siendo la principiante Sailor Moon por asi decirlo

-¿Puedes transformarte?- preguntó Darien a Serena, Serena se levanta y ajusta su broche en el centro del moño de su uniforme

-Eternal Cristal de Luna¡Transformación!- grito Serena pero no paso nada, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y de nuevo lo hizo

-¡Eternal Cristal de Luna¡Transformación!- gritó Serena aun mas fuerte, luego miró el broche

-¡Moon Crisis Power!- gritó Serena tratando de transformarse en Super Sailor Moon, pero tampoco funcionó

-¡Por el poder del cristal lunar!- gritó Serena usando su primera transformación, pero de nuevo… No funcionó, el Cristal de Plata ni siquiera brillaba o emergía algun poder o brillo, Serena cayó al suelo entre lágrimas

-Serena!- exclamaron todas queriendola ayudar

-Serena- dice Darien intentando confortarla, pero Serena se levantó de nuevo y las miró

-Ya no podré ayudarlas, chicas- dice Serena y comienza a caminar, todas hacen el intento de ir tras ella, pero Darien las detiene

-Dejenla ir, estará bien- dice Darien, las chicas se miraron y con lágrimas en los ojos la vieron regresar a su casa

---------------------

Hotaru caminaba distraida hacia el salón de música, mientras que no se fijaba en lo que subía las escaleras que alguien venia corriendo bajando del salón de música

-¡Con permiso¡Con permiso¡Tengo prisa¡Tengo prisa!- gritaba alguien mientras corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos y escaleras, mientras Hotaru iba caminando con lentitud y distracción

-¡Con permiso¡Con permiso!- gritaba, cuando de pronto, al borde de las escaleras, justo cuando Hotaru acababa de subir las escaleras del segundo piso, sintió como era embestida por alguien, esta persona cayó al suelo de sentón, pero Hotaru perdió el equilibrió esperando caer de espaldas por las escaleras, su mochila junto con su almuerzo cayeron escaleras abajo, Hotaru esperaba caer igualmente, pero luego se dio cuenta que alguien la sostenía con fuerza para no caer

-Joven, no es correcto que ande corriendo por las escaleras de esa forma, y usted, señorita Tomoe, deberia poner mas atención a donde camina- dijo una voz que ella creyó reconocer

-Lo siento mucho, Señor Kyoyama- dice el joven rojo de la vergüenza y salió corriendo de todas maneras para evitar mas regaños, entonces, Lantis levantó con suavidad a Hotaru y la miró con arrogancia

-Si no hubiese estado yo detrás de usted, señorita Tomoe, pudiera haberse roto alguna pierna o brazo, tenga mas cuidado y ponga atención- exigió el señor Kyoyama con mucha arrogancia y desprecio, Hotaru fruncio el ceño

-Nadie le pidió que me salvara!- exclamó Hotaru y empezo a recoger sus cosas, de pronto, pisando uno de los rollos de arroz que le preparó su padre resbaló, un poco a punto de volver a caer a los brazos del señor Kyoyama, pero Lantis se quitó logrando que Hotaru se golpeara contra un casillero

-Nadie me pidió que la salvara- menciona Lantis retirandose con sumo orgullo, Hotaru quedó en el suelo con un golpe en su frente y un tobillo lastimado, se puso en pie y de nuevo, limpiando el mugrero tuvo la absurda idea de…

-Silence Glaive.. .Surp… no, no puedo, mataria mas gente inocente, aunque por otra parte, las bajas en la guerra siempre son necesarias- mencionó Hotaru pero luego se sonrió

-¿Qué estoy pensando? Sera mejor que me vaya a la clase de música o llegaré tarde, un momento, no hay nadie, que extraño… ay! Esta soplando el viento un poco fuerte- dice Hotaru, y en ese momento levanta la mirada y ve a una joven en un uniforme verde y lentes, la chica sonrie

-Hola, soy Anais¿Me puedes decir donde esta la clase de musica?- dice la joven sonriente, Hotaru asiente

-Claro, yo voy hacia alla, soy Hotaru Tomoe- dice Hotaru, en ese momento, un rayo de suspicacia atraviesa los ojos de Anais

-Mucho gusto… Hotaru- dice Anais y de pronto, su transformación se hace presente

-¿Una senshi?- preguntó Hotaru sorprendida

-Soy Sailor Sedna, y he venido a hacer justicia, tu crimen es el asesinato, y por tal deberás morir- dice Anais y saca su arco

-QUE¿Pero de que estas hablando?- exclama Hotaru haciendose hacia atrás

-Digamos que solo vengo a hacerte olvidar tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro como senshi, realmente no puedo matarte, no soy el Angel- dice Anais y extiende la flecha y el arco, cuando Hotaru se hace hacia atrás pero topa en pared, la flecha sale disparada

-¡vAmos¡Por aquí!- exclamó una voz jalandola, Hotaru se dejo llevar y se dio cuenta que era Lantis

-Ya se, ya se, nadie me pidió que te salvara, pero esa cosa iba a dejarte un agujero en la cabeza- dijo Lantis mientras iban corriendo, Lantis entonces la miró

-¿Qué problema tienes tu con las senshi?- preguntó Lantis al esconderse detrás de una pared

-¿Yo? Ninguno hasta donde yo se- dice Hotaru temerosa, pero Lantis la miró sorprendido

-Esas senshis…- exclamó Lantis, Hotaru levantó la mirada y no vio a nadie

-¿Y señor Kyoyama como las conoce usted?- preguntó Hotaru, Lantis cerró el puño

-Destruyeron mi vida, pero eso no es algo agradable para platicar, señorita Tomoe- dice Lantis y se pone en pie

-Bien, creo que se fue- dice Lantis pero en ese momento, de nuevo, un monton de flechas fueron lanzadas hacia ellos, Hotaru sacó su pluma lista para la transformación cuando…

-¡Grito Mortal!- exclamó una voz suave y calida detrás

-Clepsidra Nocturna- exclamó otra voz, ambos ataques estallaron contra las flechas

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- gritó Sailor Sedna

-Sailor Sedna, estan cometiendo un grave error!- exclamó Kronos

-El error fue de la reina Serenity, no de nosotras¡Wind Of Breath!- exclama Sedna pero Kronos protege a Hotaru y a Lantis

-Huyan, vayanse de aquí- exclamó Kronos a ambos, los dos se pararon y empezaron a correr

-Señorita Tomoe, quedese aquí- dice Lantis hacia Hotaru, pero Hotaru lo mira asustada

-Señor Kyoyama, a donde va!- exclama Hotaru

-Tengo que irme, vete tu a tu casa- dice Lantis, Hotaru espera a que Lantis se vaya y saca la pluma de transformación

-Por el poder del cristal de Saturno¡Transformación!- exclama Hotaru y la transformación se hace presente, Hotaru intenta correr a ayudar a Sailor Pluto y a Kronos, pero en frente de ella cae Sailor Eris

-¿A dónde crees que vas tan rapido, Sailor Saturn?- pregunta Sailor Eris con las manos en las cintura

-Hay demasiadas senshi, y ustedes quienes son?- pregunta Sailor Saturn

-Somos las middle senshi, somos las mas poderosas y haremos justicia, devolveremos la tierra a nuestra princesa y estableceremos el nuevo reino como debe ser establecido, tu princesa no es nada- dice Sailor Eris y luego saca una espada extraña

-¿Mi princesa¡Que le han hecho a mi princesa!- exclamó Sailor Saturn, cuando de pronto, aparece un monstruo parecido a un pajaro de fuego en el aire

-¡Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!- gritaba el pajaro arrojando intensas llamaradas

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamaron todas, incluso Sailor Pluto y Sailor Sedna detuvieron sus batallas

-¡Es el Ave Fénix, del guardian del planeta Eris!- exclamó Kronos

-¿El guardian de Eris?- pregunto Sailor Eris, pero de nuevo, el ave comenzó a arremeter contra ellos

-¿Por qué nos ataca si es un guardian?- gritó Sailor Pluto

-Yo dije que el ave Fénix le pertenecia al guardian, no dije que el ave fuera el guardian!- exclamó Kronos

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Sailor Saturn, las intensas llamaradas estuvieron a punto de golpearlos cuando…

-¡Hurricane Of Ceres!- exclamó Sailor Ceres, pero el intenso poder de agua no logró detener al pajaro.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Sailor Ceres

-¡Todos, unamos nuestros ataques!- gritó Sailor Eris

-No, no lo hagan, el Ave Fénix le pertenece al tercer guardian mas poderoso, si lo hacen, podran hacerlo enojar!- exclama Kronos

-¿Al guardian?- preguntó Sailor Saturn

-¡Al pajaro!- exclamó Kronos

-tengo una idea¡Corazon de Fuego!- exclamó Sailor Eris y golpeó al pajaro de frente

-¡Aqua Tail!- exclamó Sailor Ceres y un golpeo al pajaro de nuevo con agua debilitandolo poco

-Grito Mortal!- exclamó Sailor Pluto y golpeo al pajaro

-¡Clepsidra Nocturna!- exclamó Kronos y lo golpeo

-¡Ribbon Revenge!- exclamó Sailor Saturn, todos, uno a uno, los ataques, fueron debilitandolo, finalmente, el pajaro huyó

-¡Lo logramos!- exclamó Sailor Saturn

-Eso es trabajo en equipo- exclamó Sailor Sedna, pero Sailor Eris y Sailor Ceres estaban molestas

-¡Vamonos de aquí!- exclamó Sailor Eris yendose, Sailor Sedna miró como Sailor Ceres tambien se iba, luego volteo a ver a Sailor Pluto, a Kronos y a Sailor Saturn

-Solo hacemos lo que nos corresponde hacer- menciona Sailor Sedna y se va, Sailor Saturn corre hasta Sailor Pluto

-¿Estas bien? Me dijeron que habías sido…- comienza a decir Sailor Saturn hasta que escucha que su voz se quiebra

-Estoy bien, Saturn, Kronos me estuvo ayudando- dice Sailor Pluto, Kronos entonces le sonrie a Sailor Saturn

-Me costó algo de trabajo, pero estara bien, nos seguirá fastidiando un poco mas- dice Kronos recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de Sailor Saturn

-Gracias, Kronos- dice Setsuna ¬¬

-Kronos¿Quiénes son las middle senshi?- preguntó Saturn, cuando Kronos de pronto gritó

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó Kronos y una fuerte explosión estuvo a punto de golpearlos

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Pluto, de pronto, aparece…

-¡Tu!- exclamó Saturn recordando sus heridas, era el General de las fuerzas de Lord Gartus, aquel contra el que Saturn ya habia peleado antes y que casi le habia ganado

-Sailor Saturn, tenemos una cuenta pendiente- dice este hombre sacando dos espadas, que tenian diversos grabados

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sailor Saturn

-Soy el General, comando las fuerzas de Lord Gartus y busco las esferas, pero tu eres algo personal, mi niña- dice el General

-¿Qué?- gritó Kronos sin poder creerlo, el General saco sus dos espadas y comenzó a pelear contra SAturn quien a penas logró sacar su vara a tiempo para defenderse

-¡No te metas, Pluto!- exclamó Kronos aun palido, Pluto miraba a Kronos

-¿Qué te pasa?

Mientras, la batalla empezaba a tornarse bastante violenta, Saturn a penas lograba mantenerse en pie, de pronto,, un doble sablazo estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero Saturn cerró los ojos, tomó sus manos y evocando una esfera de energía lanzo al General lejos de ella

-¡Vamonos de aquí, SAturn!- exclamó Kronos extendiendo sus alas y volando con Pluto y Saturn lejos de ahí

-Maldita Saturn, me las pagaras, me las pagaras- dice el General mientras ellos se van

---------------

las inner estaban en casa del profesor Tomoe preocupadas por lo sucedido, pronto, fueron llegando Michiru, Haruka y entonces, por la ventana entraron Kronos, Pluto y Saturn

-¡Hija!- exclamó el profesor Tomoe cuando vio que el traje de Sailor Saturn estaba un poco dañado

-Tomoe, tenemos problemas- dice Clow destransformandose

-¡Pluto!- exclamaron todas, Mars corrio y la abrazó

-Me da gusto saber que estas bien- mencionó Mars sonriendo, Setsuna asintió

-Fue difícil, pero ya estoy aquí- dice Setsuna, Clow miró a Tomoe

-Nos urge encontrar a Nemesis, el General tiene la espada de la Luz y la de la Sombra, por eso puede pelear contra Saturn, las middle senshi tienen una idea equivocada de lo que esta pasando, Sailor Earth va a despertar, no hay duda, pero no se como despertará- dice Clow, Tomoe mira a las inner

-¿Mas Senshi?- pregunta Amy sorprendida

-Hay muchas explicaciones, chicas, y creo que es tiempo de comenzarlas- dice el profesor Tomoe

-¿Y Serena, profesor?- pregunta Lita preocupada

-Serena estará bien- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Empecemos pues- dice Clow, pero entonces, un gran temblor comienza a sentirse

-¿Qué es eso¡Una energía maligna!- exclaman todas sintiendo como la tierra se sacudía con fuerza pero a la vez una energía oscura llenaba el ambiente

--------------

No se preocupen, ya llegaran las explicaciones :P

Fin del Capitulo 10: Review

**Nombre:** Nicolai/Nicolas Kumada

**Identidad:** Mars Knight, Fire Knight

**Cumpleaños:** -----

**Familia: **Padres millonarios en alguna parte de Europa

**Color Favorito**: Rojo y Cafe

**Comida Favorita:** Arroz

**Comida Menos Favorita:** Carne

de Pato (¿?)

**Tiene Problemas Con**: Sobreprotección hacia Raye

**Punto Fuerte:** Es muy trabajador y muy leal

**Su Sueño**: ser reconocido por lo que hace, y no por quien es

**Transformación:** Fuego de Marte, Transformación

**Ataques: **Dragon de Marte/Fuego: Un poderoso dragon echo de fuego impacta al enemigo

Estrellas de Marte: estrellas de fuego impactan al enemigo y pueden desviar objetos lanzados

Erupcion Volcanica: un poderoso ataque de fuego

Flor de Lava: una flor que se lleva a los labios, pronuncia el ataque y la flor se envuelve en llamas impactando al enemigo

Cenizas De Volcan: un ataque consecuente de Erupcion VOlcanica, las cenizas cubren al enemigo y lo dejan paralizado

**Items** Espada de Marte


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Ojos Que No Ven, Espejo Que Lo Refleja

Prontamente, Kronos desplegó sus alas y cargó a Setsuna antes de que ella pudiera responder o quejarse, y antes de que la casa se derrumbara, aparecieron los seis guardianes volando por las ventanas sacando a su senshi, el profesor Tomoe se hizo cargo de su hija mientras que la casa empezaba a destruirse

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Thunder Knight mientras sostenia a Sailor Júpiter, los demas Guardianes estaban volando y el profesor Tomoe solo miraba como su casa habia quedado echa ruinas

-Tendre que trabajar en eso- dice el profesor Tomoe, en ese momento, el temblor deja de sentirse y los Guardianes bajan al suelo

-¿Y eso se va a repetir?- pregunta Venus Knight algo cansado, entonces Sailor Venus voltea a verlos

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- pregunta Sailor Venus

-Porque estas bien pesada, deberias hacer un poco mas de ejercicio y bajarle a los pastelillos- dice Venus Knight, Sailor Venus se enoja y trata de golpearlo, pero Venus Knight camina un poco evadiendo el golpe provocando que se caiga al suelo

-Bueno, en lo que la pareja de Venus deja de pelear, permitanme decirles, el terremoto fue la primer llamada al Diamante Platina, lo que quiere decir que diez esferas han sido activadas, faltan dos de encontrar, si yo tengo cuatro, y las middle tienen al menos una, puedo suponer que el enemigo tiene cinco- dice Kronos pensativo

-¿Qué pasara cuando la onceava esfera se active?- pregunta Sailor Mercury

-Habrá un segundo terremoto aun mas potente que este- dice Mercury Knight, todos se quedan mirando, el profesor Tomoe continua mirando la casa con tristeza

-¡Es mi primera casa!- exclama el profesor Tomoe a punto de soltar la lágrima

-Kaos, aprovecha para crear el Refugio- dice Kronos, Tomoe voltea a verlo y todos se posan en el suelo, el profesor Tomoe voltea hacia la casa y la reconstruye en un instante

-Eso tomó mas tiempo del necesario!- exclamó el profesor Tomoe de pronto muy cansado

-¿Bromeas papá? A penas fue un parpadeo- dice Sailor Saturn

-Para ti- responde el profesor Tomoe mirando a Kronos algo fastidiado

-Bueno, no querias tardarte, no te tardaste- dice Kronos guiñando un ojo

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunta entonces Neptuno Knight al sentirse olvidado

-Kaos y yo nos dedicaremos a buscar el origen de nuestro enemigo- dice Kronos

-Sera difícil, nunca oi hablar de Lord Gartus- dice Kaos, luego, escuchan una televisión encendida

-El epicentro de este ultimo terremoto fue localizado debajo del metro subterreaneo en la estacion Koyiga, el terremoto tuvo una escala de…

-Chicos, una ultima indicación, para los que sepan las identidades de otros, no esten solos, permanezcan al menos en parejas, estas chicas middle intentaran destruirles, ya que tienen una noción diferente de lo que pasó realmente en el pasado- dice Kronos

-¿Dónde podre encontrar a este tipo?- preguntaba Tomoe

-El metro subterraneo de Kogiya se encuentra localizado en las intersecciones de la ciudad de…

-Sera difícil hayarlo- insiste Tomoe

-Bueno, guardianes, no se queden solos, senshis, por favor, permanezcan acompañadas- dice Kronos por ultima

-¿Y Sailor Moon?- pregunta Sailor Uranus

-No se preocupen por ella, Luna y Artemio se haran cargo, los demás, ya saben mis instrucciones- dice Kronos

-Mmm, tal vez no este en Japon- dice el profesor Tomoe aun pensando

-El metro subterraneo Kogiya es uno de los subterraneos que abarcan todo Japón…

-Agh¡Apaguen el maldito televisor que no puedo pensar!- exclama el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru asiente y corre dentro de la casa, apaga el televisor y regresa

-Tomoe, diles a los chicos por favor lo de la casa- dice Kronos

-¿Casa?- se preguntan todos

-¡Ah si! Es que la casa… ah! Jajaja, disculpenme- dice el profesor Tomoe riendo nerviosamente provocando que todos tengan una gota en su cabeza

-Kaos- dice Kronos, el profesor Tomoe se recupera y vuelve a tomar su seriedad

-Ahora la casa parece normal, pero la he contruido para que sea el Refugio, la casa esta protegida contra ataques, magia y seres que no sean humanos, cuando ustedes necesiten algun refugio, usen su teletransportación, en otras palabras, mencionen su planeta regente y luego la palabra Teleport e inmediatamente seran trasladados a mi casa, la casa sera la entrada permitida solo a las nueve senshi y a sus guardianes, de manera que cualquier otra persona que no sea el dueño de la casa, guardianes o senshis de los nueve planetas, podra entrar a la casa y estaran a salvo- dice Tomoe

-No olviden, no permanezcan solos- dice Clow antes de verlos partir

-Fue un gran dia- dice el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru permanece algo pensativa

-¿los nueve guardianes?- se preguntaba Hotaru, Clow la mira y le guiña el ojo

-No te preocupes, tu eres la guardiana de Saturno- dice Clow

-Fue un dia tan pesado que no revise el buzón :p- dice Tomoe acercandose al buzón, Hotaru se mete a la casa y se encierra a su cuarto a leer m ientras que el profesor Tomoe extrae la correspondencia

-Cuentas por pagar, cuentas, cuentas, mas cuentas… mmm¿Una invitación? Es una invitación al baile de caridad que se ofrece a favor de los huerfanos de guerra, mmm, me mandan una invitación a mi nombre y para una acompañante y una invitación a tu nombre Clow- dice Tomoe extendiendole la invitación

-¿Para mi?- pregunta Clow y la ve mientras le da una leida rapida

-Estamos en medio de un problema bastante serio- dice el profesor Tomoe continuando la lectura

-Si, lo se¿Crees que deba hacerlo?- pregunta Clow mirando al profesor Tomoe

-Yo creo que debemos estar prevenidos- dice Tomoe

-Si, tienes razón, mejor deja la llamo, seguro tendra un vestido que ponerse- dice Clow comenzando a caminar al teléfono

PLAF!!!!!

-----------

-¿Qué¿Estamos en medio de una guerra y tu me invitas a un baile de caridad?- grita Setsuna histñerica

-Bueno, sino tienes nada que ponerte, podemos ir a comprar algo, aun hay tiempo- dice Clow del otro lado de la linea telefónica

-Yo no dije que no tuviera nada que ponerme!- exclama Setsuna aun histérica

-De acuerdo, paso por ti a las ocho en coche, las alas son un poco extravagantes para un profesor- dice Clow colgando la linea

-¡Agh¡Clow siempre hace lo mismo!- grita Setsuna histérica

-¿Quieres que te desocupe el baño? Ya casi termino y Michiru ya se fue- dice Haruka terminando de secarse el cabello con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo

-¿Y para que quiero el baño desocupado?- pregunta Setsuna sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

-Bueno, yo decía, entonces me tardare, voy a secarme el cabello, y a…- dice Haruka, pero Setsuna acaba de encerrarse en baño y abrió la regadera

-Oye! Yo tambien tengo que arreglarme! Voy a acompañar a Michiru!- grita Haruka pero Setsuna comienza a cantar para fingir que no la oye

------

Clef estaba anudandose una corbata al cuello, cuando su mayordomo siempre silencioso entró a su habitación

-La señorita Aino está esperandolo- dice el mayordomo, Clef asiente y se acerca a la puerta antes de poniendose su saco cuando su mayordomo lo detiene para arreglarle el cuello

-Señor Umino, he trabajado para su familia durante toda mi vida, y a usted lo conozco de pequeño, nunca lo habia visto tan feliz como la noche que llegó volando de alguna aventura o travesía, y mi corazón y sabiduría me dice que no es la misma chica que lo espera alla abajo, Señor Umino, no cometa una tontería- dice el mayordomo, Clef sonrie

-Gracias, Darwin- dice Clef retirándose, Mina miraba un gran retrato pintado a mano de una mujer guapa y elegante

-Es mi madre, Yurien Umino- dice Clef, Mina la mira con gran asombro

-Es una mujer guapa, te felicito Clef- dice Mina, Clef asiente

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta Clef ofreciendole el brazo, Mina asiente

--------

El profesor Tomoe termina de arreglarse y entra a la habitación de Hotaru

-Ya me voy hija- dice el profesor Tomoe, pero el profesor queda asombrado de que Hotaru esta completamente arreglada y lista para salir con un vestido purpura parecido al de su vestido de princesa, todo casi igual, Hotaru sonrió y se levantó

-No vas a ir solo a un evento donde muchas mujeres solteras acudiran solas- dice Hotaru acomodandose el cabello

-Luces… hermosa, te pareces muchisimo a tu madre- dice el profesor Tomoe conmocionado, Hotaru aun permanece quieta disfrutando la aceptación de su padre cuando su padre parece tener los ojos brillantes por lágrimas contenidas

-Padre…- murmura HOtaru, pero su padre sonrie

-Estoy bien, es hora- dice el profesor Tomoe

--------------

Michiru termina de acomodarse el cabello, su violín estaba a un lado de ella y Haruka estaba en un vestido elegante largo en color verde oscuro, los aretes estilo cascada le daban una gracia a su ya largo cuello y su figura femenina resaltaba con ese vestido entallado

-Te noto muy feliz- dice Haruka a Michiru quien traia un vestido verde aguamarina corto y su cabello suelto

-Miré la lista de invitados- responde Michiru, Haruka se queda sorprendida

-¿Cómo la miraste si ese patan con cara de pocos amigos no la suelta para nada- dice Haruka, Michiru se sonrie

-Para el espejo de Neptuno no hay barreras- responde Michiru divertida, Haruka parece molestarse un poco

-No es buena idea que uses tu talismán para tu beneficio personal- dice Haruka, Michiru se queda pensativa

-No es para mi beneficio personal- responde Michiru sacando su espejo de nueva cuenta

-¿Ahora que haras?- pregunta Haruka

-Miraré si ha llegado- dice Michiru y muestra el reflejo

-Espejo de Neptuno, Reflejo Submarino, muestrame al caballero del octavo planeta, al guardian del océano, al protector de las muchas aguas y al rey del mar- dice Michiru, Haruka pone ojos de ¬¬

-Muchos halagos para un tipo con un cuerno en la frente (Nota: Clef tiene el traje del mago Clef de MagicKnight Rayearth)

-El reflejo aparece- dice Michiru y de pronto se queda petrificada cuando ve que viene del brazo de

-¡MINA AINO!- pensó Michiru dejando caer el espejo, Haruka lo ve

-¡Michiru¡No!- grita Haruka y se lanza para atrapar el espejo pero el vestido entallado le impide hacerlo como normalmente lo hace y se quiebra en pedazos, Michiru se agacha y mira en los pedazos quebrados la imagen multiplicada de Clef y Mina, Michiru sonrie con tristeza

-El nunca lo negó, el nunca lo negó, el tiene a alguien mas- dice Michiru recogiendo los pedazos del espejo y dejandolos encima de la mesa mas cercana, Haruka comprende lo que ha pasado, aunque ella no sabe la identidad del caballero

-Michiru- suspiró Haruka intentando abrazarla, pero Michiru se alejó conciente

-Tu ahora tienes a Miwa, dejame a mi estar tranquila- responde Michiru yendo hacia su violín

-Pero Michiru, podemos…

-¡Dejame sola!- exclamó Michiru con una furia desconocida en ella, Haruka la miró y salió de los camerinos

-----------

-Pobre Michiru, si tan solo supiera yo quien es ese desplumado caballero de Neptuno para darle un buen merecido¡AY!- exclamó Haruka al tropezarse sin ver contra uno de los meseros

-Ah sido mi culpa, señorita… Tenoh- dice el mesero, Haruka lo mira

-Pero si eres tu, Touya¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta Haruka, Touya se sonríe

-Estoy trabajando¿No ves?- pregunta Touya con acento sarcastico

-Ya veo…- dice Haruka, en ese momento, Mina y Clef se acercan

-¡Que hermosa te ves, Haruka¿Recuerdas a Clef Umino? Es mi acompañante esta noche!- exclama Mina, Touya le dirige una mirada ¬¬ a Clef y Haruka en un instante comprende todo lo que ha pasado y por pura lógica, saca la identidad del guardian de Neptuno

-_Ahora si tan solo supiera la identidad del guardian de Urano-_ decía Haruka

-¡¿Me llamaron?!- exclamo Miwa cayendole encima a Haruka

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- preguntó Haruka histérica

-Ya ves? No hay fiesta en la que no esté invitado- dice Miwa quitandole a Touya de la bandeja una copa de vino

-¿No deberias tu tambien traer moñito y trabajar?- pregunta Haruka, Miwa se sonrie

-Resulta, mi estimada Tenoh que soy el hijo del gran arquitecto Yoshihiro Miwa, y estoy tan invitado a esta fiesta, como tu- dice Miwa dejando la copa vacía en la bandeja de Touya

-Otra copa, mesero, y tu, mi hermosa Haruka, vamos a bailar!- dice Miwa a modo de burla llevandose de ahí a Haruka, Touya lo soporta y pero luego Clef mira a Touya

-¿No eres tu el hijo de la profesora Kinomoto?- dice Clef, Touya sin sonreir le dirije una mirada de pocos amigos

-Si, mi apellido lo dice- dice Touya molesto, Clef entonces sonrie

-Olvide mencionarle a tu madre que no se preocupe por la renta de este mes, puede pagar cuando sea necesario- dice Clef sonriendo, Mina entonces sonrie

-¡Mira que generoso eres, Clef! El tener tanto dinero no te ha hecho avaro, sino que al contrario, cuando mas das, mas tienes, eso es hermoso- dice Mina, Clef entonces mira a alguien a lo lejos y dice a Mina

-¿Me permites un momento? Necesito ir a saludar a alguien- dice Clef, Mina asiente

-¡Claro, Clef! Mientras aquí Touya me hará compañía- dice Mina, Touya la mira y comienza a levantar la bandeja

-¡Mira que Clef me invitó de crucero por las islas Canarias¿No es lindo? Y aun me compró este bracelete de esmeraldas reales- dice Mina mostrando un brazalete que traia en su brazo derecho, Touya soportando todo levantó la bandeja

-Con permiso, señorita Aino, necesito trabajar- dice Touya saliendo de ahí, Mina sonrie

-Touya necesita ser mas alegre, igual que Clef- suspiró Mina sin saber lo que habia hecho, luego se le acerca Molly

-¡Molly¡Que sorpresa! Es un placer verte aquí- dice Mina, Molly asiente

-Si, mi mama es la vendedora favorita de muchas señoras ricas, asi que lo acepta :D- dice Molly pero entonces Molly mira hacia alguien

-¿Ese no es Touya Kinomoto?- pregunta Molly, Mina asiente

-Si, es un estudiante del colegio Mugen- dice Mina, Molly entonces regresa su mirada hacia Mina

-Mira que el chico estudia por beca en e ese colegio, porque es un genio, y asi no paga, es que, dspues de la muerte de su padre, se las han visto muy difíciles para poder mantenerse, Touya trabaja en todo lo que puede para poder mantenerse en los estudios y asi la profesora Kinomoto solo trabaja para mantener a su hija Sakura- dice Molly

-¡Ah! Que tristeza, pues, yo no podria estar con un hombre asi…- dice Mina, Molly queda un poco confundida

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Molly

-Yo necesito un hombre con recursos para apoyarme en mi carrera al estrellato!- exclama Mina entusiasmada

-¿No te importa tener que hacer lo que haces?- pregunta Molly, Mina niega

-No, seré una gran estrella!- exclama Mina dando vueltas para lucirse pero en se momento tropieza con Touya quien tiene cara de haber escuchado todo

-To… To… Touya!- exclama Mina poniendose roja, Touya levanta las copas y las acomoda en su bandeja

-No se preocupe, señorita Aino, yo no podria esar con una mujer asi- dice Touya, Molly y Mina se quedan mirando

-¿A… a… a que te refieres?- pregunta Mina confundida

-Yo no necesito una mujer superficial que quiera ser una estrella, sino a una chica linda que quiera ser MI estrella- dice Touya retirandose, Mina se queda pensando, Molly se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasado

-¿Estara haciendo una obra de teatro?- preguntó Mina, Molly mejor se va

--------------

-La onceava esfera debe aparecer cuando haya una multitud de corazones generosos, al menos eso parece indicar su nombre HearthKind Orb, en este baile debe haber una multitud de corazones generosos dispuestos a donar miles de dolares para una causa justa- dice Naury ante la mirada sorprendida de Sully

-¿Y como va a aparecer esta esfera?- pregunta Sully, Naury entonces mira en su mano y hay una estrella negra

-Lo haremos a la usanza de los Death Busters- dice Naury, Sully sigue pensativa

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- dice Sully

-Claro que lo se- dice Naury, pero de pronto una mano cae sobre los hombros de ambas

-¡Aaaaaaah!- gritan las dos a la vez

-Sssh, silencio- dice una voz dura y varonil

-¡Ah! General, me asustó muchísimo!- exclama Naury

-Suelo ejercer ese efecto, Naury, Sully, si aparece Sailor Saturn…

-Si, si, ya sabemos, es de usted- dicen las dos a la vez

-Oiga, no le parece un capricho amoroso?- pregunta Sully recibiendo por respuesta una de las espadas en su cuello

-¿Capricho amoroso querer matarla con mis manos?- pregunta el general dispuesto a decapitar a Sully

-Bueno, podria ser amor apache- dice Sully nerviosa, el general retira su espada y Sully respira

-Ya les dije! No quiero problemas ni fallas!- exclama el general, las dos asienten

-El general tiene un problema de actitud- dice Naury molesta

-Ni que lo digas- dice Sully aun nerviosa

----------

Hotaru y su padre entraron a la gran mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, cuando Hotaru quedò con sus ojos enormes y purpura brillantes al ver que las flores de grandes jarrones eran tulipanes

-¡Son… son… tulipanes!- exclama Hotaru sonriente y feliz, su padre sonrie igual

-¡Tomoe¡Tomoe¡Ahí estas! Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien- dice un hombre jalando al profesor

-Al rato te veo, HOtaru- dice el profesor pero Hotaru no lo escucha sino que camina hacia la mesa que contenia algunos bocadillos y para su sorpresa, el arreglo floral eran mas tulipanes…

-¿Negros?- se preguntó Hotaru al ver los tulipanes mas oscuros que en su vida jamás habia visto, pero entonces, al escuchar risas femeninas y la voz de su padre, Hotaru voltea y ve a su padre rodeado de 5 o 6 mujeres maduras entre las cuales estaba la profesora Anami (Que es el apellido de soltera de Nadeshiko Kinomoto)

-Hubiera sido mas facil que mi padre llevase a casa una conquista, yo solo tendira que matarla- pensaba Hotaru cuando escucha el grito de varias mujeres, y las que rodeaban a su padre salen corriendo, excepto Nadeshiko

-¡Es el señor Lantis Kyoyama!- exclaman todas y corren a la busqueda de este soltero codiciado que aparece al pie de las escaleras con un traje muy varonil y una apariencia deseable, Hotaru frunce el ceño

-¡Eso es detestable!- exclama Hotaru dandose la vuelta y continuando la admiración de las flores

----------

-Oye, Naury¿Y como vamos a averiguar la identidad de Sailor Saturn?- pregunta Sully, Naury le señala unos espejos colocados estratégicamente

-Esos espejos, refleja la verdad del interior, antes le pertenecia a Sailor Earth cuando recibía a alguien, lo hacia reflejarse en el espejo, si el espejo cambiaba la forma a una forma oscura, Sailor Earth se daba cuenta de la maldad que tenia esa persona dentro y era inmediatamente retirada, pero si el espejo mantenia su reflejo, la persona era transparente, en cambio, con alguna identidad falsa, mostraba su verdadera identidad, si Sailor Saturn está por aquí, y pasa frente al espejo, su identidad sera conocida- dice Naury riendo a carcajadas, Sully entonces se queda aun mas ¿?

-¿Y si no esta?- pregunta Sully, Naury se queda ¬¬

-Tu si sabes aguadar las fiestas- dice Naury dispuesta a bajar pero Sully la detiene

-Oye¿Cuándo vamos a atacar?- pregunta Sully

-En el proximo capitulo, ahorita dejame disfrutar la fiesta- dice Naury bajando las escaleras de la entrada y bailando

----------

Hotaru sigue admirando las flores sin percatarse que el griterío femenino ha disminuido y que al contrario, parece haber silencio

-Veo que le interesan mucho los tulipanes- dice una voz, Hotaru asiente y continua mirandolas

-Si, son mi flor favorita, en especial las purpura, pero nunca habia visto una flor como sta, negra- dice Hotaru, aquel hombre toma uno de los tulipanes

-No creo que deba hacer eso… señor…- dice Hotaru pero al levantar su mirada se topa con que…

-Kyoyama- termina Hotaru la frase

-Veo que le sorprende verme- dice Lantis en tono arrogante

-No gratamente, he de decir¿Y sus admiradoras, señor Kyoyama?- pregunta Hotaru con una dosis de veneno

-Las he despedido¿Desea bailar conmigo la primera pieza de la noche, señorita Tomoe?- pregunta el señor Kyoyama extendiendole la mano, Hotaru queda sorprendida y se ruboriza

-¿La he vuelto a sorprender no gratamente?- pregunta el señor Kyoyama, Hotaru le toma la mano y el señor Kyoyama la lleva al centro de la pista y a un movimiento de su mano, la orquesta comienza a tocar una dulce melodía y el señor Kyoyama toma a Hotaru de la cintura haciendola ruborizar aun mas, cuando de pronto…

-¡Es Ella!- exclamó Naury, Sully volteo

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Sully, Naury le volteó la cara y la hizo ver el espejo, y es que la gente se habia apartado para ver bailar a Lantis y a Hotaru, y cada vez que en medio del vals pasaban por un espejo, aparecia la imagen de Sailor Saturn bailando con…

------

Fin del capitulo 11

**Nombre:** Lucy Shidou

**Identidad:** Sailor Eris

**Planeta Regente y Explicación:** Eris, planeta intermedio entre Marte y Tierra, se consideraba parte del cinturón de asteroides, pero se esta considerando convertirlo en planeta :P, Eris es la diosa de la ira

**Le gustan:** los animales, en especial los perros, ya que tiene uno llamado Hikari y una criatura que hace las funciones de Luna y Artemio llamada Mokona

**Materia Favorita: **Biología

**Le disgusta: **Que las inner y las outer sean consideradas como las unicas

**Su Sueño: **Ser entrenadora de perros y devolverle a Sailor Earth su reinado

**Familia: **Tres hermanos, Maseru, Satoru y Kakeru.

**Punto Fuerte: **Tiene determinación y firmeza

**Tiene problemas con: **su actitud infantil :P

**Ataques: **Fire Heart: corazones de fuego llameante impactan al enemigo

Ruby Lightin: un poderoso rayo rojo impacta al enemigo

**Item**Espada de Eris, Espada Maestra de Eris (Evoluciona con el poder de la ira de Lucy)

Personaje Basado En: Lucy de Las Guerreras Magicas (Rayearth)


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Pesadillas De Dia; 1era Parte; Las Outer

-¿Con quien esta bailando Sailor Saturn¿Con un vampiro?- preguntó Sully al ver bailando a Hotaru con la nada!

-Es extraño, pero ya sabemos quien es Sailor Saturn, ahora¡Vamos a atacarlos a todos!- exclamó Naury yendo a preparar su plan, Sully la siguió

-¿Qué hace tu hija bailando con el señor Kyoyama?- pregunta Nadeshiko al profesor Tomoe

-No lo se, estoy tan sorprendido como tu- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Esto debe ser…- dice Nadeshiko, cuando Setsuna y Clow se acerca

-¿No sienten una ligera energia extraña en el ambiente?- pregunta Clow y Setsuna ya estaba casi lista para la transformación

-¡Hola a todos!- exclama Mina acercandose, Clow dirigió una rapida mirada

-Aquí estan Mercury, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptuno y Saturn completos- dice Clow, cuando de pronto, las luces se apagan

-Hey¡Que esta pasando!- exclaman todos, Lantis y Hotaru detienen su baile

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Hotaru temerosa, Lantis la abraza contra el un poco y de pronto en el techo se enciende una esfera brillante de luces estilo disco y empiza a sonar musica estilo disco

-¡Hola a todos! Los saluda Naury, DJ, pongamosle un poco de sabor a esta fiesta!- exclama Naury desde un micrófono

-Es Sailor DArkFire, todos tengan cuidado- dice Clow, Miwa, Clef, Touya y Yue salen del lugar para transformarse, mientras que las senshi sacan sus plumas espernado el momento, pero Hotaru al estar abrazada por Lantis no podia hacerlo

-Ahora¡Al viejo estilo de unos amigos mios¡Denme sus corazones puros!- exclamó Naury y de la esfera de brillante salen diversos rayos oscuros que impactan a la gente y comienzan a extraerles sus corazones puros

-¿Qué¿CORAZONES PUROS?- gritan todos sorprendidos, entonces, Hotaru, al sentir tanto corazón puro comienza a sofocarse y cae ligeramente en brazos de Lantis

-Señorita Tomoe, Señorita¿Esta bien?- pregunta Lantis, pero a Hotaru le faltaba el aire

-No pued.o… no puedo… respirar- dice Hotaru cayendo levemente, Lantis la sostiene con mas fuerza, los rayos siguen impactando gente y extrayendo sus corazones, cuando un rayo sta por impactar al grupo de las senshis pero…

-¡Escudo de Otoño!- grita una voz melodiosa y un potente escudo absorbe los rayos pero son devueltos contra la esfera destruyendola, pero ya los corazones puros extraidos flotaban en el aire

-¿Quién hizo eso?- preguntaban todos confundidos

-Yo- dice una mujer de vestido verde y corto y una capa larga en tono rojo, Tomoe y Clow quedan sorprendidos

-¡Nemesis!- exclama Clow

-Nadeshiko!- exclama Tomoe, la mujer sonrie

-Ambas respuestas son correctas- dice Nemesis sacando una gran vara como un cetro

-¿Ella es la tercer Juez?- preguntan todos sorprendidos

-De hecho, soy la segunda, Kronos es el primero y Kaos el tercero- dice Nemesis mirando hacia Naury y hacia Sully quienes estaban molestas

-¡Encargate de los payasos con traje de marinerito, yo me encargo de esa niña- dice Naury caminando hacia Hotaru

-¡Viento Paralizante!- exclama Sully y todos han quedado congelados

-No me puedo mover!- exclama Sailor Venus

-Ni yo!- exclama Sailor Pluto, Lantis al ver lo que ha pasado pero siento que Hotaru ha quedado inconciente y que se pone mas palida por la falta de aire

-Te sacare de aquí- dice Lantis intentando cargarla, pero Naury dispara un rayo hacia Hotaru

-¡Espera!- grita Lantis, pero el rayo va directo hacia ella

-¡Esa chica esta siendo atacada!- grita Uranus conciente de a quien se refiere, pero todos estan paralizados para atacar

-¡Silence Wall!- grita una voz femenina y un escudo protege a Lantis y a Hotaru quien ha quedado inconciente

-¿Sailor Saturn?- pregunta Naury sorprendida

-Asi es, soy la sailor de la destrucción, y como tal, destruiré tus malvados planes!- exclamó la voz, todos se han quedado aun mas sorprendidos

-No puede ser!- exclama Sully, pero en ese momento, Sailor Saturn pone su vara en el cuello de Naury haciendola sudar frío

-Si no quieres probar el filo de mi lanza, vete de aquí y deja estos corazones!- exclama Sailor Saturn, en ese momento, Hotaru abre los ojos aun palida

-Hotaru!- exclama Lantis, Hotaru mira a Sailor Saturn y queda aun mas sorprendida

-Me iré pero ya me las pagaras!- exclama Naury, Sully tambien se va y Lantis ve que Hotaru se recupera y el profesor Tomoe mueve sus manos y hace que todo el mundo recupere sus corazones y "borra" la memoria de lo que ha sucedido restableciendo la fiesta, haciendole parecer a Lantis que Hotaru simplemente se habia mareado

-Mejor te llevare a tomar algo de aire, creo que aquí esta muy encerrado- dice Lantis terminando el baile y sacando a Hotaru caminando quien asiente

-Gracias, señor Kyoyama- dice Hotaru sin darse cuenta que Lantis la estaba tuteando y que Lantis no habia borrado su memoria

----------

Nadeshiko, Clow y Tomoe estaban en el jardin cuando de pronto aparece Sailor Saturn frente a ellos

-Les presento a mi hija, Sakura- dice Nadeshiko, entonces, la falsa Sailor Saturn levanta la mano al aire

-¡Carta¡Toma la forma que te pertenece!- exclama y se le quita la imagen falsa y es Sakura

-Hola!- exclama Sakura

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe

-Yo le pedi que lo hiciera, pusieron espejos de la verdad en varias partes de la mansión, y descubrieron la identidad de Hotaru, por eso le pedi a Sakura que usara las cartas para transformarse en Sailor Saturn y poder ayudarla- dice Nadeshiko

-Ya veo- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Nemesis, las Middle Senshi…

-Ya lo se, ya las vi y ellas a mi tambien, traté de no aparecer en el tiempo no indicado, pero esto me forzó a hacerlo, por otra parte, nuestras identidades, sobre todo, los guardianes y las senshi deben conocerse, es un trabajo en equipo- dice Nadeshiko, todos asienten

-Mama¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunta Sakura, Nadeshiko asiente

-Hablale a Touya y dile que si ya…

-Aquí estoy, mama- dice Touya, Nadeshiko asiente

-Con permiso, y nos veremos mañana- dice Nadeshiko subiendo a un auto lujoso, Mina sale con Clef y los ve partir en un auto de los mas lujosos

-¡Vaya! Eso si es un auto¿Por qué estaban los Kinomoto en el?- pregunta Mina sin saber el nivel de su pregunta

-Porque es de ellos, pero ya me siento mas tranquilo, pagaré la renta de este mes en deposito y no en efectivo- dice Clef

-¿Renta¿Tu a ellos?- pregunta Mina

-Si, resulta que la propiedad donde tengo mi casa en Hokaido, es de ellos, asi que les debia la renta de este mes- dice Clef, Mina queda aun O.O

-_Lo unico que me falta es que Venus Knight sea Touya!-_ pensó Mina para sus adentros

----------

Hotaru llegó del brazo de Lantis hasta su padre quien sonrio al verla

-Muchas gracias, señor Kyoyama y disculpe este contratiempo- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Para nada, profesor, Hotaru es muy buena bailarina, creo que tanto baile la dejó cansada- dice el señor Kyoyama, aunque Hotaru aun parecía palida

-Espero comprenda que si tenemos que retirarnos es…

-Claro, no se preocupe, lo veré el lunes- dice Lantis y se retira, el profesor sube a su auto y lleva a Hotaru a casa

-Hija¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru asiente

-Si padre, fue solo un mareo- responde Hotaru, el profesor la ayuda a llegar a su habitación

-Buenas noches, Hotaru- dice el profesor

-Buenas noches, papa- responde Hotaru cerrando la puerta

--------

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo estaba bastante animado, en todas las casas, y aun en la casa Tsukino, aunque Serena padecía una gripe (aparentemente) que la tenia recluida en casa

-Animate Serena, el hecho que esas 3 niñas bobas digan que tu no eres la princesa, no significa que no lo seas- dice Luna

-Si, a parte, el poder del broche no se ha perdido, aun es el legendario Cristal de Plata- dice Artemio

-Pero ellas dijeron que Darien le partencia a alguien mas… yo no podria superar eso- dice Serena aun llorosa

-Serena, Darien te ama a ti, no a Sailor Earth- dice Luna

-¿Quién es esa Sailor Earth¿Y porque no ha despertado?- pregunta Serena

-Porque no despertará, el fulgor de la estrella eterna de Sailor Earth, desapareció en la guerra contra la reyna Beryl¿La recuerdas?- pregunta Luna

-¿Y como olvidarla si ella queria casarse con Darien?- responde Serena aun triste

-tranquila, ya vendra el momento- dice Luna, cuando reciben una llamada por el Sailor Device

-Chicas, esto es general para todas, hay una reunión de urgencia en la mansión del profesor Tomoe- dice una voz que Luna, Artemio y Serena reconocieron como la de Amy

-¡Mira! Las chicas tienen junta¿Por qué no vamos?- pregunta Luna, Artemio asiente

-Si, tu mama ya te vio mejor esta mañana, vayamos a la junta- dice Artemis

-Pero… y si ya no soy una sailor…?- pregunta Serena, Luna se queda pensando

-¿No te dije que la unica que podia dejar de SAilor era deseandolo¿Tu deseas ya no ser una sailor senshi mas?- pregunta Luna, Serena niega

-No, yo quiero- dice Serena

-eNtonces¡Vamos!- exclama Artemio y sale corriendo del cuarto, Serena se pone un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta rosa

-Vamos!- exclama Luna y los tres salen de la casa

--------

Hotaru se levanta esa mañana y enciende la televisión, se mete a bañar, cuando de pronto escucha un comentario

-¡Y ayer, en el baile de caridad¡El gran soltero codiciado parecía haber sido conquistado por un corazón frágil¡La señorita Hotaru Tomoe¡Hija del reconocido profesor y dueño del colegio Mugen, Soichiro Tomoe, se les vio bailando pegados durante un rato y al final salieron a los jardines, se llamó a la oficina del gran y reconocido Lantis Kyoyama pero nadie atendió nuestra llamada¿Sera acaso que el soltero inalcanzable, ya no es soltero ni inalcanzable!- exclama la voz de la reportera, Hotaru cerró los puños y lanzó hacia la televisión una de las almohadas

-¡Es… ¡Es… ¡Agh!- exclamó Hotaru pero luego sintió de nuevo un sofoco, se cayó de rodillas

-Debo controlarme, esto me esta afectando cada vez mas- dijo Hotaru en lo que se ponia de pie de nuevo y se ponia un vestido purpura corto de tirantes y luego un sueter blanco de botones encima

-Saldre a dar un paseo para calmarme- dice Hotaru, y sale de su casa, en el jardin estaba el profesor Tomoe regando las plantas

-¿A dónde vas, Hotaru?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru sonrie

-Voy a caminar, a despejarme un poco- dice Hotaru, el profesor Tomoe sonrie

-¿Vas abrigada? Comienza a cambiar la estación a Otoño, Hotaru- dice el profesor, Hotaru asiente

-No te preocupes papa!- exclama Hotaru y camina hacia el parque y luego admira una vieja casa construida y abandonada, pero que a pesar del deterioro tenia un sembradío de tulipanes naturales que Hotaru siempre admiraba, pero se da cuenta de que ahora, la propiedad estaba cerrada, Hotaru escuchó con horror el ruido de un trascavo (Maquinaria pesada para escavar XD)

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- grita Hotaru, los trabajadores voltean

-¿Quién es esta mocosa?- pregunta uno de los trabajadores

-Seguimos ordenes, niña boba, ahora largo de aquí!- exclama otro

-Ay, ojala no sea uno de esos molestos ecologistas- exclama otro mas

-¡No pueden lastimar los tulipanes¡No se dan de manera normal en ninguna parte del mundo mas que en Holanda¡Es un tesoro de japon que esten aquí!- exclama Hotaru, pero los hombres la ignoran

-¡Continuen!- exclama el capataz

-¡No¿La propiedad no estaba en venta¡La compraré!- exclama Hotaru

-¡Continuen¡Ignoren a la niña! Es obvio que esta boba!- exclama el capataz

-¡No!- grita Hotaru atravesandose entre las flores y el enorme animal que era un trascavo, los trabajadores se molestaron

-¡Son solo florecillas¡Ve a un vivero¡Ahí hay muchas!- exclama alguien mas

-¡No me movere¡Exijo ver al dueño de la propiedad¡Le comprare la casa los terrenos y las flores incluidas!- grita Hotaru

-¡El señor no esta y no vendra hoy, mueve niña que pierdo millones de dolares por retraso!- grita el capataz

-¡No me movere¡Si quiere use el trascavo contra mi!- exclama Hotaru dispuesta a sacar el Silence Glaive, oprimía el puño con fuerza y comenzaba a hacerse medianamente visible la vara

-¡Usen el traxcavo¡Lo registraremos como accidente, la compañía de seguros cubrira todo!- exclama el capataz cruelmente, Hotaru sigue extendiendo las brazos impidiendo el paso del traxcavo

--------

Setsuna se levanta esa mañana y escucha que tocan la puerta

-mmm¿Quién podria ser?- pregunta Setsuna y se acerca a abrir, ve que el cuarto de Michiru y el de Haruka estaban recogidos lo que significaba que ambas habian salido, Setsuna abre la puerta y ve a Clow

-Buenos dias, Setsuna!- exclama Clow y Setsuna sonrie

-Buenos dias, Clow- dice Setsuna, Clow la mira de pies a cabeza

-Bonitas pijamas- dice Clow, Setsuna se mira y trae un pantalón de franela y una playera de tirantes en color rojo y cierra la puerta de golpe, corre a su cuarto y se cambia por una falda en color azul medio vaporosa y una blusa celeste y regresa a la puerta

-Es la segunda vez que me cierras una puerta en la cara- dice Clow medio molesto

-Lo siento, Clow, normalmente no me gusta abrir en pijamas- dice Setsuna, Clow se sonrie

-Te veias bien, aunque te sigues mirando mejor- dice Clow provocandole a Setsuna que se ruborice

-¿En que puedo servirte?- pregunta Setsuna

-Te queria preguntar si me acompañas a una conferencia ahorita a las diez de la mañana, sera aburrida y quiero tener con quien platicar, después te llevo a comer- dice Clow, Setsuna se queda pensando

-Claro!- dice Setsuna y los dos salen del apartamento de Setsuna cuando de pronto ven que detrás de ellos estan dos viejos enemigos

-Hola¿Nos extrañaron?- preguntan dos chicas, una pelirroja con unos aretes en estrella negra y una rubia con perlas blancas alrededor de su cabeza y su ropa

-¡Euyel¡Mimet!- exclama Setsuna

-¡Pagaran todo lo que nos han hecho!- exclaman las dos y comienzan a arrojarles rayos que destruyen todo a su paso

-¡Vamos¡Por aquí!- exclama Clow corriendo, Setsuna mia hacia atrás

-pero ellas murieron!- exclama Setsuna a punto de volverse histerica

-¿Qué te parece si nos transformarmos y dejamos de pensar en eso?- pregunta Clow algo sarcastico

-¡Cristal del Planeta Pluton, tranformación!- grita Setsuna, pero un rayo arroja su pluma lejos de ella, Setsuna voltea y ve con horror que la pluma se estrella en miles de pedazos

-¡La Pluma…- exclama Setsuna, pero Clow la anima a seguir corriendo

-Date prisa, huye, yo me encargo- dice Clow, pero en ese momento, los dos rayos impactan un edificio estrellandolo y haciendo que caiga sobre Setsuna y Clow , Setsuna nada mas cierra los ojos esperando que la pared de roca y granito le caiga encima y la sepulte viva

------------

Michiru abre los ojos y mira el reloj despertador, tiene los ojos inchados y siente una gran pesadez, se revuelve en las sabanas y se entierra de nuevo en la cama

-¡Michiru¿Vas a almorzar?- pregunta Haruka desde la cocina, pero Michiru continua acostada, no tiene ganas de pararse

-Michiru!- exclama Haruka, Michiru por fin se levanta

-¿Qué queres?- grita Michiru histérica

-Anda, iremos a almorzar, yo te invito- dice Haruka, Michiru se pone de pie, y sale ya cambiada con un vestido de botones algo largo, Haruka trae una falda y una blusa en color amarillo, Michiru se le queda mirando

-¿Te sietnes bien?- pregunta Michiru levantando una ceja

-Es un regalo de Miwa, espero verlo en un restaurante ahorita…-

-Ah no, no voy de tercera- dice Michiru queriendo regresar

-No serás tercera, Touya tambien irá y creo que está igual o peor que tu- dice Haruka, Michiru se queda medio pensativa

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Michiru, Haruka suspira

-Ayer, la boba de Mina Aino le dijo pobre de una forma muy despectiva- dice Haruka, Michiru levanta una ceja

-¿le dijo Pobre al heredero de la juguetería y electronica mas grande y exitosa de Japon?- preguntó Michiru, Haruka asintió

-Pero eso no lo sabe Mina- dice Haruka, Michiru suspiró

-No, iré a nadar, hace mucho que no voy- dice Michiru, Haruka la detiene

-¿Ya le dijiste a Clow que rompiste el espejo?- pregunta Haruka

-No tengo porque hacerlo, era mio de todas formas- dice Michiru y recoge su maleta y se va, Haruka suspira

-Habran cambiado las cosas, pero sigue siendo mi mejor amiga- murmuró Haruka al verla partir

-------

Michiru llegó a la piscina de la escuela, esa mañana de sabado era obvio que no habría nadie, y eso la animaba un poco, se desabotonó el vestido y amarro su cabello en una coleta alta dispuesta a tirarse cuando se percató que habia alguien observandola

-Señorita Kaioh- dice Clef acercándose

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Umino?- pregunta Michiru molesta

-Pues, si, afuera habia un letrero que decía "Reservado" yo pensaba practicar hoy, y la vi entrar- dice Clef, Michiru se molesta bastante y le arroja la toalla

-La piscina del colegio Mugen es para el equipo de Natación y yo…

-Yo se que usted es parte del equipo, mi bella sirena, pero yo tambien lo soy- dice Clef mostrandole una credencial

-Supongo que tambien vas a entrenar para los olimpicos de invierno- dice Michiru, Clef asiente

-Pero usala tu, yo esperaré- dice Clef, pero Michiru sigue muy molesta

-No gracias, yo no estaré en la misma piscina que usted!- exclama Michiru, Clef se voltea confundido

-¿Puedo preguntarle porque esta tan enojada?- pregunta Clef

-No lo se! No lo se! Quiza porque esta demasiado apegado a esa chica rubia pero boba, de Mina Aino, la guardiana del Amor, la protectora de Venus, no se que tiene, pero es obvio que las rubias llaman mas la atención, después de todo, la princesa tambien es rub….- pero entonces Clef cansado de la habladuría de Michiru la calla con un enorme beso, Michiru mantiene los ojos abiertos y se ruboriza, terminando el beso, Clef se le queda mirando

-Nunca pensé que vos fuerais tan celosa- dice Clef, Michiru se le queda mirando aun ruborizada

-¿Celosa yo?- pregunta Michiru con un hilillo de voz

-usa la piscina, iré a hacer una llamada- dice Clef retirandose, Michiru se queda de pie mirandolo partir y luego se avienta un clavado a la piscina y comienza a nadar, de pronto, ve algo brillando en el fondo de la piscina y se lanza a la misma a ver que era, lo toma entre sus manos y se da cuenta que es una tapa de un refresco, asi que vuelve a ir a la superficie pero se da cuenta que… hay unas barras que le impiden salir de la piscina aunque le permiten respirar, como si fuera una jaula, Clef llega corriendo y ve en el aire a Rubeus quien sonrie

-¿Tu sirena no respira bajo el agua? Mwahahaha!- exclama Rubeus en el aire

-¡CLEF¡Es un enemigo del pasado!- exclama Michiru, Clef voltea al techo y saca su vara

-¡Galatea¡Transformación!- grita Clef y prontamente su traje cambia, rubeus se sonrie

-¡Te hare sufrir!- exclama Rubeus y saca un látigo, de un latigazo le quita la vara y la arroja con fuerza contra el suelo y la estalla en miles de pedazos

-Ups, se quebró tu linda Galatea, jajajajaja¿Y eso a mi que¡Ahora sigues tu!- exclama Rubeus arrojando el látigo pero no le da tiempo a Clef de huir, sino que se lo enreda en el cuello, luego, amarra el látigo en lo alto de la tabla de clavados y lo deja ahí ahorcandose ante la mirada de Michiru

-Ah¿No lo puedes rescatar, mi bella sirena? Te pondré de la siguiente forma, si nadas hacia la izquierda y pasas el anillo mágico que puse ahi, te salvaras y seras humana otra vez pero tu novio morirá sin aire, pero si nadas hacia tu novio, no podras respirar y llegar al agua a tiempo, entonces, la que morira seras tu mwahahahahaha, los vere luego- dice Rubeus, Michiru voltea a verse y se da cuenta que de la cintura para abajo tiene una cola de sirena y ahora no puede respirar en el aire, Rubeus desaparece, Michiru entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos se lanza hacia la derecha en direccion de Clef

-¡Por cierto¡Olvide decirte¡No llegaras a tiempo!- exclama Rubeus, pero Michiru aun asi continua nadando en direccion de Clef

------------

Haruka sale de su casa y es recibida por Miwa en un deportivo

-¿Lista mi niña?- pregunta Miwa, Haruka asiente

-No se como me convenciste- dice Haruka subiendo al auto

-Sera divertido- dice Miwa y arrancan a gran velocidad por la autopista, Haruka va sonriente

-Ya se que a ti te gusta conducir, te dejare hacerlo de vuelta- dice Miwa, Haruka entonces se sonrie

-No te preocupes, siento mejor la velocidad de este lado, quiza nunca lo habia hecho- dice Haruka, entonces, se atraviesa una niña en la autopista

-¡Satoshi!- exclama Haruka, Satoshi logra evadir a la niña y para el auto, los dos voltean hacia atrás y la niña les sonrie

-¡Es… ¡Es Neherenia!- exclama Haruka al ver a la pequeña sonreirles de manera malevola

-¿Neherenia?- pregunta Satoshi, pero entonces, los dos voltean y en menos de un instante se ven en medio de las vias de un tren

-Satoshi¡El tren!- exclama Haruka al escuchar el silbido del tren, Satoshi intenta arrancar, pero no lo consigue, asi que de pronto, se transforma en frente de Haruka

-¡Uranus Knight!- exclama Haruka, pero Satoshi usa su ultimo poder para tratar de arrojarla lejos de las vias, pero Haruka se abraza a el

-No- dice Haruka conciente que ya no puede escapar, la risa de Neherenia se desvanece en el aire

--------------

Hotaru seguía manteniendose firme

-¡Pero si continuo la matare!- exclama el operador del traxcavo

-¡Ay, no seas bobo¡Se quitara¡Quitate imbecil! Si uno quiere que las cosas se hagan, tienen que hacerlas uno mismo- dice el capataz subiendo al traxcavo, pero Hotaru sigue en pie dispuesta a partir la maquina en dos

-¡Detenganse!- exclama una voz

-Si claro, en sueños- responde el capataz

-¡Señor Kyoyama!- exclaman todos, el capataz entonces se levanta de improviso para saludar a su señor cuando se golpea con el techo del trascavo y lo activa, Lantis se lanza sobre Hotaru quitandola de en medio justo cuando el trascavo le daba un buen golpe a la tierra donde antes estaba ella

-¿Tambien te atraviesas frente a las maquinas?- pregunta Lantis al caer sobre Hotaru

-No queria que lastimaran las flores- dice Hotaru sonrojada, Lantis se para y la ayuda a ponerse de pie

-¡Señor Kyoyama! Lo siento mucho, le prometí tener esto listo, pero esta mocosa interfirió…

-¿Le dices mocosa a la señorita Hotaru Tomoe?- pregunta Lantis, el capataz parece titubear

-Bueno, ella… se… atraveso…- dice el capataz

-Terminen su trabajo, sin lastimar los tulipanes- dice Lantis, todos asienten y el capataz parece avergonzado

-Y usted, capataz, pongase a trabajar y no a pelear con niñas!- exclama el señor Kyoyama, el capataz asiente

-Disculpeme, mucho, señor Kyoyama- dice el capataz y se retira, Hotaru mira a Lantis

-No sabia que esta fuera su propiedad, señor Kyoyama- dice Hotaru, Lantis sonrie

-¿Por una vez, podrias llamarme Lantis?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru asiente y se sonroja

-Es que yo soy solo una adolescente y usted es…

-Un millonario extravagante, arrogante y detestable- responde Lantis, Hotaru se sonroja

-¡Disculpeme señor Kyoyama!- exclama Hotaru

-Lantis, por favor, y las paredes del colegio Mugen tienen oidos, Hotaru- dice Lantis sonriendo, Hotaru asiente

-Si supiera la cantidad de oidos que tiene- dice Hotaru recordando sucesos del pasado

-Hotaru… ¿Me aceptarias una invitación a cenar?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru queda sorprendida al recibir esta invitación y se sonroja aun mas

-Yo solo… Yo…- dice Hotaru

-Disculpeme, no quise incomodarla, señorita Tomoe, ha comenzado a llover, le dré a mi chofer que la lleve a casa- dice Lantis retirándose, Hotaru queda petrificada hasta que Lantis desaparece en el camino y el chofer le sonrie

-Señorita Tomoe, la lluvia esta aumentando, la llevare a su casa con todo gusto- dice el chofer, Hotaru asiente

-¡No gracias! Yo ire caminando, mi casa esta cerca- dice Hotaru, el chofer entonces hace una reverencia y se va

----------------

Hotaru camina de regreso a su casa, cuando de pronto brincan frente a ella unas gemelas, pero una era pelirroja y la otra de cabello azul

-Hola, yo soy Ciprin- dice la roja

-Y yo, Petirol.- responde la azul (No se si sea el orden)

-¿Qué quieren ustedes?- pregunta Hotaru haciendose hacia atrás atemorizada

-Somos las gemelas¡Y vamos a destruirte!- exclaman las dos lanzandole rayos, Hotaru intenta sacar su pluma pero uno de los rayos la estrella en miles de pedazos

-¡Esto no puede estar pasandome!- exclama Hotaru y sigue corriendo, cuando de pronto, y en medio de la lluvia siente que se sofoca

-No, no ahora- dice Hotaru cayendo de rodillas y sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho

-¡Muere ahora!- exclaman las gemelas lanzandole un poderoso rayo, Hotaru no se puede mover debido a la opresión de su pecho y queda a merced del rayo, nada puede ayudarla ahora

--------------

Fin del capitulo 12: Ya se que los deje medio picados con estas situaciones :P disculpenme, pero en el prox capitulo veran como se resuelve todo

Nombre: Marina Ryuzaki

Identidad: Sailor Ceres

Cumpleaños: 3 de Marzo

Comida Favorita: Spaghetti

Comida Menos Favorita: Lo que sea dulce

Pasatiempo: Cocinar

Punto Fuerte: Hablar otros idiomas

Tiene problemas con: cantar

Familia: Solo sus padres

Ataques: Hurricane Of Ceres: un poderoso ataque de agua

Aqua Tail: un latigazo de agua

Ítems: Espada de Ceres


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Pesadillas de dia: Segunda Parte

Setsuna abrió los ojos y se miró junto con Clow en un estado de detención del tiempo

-Tu sabes que no puedo romper la regla- dice Clow, Setsuna asiente

-Entonces?- preguntó Setsuna, Clow señaló delante de ella y la pluma de la transformación estaba en pie, de pronto, de donde se une la esfera y el mango por donde se toma la pluma, aparecio un par de alas y cubrieron la esfera y luego se abrieron quedando ahí misma una estrella, en la punta que apuntaba hacia arriba aparecia como un aro flotando alrededor de esta punta, simulando una aureola, en el centro de la estrella, el símbolo del planeta a modo de hueco o subrelieve, y las alas hacia los lados como desplegando en pleno vuelo, Setsuna tomó la pluma y la levantó al cielo

-Las palabras las leo en mi mente… ¡Angel del Tiempo, Angel de Pluton, Transformación!- gritó Setsuna, un par de alas se desplegaron de su espalda y la cubrieron totalmente, luego, las alas se desplegaron y traia el mismo traje de Sailor Pluto, solo que esta vez traia triple falda, primero la del color original, luego una roja y finalmente una del mismo color de su traje en verde muy oscuro, la vara se extendio frente a ella y en la base del corazón del granate, tambien se pusieron un par de alas extendidas, Sailor Pluto quedó de pie

-Sailor Angel Pluto- dice Kronos hasta cierto punto emocionado

-¡Y me encargaré de ustedes dos!- exclamó Sailor Pluto y levantó su vara hacia sus dos contrincantes

-¡Canto Mortal!- menciono Setsuna mientras el corazón de granate brillaba con intensidad y un ataque impactó a ambas brujas desapareciendolas de un golpe

-Eran una ilusión- dice Sailor Pluto, Kronos cae al suelo y extiende su mano, aparece una cadena teniendo un dije/pendiente en la punta del mismo que era el símbolo del planeta

-Esta transformación, es una de las ultimas, no?- pregunta Pluto a Kronos

-Las Sailor Angel son mas poderosas aun… las middle aun no tienen la transformación Angel, porque esa la otorga Nemesis- dice Kronos, Pluto sonrie y de pronto todo vuelve a la normalidad

-Fue solo una ilusión, nada pasó realmente, ni siquiera salimos del departamento- dice Setsuna al verse en pijamas

-De hecho, lo de las pijamas es un truco mio- dice Kronos riendo, Setsuna le da un golpe en la cabeza con el granate rojo

-Vaya¡Hasta el granate es mas fuerte¡Bien!- exclama Setsuna mirando la vara, Kronos sigue en el suelo con los ojos .

-Setsuna- dice Kronos con una lagrima y un enorme golpe en la cabeza, Setsuna voltea hacia la ventana y se da cuenta de que está lloviendo muy fuerte, Clow se levanta del suelo y tiene una bolsa de hielo sobre el golpe

-Me dolió- dice Clow con la bolsa de hielo

-Está lloviendo, quedate aquí un poco de tiempo, esperemos a que se baje la lluvia¿Quieres algo de desayunar?- pregunta Setsuna a Clow quien suspira

-¿Y la conferencia?- pregunta Clow

-Esta lloviendo, no te voy a dejar salir asi- responde Setsuna acercandose a la cocina y comenzando a preparar algo, Clow se recuesta en el sillón

-Eso me dolió, Setsuna!- exclamó Clow aun adolorido, Setsuna se sonrie pero luego sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

-Creí que te perdería- dice Setsuna en un murmullo a penas audible, Clow se quita la bolsa de hielo y voltea a verla y sonrie

---------

Michiru sigue nadando a gran velocidad, pero mirando que Clef finalmente deja el cuerpo flojo y sin vida, las lágrimas salen de sus ojos y estalla en un grito

-¡CLEF!- grita Michiru, de pronto, frente a ella aparece la pluma de transformación, de la misma forma que la de Pluto, pero en color Aguamarina, Michiru tomo la pluma y se sumergio en el agua hasta ponerse de pie

-Las palabras estan escritas en mi interior ¡Angel del Océano¡Angel de Neptuno¡Transformación!- gritó Michiru, un par de alas se desplegaron de su espalda y la cubrieron totalmente, luego, las alas se abrieron y era el mismo traje, solo que triple falda, la aguamarina, luego una azul marino y finalmente otra aguamarina mas oscura, pero, en frente de ella, se extendió un cetro en color dorado que tenia en la punta un ópalo bastante grande en color aguamarina por un lado y un cristal reflejante por el otro, hacia los lados tenia dos cuchillas curvas, ya viendolo de frente, parecia un tridente; Neptune lo tomó y lo levantó, las aguas se extendieron y la dejaron a ella puesta de pie al borde de la piscina, Clef estaba parado en frente de ella con el traje mas estilizado, la vara de Galatea estaba frente a el, y en su puño una cadena con un dije del símbolo de Neptuno, Clef plegó sus alas y Sailor Neptune se miró en el reflejo de su espejo

-Pero yo rompí el espejo- dice Michiru, Clef sonrie por fin

-Es el Tridente de Nereida el que ahora tienes en tus manos, Michiru, tu cetro como Angel del Mar- dice Clef, Michiru sonrie

-¿Y que es este nuevo poder y transformación?- pregunta Michiru

-Gracias al poder combinado de ambos, hemos pasado la prueba, todo fue una ilusión, Nemesis nos ha otorgado la penúltima transformación, tu eres Sailor Angel Neptune y ahora yo soy un Angel Guardian, poco a poco mis recuerdos se ven abiertos- dice Clef, Michiru entonces se sonroja al ver su transformación desvanecerse

-Disculpame, Clef… yo- dice Michiru, pero Clef no la deja terminar y le da otro beso mas

-Disculpame tu a mi, fue tonto de mi parte estar con Mina Aino cuando ya sabia yo que eso te lastimaria- dice Clef, Michiru asiente y de pronto los dos se rien

-Por cierto, no les digas a las inner- dice Clef, Michiru se le queda mirando un momento pero luego sonrie, ya se acostumbró a las maneras de Clef quien mira hacia fuera

-Está lloviendo¿Te llevo a tu casa?- pregunta Clef, Michiru niega

-No será necesario, esperaré a que baje la lluvia- dice Michiru, Clef se sonrie

-Entonces¿Me aceptas una invitación a cenar?- pregunta Clef, Michiru asiente

-de acuerdo, solo deja voy cambiarme- dice Michiru yendo a los vestidores, Clef la deja ir mientras el tambien guarda sus cosas, Michiru va al casillero y lo abre para sacar sus cosas cuando su reflejo en el espejo presenta sus dos ojos con lágrimas contenidas

-No iba a perderlo, no de esa manera- murmuró Michiru sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se mojaban

--------

Haruka y Miwa miran el tren y entonces, los dos dispuestos a enfrentarlo cuando la imagen parece congelarse

-¿Qué pasó?- se preguntan los dos y Haruka ve frente a si misma la pluma, de la misma forma que a Pluto y a Neptune, pero en color Oro Viejo, Haruka tomó la pluma y un fuerte viento la rodeo

-Las palabras fluyen de mi corazón ¡Angel del viento¡Angel de Urano¡Transformación!- gritó Haruka y de nueva manera, un par de alas se desplegaron de su espalda y la cubrieron totalmente, luego, las alas se abrieron, y su traje era el mismo, solo que la triple falda en color azul marino, luego amarillo viejo y finalmente la ultima falda en azul marino, frente a ella aparece su espada, de pronto, la espada crece en tamaño y es mas grande, y con gemas incrustadas en el mango, Satoshi está en pie delante de ella con el traje tambien aumentado de nivel y una espada similar a la de Uranus, luego, Sailor Uranus quedó sorprendida

-Tu eres… todo el tiempo fuiste…- dice Sailor Uranus mirando a Satoshi en su traje de Angel Guardian, su sonrisa y su energia eran cálidas, Sailor Uranus tuvo los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Satoshi deshizó su transformación, Sailor Uranus hizo lo mismo y se voltearon a ver

-Ya lo sabía yo, siempre lo supe, Manos tan suaves, rostro delicado, ojos profundos, piernas de ensueño, hay cosas que puedo descubrir sin tener que mirar a fondo- dice Miwa, Haruka entonces se sonroja y se sonrie, los dos voltean y no se han subido al auto si quiera

-¿Quieres ir a la autopista?- pregunta Miwa, Haruka asiente

-No, está lloviendo, será mejor que vayamos a otra parte- dice Haruka

-Te invito a comer- dice Miwa ofreciendole el brazo, Haruka asiente y se cuelga de su brazo, Miwa sonrie y va mirando al frente orgulloso de la mujer de su lado, cuando no se ha dado cuenta que Haruka se le inclina en el hombro para ocultar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Ahora entiendo el sentimiento de nuestra princesa, la separación es dolorosa- dice Haruka, Miwa voltea a verla

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Miwa, Haruka asiente

-Si, solo tengo alergia- dice Haruka sonriente, Miwa asiente y continuan caminando así los dos abrazados mientras Miwa sostenia un paraguas

-------------

Hotaru está inclinada en el suelo cuando los dos rayos se acercan a buena velocidad

-¡NO!- gritó Hotaru y un aura de energía la cubrió rebotando el rayo contra la barrera y regresando contra ambas brujas siendo golpeadas

-¡Agh¡Va de nuevo!- gritan ambas brujas y vuelven a lanzar el rayo, Hotaru se pone en pie y ve la pluma brillando delante de ella, de igual manera, en color purpura y con la estrella alada, Hotaru toma la pluma y cierra los ojos

-Las palabras resuenan dentro de mi ¡Angel de la destrucción ¡Angel de Saturno!- gritó Hotaru y lo mismo sucedió, solo que los colores de su transformación fueron purpura y negro, la falda era triple en purpura, negro purpura y la vara parecia aun mas peligrosa.

-¡Ribbon Revenge!- gritó Saturn, y del Silence Glaive salen dos lazos a gran velocidad apresando a las brujas y luego, de los lazos sale energía que hace que las brujas desaparezcan, Hotaru sigue jadeando cansada y con el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad cayendo de rodillas, luego, el Silence Glaive cae al suelo y Hotaru se levanta, intenta tomar el Silence Glaive, pero se marea y queda recargada en el arbol, luego, mira al frente y ve como el camino enladrillado ahora está chueco, la intensa lluvia le impide escuchar bien y solo toma el Silence Glaive desapareciendolo, se pone en pie y comienza a caminar tambaleandose

-Mi casa está cerca, debo llegar, puedo llegar- dice Hotaru y continua caminando, finalmente llega a la calle que debe cruzar para comenzar a caminar en dirección de su casa, pero las luces encendidas de los faros la ciegan momentáneamente, de pronto, un trailer viene a gran velocidad por la calle, Hotaru mira al frente y siente como todo se vuelve oscuro, y está por caer delante del trailer…

-----------

Nemesis miraba al profesor Tomoe mientras este miraba dentro de un gran espejo

-Las chicas han pasado bien la prueba- dice el profesor, Nemesis asiente

-Ninguna usó el "Planet Teleport" al contrario, estuvieron dispuestas a sacrificar sus vidas ya sea para salvar a su amado o morir con el, esa es la verdadera esencia de una guerrera, luchar por el amor y la justicia, pero no olvidar el amor propio- dice Nemesis, el profesor asiente y se sonrie

-luchar por el amor y la justicia, pero no olvidar el amor propio, claro, asi es como funciona la transformación Angel, y como la princesa Serena salva todas las situaciones- responde el profesor Tomoe

-Esta vez, tal vez, el amor no sea suficiente- responde Nemesis un poco contrariada

-¿Crees que aparezca el ultimo Angel?- pregunta el profesor, Nemesis asiente

-Estoy esperando que aparezca para sellarlo de una buena vez- responde Nemesis molesta

-Es como si el Angel de la Muerte fuera tu Nemesis- dice el profesor a modo de burla

-No, yo soy la Nemesis de el, mwahahahaha- responde Nemesis riendo a modo malvado, el profesor se rie

-Vamos, Nadeshiko, a todos les podria quedar lo malvado, menos a ti!- exclama el profesor, Nemesis se sonrie

-Tienes razón- dice Nemesis mirando hacia el gran espejo

-¿Cuándo vas a entregarles la transformación a las inner?- pregunta el profesor olvidando momentáneamente el espejo

-Despues que todas las outer lo tengan, y quiza, si las middle reaccionan y no despierta Sailor Earth, podria darselos tambien a ellas- dice Nadeshiko pero luego se queda pensando

-¿Mandaste una ilusión tambien a Hotaru?- pregunta el profesor, Nadeshiko asiente

-Hotaru sabrá manejarlo, aunque no obtenga la transformación- dice Nadeshiko, el profesor se queda un poco pensativo

-De acuerdo, tu dirás- dice el profesor, pero de pronto, los dos se quedan quietos

-¡SERENA!- exclaman ambos y salen volando de la casa

----------

Serena sigue corriendo debajo de la lluvia junto con Luna y Artemis, cuando de pronto, Luna y Artemis se quedan quietos, Serena entonces tambien se detiene

-¿Qué pasa, chicos?- pregunta Serena ya empapada, Luna y Artemis ven que en frente de ellos esta una criaturita de su tamaño, con orejas largas, un rubí incrustado en su frente

-No puede ser- dicen ambos gatos, Serena entonces sonrie

-¡Que hermoso!- exclama Serena y se acerca, pero Luna y Artemis gritan

-¡NO¡SERENA!- gritan los dos, Serena voltea y el "conejo" brinca hacia atrás cayendo en brazos de tres chicas

-Otra vez ustedes- dice Serena, las chicas se sonrien de manera malévola y Lucy tiene a la criatura en sus brazos

-Gracias, Mokona- dice Lucy, Mokona parece sonreir, el rubi brilla y las chicas se transforman de inmediato, Serena mira a las tres middle sorprendida

-¡Esperen¡No puedo defenderme!- exclama Serena

-¡Eso será tu fin¡Sailor Ceres!- exclama Sailor Ceres

-¡Y nosotras devolveremos a nuestra princesa lo que le pertenece¡Sailor Sedna!- exclama Sailor Sedna

-¡Y el reino de la Tierra será restablececido¡Sailor Eris!- exclama Sailor Eris

-¡Y nosotras seremos las protectoras de ese reino!- exclaman las tres a la vez

-No de nuevo!- exclama Serena

-¡Ruby Lighting!- exclama Sailor Eris

-¡Hurricane of Ceres!- exclama Sailor Ceres

-¡Wind Of Windam!- exclama Sailor Sedna, los tres ataques se dirigen rapidamente a Serena quien solo mira los tres ataques

-¡Escudo!- grita una vocecita

-¡Estrellas de Venus!- exclama una voz varonil, el Escudo protege a Serena y las estrellas desvian los ataques

-¿Quién…?- pregunta Sailor Eris

-Estan equivocadas, recuerden bien lo que pasó, solo despertaron a la mitad de su pesadilla!- exclama Venus Knight bajando en vuelo hacia las chicas, Mokona parece confundida

-¡Tenemos la información que necesitamos!- exclama Sailor Ceres

-Y sabemos lo que nuestra princesa quiere!- exclama Sailor Sedna

-Y tu no eres…

-¡La princesa no debe despertar¡Si Sailor Earth despierta, será el fin de la tierra como la conocemos y el inicio de Tokio de Cristal!- exclama Venus Knight

-¿Se encuentra bien, Serena?- pregunta una jovencita de unos diez años en un trajecito de sailor rosa fuerte con negro y una diadema con orejas de gato en color rosado, su tiara tenia una gema rosada fuerte al centro, tenia unos aretitos de una sola piedrita negra, en el cuello tenia una gargantilla negra con un cascabel plateado en ella, las mangas de su traje eran de olanes (ondas), no tenia guantes, su traje era blanco, pero el cuello de sailor era rosa fuerte con negro, y su falda en lugar de ser plizada (con tablones) era ondulada (con ondas) y el borde de la falda era negro, la gema en el centro de su moño era negro aunque el moño era rosado fuerte, sus botas eran rosas, pero sin tacon, con agujetas negras, (parecido al traje de Sakura Card Captors que Tomoyo le hace para perseguir a la electricidad)

-Si, gracias- dice Serena, Venus Knight saca una espada

-¡La princesa despertara y Sailor Moon desaparecerá!- exclama Sailor Eris

-Eso lo se perfectamente, pero estan equivocadas, si Sailor Earth despierta, sera un enemigo, no quienes ustedes creen!- exclama Venus Knight

-Eso crees tu!- exclama Sailor Ceres

-¡Detenganse o les quitaré sus cristales!- exclama Nemesis cayendo al suelo elegantemente

-Nemesis!- exclaman las tres sorprendidas

-Moko!?- pregunta Mokona y sonrie feliz, Luna y Artemis se emocionan

-¡Es Nemesis¡La Juez de la Vida!- exclaman Luna y Artemis, Nemesis sigue mirando con enojo a las Middle

-¡Engañar a una Sailor Senshi para traerla a una trampa no es propio de ninguna Senshi- exclama Nemesis bastante enojada

-¡Quitarle el principe a una princesa no es propio de ninguna Senshi, aun de la hija de Serenity!- exclama Sailor Eris

-¡No puedes quitarnos nuestra transformación porque es de nosotras! Una Senshi deja de serlo hasta que renuncia!- exclama Sailor Ceres

-Si, en eso tienen razón, pero entonces, entregaré a Sailor Moon lo que le pertenece¡Sailor Moon!- exclama Nemesis, en el aire aparecen un monton de plumas blancas, una de las plumas toca su broche y se vuelve en forma de estrella con la aureola en la punta de arriba, la estrella tenia dos alas desplegadas, y Serena lo tomó y cerró los ojos

-Cristal Angelical de Plata¡Transformación!- gritó Serena, las alas se extendieron detrás de ellas y luego la cubrieron, las plumas flotando alrededor de ella crearon un remolino, después, el remolino desaparece y las plumas quedan flotando alrededor de ella, una de las plumas toca su cabello y aparecen dos esferas rojas en su cabello, pero luego un par de pequeñas alitas a cada extremo de sus coletas, luego, otra pluma toca su frente y aparece su tiara, sus aretes y una gargantilla con una estrella en el centro, luego, el traje de marinerito tenia colores azul marino y rojo, pero su falda era triple, primero azul, luego roja y finalmente blanca, una pluma toca sus manos y los guantes se puestos, otra pluma toca sus pies y de nueva cuenta son cubiertos por las botas, luego, las plumas se juntan y desaparecen dejando el ultimo cetro que usó, pero luego, la punta del cetro sufre un cambio dejando un un corazón alado en la punta.

-¡Sailor Angel Moon!- exclaman las Middle

-¡Eso no es justo¡Esa es la penultima transformación¿Qué pasó con la transformación Rayeart?- gritò Sailor Eris

-No, ahora son mas poderosas que ustedes- dice Nemesis, Sailor Eris esta muy enojada

-¡Ahora, Sailor Angel Moon¡Grita conmigo¡Feather Of Cristal Mooon!- gritó Nemesis

-¡Feather Of Cristal Moon!- gritó Sailor Moon, colocando su cetro en el centro, del corazón alado salieron un monton de plumas rodeando a las middle y quitandoles las transformación

-¡Moko!- grita Mokona y sigue feliz  
-¿Por qué estas feliz, Mokona?- gritó Marina molesta

-Esto no ha terminado- dice Lucy y se van, Mokona sigue a Lucy pero luego voltea a ver a Serena y le sonrie

-Hasta Mokona te reconoce¿Qué les pasa a ellas?- pregunta Luna

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunta Sailor Moon a Nemesis

-No me habias conocido, pero soy Nemesis, la Juez de la Vida, y ella es Sailor Allegra- Nemesis refiriendose a la pequeña de diez años, Serena ve a la niña

-Gracias- dice Serena

-De nada, princesa- dice la niña haciendo una reverencia

-¿Quién era ese conejo?- pregunta Serena

-Mokona, ella es la guia de las Middle, asi como Luna lo fue tuya una vez- dice Nemesis, luego, Venus Knight que lo habia visto todo se va volando

-Me retiro, Nemesis- dice la pequeña Sailor Allegra y toma su vara

-¡Vuelo!- grita Sailor Allegra y Serena ve como un bastón aparece y con la punta del baston le pega a una carta flotante, y al baston le salen alas

-Hasta pronto!- exclama Sailor Allegra y se va volando, Nemesis mira a Serena

-Nunca permitas que alguien te haga dudar de tu origen y tu destino- dice Nemesis a Serena quien asiente

-Esta transformación es muy fuerte- dice Serena al sentir el broche en su mano

-Asi es, es la penultima, la ultima es la de princesa, pero esa vendrá en su momento- dice Nemesis, Serena asiente, Luna y Artemis sonrien

-Señora, es un placer verla de nuevo- dicen Luna y Artemis haciendo una reverencia

-El placer es mío, amigos, espero devolverles pronto lo que han perdido- dice Nemesis, Luna niega

-Asi estamos bien- responde Luna

-Si, tal vez tengan razón- dice Nemesis dispuesta a irse

-¿Quién es Sailor Allegra?- pregunta Sailor Moon

-En el pasado solía ser la compañera de juegos y doncella de Sailor Earth- dice Nemesis y se retira, Serena entonces se sonrie

-¡¿Qué piensas Serena?- pregunta Luna

-¡Ya quiero enseñarle mi transformación a Darien¡Es magnifica!- exclama Serena emocionada provocandole una caida a Artemis y a Luna ¡PLAF!

-Nunca cambiaras, Serena- dice Luna

-¡Vamonos!- exclama Serena y se van caminando muy animados

-Por cierto, Luna- dice Serena, Luna voltea a verla

-¿Qué pasò, Serena?- pregunta Luna

-Tu eres mas linda que mokona- exclama Serena abrazando a Luna con fuerza

-¡Oh! Gracias Serena- dice Luna un poco ruborizada :$

---------

Hotaru abre los ojos y se ve abrazando a alguien

-¿Por qué siempre que estas en peligro estoy a tu lado?- pregunta Lantis mirandola, Hotaru se le queda mirando un buen de tiempo hasta sonrojarse

-Señor Kyoyama- dice Hotaru y sonrie

-Llamame Lantis, por favor, te llevaré a tu casa caminando, ya que rechazaste la limosina- responde Lantis comenzando a caminar con Hotaru a un lado, Lantis entonces se sonrie

-A la otra, mira a ambos lados de la calle- dice Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-Disculpame Lantis…- dice Hotaru y llegan a su casa

-Que descanses- dice Lantis, Hotaru voltea y toca el timbre, cuando voltea a su lado, Lantis ya no está

-Es extraño- dice Hotaru y entra a su casa

------------

A la mañana siguiente, Domingo

Mina iba caminando con un bonito vestido rosado por la plaza central, luego miró hacia su izquierda y vio a Clef

-¡Es Clef¡Será mejor que lo salude!- exclama Mina y camina hacia el cuando de pronto, Michiru sale del mismo lugar que Clef y se le cuelga del brazo, Mina quedó virtualmente destrozada

-¡Ah! Es Mina- dice Clef, Michiru voltea y sonrie

-¡Hola, Mina!- exclama Michiru, Mina trata de sonreir pero no puede

-Hola Michiru, Hola Clef- dice Mina con un hilillo de voz

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunta Clef sabiendo la situación por la que Mina está pasando

-Bien¿Ustedes están saliendo?- pregunta Mina confundida, Clef y Michiru asienten

-Tenemos muchas cosas en comun aunque somos totalmente diferentes, fue un enorme placer conocernos- dice Clef ahora mas feliz

-Hasta sonries- dice Mina muy adolorida

-Bueno Mina, es un placer verte, pero tenemos que irnos, en la noche vamos a cenar con los papas de Clef, asi que tenemos que irnos- dice Michiru jalando a Clef, Mina se les queda mirando

-Cenará con los papas de Clef, a penas si se como se llama su mama- dice Mina con su corazón roto, luego se va caminando toda decaida

----------

Hotaru iba con su padre de tienda en tienda caminando para comprar los víveres de esa semana

-Ven¿Quieres unas fresas? Haremos pay de fresa¿Te parece?- pregunta su padre a Hotaru

-Claro, será algo rico para esta semana- dice Hotaru y comienza a escoger las fresas cuando escuchan pasos, Hotaru voltea y ve a Nadeshiko a Sakura y a Touya caminando hacia ellos

-¡Hola, Ichiro¡Hotaru!- exclama Nadeshiko con voz melodiosa mencionando el nombre del profesor de manera tierna

-Hola, Nadeshko- dice el profesor añadiendo un término tierno

-Profesor- dicen Touya y Sakura haciendo una leve reverencia

-Chicos¿Cómo estan?- dice el profesor, Nadeshiko entonces conversa con el sobre tomates y cebollas, Hotaru y Touya se miran, Sakura se entretiene mirando un mostrador

-No sabia que las cebollas y los tomates fueran demasiado interesantes para una pareja- dice Hotaru, entonces Touya se sonrie

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- pregunta Touya

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Hotaru, Touya entonces aleja a Hotaru un poco de sus padres

-Nuestros padres…- dice Touya

-Ya veo- dice Hotaru sin terminar y luego se sonrie

-Hacen linda pareja- termina Sakura

-Podriamos…- dice Touya

-Seria divertido- responde Hotaru

-Pero no es correcto- añade Sakura

-No le haremos daño a nadie- responde Touya

-En todo caso, sino funciona- secunda Hotaru

-No pasaría nada- tercia Sakura, los tres se miran y sonrien

-Hecho!- exclaman y se rien un poco entre ellos, finalmente, se separan

-¡Hasta luego, Ichiro!- exclama Nadeshiko

-¡Hasta luego, Nadeshko!- exclama el profesor, Sakura y Touya se van con su madre y Hotaru con su papa

-Son buenos¿No?- pregunta Hotaru bajando la mirada

-Si, Touya es buen muchacho, Sakura es muy sencilla y Nadeshiko es muy amable y encantadora- dice el profesor Tomoe como volando entre nubes

-Yo hablaba de los tomates- responde Hotaru ¬¬

-Hey, mira eso- dice el profesor señalando en el portón de la casa, Hotaru ve que hay un muñeco colgado en el portón

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Hotaru y al tomarlo, a su mente llegan los recuerdos de cuando Lantis arroyó al muñeco, eran idénticos, Hotaru miró que en el cuello del muñeco en un lazo estaba una nota, Hotaru abrió la nota y leyó y se sonrojó

-Asi que tienes una cita- dice el profesor detrás de ella

-Yo…- responde Hotaru totalmente ruborizada

-Ve, estarás bien- dice el profesor, Hotaru mira de nuevo la nota y su padre entra a su habitación

-------------

Fin del capitulo 13

No hay fichas XD


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Las Estrellas Del Ayer

Lunes por la mañana, todos los estudiantes van a sus colegios e institutos, es Octubre y todos usan sus uniformes de invierno, Serena va caminando por la calle pensativa, cuando de pronto, parece ver en una tienda a alguien conocido

-No puede ser!- exclama Serena al ver, se frota los ojos y ya no lo ve

-¿Qué pasa, Serena?- pregunta Lita al acercarse

-Nada crei ver a… no, olvidalo, no pueden- dice Serena riendose nerviosamente

-¿A quien?- pregunta Lita,Serena sigue caminando

-No, a nadie- responde Serena nerviosa, Lita se sonrie

-Vamos, ya es tarde- dice Lita, pero en ese momento, aparece un auto negro, se baja el vidrio y era Amy

-Suban chicas, vamos, llegaremos tarde- dice Amy, Lita y Serena suben

-¿Desde cuando vas en un auto con chofer a la escuela?- pregunta Lita a Amy

-Desde que mi mamá enseñó a conducir a Yue- dice Amy riendose, Lita voltea al frente

-Ah! Hola Yue- dice Lita, Yue la saluda desde el frente

-Buenos dias, señorita Lita- dice Yue, Serena se sonrie

-Esto es genial! Ojala Darien conduciera para mi- dice Serena soñadora

-Serena¿Qué no hace Darien por ti? ¬¬- pregunta Lita molesta

-Yo solo decía, no me mires asi- dice Serena

-------------

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru van caminando con sus libros y detrás de ellas van Clef, Touya y Miwa con rostro feliz y divertido, a pesar de lo serios que son, los seis chicos iban bromeando, cuando del otro lado de la calle, una chica los estaba mirando

-Se ven tan felices- mencionó Mina al verlos, entonces reparó que Touya y Hotaru se lanzaban miradas indirectas y de significado que Mina malentendió

-Incluso Touya parece estar fijándose en Hotaru, ahora si, lo he perdido todo- dice Mina y sigue caminando para su escuela

-Vayan a clases, nosotros los alcanzaremos después- dice Miwa a las chicas

-¿En verdad?- preguntan Haruka y Michiru a la vez

-Si, vayan, al rato las veremos- dice Clef, Touya parece confundido

-Nos vemos pues- dice Hotaru y se va, Michiru y Haruka la siguen, Touya se les queda mirando

-Y bien¿Qué quieren saber?- pregunta Touya medio molesto

-¿Qué traes tu con Hotaru?- pregunta Miwa a Touya quien se sonrie

-Es verdad, tu sabes que está prohibida- responde Clef

-Eso lo sabias igual tu y a ti te importó menos de un…

-Ella te ve igual¿Qué tienen¿Acaso estan saliendo?- pregunta Miwa

-No- responde Touya y siguen caminando

-¡Vamos, Touya¡Dinos lo que traen entre manos!- exclama Clef

-Eras mas agradable cuando eras callado y serio- dice Touya, Clef se sonrie

-Está bien, no nos digas, pero la hija del profesor Tomoe- dicen Miwa y Clef mirandose entre complicidad

----------

Hotaru camina hacia los casilleros y abre el suyo, al cerrarlo ve que a lo lejos está Lantis recargado en una pared, Hotaru se le queda mriando y Lantis levanta la mirada, sus ojos se encuentran y Hotaru se sonroja, Lantis se acerca con lentitud hasta donde ella está, Hotaru siente su corazón brincar que quiere salir de su pecho, pero en esta ocasión, el aire no le falta

-Señorita Tomoe¿Recibió mi mensaje?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru asiente aun sonrojada

-Si, señor Kyoyama- responde Hotaru

-¿Y cual es su respuesta?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru se voltea a todas partes

-Está bien- responde Hotaru sonriendo

-¿Esta tarde podemos ir a comer?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-Si, claro- responde Hotaru, Lantis entonces se voltea y se retira

-----------

Amy, Lita, Serena, Raye y Mina estan con su uniforme mirando hacia la puerta cuando ven a tres chicas nuevas con su uniforme del mismo colegio

-¡Ay no!- exclaman las cinco a la vez

-¿Ya ves porque te pedimos que te transfirieras a este colegio?- pregunta Serena a Raye, entonces todas miran a Lucy, a Anais y a Marina y se ven mutuamente

-¿Qué¿Se sorprenden?- preguntan Lucy a la vez

-Un poco, debo aceptar- responde Serena

-Te estaremos vigilando de cerca- dice Marina

-Muy de cerca- añade Anais

-Pueden vigilar, pero ustedes son tres y nosotras somos cinco- responde Raye

-Nosotras somos tres pero superamos en poder a ustedes cinco- responde Lucy

-Eso crees!- exclaman las cuatro dispuestas a enfrentarse

-¿Piensan transformarse y hacer una batalla aquí?- pregunta una voz, todas voltean y ven a Nadeshiko parada frente a ellas, todas se hacen hacia atrás

-Profesora Anami, ellas comenzaron- dice Mina

-No es verdad, ellas nos dijeron que nosotras…- comienza a decir Marina

-Solo una advertencia, si se atacan entre ustedes una vez mas, les quitaré los cristales, serán las Inner y las Middle, pero siguen siendo todas Sailors Soldiers, y todas pertenecen al mismo sistema solar, si nosotros mismos estamos divididos el enemigo podrá vencernos- dice Nadeshiko frunciendo el ceño, todas se voltean a ver

-Pero…- comienza a decir Serena

-¿Acaso no luchamos a favor de la justicia y del amor?- pregunta Nadeshiko, todas agachan la cabeza

-Ellas siempre se creen superiores!- exclama Lucy

-No, las superiores son las Outer, ellas estan en la parte de afuera del Sistema Solar para protegerlo de entrada al enemigo, luego, las middle protegen el centro del Sistema y las inner protegen a la princesa- dice Nadeshiko, todas se voltean a ver

-Quieres decir que ellas nos superan en poderes- dice Lita mirando a las Middle

-Quiero decir que hagan equipo, o seran severamente juzgadas- termina Nadeshiko frunciendo el ceño, todas asienten, pero al parpadear Nadeshiko ya no está

-Puedo dejar de atacarlas¡Pero yo no haré equipo!- exclama Marina

-Tal vez…- comienza a decir Anais

-No¡Nunca!- exclama Mina sacandoles la lengua

-No las necesitamos!- exclama Marina devolviendole la lengua a Mina

-Chicas, si Nemesis dijo- comienza a decir Lita

-¡NO!- exclaman todas y se va cada una al lado extremo

-Esto es difícil- murmuró Serena al quedarse en medio y sola

---------

Lantis caminaba por un pasillo del colegio cuando de pronto se quedó quieto y se sonrió

-Se que estas ahí- dice Lantis, una sombra se mueve detrás de el

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunta Lantis, entonces alguien parece sonreir desde la esquina

-Esa chiquilla es demasiado frágil- mencionó una voz idéntica a la de Lantis

-Es delicada de salud, pero en cuanto le arranque la vida a Saturn con mis manos, usaré su corazón para sanar a Hotaru- dice Lantis volteando, aquella sombra se rio levemente

-Es delicada de salud, eh¿Qué problema tiene?- pregunta la voz

-No lo se, no lo he investigado- dice Lantis

-¿No crees que deberias hacerlo? Hotaru Tomoe es una personita misteriosa- dice la voz y desaparece de pronto su presencia

-Hotaru Tomoe misteriosa, yo creo que no lo es- responde Lantis y continua su camino

---------

-¡Es hermoso¡Fantástico¡Yo quiero ver!- empezó Lita a escuchar, era la clase de cocina y volteó a ver y Paris estaba siendo rodeado por la clase, frente a el habia un platillo que a la vista parecía delicioso

-¡Woah¡Paris¡Eres un genio de la cocina!- exclamó el profesor, Lita se sonrio

-¡Eres…- dice Lita, pero en ese momento, Marina corre hacia Paris trayendo a Anais de la mano algo sonrojada

-¡Eres genial!- exclama Marina, Lita frunce el ceño, Marina jala a Anais y la pone entre ella y Paris

-Oh, gracias- dice Paris un poco sonrojado

-¡Bien chicos, hemos terminado por hoy!- exclama el profesor y se retiran al aula, Lita intenta alcanzar a Paris pero ve que Marina y Anais le alcanzan primero

-Paris, me dijo el profesor de quimica que tu tenias los apuntes que necesitabamos- dice Marina, Paris asiente, pero Anais sigue un poco ruborizada

-Pero yo no soy bueno en quimica, quizas debas pedirselos mejor a Amy Mizuno- dice Paris, Anais asiente pero luego sonrie y Marina entonces le gana la palabra

-Amy es buena en todo, pero se ha ido ya, parece ser que su madre vino por ella, y no se donde vive, asi que…- comienza a decir Marina, pero entonces mira a Anais

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y ahí nos lo pasas¡Anda!- exclama Marina, Anais mira a Marina algo preocupada

-Marina, tal vez Paris tenga otras cosas que hacer- dice Anais, pero Paris niega

-Esta bien, las acompañare- dice Paris, pero entonces Marina mira el reloj

-¡Pero que tarde es¡Mis padres me han pedido que este en casa temprano¿Por qué no van ustedes dos¡Bueno! Chao!- exclama Marina y se va corriendo dejando a Anais con Paris

-Vamos pues, Anais- dice Paris comenzando a caminar

--------

-¿Dices que Nicolai salió con Lucy?- pregunta Serena a Raye quien parece aturdida

-Si, cuando llegue al templo esta mañana, mi abuelo me dijo que Nicolai acababa de salir con una compañera mia de la escuela, con Lucy Shidou, entonces ya no supe que hacer- dice Raye, Serena entonces sonrie

-No te preocupes, Nicolai solo tiene ojos para ti- dice Serena, pero Raye continua triste

-Es como si ahora, no se dedicara a atacarnos sino a quitarnos lo que mas queremos- dice Raye, Serena entonces se sonrie

-Tal vez no sea consuelo para ti, pero¡Todavía tienes a Mars Knight!- exclama Serena, Raye entonces se le queda mirando

-No, tampoco- dice Raye y sigue barriendo las ojas secas del arbol, cuando de pronto, escuchan pasos y risas

-Esto fue muy divertido, Nicolai, y pensaba que… ¡Ah! Buenas tardes- dice Lucy mientras está del brazo de Nicolai

-Buenas tardes- responden Serena y Raye, Nicolai sonrie

-Hola Raye, hola Serena, esta es una tarde hermosa¿No creen?- dice NIcolai, Lucy sonrie

-Bueno, yo me retiro entonces, ha sido un enorme placer…- dice Lucy cuando de pronto sienten que la tierra tiembla

-Aaaaaaaaaah!- grita Serena cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras que Raye se pone debajo del marco de la puerta, Lucy intenta abrazarse a Nicolai pero Nicolai ya esta debajo de la puerta con Raye, Lucy cae al suelo tambien de rodillas y finalmente el temblor termina

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Nicolai

-Un temblor, tonto- dice Raye molesta

-¿Un temblor?- pregunta Lucy poniendose en pie, Serena sigue en el suelo

-A un temblor pequeño siempre vienen mas grandes!- exclama Serena lloriqueando como bebe

-Ya Serena! Ya se terminó- dice Raye saliendo de la puerta cuando un segundo temblor comienza a sentirse

-¡NOOOOO!- grita Serena lloriqueando, algunas grietas comienzan a abrirse en el suelo

-¡Raye¡Raye!- grita el abuelo desde adentro

-¡Abuelo¡Aca estamos!- exclama Raye, el abuelo viene caminando tambaleandose

-¡Raye¡Esto es…!-

-¡ABUELO!- exclama Raye al ver que una vasija de cerámica golpeo en la frente al abuelo dejándolo inconciente, de pronto, de una de las grietas sale un inmenso monstruo que parecía un topo gigante con grandes garras al frente, pero un rostro en verdad monstruoso y difícil de describir, lo que Serena miró que si tenia era una inmensa mandibula con dientes filosos que salivaban

-¿¡QUE ES ESO?!- gritó Serena asustada

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Lucy aterrada, pero miró a Nicolai sabiendo que no debía transformarse en frente de alguien desconocido

-No importa, Nicolai- dice Raye y saca la pluma, Nicolai asiente

-¡¿Qué¡¿Vas a transformarte en frente de Nicolai?!- grita Lucy pero Nicolai saca entonces en la palma de su mano un cristal, coloca ambas manos sobre la frente con las palmas abiertas hacia fuera y el cristal al frente

-¡Va!- exclama Serena poniendose de pie y mostrando su broche

-¿Qué PIENSAN HACER?- grita Lucy

-¡Fuego de Marte¡Transformación!- grita Nicolai

-Cristal del planeta marte¡Transformación!- grita Raye

-¡Cristal de plata angelical¡Transformación!- grita Serena, las tres transformaciones suceden en el momento y Lucy entonces se les queda mirando, y Mokona brinca en brazos de Lucy

-¡Poko?- pregunta Mokona, Lucy asiente, entonces, la piedra en el centro de Mokona brilla

-¡Cristal del Planeta Eris¡Transformación!- grita Lucy y la transformación de Lucy sucede en el momento tambien y los cuatro miran al inmenso topo

-Ok¿Alguna estrategia?- pregunta Serena

-¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte!- grita Sailor Mars

-¡Dragon de Fuego!- grita Mars Knight cuando de pronto el topo jala sus garras hacia la tierra y lanza enorme cantidad de tierra hacia los ataques desapareciendolos por completo

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!- gritaron los protectores de Marte a la vez

-Eso es porque la tierra apaga el fuego!- exclama Sailor Eris cuando el topo arremete con sus garras

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunta Serena lloriqueando

-¿No tienes algun ataque con esa transformación, Sailor Moon?- pregunta Sailor Mars estresada

-Tal vez, pero no los conozco- responde Sailor Moon sonriendo nerviosamente

-¡PLAF!- fue una caida general

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntan todos al ver que el topo desapareció

-¡Esta temblando!- gritan Sailor Moon y Sailor MArs

-¡No es un temblor es el topo!- exclama Mars Knight

-¡Aaaaaaaah!- grita Sailor Moon al ver que el topo salió de debajo de ella y la lanza al aire cayendo de larga distancia considerable

-Aaaaaaaaaaah!- grita Sailor Moon cayendo del cielo

-¡Te tengo!- exclamó una voz de hombre, Sailor Moon abre los ojos y ve a…

-¡Tuxedo Mask!- exclama Sailor Moon emocionada

-Sabia que tenias alas, pero no que pudieras volar- dice Tuxedo Mask poniendola en el suelo

-¡Cuidado!- exclama Sailor Eris y el topo arremete contra Tuxedo Mask

-¡Agh!- exclama Tuxedo Mask y huye de ahí, Sailor Moon cae al suelo

-¿De que te sirve una nueva transformación si no la conoces?- gritó Sailor Mars cayendo al suelo

-¡¿Y ustedes no tienen un ataque que no involucre fuego?!- grita Sailor Eris

-¡Lo mismo pregunto!- exclama Mars Knight brincando hacia atrás

-¡Yo tengo…!- exclama Sailor Eris brincando de felicidad

-¡Y yo…¡Tengo una idea¡Sailor Mars, usa un ataque de fuego hacia aquel arbol!- exclama Mars Knight

-¡Es un arbol!- grita Sailor Mars

-¡Solo quema algo!- grita Mars Knight

-Agh, ta bien!- exclama Sailor MArs

-No es porque los apure, pero¡Dense prisa!- grita Tuxedo Mask brincando de un lado a otro huyendo de las fauces del topo

-¡Fuego Sacro de Marte!- exclama Sailor Mars y quema violentamente un buen de arbustos

-¡Genial¡Ahora¡Cenizas de Marte!- exclama Mars Knight provocando un fuerte ventarron con cenizas, el topo queda momentáneamente atrapado

-¡Luz de Rubi!- grita Sailor Eris dandole el golpe de frente

-¡Feather Of Moon Love!- grita Sailor Moon de pronto extendiendo el cetro hacia el topo gigante, un inmenso rayo de luz blanca golpeó al topo reduciendolo a un pequeño topo que se metió en la tierra de nuevo y un polvo negro se desvaneció en el aire, las grietas volvieron a la normalidad y todo parecía normal

-¡Eso fue genial!- exclama Sailor Moon divertida, pero entonces Sailor Eris voltea a verla y sonrie

-Eso fue un gran trabajo en equipo, te felicito, Sailor Moon- dice Sailor Eris extendiendole la mano, Sailor Moon se la da y las transformaciones se desvanecen y quedan Serena y Lucy dandose la mano

-¡Moko¡Moko!- grita Mokona feliz de la situación y el brillo del rubi del centro de la cabeza de Mokona aparece una varita en color rojo oscuro con una estrella y el símbolo de Eris en la misma

-Es la estrella alada de Eris, Lucy, acabas de obtener la transformación Angel- dice una voz femenina, de pronto, ante Sailor Mars y ante Mars Knight aparece de igual manera tanto las plumas como el dije/pendiente, luego, frente a Tuxedo Mask aparece de igual manera un cristal con una cadena, y en el cristal habia un símbolo extraño

-Y ustedes tambien, ahora, tomenlas- dice Nemesis bajando del cielo y plegando sus alas, Tuxedo Mask toma el cristal y un fuerte remolino aparece quitandole su traje de Tuxedo Mask y dejandoselo por el principe Endimión, Sailor Eris pierde su transformación para convertirse en Sailor Angel Eris, y Sailor Angel Mars y el Angel Guardian de Marte, todos habian quedado transformados

-¡Esto es genial!- exclama Sailor Mars y Mars Knight

-Poco a poco irán descubriendo cosas nuevas, y se lo han ganado por el trabajo en equipo- dice Nemesis, entonces Lucy se pone triste

-Debo irme, con su permiso- dice Lucy y se retira

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunta Serena al verla partir

-Si, aunque sonria, sus ojos son tristes- dice Raye

-Es algo con lo que ella tiene que luchar- responde Nemesis

-----------

Paris llegó a su apartamento donde vivia con su hermana, cuando vio una luz extraña salir de el

-¡Esmeralda!- gritó Paris y comenzó a golpear la puerta hasta que entró y miró a su hermana en un aura color azulada y amarilla

-¡Esmeralda!- gritó Paris, Esmeralda volteo a verlo, pero sus ojos eran vacios

-El tiempo se acerca, la Infinita Oscuridad se aproxima- mencionó Esmeralda, Paris entonces sacó de entre sus manos una rosa y la arrojó hacia el aura quebrando el cristal, Esmeralda cayó y Paris la atrapó

-¡Paris!- exclamó Esmeralda llorando y abrazandolo con fuerza

-¿Qué fue eso, Emeraude?- pregunta Paris preocupado

-No lo se, no lo se- dice Esmeralda llorando

-¿Qué viste¡Dime!- exclama Paris

-Dos poderes inmesos peleando entre si, esto provoca la aparición de una oscuridad que cubre todos los planetas, y los va destruyendo¡No quiero ver eso de nuevo!- exclama Esmeralda llorando

-Tranquilizate Esmeralda, todo saldrá bien- dice Paris, Esmeralda se suelta de el y sonrie

-Espero que asi sea- responde Esmeralda y sus ojos ya no muestran signos de lágrimas, Paris queda confundido cuando Esmeralda voltea a verlo

-Por favor, no les digas a tus amigos- dice Esmeralda dirigiendole una mirada conocedora, Paris asiente y Esmeralda se pone de pie y se va a su habitación

-¿Qué seria eso?- pregunta Paris al ver a Esmeralda caminando, de pronto, su cristal aparece en su mano

-Hey, yo no te llamé- dice Paris, pero el cristal palidecia en fulgor, como si se encendiera y se apagara varias veces, finalmente, de nuevo, fue absorbido por su mano y Paris quedó algo sorprendido

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó Paris y se quedó mirando su mano, luego, pensó en llamarlo, el cristal de nueva cuenta apareció pero parecía normal

-Eso no me gusta- dice Paris y se queda dormido pensando en eso

----------

-Los cristales parpadean cuando estan frente a un ser que posee dos en uno mismo- responde Clow ante Paris, quien se sorprende

-¿Dos en uno mismo¿Eso no querria decir frente a cualquier Sailor Soldier o Guardian?- pregunta Paris sudando por la pregunta

-No necesariamente, un cristal advierte a su amo de cualquier posible enfrentamiento parpadeando de esa manera, o provocando una transformación sin pedirla, todo para protección, normalmente, quien posee dos seres en un mismo cuerpo, uno de los dos es un ser maligno- dice Clow, Paris sigue sudando frio

-¿Frente a quien el cristal apareció?- pregunta Clow, Paris se sonrie nerviosamente

-No se, estaba yo en un centro comercial- dice Paris, Clow asiente y Paris hace una reverencia

-Con su permiso, señor- dice Paris y se retira

-Un ser maligno- murmura Paris mientras camina fuera, de pronto, tropieza con Hotaru

-¡Ah, disculpame!- dice Paris, Hotaru sonrie

-No te preocupes, después de todo, estas en la fortaleza- dice Hotaru y continua su camino, de pronto se voltea ante un "death end" y le sonrie a Paris

-Si vas a salir a los pasillos del colegio, sera mejor que escondas tus alas- dice Hotaru, Paris se sonroja y mira que sus alas han salido

-Una transformación sin pedirla- dice Paris y mira su cristal, parpadeo un par de veces pero finalmente volvio a su brillo original, quedó algo pensativo y finalmente salio por la misma puerta

--------

Hotaru continuo su caminata cuando Setsuna la encontró en el pasillo

-Saldras con Lantis Kyoyama, cierto?- pregunta Setsuna preocupada

-Si¿Tienes algun motivo para no hacerlo?- pregunta Hotaru

-Es mayor que tu por diez años- responde Setsuna, Hotaru se sonrie

-Solo son siete años- responde Hotaru, Setsuna se frustra

-Hotaru, hay algo en el que no me gusta…

-Y cuando me conociste, habia algo de mi que no te gustaba, y te equivocaste- dice Hotaru y continua su camino

-Eso que no me gustaba de ti era que podias destruir el planeta completo, y en eso no me equivoque- responde Setsuna, Hotaru se queda quieta en el pasillo

-El tiene un poder extraño, y ese poder es destructor- dice Setsuna, Hotaru voltea a verlo

-Lo unico que puede destruir, es mi corazón- responde Hotaru y sigue su camino

-¿Y en que crees que estaba pensando?- pregunta Setsuna pero Hotaru ya no la escucha

--------

Hotaru salio del colegio y Lantis la esperaba con una sonrisa

-Vayamos a comer, después, te llevare a ver un lugar de mi niñez que me encanta- dice Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-Me parece bien…- dice Hotaru, suben al auto y Lantis toma su celular

-Apagaré esto para antes de que empiecen a molestarme…- dice Lantis y antes de apagar su celular

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

-Muy oportunos- dice Hotaru riendose, Lantis toma el celular

-Dime… aja… no… no quiero… aja… ¿Por qué ahora¿No era mañana? Agh!- exclama Lantis colgando

-Lantis, si necesitas…

-No, esta tarde es solo de nosotros- dice Lantis, Hotaru niega con la cabeza

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, si es necesario, podemos aplazarlo- dice HOtaru, Lantis sonrie

-No me tomara mucho tiempo, voy, firmo algo y nos vamos, y conoceras mi oficina- dice Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-------------

-¡Te digo que los vi!- exclaman emocionadas las chicas en el colegio

-¿A quien?- pregunta Serena

-¡Serena¡Vamos!- exclama Raye sin escuchar

-¿En serio¿A los tres?- gritan todas haciendo escandalo

-¿De que hablaban?- pregunta Raye jalando a Serena

-No lo se, algo que vieron- dice Serena

-Ah! Pero no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas¡Vienen los examenes de Noviembre!- exclama Raye

-Ya lo se- responde Serena siendo arrastrada por Raye mientras llora

------------

Hotaru sube al elevador con Lantis y suben callados todo el camino, hasta que las puertas se abren

-¡Señor Kyoyama¡Ah!- exclama la secretaria

-Ella es Hotaru TOmoe¿La recuerdas?- pregunta Lantis

-Señorita Tomoe, un placer- dice la joven

-Traele algo de tomar, ven Hotaru- dice Lantis, al abrir las puertas de la oficina, una enorme oficina de presidente de una gran compañía se ve, y jarrones con tulipanes por todas partes, y en frente de ella, en un sillon, habia tres cabezas esperando

-No… no puede ser!- exclamó Hotaru creyendo reconocer las tres cabezas

-Ven, te presentaré a alguien- dice Lantis, Hotaru camina del brazo de Lantis hasta ver…

-Bienvenidos…- dice Lantis

--------------

Fin del capitulo 14


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Una molesta plaga

Hotaru sube al elevador con Lantis y suben callados todo el camino, hasta que las puertas se abren

-¡Señor Kyoyama¡Ah!- exclama la secretaria

-Ella es Hotaru TOmoe¿La recuerdas?- pregunta Lantis

-Señorita Tomoe, un placer- dice la joven

-Traele algo de tomar, ven Hotaru- dice Lantis, al abrir las puertas de la oficina, una enorme oficina de presidente de una gran compañía se ve, y jarrones con tulipanes por todas partes, y en frente de ella, en un sillon, habia tres cabezas esperando

-No… no puede ser!- exclamó Hotaru creyendo reconocer las tres cabezas

-Ven, te presentaré a alguien- dice Lantis, Hotaru camina del brazo de Lantis hasta ver…

-Bienvenidos Starlights- dice Lantis sonriendo y acercándose a la mesa, los starlights voltean y cuando miran a Hotaru se quedan en shock

-¡Hotaru!- exclama Yaten sin poder contenerse

-¿Ya se conocian?- pregunta Lantis no muy contento

-Si, Hotaru era una gran amiga nuestra en el pasado- dice Seiya dandole un sape (golpe humillante en la cabeza, normalmente dado por la parte de atrás)

-Si, eramos amigos- dice Hotaru sonriendo nerviosa

-¿Eran?- pregunta Lantis todavía confundido

-Si, eramos, bueno, antes de irnos, eramos- dice Taiki, Hotaru asiente

-Bueno, chicos, ya que han vuelto, permitanme decirles, su contrato siempre estara bajo las ordenes de Cephirot, y entonces…- dice Lantis, los tres chicos ya no le ponen atención sino que miran a Hotaru

-Señor Kyoyama, el señor Hiwatari desea verlo, en este momento- dice la secretaria

-¡Emiko¡No quiero visitas ya!- exclama Lantis fastidiado

-Lo se señor, pero dice que es urgente!- exclama la secretaria, Lantis asiente cansado

-En un momento regreso, Hotaru, disculpame esto por favor- dice Lantis, Hotaru niega con la cabeza

-No te preocupes, ve- dice Hotaru, Lantis va y Hotaru se queda con los tres y se miran mutuamente

Son minutos de largo silencio hasta que Seiya se sonrie

-Veo que te has desarrollado demasiado- dice Seiya provocandole un enojo a Hotaru

-¡Eres un…!- exclama Hotaru

-¡cuidado! O destruira el planeta!- exclama Yaten riendo, Taiki no parece contento

-Chicos, dejenla en paz- dice Taiki

-Es verdad, o nos atravesara con el palito ese- dice Seiya

-¡Seiya!- exclaman Taiki y Yaten cuando ven que el Silence Glaive esta en manos de Hotaru y tiene la punta de la lanza en el cuello de Seiya

-No se a que han vuelto, pero si la princesa o el principe se ven afectados por su presencia en este planeta…- comienza a decir Hotaru, cuando de pronto entra Emiko hablando por teléfono y ni siquiera ve que Hotaru ha quedado paralizada del shock al igual que los tres cantantes juveniles, Emiko sale y ni cuenta se dio, finalmente Hotaru aparta la cuchilla

-Tienen menos de una luna llena para salir del planeta- dice Hotaru, Seiya se sonrie

-Es imposible, tenemos un trabajo que hacer- dice Yaten parandose, Hotaru se les queda mirando

-¿trabajo¡Cualquier trabajo nos corresponde a nosotras!- exclama Hotaru pero luego guarda el Silence Glaive y suspira

-Los estare vigilando- dice Hotaru y en eso entra Lantis

-Listo, Starlights, en seguida vendra Emiko a atenderlos, por otra parte, Hotaru, ya podemos irnos- dice Lantis, Hotaru asiente y luego voltea a verlos

-Nos estamos viendo!- exclama Hotaru como saludo de amiga

-Si claro- responden los tres amenazados por su mirada y se van, vuelven a entrar al ascensor

-¿Fue mi imaginación o esos tres te tuvieron miedo?- pregunto Lantis confundido

-Para serte sincera, creo que me tuvieron miedo que los haya visto- dice Hotaru bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru voltea a verlo

-Uno de ellos estaba, o no se si este aun, enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas y su novio estuvo lejos de la ciudad un rato y el quizo aprovecharse y usar su influencia de estrella- dice Hotaru hablando en doble sentido  
-Ya veo, supongo que fue Seiya- dice Lantis, Hotaru se rie

-Yo no dije nombres- dice Hotaru

-Bueno, Yaten ni Taiki se ven capaces de hacer algo asi, en cambio, Seiya es muy atrevido en muchas cosas- dice Lantis, Hotaru se rie

-Dejemos esos temas, solo te pedire que lo mantengas en secreto hasta que sea el lanzamiento final, por favor- dice Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-Confia en mi- dice Hotaru y suben al auto de nuevo

------------

-Paris¡Te he estado buscando!- exclama Marina, Paris voltea algo molesto

-No de nuevo- murmura, pero Marina se sonrie

-Anais me dijo que no le pasaste todo!- exclama Marina, Paris asiente

-Es que ella me dijo que tenia que irse!- exclama Paris, Marina entonces se muerde el labio

-Bueno, queria pedirte otro favor, me dijeron por ahí que tu conoces a Clef Umino¿Me lo presentas?- pregunta Marina juntando sus manos

-Pero Clef Umino? Clef y yo no somos…- comienza a decir Paris

-¡Paris!- exclama Clef encontrandoselo en plena calle

-Ah¿Te conozco?- pregunta Paris un poco confundido

-¡Clef Umino!- exclama Marina emocionada

-¿Cómo que si me conoces? No hagas bromas, Touya y Satoshi van a ir al… ah! Disculpeme señorita- dice Clef, Marina se emociona

-¡Tu eres Clef Umino!- exclama Marina

-Y quien sos vos?- pregunta Clef, Marina se rie

-¡Soy Marina Ryuzaki¡Mucho gusto!- exclama Marina dandole la mano al borde de la emoción

-El gusto es mio, Paris, Satoshi y Touya quieren ir con Yue al estadio de baseball, parece ser que juegan hoy- dice Clef, Paris asiente nervioso

-Asi es, juegan hoy, nuestro equipo favorito- dice Paris, Marina entonces se cuelga del brazo de Clef

-¡Yo podria ir! Mi padre es dueño del estadio Ryuzaki!- exclama Marina emocionada

-¿En serio?- preguntan los dos sorprendidos

-Si, y les permitire pasar a los dos y a sus amigos gratis!- dice Marina aun mas emocionada, Clef voltea a ver a Paris

-No creo que sea correcto- dice Paris a Clef

-¡Vamos al juego!- dice Marina jalando a Clef

--------------

-¿Vamos al juego de baseball?- preguntó Darien a Serena quien asintió

-Será interesante¡Contigo a donde sea!- exclamó Serena

-Pero en el último juego te quedaste dormida, Serena- dice Raye

-Es que yo… etto…- dice Serena

-Se que Yue, Satoshi, Touya, Clef y posiblemente Paris irán- dice Nicolai

-¡Yo quiero ir! Será genial!- exclama Lita

-No sabia que eras fanatica del baseball- dice Nicolai a Lita

-Yo…- comienza a decir Lita sonrojada, Darien entonces se pone en pie

-Vamos, tal vez todavía alcancemos boletos- dice Darien y comienza a caminar

Ring

-Esperen… ¿Hola¡Ah¡Clef¿Qué tal? Mmm, pues, iriamos Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye y yo… aja… no se, Hotaru o Amy? Ni idea, escuché que Amy estudiaba y que Hotaru saldria a alguna parte, pero la verdad no lo se- dice Nicolai al celular

-En serio¿Para todos¡Genial! Ah! Me caen bien esas mediadoras- dice Nicolai haciendo burla al nombre middle

-¿mediadoras?- preguntan Serena, Lita y Raye

-Excelente, Clef, nos vemos alla entonces- dice Nicolai colgando su celular

-¿Clef?- pregunta Darien

-Dice que Marina Ryuzaki ha conseguido boletos para todos en uno de esos privados elegantes de la familia Ryuzaki, Clef contó a todos y Marina accedió, aunque no creo que Clef le haya mencionado que irian las chicas- dice Nicolai y comienzan a caminar a uno de los vehículos

-¡Genial! Vamonos pues!- exclama Darien y todos se van al estadio

------

-¿Al estadio de baseball?- pregunta Hotaru a Lantis

-Si, los privados de la familia Kyoyama, mi hermano ha vuelto a la ciudad y me gustaria que lo conocieras antes de que…- dice Lantis pero luego voltea a verla sonriendo

-No, olvidalo, solo quisiera presentartelo- dice Lantis a Hotaru

-Esta bien, no hay problema- dice Hotaru

-Ahí podremos conversar, el juego es lo de menos- dice Lantis, Hotaru se le queda mirando un momento

-¿De que quieres conversar? Presiento que tienes un tema que quieres discutir conmigo- dice Hotaru, Lantis sonrie al verla

-Nada de importancia, solo conversar- dice Lantis, Hotaru parece confundida

-¿Conversar?- pregunta Hotaru, Lantis asiente

-Hemos llegado- dice Lantis y bajan del auto, entran por una puerta privada y llegan a un lugar elegante donde se puede ver el estadio pero a la vez, el vidrio no es opaco, sino que los de abajo ven tambien

-¡Desde aquí se puede ver todo!- exclama Hotaru emocionada

-Asi es, y nadie puede escucharnos- dice Lantis, Hotaru se sienta y Lantis al lado de ella

--------

-¡Woah! Esto es maginifico- exclaman todos al verse en los privados

-_¿Qué hacen las senshi aquí?-_ se preguntaba Marina al ver a las inner, pero las outer estaban afuera sentadas en otro palco

-¿Deberia dejar que Clef esté con Marina Riuzaki?- pregunta Michiru algo celosa mirandolo por unos binoculares

-Marina es Sailor Ceres, de eso no hay duda y Lucy Shidou es Sailor Eris y Anais es Sailor Sedna, y aquí siento la presencia de esos tres guardianes, aunque dudo que ellas mismas sepan quienes son- dice Setsuna mientras consulta por lo bajo el granate rojo

-Eso quiere decir que no han despertado- dice Haruka

-No, no lo han hecho, y no se si el guardian de la luna lo haya hecho ya- dice Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka voltean a verla

-¿Guardian de la luna?- preguntan ambas sorprendidas

-Ustedes no han despertado del todo, es obvio que no recuerden muchas cosas, y muchas de las cosas del pasado ya no son como debian de ser, las cosas han cambiado, y seguiran cambiando- dice Setsuna mirando, cuando Michiru ve hacia arriba

-¿esa de alla arriba no es Hotaru?- pregunta Michiru mirando para arriba, Setsuna y Haruka voltean y ven a Hotaru conversando con Lantis

-Iba a salir con Lantis, supongo que vinieron al juego tambien- dice Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru voltean a verse

-Lantis Kyoyama no me cae bien- dice Michiru

-Ni a mi- responde Haruka

-Ni a mi, pero es la decisión de Hotaru, por fin es una adolescente normal- dice Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru no parecen contentas

-Una adolescente normal que sale con un millonario excentrico arrogante, 8 años mayor que ella y que tiene una energia oscura en su alrededor¡Si! Eso es lo que cualquier adolescente normal pediria- dice Haruka en tono sarcastico

-----

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al juego de inauguración de la liga japonesa de baseball!- exclama el presentador, la muchedumbre estalla en aplausos y gritos

-¡Woah! Juego de inauguración y tenemos asientos de lujo!- exclama Satoshi

-Gracias Marina!- exclama Clef, Marina asiente sonriendo

-El placer es mio- dice Marina sonriendo ampliamente

-Bueno, lo que quieran pedir, corre por mi cuenta- dice el padre de Marina, todos asienten

-¡Y ahora¡Para la gran inauguración, reciban, en exclusiva¡Los Starlights!- grita el presentador

-¿LOS QUE?!- gritan Serena, Lita, Raye, Mina, Amy y Darien, los demas se les quedaron mirando

-¡Ah si! La disquera de la corporación Cephirot los contrató para el evento y les otorgó un album nuevo- dice el padre de Marina, todos siguen sorprendidos, excepto Darien quien se pone en pie, pero Serena lo detiene

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Serena algo dolida

-Voy a hacer una llamada- dice Darien sonriendole con ternura, Darien se sale del privado y saca su celular

----------

Ring

-Hola… aja… de aquí los veo… si, son ellos… no, no tenia noticias de que regresarian… ¡Si! Pero entraron sin que lo notaramos, creo que estabamos demasiado ocupadas con lo que ha pasado que no nos dimos cuenta- dice Setsuna al celular mientras ven la actuación de los Starlights

-Es el principe- dice Haruka a Michiru

-Y si, tambien veo a Hotaru en los privados de la familia Kyoyama, esta alla arriba, a la derecha de ustedes, si usas unos binoculares podras verla, si, hay mas gente con ella- sigue diciendo Setsuna

-Me pregunto si no estara mal que Hotaru esté ahí- dice Michiru mirando hacia arriba con los binoculares y mirándola sonreir y conversar alegremente

-Y si, Clow, el profesor Tomoe y la profesora Nadeshiko tambien estan aquí… En otras palabras, todos estamos aquí por coincidencias- insiste Setsuna al teléfono

-Crees que algo malo pasará?- pregunta Haruka a Michiru

-No, no lo creo- responde Michiru

-Pasará, definitivamente pasará- responden Michiru y Setsuna a la vez

-------------

Darien regresa a su lugar y Serena se abraza a el preocupada

-Oh¿Qué te pasa, Serena?- pregunta Darien un poco preocupado tambien

-Nada, no me gustó que te salieras asi- dice Serena, Darien sonrie

-No te preocupes- dice Darien sonriendo, en ese momento, Marina y su padre salen un momento dejandolos solos a todos

-Señores, esten preparados, algo importante está por pasar- dice Darien en tono severo, todos sin dejar de ver la actuación de los Starlights asienten

-¿Qué PUEDE PASAR MAS IMPORTANTE QUE ESTO?- gritan Mina, Lita y Raye emocionadas mirando para abajo

-¿Es que acaso han olvidado… Creo que si, no tiene importancia ya- dice Darien, los guardianes presentes siguen mirando

-----------

-Y esto es para ti!- terminan la cancion los Starlights, la gente estalla en aplausos y son altamente ovacionados

-¡Y estos fueron los Starlights¡Denles una calurosa despedida¡Para dar la bienvenida a los dos equipos del dia de hoy… primero, del equipo campeón¡Un fuerte aplauso a nuestro pitcher estrella¡Ascot…!- grita el anunciador cuando un joven de cabello abundante que casi le tapa los ojos sale saludando a la gente que porrumpe en un fuerte aplauso, cuando de pronto un leve movimiento del suelo causa que la gente se quede callada completamente, Darien frunce el ceño

-¡Afuera¡Afuera!- exclama Darien, los guardianes se paran para salir pero las chicas siguen mirando hacia abajo emocionadas

-¡Saquen a esas niñas para afuera!- exclama Darien, cada guardian saca a su sailor, excepto Touya quien se sale sin hacerlo, entonces, Yue se encarga de sacar a Mina tambien

-¿Pero que pasa?- exclaman todas molestas, un segundo temblor mas fuerte se comienza a sentir

-Ah!- exclaman todos los presentes

-¡No tengan miedo¡Todos a las salidas de emergencia¡Sin correr!- exclaman por el altavoz

-------------

-Entonces, te gusta leer- dice Lantis a Hotaru durante la actuación de los Starlights

-Mucho, hay mucho por aprender en los libros- dice Hotaru inocentemente cuando se siente el primer movimiento, Hotaru frunce el ceño

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- dice Lantis de pronto parándose, Hotaru asiente y los dos se dirigen a la salida, pero el segundo temblor obliga a Hotaru a caer de rodillas, y Lantis cae hacia atrás perdiendola, Emiko y otros dos asistentes logran salir, el temblor se detiene y todos siguen saliendo

-Habra otro, Hotaru, vamonos- dice Lantis, Hotaru se pone en pie pero de pronto, siente que el corazón comienza a palpitar

-No, ahora no- dice Hotaru deteniendose momentáneamente, Lantis se da cuenta de lo que está por suceder y extiende su mano y la jala hacia el, finalmente, salen del lugar y ven a la gente correr despavorida hacia las salidas

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Lantis a Hotaru, Hotaru asiente

-¡Hotaru!- grita el profesor Tomoe desde abajo, Hotaru voltea

-¡Papa!- grita Hotaru desde arriba, entonces… todo se detiene, se provoca un silencio ensordecedor y todos sacan sus plumas o cristales, aun Touya frente a Mina

-No puede ser! Tu eres!- exclama Mina de pronto, Touya ni siquiera voltea a verla

-¡Ahora!- grita Darien

-¡Cristal de Mercurio¡Cristal de Júpiter¡Cristal de Venus¡Hielo de Mercurio¡Trueno de Júpiter¡Amor de Venus¡TRANSFORMACION!- gritan los guardianes y las senshis provocando una transformación, Raye y Nicolai se miran

-¡Angel de Fuego, Angel de Marte¡Transformación!- gritan ambos en otra transformación provocando a los otros tres una confusión

-Cristal de Plata Angelical¡Transformación!- grita Serena, pero esta vez, Darien es afectado por la transformación dándole el traje del principe Endimión

-Vayamos afuera- dice Endimión y salen todos mientras que la gente es llevada hacia fuera

-¡Chicos!- exclaman Pluto, Neptune y Uranus con sus nuevas transformaciones

-¿Cómo obtuvieron eso?- grita Venus molesta

-Es algo que no se puede explicar¡Vamos! Esto estará en problemas pronto- dice Pluto, todos bajan al jardín y esperan que un tercer terremoto mas intenso se sienta

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- exclaman Sailor Eris, Sailor Ceres y Sailor Sedna

-¿Y tu como obtuviste esa transformación?- grita Sailor Ceres a Sailor Eris

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Y que está pasando!- exclama alguien detrás de ellos, todos voltean y ven a

-¡Ascot Harris!- exclaman todos, Sailor Ceres se le queda mirando un buen rato

-Debes irte de aquí, algo grave está por suceder- dice Endimión, Ascot voltea y de pronto, el tercer terremoto comienza a mover todo y a tumbar las gradas

-¡HOTARU!- exclama Pluto, todos voltean y ven a Hotaru a lo lejos tratando de bajar, Lantis no está con ella, el profesor Ichiro lo ve desde otra parte, Clow usa su transformación al igual que Nadeshiko y el profesor tambien, vuelan directo hacia donde esta ella, pero escombros vuelan desde arriba y amenazan con pegarles

-------------

-Hotaru!- exclama Kaos queriendo volar hacia ella, pero los escombros que caen les impiden llegar hacia ella convenientementeç

-Ah! No puedo respirar- dice Hotaru, de pronto, un escombro cae hacia ella

-¡NO!- grita Lantis y la empuja, los dos tropiezan y sin querer, sus labios quedan juntos, pero en ese roce, en ese pequeño momento, un monton de escombros caen sobre ambos

-¡HOTARU!- gritan los tres jueces mirandolos ser aplastados y sepultados en vida

--------

Hotaru sintió que una energía sale de ella y al abrir los ojos se ve en un espacio alternativo color purpura,

-Debo estar muerta, sellada o simplemente inconciente- dice Hotaru mientras comienza a caminar, sus pasos resuenan en un eco hasta que escucha que se oye una melodía, a alguien cantando

-Yo he oido esa cancion antes- dice Hotaru y en seguida la recuerda, pero ahora, entiende mas palabras

…que duermo en el silencio

……..nieve me he cubierto

entre mis sueños…

tu eres…

…en tus ojos… sueños

Donde sea que….

Tomame en tus… jurame…

Nunca te iras….

…plumas de mis alas te dare mi…

iremos atraves de la oscuridad…mar….

Para encontrarte…por encontrar…

…….

….duermo entre lagrimas

y en mi soledad buscandote

…sueños… tu nombre…

tu eres….

De pronto, Hotaru ve a lo lejos a alguien puesto de pie con dos espadas cruzadas

-¡Es el General!- exclama Hotaru asustada, está por voltear y Hotaru saca en su mano el Silence Glaive, cuando de pronto aparece frente a ella el Cristal de Tioron, el general voltea, pero el Cristal brilla provocandole una fuerte ceguera, Hotaru abre los ojos de nuevo y ve que esta en el suelo mirando fijamente a Lantis a los ojos mientras que sus labios continuan uno contra el otro

-Ah!- exclaman los dos separandose

-Lo siento!- exclama Hotaru

-No es momento, debemos irnos de aquí- dice Lantis, pero entonces, Lantis ve hacia abajo y se da cuenta que las senshis estan ahí

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- pregunta Lantis con rencor

-Vamonos, no quiero estar aquí- dice Hotaru de pronto mirando que ya no era necesario estar abajo

----------------

-¡¿Qué ES ESO?!- grita Serena al ver que del suelo se abre y sale una inmensa cucaracha

-Odio las cucarachas!- gritó Pluto poniendose pálida y se hace hacia atrás, Clow logra atraparla

-Mantente en ti misma!- exclama Clow, pero Pluto continua palida, la cucaracha se acerca

-¡Ah! Una cucaracha de ese tamaño solo debe ser aplastada por un pie gigante!- exclama Uranus molesta, los guardianes desenvainan sus espadas

-¡A pelear!- exclaman todos, pero la cucaracha arremete contra todos alejandolos, Pluto no lo soporta mas y sale corriendo de ahí

-¡Pluto¡Pluto¡Sailor Angel Pluto!- exclama Kronos queriendo ir tras ella, pero en eso, la cucaracha arroja a Kronos lejos cayendo frente a Pluto impidiendole correr

-Pluto… es solo un insecto- le dice Kronos tratando de restablecerse, pero el golpe fue fuerte

-Ese insecto desarrollado nos esta trayendo problemas!- exclama Neptune Knight

-Ahoguemoslo pues!- exclama Neptune, los dos asienten

-¡Doble Sinfonia de Neptuno!- exclaman los dos juntando las palmas y apuntando ambas varas hacia el frente, pero la cucaracha lo evade volando hacia arriba, el intenso zumbido con que usa sus alas provoca que todos caigan al suelo afectados por el ruido

-¡Es una cucaracha!- exclamó Setsuna aun palida por el monstruo deshaciendo su transformación, de pronto, tres ataques provenientes de la nada golpean a la cucaracha y la dejan patas p arriba y no se puede mover

-¿Y eso?- preguntan todos volteando

-¿Nos extrañaron?- pregunta Sailor Star Fighter

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunta Júpiter Knight

-Viejos amigos- dice Sailor Angel Moon y todos miran a la cucaracha

-No tardara en ponerse en pie¡Hagan algo!- exclama Sailor Star Maker

-Ataquemos a la vez!- exclaman todos

-¡Es solo una cucaracha¿Recuerdan al topo?- exclama Sailor Eris preocupada

-¡Es un insecto!- exclama Sailor Angel MArs

-¡Cuidado!- exclaman todos y de nuevo, golpeando con las alas todos caen de espaldas, Venus Knight intenta pararse, pero de pronto, la cucaracha juntando sus dos antenas prepara un intenso rayo para golpearlo

-¡NO!- exclama Sailor Venus y corre hasta el, se interpone recibiendo el rayo

-¡Sailor Venus!- exclama Venus Knight en el suelo

-Descuida, no dolio mucho- dice Sailor Venus un poco humeada por el rayo, cae de rodillas

-¡Agh¡Corazones de Venus!- grita Venus Knight y los corazones golpean a la cucaracha haciendola un poco confusa, pero la confusion no se debio a los corazones

-¡Sailor Venus!- exclama Venus Knight corriendo hacia ella

-Estoy bien, es solo una cucaracha, no?- pregunta Sailor Venus muy golpeada

-¡TOUYA!- grita Yue sin fijarse en el nombre y Touya voltea, se pone en pie

-¡Cadenas de Venus!- grita Venus Knight y amarra a la cucaracha con las cadenas

-¡Esta confundida!- exclama Mercury desde donde estaba mirando todo, pero de pronto, por la confusion, la cucaracha comienza a batir sus alas y golpea con fuerza a Venus Knight, pero el sigue de pie recibiendo todo el golpe

-¡Dragon de Fuego!- exclama Mars Knight y logra golpear a la cucaracha haciendola correr, pero de pronto, de debajo de la tierra salen mas cucarachas logrando convertirlo en un verdadero infestadero

-Setsuna, quedate aquí- dice Kronos haciendola hacia atrás

-No, yo debo estar ahí- dice Setsuna sudando frio

-No, esto es a proposito- dice Kronos y se levanta, pero una cucaracha lo golpea

-¡Ah¡Hurricane Of Ceres!- exclama Sailor Ceres, pero no logra golpear a la cucaracha y la cucaracha esta a punto de golpearla a ella con fuerza cuando de pronto, Ascot se atraviesa

-¡Insecto desarrollado¡toma esto!- exclama Ascot lanzandole una bola entre los dos ojos, la cucaracha cae al suelo confundida

-¡Gracias!- exclama Sailor Ceres

-No importa- dice Ascot sonriendo

-¡CUIDADO!- exclama Ascot, Ceres esta por recibir un golpe detrás, Ascot corre y se interpone en el rayo, Ceres voltea

-¡NO¡ASCOT!- grita Ceres histérica, pero el rayo no golpea a Ascot sino que un aura celeste y amarilla lo protege

-Es hora- dice una voz, Ascot toma entre sus manos un cristal

-¡Ceres Knight!- exclaman todos al ver que Ascot ha sido transformado, luego, Ceres Knight toma entre sus manos un monton de esferas de agua

-¡Toma esto, cucaracha!- exclama Ceres Knight y la cucaracha cae al suelo

-¡Eres tu¡Tu eres Ceres Knight!- exclama Sailor Ceres

-Marina- dice Ceres Knight sonriendo feliz, Marina se da cuenta que Ascot se da cuenta de quien es ella

-¿Desde cuando lo sabias?- preguntó Marina en medio de la lucha, AScot sonrie

-Desde hace mucho, hace mucho que despertamos los tres, pero ustedes no lo sabian- dice Ascot, de pronto una cucaracha cae entre los dos y ellos brincan hacia atrás

-¡Eso eso!- exclama Amy de pronto, todos voltean

-¿Qué hacemos?- gritan todos

-¡Son unas cucarachas normales¡no le gusta la luz!- exclama Sailor Mercury

-¡Gracias¡Reloj de Sol!- exclama Kronos clavando su vara en el suelo, el intenso rayo del sol las hace hacerlas correr

-!Ruby Lightning!- exclama Sailor Eris

-¡Fenix Lightning!- exclama una voz proveniente del cielo, y tres intensos rayos de luz las hacen correr despavoridas hasta que chocan entre ellas

-¡Ahora Sailor Angel Moon!- exclaman todos

-¡Feather Of Moon Love!- exclama Sailor Moon y el ataque golpea a las cucarachas hasta hacerlas pequeñas de nuevo y una sombra se desvanece, las cucarachas es dejada ir por todos, Setsuna respira finalmente y Kronos se sonrie

-Disculpen la tardanza- dice una voz, todos se miran y sonrien, era un guardian alto, de cabello rubio pero muy guapo

-Es Eris Knight- dice Sailor Eris, un ave fénix esta posada en el hombro del guardian

-No quise tardarme, pero tenia un problema en los vestidores- dice aquel hombre sonriendo, Sailor Eris sonrie tambien

-Esa cucaracha nos dio mas problemas que muchos enemigos!- exclama Sailor Moon, todos voltean y las tres Sailor Star se han ido

-Viejas amigas- dice Darien sonriendo

-Touya!- exclaman todos, Mina esta junto a el

-Touya, perdoname- dice Mina al borde de las lágrimas

-No llores, estare bien- dice Touya, Clef toma la vara para sanarlo pero Michiru lo detiene con una mirada de complicidad

-Fue tu culpa, Mina, asi que deberas cuidarlo- dice Nadeshiko molesta aparentemente

-No importa, eso hare- dice Mina sonriendo, tomando la mano de Touya quien por fin, en toda esta historia, sonrie

-Venus Teleport- dice Mina cerrando los ojos, y ambos son trasladados a la mansión Tomoe

-Ire para alla, no quiero problemas- dice Nadeshiko y es envuelta con su capa y desaparece

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- dice Eris Knight, Sailor Eris lo detiene

-Espera, tu eres Lafarga¿Cierto?- pregunta Sailor Eris, aquel hombre sonrie

-Lucy, te veo mañana- dice y se va volando con alas de fuego

-Es hora de irnos- dice Sailor Sedna y las middle se van, solo quedan los demas

-Kronos, debemos volver todo esto a la normalidad- dice Kaos, Kronos asiente

-Listo, Kaos, y por favor¡Que no se te olvide la comida!- exclama Kronos molesto

-¡Pendulo de Kronos!- exclama Kronos, como campanadas se oyen y de pronto…

-----------

-Ascot Harris tira la ultima bola! Y es… ¡Strike tres¡Están afuera¡De nuevo, los grandiosos, Huracanes¡Estan de vuelta¡Ganan¡Ganan!- grita el anunciador, todos estallan en aplausos, la noche es intensa, nadie recuerda lo sucedido, y la celebración es grande

-Bien, estuvo bien- dice Darien

-Bastante- dicen todos parandose de los asientos

-Es hora de irnos- empiezan a decir y se empiezan a retirar con la gente

-¡Marina!- exclama Ascot corriendo hacia ella, Marina voltea a verlo, todos los reporteros estan mirando

-¡Ascot!- exclama Marina sonriendo, pero Ascot la toma entre sus brazos y la besa frente a todo el publico

-Es lindo- dice Lucy, detrás de ella esta Lafarga

-No queriamos que supieran, para que no se preocuparan por nosotros- dice Lafarga, Lucy voltea y sonrie

-De todas maneras, estamos preocupadas- dice Lucy, Lafarga asiente y se sonrie

----------

Lantis lleva a Hotaru a su casa, ambos han olvidado lo que pasó, ya que ninguno estaba en su fase transformada, y el pendulo de Kronos tambien los afectó

-Fue una buena tarde- dice Hotaru sonriendo, Lantis ve las estrellas

-Si, lo fue, me dio gusto haberla pasado contigo- dice Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-Gracias por todo, Lantis- dice Hotaru, y esta por darse la vuelta cuando Lantis le toma el rostro entre sus manos y se inclina

Al juntarse los labios, Hotaru recibiendo el beso con los ojos abiertos, se sonroja levemente, era una sensación que nunca en su vida habia sentido antes, pero a la vez, era una sensación cálida no del todo desconocida, el corazón de Hotaru latia a gran velocidad y ella estaba segura que estaba escuchando el de Lantis tambien, de pronto, la sensación cálida se fue dejando en su lugar un vacío casi helado, Hotaru lo miro de frente cuando se apartaron.

-Espero verte mañana- dice Lantis y se sube al auto yéndose, Hotaru lo ve partir mientras el portón se abre, voltea y entra a su casa, luego, mira a su padre y a la profesora Nadeshiko besándose, Hotaru se les queda mirando un rato mas perpleja hasta que ambos se separan nerviosos ante Hotaru

-Buenas noches, Hotaru¿Te fue bien?- pregunta el profesor no evitando el sonrojo

-Si, me fue bien¿Y a ti?- pregunta Hotaru, el profesor se sonroja mas y se rie nervioso

-SI, todo bien- dice el profesor, Hotaru se sonrie

-Fue una buena noche- dice Hotaru, el profesor asiente y Nadeshiko recupera la bondad que la caracteriza

-Mina se acaba de ir, y Touya esta en la habitación de huéspedes- dice Nadeshiko, Hotaru asiente

-Vere si se les ofrece algo- dice Hotaru, Nadeshiko asiente

-Sakura esta con el- dice Nadeshiko, Hotaru camina hacia la habitación y ve a Sakura y a Touya sonriendose mutuamente

-Esto fue obra de ustedes, no?- pregunta Hotaru, los dos se rien

-Ambos son felices- dice Sakura sonriendo, Touya tambien asiente

-Todos lo somos- dice Touya, Hotaru asiente

-Lantis tambien lo es- dice Sakura agregandole un toque de coquetería a sus palabras

-Ah!- exclama Hotaru sonrojandose ampliamente

----------

Lantis esta de pie mirando hacia un trono oscuro

-General¿Algun avance con la ultima esfera?- pregunta la voz oscura

-No, Lord Gartus, ninguna- dice Lantis, el malvado parece sonreir, ahora se ve que su cabello es rubio y largo

-La pequeña Hotaru Tomoe tiene un problema de corazón, es obvio que usted sabe que Sailor Saturn podria poseer la ultima esfera, no es asi, y quitandole la esfera y el corazón, ambos seremos felices- dice Lord Gartus, Lantis asiente

-Usted me prometio la libertad a cambio de esa esfera- dice Lantis, Lord Gartus asiente

-Te la prometi a cambio de Sailor Saturn, solo quiero que los dos obtengamos lo que es nuestro- insiste Lord Gartus

-No se preocupe, lo obtendre- dice Lantis

-Retirate- dice Lord Gartus

-Si señor- dice Lantis y comienza a caminar para retirarse

-No me preocupo, me ocupo- dice Lord Gartus riendose, un pequeño rayo ilumina sus ojos verdes, pero esos ojos, eran extraños

---------

Fin del capitulo 15: próximamente, fanfic Dnangel & Saturn, para los que le gusta Hotaru


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Un Dia Muy Especial

Afuera estaba soplando un aire frio, las hojas de los arboles se movían con fuerza, pero era dia de escuela, solo una nevada fuertisima podia hacerlos quedarse en casa

-Tal vez podria hacer nevar fuertemente solo lo suficiente para que nadie vaya a la escuela- se dijo Yue cerrando de improviso un libro mientras miraba el cielo gris que estaba en el aire, pero luego se sonrió

-La señorita Amy de todas maneras se pondría a estudiar, bueno, será mejor que me ponga a hacer otra cosa- continuó Yue diciendose asi mismo mientras caminaba por la mansión Mizuno, estaba yendo de un lugar a otro, no tenía nada que hacer, parecía que la maldad por fin les estaba dando tregua, pero de pronto miró el reloj, eran ya siete y media

-Que raro, La señorita Amy siempre esta almorzando a esta hora- dice Yue preocupado, se acerca a las escaleras que lo llevan a la habitación de Amy pero se detiene momentáneamente

-No debo hacer esto- dice Yue preocupado, pero toca levemente la puerta, no se escucha nada del otro lado

-¿Señorita AMy¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Yue tocando mas fuerte, pero sigue sin abrir, Yue despliega sus alas pero parece titubear

-No, creo que una ventisca es demasiado fuerte- se dijo Yue, pero sintió una brisa helada salir de la habitación y se quedó sorprendido, y luego, arrancó una de sus plumas con un leve dolor, y la introdujo en la cerradura, movió un poco y finalmente la abrió, al abrirla el frio sentido en la habitación era insoportable, aun para un guardian que vivia a base del hielo, corrió hacia la ventana y la cerró de un golpe, las cortinas detuvieron su movimiento y corrió hacia la cama donde Amy descansaba

-Señorita Mizuno¡Señorita Amy!- exclamó Yue sin atreverse a tocarla, Amy abrio los ojos levemente pero sus ojos parecían perdidos

-Ya voy, en seguida…- empezó a decir Amy tratando de salir de la cama, pero solo consiguió caer de lado, Yue la sostuvo y quedó en shock

-¡Está helada y empapada!- se dijo Yue alarmado

-------------------

Lita caminaba hacia el colegio, llevaba una sombrilla ya que comenzó una fina llovizna, iba caminando y pensando

-Hace poco mas de diez dias que no hemos tenido problemas, solo esas odiosas cucarachas y la obsesion de Setsuna que la obligó a fumigar el apartamento, jajaja, pobres de Haruka y Michiru, tuvieron que irse a vivir a casa de Hotaru para dejar que la fumigación tan intensa bajara su peligrosidad- se decia Lita mientras seguia su camino

-¡Hola Lita!- exclamaron varios al verla llegar a la escuela

-Buenos dias!- contestó Lita caminando hacia su salón

-¡hola¿Cómo estas Lita?!- exclamó Paris acercandose

-Bien, pero, se me hace raro no ver a Amy- se dijo Lita mirando alrededor

-Y a mi, y eso que vine temprano- dice Paris, Lita entonces se sonrojó un poco

-Por cierto Paris, he notado que últimamente estas muy apegado a Anais- dice Lita, Paris se sonrie

-¿Bromeas¡Es Marina Ryuzaki quien me la pega!- exclamó Paris medio molesto

-Ah, perdón pero no lo había notado- dice Lita riendo nerviosamente

-Si, algunos creen que Anais y yo somos novios, pero eso es mentira, y debería decirle a Marina que le pare a sus rumores, no hacen otra cosa que molestar- dice Paris, Lita sonrie

-Por cierto, al respecto de lo otro- dice Lita, Paris asiente

-Si, dime- dice Paris

-Pues, no te agradecí, con la plaga que tuvimos el otro dia, toda tu ayuda- dice Lita un poco sonrojada, Paris asiente

-La verdad, nunca creí que tu fueras la que tuviera peligro con esa plaga- dice Paris, ambos hablaban en doble sentido

-Lo sé, ni yo pense que tu me ayudarías- dice Lita, Paris entonces voltea y Anais se acerca

-Hablando del viento- dice Paris, Anais sonrie

-Paris, Lita, solo quería decirles que disculpen todas las molestias que Marina les ha causado, lo hizo sin querer y para encontrar algo que no ha aparecido aun- dice Anais

-Tu… tu…- comienza a decir Lita

-No es necesario buscarlo, yo se que aparecerá en el momento menos indicado- dice Anais sonriendo

-¡BUENOS DIAS!- exclama una voz fuerte, todos los alumnos se mueven a su lugar

-¿Es el nuevo profesor?- pregunta alguien molesto, el nuevo profesor los mira severamente

-Todos tienen un punto menos por esta fuera de su lugar a mi llegada- dice el profesor, todos se asombran y comienzan a quejarse

-Y cuatro puntos menos por quejarse- sigue el profesor, todos entendieron que debian permanecer callados

-Bien, ahora que estan todos callados para escucharme, soy el profesor Eagle Vision y sere su nuevo profesor de matemáticas- dice el profesor, todos estan molestos, la clase transcurre con una tensión superficial demasiado alta, finalmente, se termina y Lita y Paris salen corriendo

-¡Y nos toca todos los dias a primera hora!- exclama Lita y Paris molestos

-Esto es horrible¿Nos podemos quejar en el comité estudiantil?- pregunta Paris a Lita

-Espero yo que si, en mi vida de estudiante me ha tocado un profesor tan duro- dice Anais acercandose

-Pero tu eres casi tan perfecta!- exclama Lita

-¡Me puso una calificación baja por no responder en un tiempo determinado un problema!- exclama Anais mirando su hoja

-¿Y porque no? Pensé que tu eras mas aplicada- dice Paris sorprendido, Anais se ruboriza inmediatamente

-Eso crei yo tambien, pero el problema estuvo complicado- dice Anais sonrojada como un tomate, Paris y Lita se voltean a ver

-Lo que a mi me extraña es que ni Serena, ni Raye, ni Amy y Mina vinieron- dice Lita, Paris asiente

-Yo se que Mina esta cuidando a Touya y llamó para reportarse, dijo que cuidaba a un amigo gravemente herido, si claro!- exclama Paris

-Serena estaba enferma, tenia gripa- dice Lita

-Escuche que Raye tenia una situación en el templo con su abuelo, no me entere bien, pero me dijo Lucy- dice Anais, Lita voltea a ver a Anais

-Oye, y que relación tiene Lucy con Raye?- pregunta Lita medio molesta

-Ah! Con Raye ninguna, Lucy es prima de Nicolai- dice Anais y sigue su camino

-¿Prima de Nicolai¡Como es eso posible!- exclama Lita sorprendida queriendo adelantarse a Anais

-¡SEÑORITA KINO!- exclama el profesor Eagle, Lita se queda detenida, Paris voltea a verlo molesto

-Digame profesor- dice Lita volteandose

-Me dijeron que usted podria darme información sobre la señorita Amy Mizuno- dice el profesor Vision, Lita se le queda mirando un momento

-¿Y que información desea saber, profesor?- pregunta Lita sorprendida

-Para empezar¿Por qué no vino a clases?- pregunta el profesor

-¿Quién querria venir a clases con este profesor?- murmuró Paris

-Señor Ferio, escuché eso- dice el profesor, Paris se queda asombrado, era imposible que lo escuchara por la distancia que estaban el de ellos y por el ruidoque había

-Sumimasen- dice Paris y sigue molesto

-La verdad no lo se, profesor, yo solo…- dice Lita, pero Anais se devuelve con Paris

-Ah! Disculpame, Paris, casi lo olvido, aquí esta el cuaderno de notas de química, gracias, me sirvió bastante, lo tienes muy bien ordenado y explicado- dice Anais sonriendo, de pronto, los cuatro se quedan quietos y en silencio

-¿No es extraño?- pregunta el profesor mirando al aire

-Extraño?- preguntan Lita y Paris

-Si, no hay ningun ruido, y el viento se ha detenido- dice Anais mirando al cielo, de pronto Paris presiente algo

-¡Todos al suelo!- grita Paris, todos obedecen orden tan urgente y se dan cuenta que un inmenso pajaro aparece en el aire

-----------

Yue toma a Amy en sus brazos y la envuelve con sus alas, camina hasta la tina de baño y la sumerge en agua tibia, toma con delicadeza una vasija y remoja los cabellos de Amy, luego, sin dejarla de observar, toma un termómetro

-35.9º deberia llamar a su madre, pero no puedo dejarla en la tina- dice Yue, espera un momento mas, sigue manteniendola tibia, luego ve la temperatura de nuevo, 36.0º pero aun es baja, asi que la saca de la tina, la carga en sus brazos y envuelve sus alas cubriendola, Amy abre los ojos y lo ve

-Yue¿Qué… que haces?- pregunta Amy, Yue sonrie por fin en toda esta historia

-Estas mejor, Amy- dice Yue, Amy siente calido y se recuesta en su pecho

-Esto es agradable, es caliente- dice Amy, Yue estrecha mas sus plumas alrededor de ella, cuando de pronto, se abren todas las ventanas de la casa, el frio es intenso

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- grita Yue, cuando dentro de la casa empieza a nevar

-¿Te sorprende?- pregunta una voz

-¡Sailor Dark Aqua!- grita Yue al verla

-Es increíble lo poco que resisten los humanos al frio- dice la joven riendo

-¡Morira si sigue asi!- exclama Yue

-Yue, debemos vencer- dice AMy entre sueños

-¡Estas enferma!- exclama Yue sin poder creer lo que esta pasando

-¡Rayo Dark!- exclama Dark Aqua e impacta a fuertemente las alas de Yue, Yue no esta dispuesto a soltar a Amy

-Puedo, puedo luchar- dice Amy, Yue no abre las alas

-No, estas grave, no puedo dejarte asi- dice Yue, Amy voltea a verlo

-¿Qué haras?- pregunta Amy, Yue entonces mantiene sus alas cubriendola

-Recibire todos los ataques hasta que alguna de las senshis venga en nuestra ayuda, no puedo dejarte asi- dice Yue recibiendo todos y cada uno de los ataques, Amy volteo a verlo

-Y yo no puedo dejarte asi- dice Amy cerrando los ojos, de pronto, un rayo mas intenso ante el ya muy lastimado Yue pero es rechazado por una barrera de energia

-¿Qué PASA?- gritó Dark Aqua, Yue abrio los ojos y miró a Amy de pie con la transformación Angel, Yue miró que su traje tambien habia sido afectado por la transformación de Mercury

-La transformación Angel!- exclamó Yue gratamente sorprendido, luego sonrio, Mercury volteo a verlo

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Amy algo confundida y aun enferma

-Toma mis manos- dice Yue, ambas manos se tocaron, Yue cerró los ojos

-Doble Serenade Of Mercury!- exclamaron los dos a la vez, un poderoso rayo le pegó a la sailor dark expulsandola y volviendo todo a la normalidad, Amy miró a Yue y le sonrio

-Gracias por cuidarme- dice Amy, Yue asiente ruborizado y Amy se siente mejor

-No se que hiciste, pero me siento mucho mejor- dice Amy, Yue sonrie y de pronto…

-¡Achu!- estornuda Yue, Amy se sonrie

-Estoy bien- dice Yue parandose

-------------

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Eagle al ver al enorme pajaro

-¡Vamos a darle una buena descarga!- mencionó Paris

-¿En frente del profesor?- pregunta Lita preocupada, pero Paris no se transformó, sino que corrió hasta una torre de electricidad y sin que el profesor viera provocó un poco de electricidad y los cables cayeron sobre el ave dejandola en el suelo

-¡Eso es una monstruosidad!- exclamó el profesor al ver que el pajaro no era normal, y por si fuera poco, empezó a lanzar fuego por el pico

-¡¡Tenemos que hacerlo!!- exclamó Anais al ver que el pajaro amenazaba con dañar la escuela y a los estudiantes

-Profesor, vayase de aquí- dice Paris, pero el profesor se negó

-No! Tenemos que ponernos a salvo!- exclamó el profesor queriendo jalar a los tres, cuando un segundo y tercer pajaro aparecieron en el aire

-¡corran¡Corran!- exclamaron varios, el profesor miró al cielo y los jaló, pero era ya inútil

-¡Ni modo, Lita! No podemos permitir que los estudiantes salgan lastimados!- exclamó Paris

-Tienes razón!- exclamó Lita

-Los acompaño- exclamó Anais, los tres sacaron su pluma

-¡Cristal de Sedna¡Cristal de Júpiter¡Transformación!- gritaron los tres, en frente del profesor, quien quedó asombrado

-Entonces¿Ustedes son..?- comienza a decir el profesor cuando los tres pajarracos comienzan a atacar

-¡PROFESOR¡VAYASE DE AQUÍ!- gritó Lita, pero los tres pajaros atacaron a los tres soldados, Lita logró evadirlo saltando, Paris le pegó de frente con la espada, pero Anais al querer correr, tropezó, el pájaro se dirigió en picada contra Anais, de pronto, el profesor se interpuso

-¡No¡Profesor Vision!- gritaron Júpiter y el guardian pero era demasiado tarde, el pajaro estuvo a punto de impactarlo, cuando de pronto, una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo arrojó lejos de el, todos voltearon y vieron al profesor con un par de alas extendidas

-¿Quieres mas?- preguntó

-¡Sedna KNIGHT!- exclamaron todos

-¡El profesor es…!- exclamó Anais ruborizandose

-¡Viene por mas¡Una buena tormenta eléctrica ayudaria!- exclama el profesor, los de Júpiter y Anais se le quedan mirando

-¿Tormenta?- preguntan todos, Eagle entonces se para

-Sailor Júpiter, lanza un Trueno de Júpiter, Júpiter Knight, tu realiza el Dragon de Trueno, yo me encargaré de las nubes y Sailor Sedna del viento!- exclama Eagle

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?- gritan los tres

-¡Hagan lo que les ordeno a la cuenta de tres¡Cloud Storm¡Sailor Sedna, ahora!- gritó Eagle y unas nubes grises comenzaron a levantarse y a oscurecer el cielo de nuevo

-¡Wind Of Windam!- exclamó Sedna y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar

-Ahora, ustedes dos!- gritó Eagle

-¡TRUENO DE JUPITER¡DRAGON DE JUPITER!- gritaron los dos y ambos ataques salieron pero directo al cielo, el dragón hizo una danza alrededor de las nubes y tres rayos cayeron sobre los tres pajaros dejandolos ahumados, se empequeñecieron y cayeron al suelo, luego, comenzó una fina llovizna de nuevo, mojandolos a todos, de pronto, frente a ellos aparecen las nuevas plumas, al tomarlas, su transformación se vuelve la Angelical y quedan asombrados

-Nunca pense que ustedes estuvieran aquí- dice Eagle devolviendo la transformación

-Ni nosotros que usted fuera un guardian- dicen Lita y Paris, Eagle les guiña el ojo

-Sera nuestro secreto- dice Eagle y se va caminando, Anais queda ruborizada al verlo partir

-Hacemos un buen equipo, no?- dice Eagle desde lejos

--------------

A la mañana siguiente

-¡ACHU!- estornudó Yue acostado en la cama

-Yue, tomate esto- dice Amy sentado a su lado

-No quiero- dice Yue volteando la cara

-Anda, no seas niño y tomatelo- dice Touya sentado en frente de Amy con Mina

-Sabe feo- insiste Yue y luego… ¡Achu!

-Yue, esto te recuperara- dice AMy sonriendo con ternura

-Eso es para humanos!- exclama Yue y un … ¡ACHU!

-Que raro, yo siempre pense que las medicinas eran de Marte!- exclama Mina

-Ya no seas llorón y tomate eso, Yue- dice Touya, Mina asiente

-Si, o no te soltamos- dice Mina

La escena se abre y estaba Yue amarrado a la cama con las cadenas de Amor de Venus

-¡NO QUIERO!- gritaba Yue histérico

----------------

Disculpenme lo corto del capitulo, pero no queria dejar pasar detalles sobre Lita, Paris, Amy y Yue

´Fin del capitulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Un Nuevo Enemigo Viejo Primera Parte

Sonaba una melodía, la orquesta estaba tocando, todos bailaban, ella bajó las escaleras, la gente volteó a mirarla, todos empezaron a hacerse hacia atrás esperando a que pasara, cuando pasaba, todos hacian una reverencia y la saludaban con gran gozo en su mirada

-Salve la princesa, Salve la princesa- mencionaban todos a su paso, Ella seguia bajando las escaleras, su madre la esperaba al final de la escalera, en un trono, al lado de ella estaba un hombre de cabello largo parado, Ella continuaba mirando y acercandose

-¡Hemos de anunciar lo que todos esperaban ya¡El Guardian de La Luna y mi hija, la princesa Serena han de quedar unidos!- exclama Serenity, aquel hombre miró con desprecio a Serena quien se sorprendió

-Pero yo… yo…- comenzó a decir Serena, su madre volteó a verla

-Esto es como ha sido, y como será, hasta que tu estrella eterna se apague- dice Serenity

-¡Pero yo no quiero eso!- gritó Serena despertando de improviso y lanzando a Luna hasta el suelo

-¡Ay Serena¿tienes que despertar tan escandalosamente?- gritó Luna molesta, Serena comenzó a respirar y corrió al teléfono, llamó con insistencia a alguien

-¿Hola¡Ah! Es el contestador automático, lo dejaré para después- dice Serena parandose

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunta Luna, Serena asiente

-Luna, tu debiste saber algo¿Quién era el guardian de la Luna?- pregunta Serena, Luna se sonrie

-El Guardian De La Luna, es alguien a quien no volveremos a ver, no pienses en el, seguramente lo soñaste por tratarse de un recuerdo tuyo, pero ya no vale la pena recordarlo- dice Luna, Serena asiente

-Si tu lo dices, te creo- dice Serena y comienza a vestirse

-Ahorita vengo, Serena, que tengas buen dia!- exclama Luna saliendo por la ventana

-¿Buen dia¡PERO SI ES SABADO!- gritó Serena volviendose a acostar

---------

-Ya veo, la princesa está empezando a recordar, lo que quiere decir que los recuerdos se estaran volviendo parte de la realidad- dice Setsuna, Luna esta frente a ella

-Cuando me preguntó por el, senti un escalofrío intenso, no se a quien le tengo mas miedo, si a el, o al Angel de la…- dice Luna y luego se estremece de nuevo

-¡No! No lo menciones- dice Setsuna dejando su taza de café

-¿En que piensas?- pregunta Luna a Setsuna

-solo pensaba, si los dos despertaran en esta era, mejor dicho, si los tres despertaran en esta era, no los esperaba hsata dentro un milenio mas- dice Setsuna lavando la taza

-¿Los tres?- pregunta Setsuna

-Si, Sailor Earth, el Guardian de la Luna y el Angel temido- dice Setsuna secandose las manos, luego toma sus cosas

-¿Debo hacer algo?- pregunta Luna

-Bueno, nuestros ultimos monstruos han sido criaturas alteradas, averigua por la ciudad si hay algunas otras alteraciones extrañas no propias de la naturaleza, y pidele a Artemis que tambien investigue al respecto y de pura casualidad, si ves a Mokona, pidele lo mismo- dice Setsuna, Luna asiente y se retira por la ventana, Setsuna suspira y sale del apartamento

------------

Lard Gartus miró a sus tres dark senshi que continuaban frente a el

-No tolero mas fracasos- dice Lord Gartus, las tres hicieron reverencia

-Señor, tenemos la información que necesita, en verdad la tenemos!- exclama Sailor Dark Fire

-Lamento informarles, que ya no las necesito- dice Lord Gartus y un remolino las envía directo a un calabozo, las tres comienzan a gritar, pero Lord Gartus cierra el portal

-No me sirven de nada, ahora… llamaré a quien si puede ayudarme¡Salgan de ahí¡Las cinco¡Y tu tambien!- gritó Lord Gartus, de pronto, en un espejo se reflejan cinco siluetas bastante conocidas y una sexta silueta detrás de estas siluetas

-Ustedes pueden ayudarme con mi objetivo, saben donde esta la última esfera, según escuché de rumores provenientes del Negaverso, por eso decidí sacarlas de su prisión- dice Lord Gartus cuya figura ahora muestra el largo cabello rubio y unos aretes extraños; la mayor de las siluetas asiente

-Yo lo he visto, Lord Gartus- dice una voz oscura de mujer

-Me alegra saberlo, Kaolinete- termina diciendo la voz de aquella criatura

------------

Domingo por la mañana, es un bonito dia de paseo familiar, las plazas (mall), los parques, los arcade (videojuegos), restaurantes, parques de diversiones etcétera están repletos, incluso, esta mañana, el patinadero luce también lleno

-¡Eres bueno!- exclamó Hotaru hacia Lantis quien asintió

-Solia patinar mucho en Suiza, vamos, no tengas miedo!- exclamó Lantis, ahora su rostro parecía mas animado, mas juvenil, y la gente a su alrededor aunque lo notaba preferian quedarse callados, tal vez era porque habia 3 guardaespaldas grandes y feos en la orilla de la pista, pero Hotaru empezaba a ponerse palida

-Mejor volvamos a la banca, no quiero que te pase algo- dice Lantis colocando su brazo alredeor de Hotaru para ayudarla a volver a a la banca, sentandose ahí mientras se quitaban los patines, Hotaru sentada en la banca miró hacia el cielo, era soleado aunque ya se sentia el fresco del otoño

-Es que nunca lo he hecho, una vez Rini y yo… ah!- exclamó Hotaru recordando, Lantis se regresó a ella

-¿Rini y tu¿Quién es Rini?- preguntó Lantis, Hotaru sonrio apenada

-Ah, una amiga, mi mejor amiga- dice Hotaru sintiendo tristeza de momento, Lantis lo notó

-¿Ella ya no esta contigo?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-No es de aquí, estuvo un tiempo visitando a una prima suya, a Serena, y nos hicimos buenas amigas, pero ya ha vuelto con sus padres- dice Hotaru, Lantis sonrie

-No te preocupes, solo una verdadera amistad puede sobrevivir hasta convertirse en leyenda- dice Lantis sonriendo, Hotaru voltea a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Gracias- dice Hotaru y asiente

-_Esos ojos purpura!- _pensó Lantis y un coraje interno lo hizo cerrar el puño y a punto de aparecer su espada cuando

-¡Lantis!- exclamó una voz de mujer y de pronto, Hotaru miró como una rubia de ojos verdes abrazaba a Lantis por el cuello, Hotaru volteo y Lantis tambien

-Ah! Esmeralda!- exclamó Lantis sonriendo, Hotaru notó como ambos se sonreian y sintió algo de…

-¡Hotaru¡Que sorpresa!- exclamó Esmeralda mirando a Hotaru tambien

-Hola Esmeralda- dice Hotaru

-Ah!, señor Kyoyama, Hotaru- dice Paris

-Señor Ferio, es un placer verlos- dice Lantis, Hotaru miró a Esmeralda y de pronto fue como un flash que sintio un aura malvada, Hotaru se levanto de pronto

-¿Te sucede algo, Hotaru?- preguntó Paris sorprendido

-No, nada, yo solo… ah! Nada- dice Hotaru riendo nerviosamente

-¡Lantis! Ahora que te veo¿Por qué no fuiste el otro dia que te invité a mi casa¡Estuve esperandote!- exclamó Esmeralda, Hotaru queda en shock

-Esmeralda, no queria molestarte, ya habia sido mucho…- comienza a decir Lantis

-Pues, entonces ven; no creo que a la señorita Hotaru Tomoe le moleste que visites a una amiga enferma- dice Esmeralda en tono infantil, ese tono que hacia tener compasión por ella

-Hotaru…- dice Lantis mirandola, Hotaru sonrie

-Adelante, ve- dice Hotaru asintiendo mientras cierra los ojos sonriendo, Lantis sonrie tambien

-Te lo recompensare después, lo prometo- dice Lantis, Hotaru se pone en pie

-No hace falta, Lantis, después de todo, yo tambien soy tu amiga- dice Hotaru se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar alejandose de ahí sin atreverse a voltear

----------

-¿Lograste cambiar tus materias, Haruka?- pregunta Michiru a Haruka mientras caminan las dos vestidas de blanco hacia una cancha de tenis

-no, el sistema tenia saturación de solicitudes y no me dejo hacerlo, creo que tendre que llevar cocina a fuerza- dice Haruka molesta

-Bueno, es algo que NECESITAS que aprender- mencionó Michiru riendose abiertamente

-No soy la unica matriculada en cocina- contestó Haruka con una fuerte mueca de burla, Michiru volteo

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- preguntó Michiru

-¡No lo estoy tratando de decir¡Lo dije!- exclama Haruka

-¡Hey chicas¿listas?- pregunta Clef y Satoshi quienes ya las esperaban en la cancha, las dos se dan la espalda

-Listas!- exclaman las dos caminando hacia su caballero

-Hey¿No ibamos a ser Satoshi y yo contra ustedes dos?- pregunta Clef un poco preocupado

-No, las reglas cambian!- contesta Michiru molesta y se van a su area

-Hey, Haruka, con minifalda te ves preciosa¿Por qué trajiste pantalones largos?- pregunta Miwa, Haruka voltea a verlo y le dice

-No me molestes, no estoy de humor!- contesta Haruka, Satoshi asiente

-¿Y cuando si lo estas?- pregunta Satoshi entre dientes

-Creo que podriamos perfectamente bien ganar este encuentro- dice Michiru a Clef mientras que del otro lado de la cancha estan Haruka y Miwa probando las pelotas de tenis

-Hace frio, quiero irme a casa, asi que demosles una paliza y vamonos ya- dice Miwa a Haruka

-Me parece buena idea, Satoshi, es la primera buena idea que me has dicho hasta ahorita- dice Haruka acercandose a la cancha

-¿Listos, ventarrones?- les grita Clef a modo de burla

-El viento puede desaparecer al agua- dice Haruka, los cuatro contendientes se acercan a la red

-y el agua puede formar un ciclon con ayuda del viento- mencionó una voz detrás de ellos, los cuatro voltearon

-¿Quién eres tu?- exclaman Clef y Satoshi apartando a Haruka y a Michiru

-¡Es… ¡Es…¡Euyel!- exclamaron Michiru y Haruka

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Clef

-Es una ilusión!- exclamó de pronto Satoshi

-No, no lo soy- dice Euyel brincando delante de ellos y usando su vieja bazooka

-¿Qué ES ESO?- exclamó Satoshi

-¡Huye¡Huye!- exclamaron Haruka y Michiru empujandolos para que la bazooka no les pegara

-¿No deberiamos enfrentarla?- preguntó Clef

-No, vamonos de aquí, Nemesis dijo que la transformación Angel aun no es estable!- exclamó Michiru

-¡Va de nuevo!- gritó Euyel lanzandoles otro bazzokazo

-Ah! No soporto huir de una pelirroja como esa!- exclamó Satoshi, pero recibe por respuesta un golpe de Haruka

-¡Pues ahí la tienes!- exclamó Haruka tomandolo y lanzandoselo a Euyel

-Haruka!- exclamaron Clef y Michiru, pero Haruka siguió corriendo molesta, Euyel al recibir a Miwa de golpe y porrazo como decimos en mi pais se descontroló

-------------

Setsuna y Amy estaban una biblioteca, Yue dejó otro libro a un lado de una gran columna de libros que ya habia terminado de leer, mientras que Clow buscaba información en el area digital, Setsuna leia un libro sobre diseño de modas a traves de los tiempos y Amy leia algo de medicina, luego, dejo el libro en el estante y continuo repasando su mirada cuando de pronto tomó un libro que alguien mas tomaba al mismo tiempo

-Ah! Disculpe- dice Amy

-Descuida, no hay problema, Amy- dice una voz, Amy voltea y ve a…

-¡Viliu!- exclama Amy, la chica sonrie divertida, en ese momento Setsuna, Clow y Yue aparecen y ven a Viliu

-¿Mas ilusiones, CLow?- pregunta Setsuna sorprendida

-No, no es una ilusión- dice Yue frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué hacemos? Esto es un lugar publico!- exclama Setsuna, de pronto, Viliu se quita el traje dejando el de bruja y una enorme explosion sacude el lugar, la gente huye despavorida

-Ya no lo es- dice Viliu divertida

-Tu eres quien usaste la ciencia para el mal, y eso te mató¿Quién te ha revivido?- preguntó Amy sorprendida y angustiada

-Lord Gartus- dice Viliu brincando y sacando de entre sus manos un monton de bolitas

-¡Son bombas!- exclama Setsuna

-Pero no podemos usar la transformación Angel!- exclama Yue

-Nemesis lo dijo!- exclamó Amy

-No es estable!- se dice Clow preocupado

-----------

Serena y Darien fueron al templo a ver a Raye y a Nicolai

-buenos dias!- exclama Nicolai de buen humor

-Buenos dias¿Cómo estan hoy?- pregunta Darien

-De maravilla, hemos tenido un buen de visitantes- dice Raye, Nicolai asiente

-Si, y seguimos recibiendo, miren!- exclama Nicolai y reciben a una mujer con una gabardina café, una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y lentes grandes y oscuros

-Buenos dias¿En que podemos ayudarle?- pregunta Nicolai

-Solo en algo muy importante- dice la chica y se quita la gabardina

-¡Mimet!- exclaman todos

-La venganza- responde Mimet y saca su vara

-¡No podemos transformarnos¡Nemesis dijo que…!- comienza a decir Raye antes de brincar por un rayo que estuvo a punto de impactarla

-Y que hacemos?!- gritan todos sorprendidos

-Mimet! Basta, espera! Nosotras no te encerramos!- grita Serena

-No me importa- responde Mimet y sigue atacandolos

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Raye

-Correr!- grita Nicolas

-Eso hacemos ya!- grita Serena corriendo mientras va llorando

---------------------

Lita y Mina caminan por la calle, Touya venia con ellas por detrás cargando un monton de paquetes

-¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Ferio?- pregunta Touya algo molesto por los paquetes

-Fue a llevar a su hermana a consulta medica- dice Lita, Touya sigue cargando

-Gracias, Touya por hacerte cargo de los paquetes tu solo- dice Mina soñadora, Touya asiente pues no le queda otra cosa que hacer, cuando de pronto ve que Mina y Lita se han detenido y miran al frente algo asustadas

-¿Qué¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Touya mirando por los agujeritos que los paquetes le dan oportunidad de ver cuando frente a ellos ve a una mujer de cabello verde

-Hola, senshis- dice la chica y se rie locamente

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Touya sorprendido

-Es una vieja enemiga- dice Mina queriendo huir

-Si, eso me dice su energia oscura, pero¿Quién es?- pregunta Touya de nuevo

-Permiteme presentarme, soy Tellum!- grita la chica arrojandoles flores por todas partes, los chicos brincan hacia atrás y Mina esta a punto de sacar la pluma cuando Touya se la quita

-No, Nemesis dijo que no!- exclama Touya

-¿Y que haremos ahora?- pregunta Lita y Mina, Touya sigue brincando

-Esperemos- dice Touya evadiendo los ataques sin que se le caiga un solo paquete

----------

-¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué actua asi¡Es una…¡Ah¡Pareciera como si usara su enfermedad para enganchar a la gente¡Odio eso¡No es nadie para hacer eso¡Lantis es…!- comienza a gritar Hotaru histérica al entrar al porton de su casa mientras cierra los puños

-¿tu amigo?- pregunta una voz femenina dentro de la casa

-Si, mi amigo- contesta Hotaru tristemente al darse cuenta de la realidad

-Pobre, Hotaru- mencionó la voz mientras que unas manos acariciaban el cabello de Hotaru, fue cuando Hotaru reaccionó

-¡Kaori!- exclamó Hotaru brincando para atrás lejos de ella

-Hola¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó Kaolinete, Hotaru frunció el ceño

-¿Qué quieres¿Cómo reviviste? Yo te eliminé!- exclama Hotaru sacando su lanza

-¿Me vas a amenazar con esa varita tuya? Espera, tu y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, pero si lo recuerdas y esas brujas, perdon, amigas tuyas no te lo han hecho olvidar, pero yo a ti nunca te hice nada, al contrario, fuiste tu en tu etapa malvada quien me eliminó, yo te cuidé, te tenia tu uniforme limpio, hacía tu comida, era como una madre para ti- dice Kaolinete usando un tono de voz dramático y falso

-Tu nunca remplazaras a mi madre!- gritó Hotaru histérica, pero Kaolinete cerro los ojos

-Ni Nadeshiko lo hara- dice Kaolinete, Hotaru entonces reaccionó

-Tu no tienes idea!- exclamó Hotaru cerrando los puños

-¡Yo conoci a tu madre¡Keiko era maravillosa y gentil! Era la única capaz de cocinar ese pay de fresas tan delicioso que a ti te gustaba¿Lo recuerdas? Y todavía te preparaba ese delicioso jugo de moras a tu gusto, ah, moras del bosque¿No preparó Nadeshiko un pay de fresas ayer?- preguntó Kaori metiendose a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador, pero Hotaru lo cerró de pronto

-¿Qué quieres y a que has venido?-preguntó Hotaru, Kaolinete se sentó en la silla de la barra

-Vine a pedir trabajo, les hace falta una ama de llaves- dice Kaolinete, Hotaru frunció el ceño

-Vete de aquí, no te necesitamos- dice Hotaru, Kaolinete sonrie

-¿Y tu crees que me meti a tu casa protegida contra el mal por mis propios medios?- pregunta Kaolinete riendo misteriosamente, Hotaru cae en cuenta de lo que dice es cierto

-¿Cómo… ¿Cómo…?- pregunta Hotaru confundida

-¿Qué quieres para cenar¿comida china¿Mexicana¿europea?- preguntó Kaolinete comenzando a preparar, para sorpresa de Hotaru olvidando su fase malvada

-Entonces tu…?- pregunta Hotaru

-Es buena la paga y necesito trabajo- dice Kaori y continua preparando la cena, Hotaru sigue medio O.O

---------------

Flashback del sabado por la noche, todos, inner, midle y outer estan reunidos y transformados con la transformación angel mirando a los tres jueces parados frente a ellos

-La transformación tenshi (Angel en jap) se ha vuelto inestable a causa de que el llamado del Diamante Platina impide su realización total, solo hay una forma, y es que el poder de los tres jueces despierte totalmente y contrarrestre el poder del Diamante Platina; pero para eso necesitamos tiempo, Sailors, Guardianes- dice Clow

-Lo que les queriamos pedir, aunque suena difícil, es que no usen la transformación hasta que les diga lo contrario, podria ser inestable y reaccionar de modo diferente a lo que esperabamos, su transformación anterior de super soldier tampoco esta disponible- dice Nemesis

-Me sonó a cierto sistema de cierto colegio- dice Haruka entrecerrando los ojos ¬¬

-Ah! Eso!- exclama el profesor riendo un poco nervioso

--------------

-¡Podemos vencerlas¡Sin transformación!- exclamó Haruka de pronto, Michiru voltea

-¿Cómo podemos hacer eso?- pregunta Michiru aun molesta mientras huyen

-Bueno, vamos a darle de pelotazos!- exclama Haruka sacando su raqueta, Clef asiente y toma su raque también

-¡Ahí van las bolas!- exclamó Michiru lanzando varias pelotas a la vez, Haruka y Clef salieron de detrás de una banca y comenzaron a golpear a Euyel con las bolas

-¡Ah¡Eso es juego sucio!- gritó Euyel y comenzo a huir de los pelotazos, hasta que volteo y se dio cuenta que Michiru, Clef y Haruka ya no tenian bolas

-¡Ja! Sin transformación no tienen ataques infinitos- dice Euyel

-Bueno, fue buena idea mientras duro- dice Haruka riendo nerviosamente

-¡Ahí les va eso!- exclamó Euyel y lanzó un bazookazo pero una pelota entró directamente proveniente de otra parte dentro de la bazooka

-Oh no- dice Euyel hata que el rayo le pego a ella lanzandola lejos y tirandola al suelo

-¿Quién?- preguntan cuando ven a Satoshi con la raqueta

-Esas pelirrojas me vuelven loco! Por fin le di su merecido a una- dice Satoshi regresando e intenta darle un beso a Haruka pero Haruka lo atrapa y le clava el beso mas profundo que Satoshi jamas haya recibidio, Michiru se sonrie y Clef levanta la bola del éxito y se la guarda, los cuatro caminan hacia Euyel y le curan la herida de la cabeza

-Deberiamos encerrarla- dice Clef

-No, ya bastante tiempo fue encerrada- dice Michiru, Euyel abre los ojos y se ve curada y ve alos cuatro rodeandola

-Ah! Son desagradables¡Hasta nunca!- exclama Euyel y desaparece

--------------

-No necesitamos transformación para vencerla!- grita Setsuna, todos asienten y todos la rodean, Viliu se sonrie

-¿Qué traman? Atacarme al mismo tiempo?- pregunta Viliu, cuando de pronto, los cuatro desaparecen entre los estantes de los libros, Viliu se molesta

-¿Qué intentan? No pueden huir, explote la entrada!- exclama Viliu mientras camina por entre vidrios rotos y papeles en el suelo, de repente

-¡Ahora!- exclaman los cuatro y empujan uno de los estantes que por efecto dominó empujan a su vez otro estante y asi hasta sepultar a Viliu, pero uno de los vidrios rotos habia hecho efecto lupa y comenzo a quemar un papel hasta incendiarlo todo, Viliu levanto la cabeza y miró el fuego, quiso zafarse pero no lo logró, finalmente llegaron Amy y Setsuna

-¡¿Qué¿Ahora piensan salvarme?- pregunta Viliu, Amy y Setsuna la sacan de los brazos y Viliu queda inconciente en el suelo y el fuego amenaza con propagarse

Viliu abre los ojos y se ve en casa de Setsuna

-¿Qué¿Por qué me trajeron?- exclama Viliu molesta y enojada

-Tu provocaste el incendio- dice Setsuna

-Hubiera sido inhumano dejarte ahí- dice Amy

-Pero yo no soy humana!- exclamó Viliu muy molesta

-Podria ser una simple muñeca (ver manga) pero eso no es lo que una senshi sabe hacer- dice Amy

-¡Si claro, el amor y la justicia!- exclama Viliu y brinca detrás de una ventana y desaparece

-La vencimos- dice Clow

-Y no necesitamos la transformación- dice Yue

------------

Raye entonces mira a Nicolai

-No necesitamos la transformación para vencerla- dice Raye a Nicolai y los dos asienten

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntan Serena y DArien

-¡Sigan corriendo!- exclama Nicolai y Raye y el se van

-¡No me importa!- exclama Mimet y sigue corriendo detrás de Darien y Serena pero en ese momento se tropieza con un cable atravesado en el suelo y se cae de rodillas raspandose los codos

-¡Eso es trampa!- exclama Mimet, y por añadidura, los cuervos de Raye se acercan y le hacen un regalito en su cabeza

-ah! Esto es horrible!- exclama Mimet, Raye se acerca y con un paño humedo le toma un brazo

-Dame eso, es una herida- dice Raye, Mimet aparta el brazo molesta

-¿Qué¿Piensas que por eso voy a reaccionar amablemente a tu favor¡Ay me arde!- exclamó Mimet sin fijarse que del otro brazo, Serena la terminaba de curar

-Listo!- exclama Serena y miró que tenia un lazo bonito rosado en su codo, Mimet al distraerse se percató que Raye curaba su otro brazo

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- pregunta Mimet molesta pero llorosa

-Porque esto hacemos las senshis- dice Raye, pero Mimet esta a punto de irse

-No te vayas, Mimet, podrias quedarte con nosotras, no elijas ser mala- dice Serena, Mimet voltea

-¿Elegir ser mala?- pregunta Mimet mirandola

-Asi es, elige el bien- dice Raye

-¿Qué me dan a cambio?- pregunta Mimet desconfiada pero luego se alarma

-¡No¡Si el señor se entera, me matará!- exclama Mimet asustada

-No te pasara nada con nosotros, lo prometo- dice Serena

-raye, Serena!- exclama una voz, los cinco voltean y…

-¡Son los Starlights!- exclama Mimet con ojitos de estrella

-Ah¿te conocemos?- pregunta Yaten

-Es una amiga de nosotros, necesita trabajo- dice Darien, Taiki la mira

-Pues necesitamos una asistente- dice Taiki a Seiya

-Es verdad¿Te apuntas… er…?- comienza a decir Seiya

-Mimet, me llamo Mimet!- exclama Mimet entusiasmada

-Entonces¿Si?- pregunta Seiya, Mimet se levanta y los abraza a los 3

-Si¡Es lo máximo!- exclama Mimet emocionada

-¿Qué querian, chicos?- pregunta Darien

-Ah! Pues… que si conocian a alguien que necesitara trabajo- dice Seiya riendo nerviosamente

-Si, eso, eso, pero gracias, Mimet, ven, espero te puedas quedar con nosotros, esto es mucho- dice Yaten

-¡Si, si puedo!- exclama Mimet y se va con ellos

-¿Qué creen que signifique esto?- pregunta Nicolai

-Que Mimet es buena- dice Raye confiando

-----------------

finalmente, Touya se cansa

-Mira, niña de cabellos verdes, estoy cansado y tu seguiras atacando, cierto?- pregunta Touya fastidiado, Tellum se sorprende

-Pues, yo…- contesta Tellum aturdida

-Touya¿Qué ahces?- exclaman Lita y Mina

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- pregunta Touya molesto, TEllum parece titubear

-Pues yo quiero… er…- dice Tellum

-¿te gustan las flores? Podrias venir a mi casa, tengo un vivero donde me puedes ayudar- dice Touya

-¿VIVERO¿TOUYA¿Qué PLANEAS HACER?- grita Mina visiblemente celosa, pero Tellum no se deja engañar

-¡Eres un…!- exclama Tellum y se va de ahí

-¡Vencimos!- exclama mina y Lita se le queda mirando

-¿Vencimos?- pregunta Lita ¬¬

-----------

-¿Por qué les dijiste que no servia la transformación si es mentira?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe a Nadeshiko

-Porque quiero saber si son capaces de seguir una orden y de sobrevivir sin la misma, se me hacia que estaban muy confiados en la magia en lugar de depender de sus habilidades- dice Nadeshiko mirando un espejo

-Ya viste que si sobrevivieron, pero y Hotaru?- pregunta el profesror, Nadeshiko voltea

-Pues en tu casa, pero no me gusto que hayas contratado a Kaori de vuetla, eso es como dormir con el enemigo- dice Nadeshiko visiblemente celosa tambien, Tomoe sonrie

-Prefiero tener al enemigo en casa, Kaori no podra hacer nada en contra de nadie si esta dentro de la casa protegida- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Si se pasa de la raya juro que…- comienza a decir Nadeshiko pero el profesor la besa callandola

-¿Te refieres a esto?- pregunta el profesor poniendola nerviosa

-Yo… este… ups- dice Nadeshiko

----------

Michiru y Haruka caminan de vuelta a casa con Clef y Satoshi a un lado pero Clef la mira un poco preocupado

-¿Sigues preocupada por que la casa huela a fumigado?- pregunta Clef, pero Michiru niega

-No, anoche soñe algo que me tuvo preocupada- dice Michiru, Haruka la mira

-¿Qué soñaste?- pregunta SAtoshi

-Cuando Hotaru despertó en Sailor Saturn, que esperabamos a la peor senshi de todas, la destrucción y las sombras personificada, pues… no era precisamente Hotaru o mas bien, no como la conocemos- dice Michiru, Haruka voltea a verla

-¿No como la conocemos¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Haruka

-Su cabello y su persona eran diferentes, lucia mas mayor- dice Michiru preocupada, todos voltean a verse

-Pero fue solo un sueño y eso me recordó!- exclama Michiru riendose

------------

Fin del capitulo 17

Nota: revisen el capitulo donde Michiru sueña a Hotaru y no es precisamente Hotaru, el de Raye se acerca un poco mas, pero el de Michiru nop, para referencia de las muñecas, en el manga, las cinco brujas son muñecas en verdad

--------------


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Engaños

Mañana del Lunes:

Hotaru suspiró levantandose, después que Lantis se fue con Esmeralda, no habia noticias de Lantis, quiza, se la había pasado mal y ya no quería volver a verla, quizás, habia encontrado a alguien mejor… ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Lantis nunca le hizo ninguna promesa, y es un millonario asediado, era obvio que ella habia sido un juguete mas, alguna muñeca de su colección, rayos! Habia sido engañada

-¿Qué te pasa, Hotaru?- preguntó una dulce voz, debil y frágil, Hotaru levantó la mirada, era Esmeralda Ferio, sintió de nuevo esa oleada de celos ahora totalmente fuerte

-¡Buenos dias, Hotaru¡El desayuno está servido!- exclama Kaolinete danzando alegremente con un vestido negro y un delantal/mandil blanco

-Gracias, Kaori- dice Hotaru sonriendo nerviosa, Kaolinete mira a Esmeralda algo molesta

-No se como entraron, señorita- dice Karo y se retira

-Paris viene a hablar con tu padre, me pidió que esperara¿Te causa alguna molestia?- pregunta Esmeralda con doble sentido

-No, ninguna- dice Hotaru y se sienta a platicar con ella, de pronto, como un flash le llega aquel sueño con una rubia atravesada en el corazón por una ballesta, luego vuelve a ver y Esmeralda está ahí frente a ella tomando suavemente una taza de te, era obvio que Esmeralda estaba muy, pero muy enferma, lo que Hotaru no sabia era que ella quiza estaba tan enferma como Esmeralda

-te noto diferente, Esmeralda, tienes un brillo muy raro en los ojos- dice Hotaru, Esmeralda sonrie

-Solo una mujer enamorada puede notar el amor en los ojos de otra mas- dice Esmeralda, Hotaru se sonroja y se sonrie nerviosa

-Pero yo no estoy… bah! Entonces¿Estas enamorada?- pregunta Hotaru, Esmeralda sonrie asintiendo, Hotaru siente una calidez proveniente de Esmeralda

-Si, es uno de mis sueños hecho realidad, el me ama como soy, no le importa mi condición, y eso me alegra mucho, me ama como soy y siendo quien soy- dice Esmeralda, Hotaru entonces sonrie

-Me alegro que estes feliz- dice Hotaru, Esmeralda entonces se pone en pie, a pesar de ser de la misma edad, ella era pequeña en estatura

-Espero que seas correspondida- dice Esmeralda finalmente

-Bueno, ya termine¡Ah¡Hola Hotaru! Nos tenemos que ir, hoy hay clases- dice Paris, Esmeralda se pone en pie, aun era mas baja de estatura, a Hotaru le parecía una muñequita de cristal… de pronto, un flash!

Hotaru se ve delante de dos hombres, uno tenia lo que parecia una espada y hacha juntas, y el otro tenia dos espadas, una en cada mano

-¡Es el General!- exclamó Hotaru aterrada, pero ambos parecian iguales, de pronto, comenzaron una pelea, Hotaru empezó a sentir cada golpe que uno de los dos recibian en su propio cuerpo, de pronto, uno de los dos clavó su espada en el corazón del otro, Hotaru vió aterrada como la punta de la espada entraba por su propia espalda y salia por su pecho, pero al salir, salió tambien un cristal, Hotaru miró el cristal y lo recordó, de su boca comenzaba a salir un hilillo de sangre, el dolor que sentia era intenso, entonces Hotaru levantó la mirada y se topó con un par de ojos que la miraban sin poder contener las lágrimas

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó una voz, Hotaru abrió los ojos y se vio parada en medio del recibidor y en la mesita miró el Cristal de Tioron.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí? Yo lo tenia en mi pieza y dentro de una caja- dice Hotaru, y luego tomó el cristal y se lo colgó al cuello, se miró en un espejo

-Por cierto, Hotaru, te llamó Lantis- dice el profesor Tomoe saliendo de la cocina con su maleta ya para ir al colegio

-¿Qué?- gritó Hotaru asustada

-Si, dijo que queria conversar contigo, le dije que estabas dormida y que hoy era dia de clases, asi que…- dice el profesor, Hotaru se voltea toda asustada

-¿Y que dijo?- preguntó Hotaru apurandose poniendose los zapatos rapidamente

-Que te esperaba…- comienza a decir el profesor y Hotaru sale apuradamente de la casa topandose de pronto con Lantis

-Afuera- termina el profesor, Hotaru se le queda mirando y luego se pone nerviosa

-Hola- dice Hotaru sin saber que mas decir

-Buenos dias, muñeca- la saludo Lantis sonriendo

-Buenos dias, Lantis- dice Hotaru, Lantis entonces mira al profesor

-Buenos dias, profesor- dice Lantis, el profesor sonrie

-Buenos dias, Lantis, que tengan buen dia, y no olvides que a primera te toca matematicas y a Setsuna no le gusta que llegues tarde- dice el profesor, Lantis asiente

-No se preocupe profesor, yo la llevo a la escuela- dice Lantis y suben al auto de Lantis

-Despues de ayer, ya no pude hablarte- dice Lantis, Hotaru niega

-Lantis, no hay problema, somos amigos y los amigos saben de eso- dice Hotaru sonriendo, Lantis entonces frunce el ceño

-Hotaru, no quiero que seas mi amiga- dice Lantis frunciendo el ceño y mirando el volante algo molesto, Hotaru se queda sorprendida

-¿Ah no?- pregunta Hotaru aturdida mirando a Lantis quien voltea a verla

-Quiero que seas algo mas que mi amiga, quiero poderte abrazar, tocar, besar, quiero poder decirle a todo el mundo que eres mia y ayer que me dijiste lo de ser mi amiga con lo que paso con Esmeralda, me senti terriblemente mal… No quiero que seamos solo amigos, quiero que seas mia- dice Lantis mirandola provocandole a Hotaru que se ruborizara totalmente

-------------------

Serena y las chicas estaban sentadas en unas bancas del patio del colegio cuando de pronto

-¡Ribic!- escucharon un sonido, las chicas voltearon un vieron un batracio de ojos saltones

-¡Un sapo!- grita Serena y las cinco brincan hacia atrás traumadas, Seiya camina a ver al pequeño batracio escondido entre los arbustos, Yaten se acerca

-Es una rana, los sapos son mas…- comienza a decir Yaten, pero entre Yaten y Seiya aparece de pronto Mimet buscando entre los arbustos

-¡¿Dónde?! Quiero ver!- exclama Mimet, Raye queda sorprendida al verla vestida con…

-¿Ahora eres estudiante de este colegio?- pregunta Serena al verla de pies a cabeza (con brillos a su alrededor, si,ustedes saben como) con el uniforme del colegio

-Si, soy Mimet, nueva estudiante¡Y estaremos juntas!- exclama Mimet divertida

-Genial, otro personaje a este fanfic- dice Raye con ojos de ¬¬

-Miren, aquí hay otro- dice Yaten mirandolo de cerca entre Lita y Serena quienes brincan y corren al salon

-¡Ya es hora, ya es hora!- grita Serena y huyen todos ante la mirada ¬¬ de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki

-------------

Haruka, Clef, Satoshi y Michiru estaban recargados mirando por la ventana antes de empezar clases

-Asi que tienen Economía Doméstica a tercera hora- dice Satoshi hacia Michiru y Haruka

-Para mi es cocina, y ya- dice Haruka molesta

-Si no la acreditas, no podras ir a la Universidad- dice Satoshi en doble sentido, Michiru se sonrie y Clef nada mas mira al cielo

-Tal vez ninguno de nosotros vaya a la universidad- responde Clef, todos voltean a verlo

-Oye! Esta bien que yo no sea aplicado en mis materias pero voy bien!- exclama Satoshi, Clef se la pasa mirando al cielo

-¿Se han dado cuenta que amanece mas tarde que siempre¿Y que las mañanas han sido tapizadas de nubes?- pregunta Clef, Satoshi hace ojos de ¬¬

-Eso es porque esta nublado- dice Satoshi

-Eso es porque es invierno- contesta Haruka

-Eso es porque la infinita oscuridad se acerca- contesta Touya arrimandose al grupo

-¿La infinita oscuridad se acerca?- preguntan todos en un susurro, Touya asiente

-Tuve un sueño, anoche, la tierra estaba sumida en un desorden total, estabamos de pie esperando, una densa nube negra se acercaba cubriendo todo, y debajo de la nube, como trayendola a su paso, venia… Ella- dice Touya

-¿Ella¿Quién es ella?- preguntó asustada Haruka, Touya permanece serio

-No lo se, no la vi bien, se que era mujer, pero no se quien era, su mirada era malevola y fria- dice Touya, Michiru asiente

-Yo he soñado lo mismo, y…- dice Michiru pero se queda callada

-¿Y?- preguntan todos

-Tampoco se quien es- dice Michiru ocultando sus ojos; Hotaru entra corriendo al salon apurada, pero trae el cabello recogido en una coleta amarrado con un lazo en tono purpura, su carita lucia mas y feliz

-¡Ah! Llegue a tiempo!- exclama Hotaru corriendo nerviosamente hasta su banco ruborizada, pero nadie parece darse cuenta de ello

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Tu papa llego hace media hora- dice Michiru

Setsuna entra al salon y todos se sientan, Setsuna comienza a escribir en el pizarrón una serie de problemas, se sienta en su escritorio

-Voy a irlos llamando para que me entreguen sus trabajos del fin de semana… Akisuki… Aino…………….. Kaioh- menciona Setsuna, Michiru pasa al frente con una carpeta de trabajos y al llegar, Setsuna voltea a verla fijamente, asi permanecen algunos segundos hasta que Michiru se devuelve a su lugar

-Kinomoto… ……..Miwa…….. Tenoh….. Tomoe….- Hotaru al acercarse, mira a Setsuna y sonrie, Setsuna voltea a verla y tmn sonrie, recibe su tarea y Hotaru regresa a su asiento y Touya detrás de ella se acerca a su oido

-Necesito hablar contigo a la hora del almuerzo- dice Touya, Hotaru asiente

-----------------

-Artemis, el guardian de la luna, aquel hombre malvado y perverso parece haber despertado este año- dice Luna a Artemis

-Si lo se, he estado leyendo y el va a despertar antes del siguiente milenio, eso quiere decir por estas fechas- dice Artemis, Luna asiente y Mokona viene saltando hasta ellos

-Artemis tiene razón, las chicas estan pensando en eso mismo- dice Mokona, Luna se asombra

-¡Puedes hablar!- exclama Luna asustada

-Bueno¿De que te asombras? Tu eres un gato que habla, yo soy un conejo que habla- dice Mokona molesta

-Mokona¿Tienes información del Guardian?- pregunta Luna, Mokona asiente

-Ya le di la información que tengo guardada en mi rubi a Clow, yo no se la información pero Clow sabe como extraersela al rubi, y el nos dira después- dice Mokona, Luna y Artemis se voltean a ver

-Tengo miedo de que el Guardian aparezca antes de que estemos preparados para enfrentarlo- dice Luna, Mokona entonces se queda pensando

-¿El Guardian no es nuestro amigo tambien?- pregunta Mokona

-El Guardian asesinó a…- comienza a decir Artemis

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunta Mokona preocupada

-¿De que estas hablando¡Todos lo vieron¡y vieron como después exigia las esferas!- exclama Artemis cansado

-Quiza, solo estuvo en el momento equivocado con las personas equivocadas- dice Mokona, Luna se queda pensando

-La unica que puede decir que pasó, es la asesinada- dice Luna temerosa

-Pero seria despertando y nadie la quiere despierta- dice Artemis, Mokona asiente preocupada

------------------

La mesa de laboratorio en el colegio Jubaan tenia a Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, Seiya, Yaten Taiki, Mimet y Paris

-¿Diseccionar una rana?- pregunta Serena asqueada

-Serena, no seas asi, por favor- dice Amy mientras ya tiene su bata de laboratorio puesta y esta trabajando en ello

-Voy a vomitar- dice Mina con una sombra azul en los ojos

-Mina, solo es cuestión de soportarlo- dice Raye muy dueña de si misma

-¡Hey¿Y si se mueve?- pregunta Mimet tocando a la rana

-No, Mimet, no hagas eso!- exclama Raye yendo a vomitar, Mina va corriendo detrás de Raye y justo antes de llegar a la puerta, la maestra dice

-Los que vomiten se iran automáticamente a extraordinarias- dice la maestra sin sentir pena alguna por sus alumnas que se devuelven a la mesa con el estomago revuelto

-Oigan¿Esta muerto?- pregunta Mimet aun molestando a la rana con un dedo

-Claro que lo esta- dice Seiya golpeandola levemente con una espátula, pero la rana saltó de la mesa por el impulso que Seiya le metió y cayó dentro del bolso de la maestra, todos quedaron O.O

-¡Sacala de ahí!- exclama en un susurro Lita apurada, todos voltean y ven que la maestra mira hacia el pizarron, Seiya se acerca al bolso de la maestra y mete la mano, todos sudan frio, nadie mas se ha dado cuenta de lo pasado y siguen en sus ranas

-¡Seiya! - exclama la maestra volteando, Seiya voltea sonriendo

-¡Este bolso es muy lindo, maestra! Deberia yo tener uno igual- dice Seiya provocandole una mirada O.O a todos sus compañeros de la mesa, la maestra tambien se pone nerviosa

-Seiya, no pense que tu… bueno, si quieres uno, lo compre en Cephirot- dice la maestra nerviosa, Seiya sigue metiendo la mano pero la rana es escurridiza y se le va a Seiya de la mano, la saca antes de que Seiya pueda atraparla

-Rayos- dice Seiya volviendo a la mesa, entonces Yaten empuja a Taiki que golpea el escritorio de la maestra y vuelca su bolso en el suelo, libros, papeles, y una bebida de sabor se derraman al suelo con la rana incluida

-¡Lo sentimos mucho, profesora!- exclama Yaten y Taiki

-¡Limpiaremos esto en un instante!- dicen los dos volviendo con un delantal puestos y la escoba y el trapeador, provocandoles a todos de nuevo un O.O sobre todo a la maestra que se pone nerviosa

-Esta bien.. haganlo rapido- dice la maestra con una gota corriendo por detrás de su cabeza

-¿El delantal era necesario, Yaten?- preguntó Taiki molesto mientras trapeaba ¬¬, Yaten recogio la rana entre los escombros y los echó al bote, dandole una mirada significativa a Serena para que sacara a la rana de ahi

-¡Continuen!- exclama la maestra, todos siguen trabajando, un alumno se pone en pie y tira al bote los desechos organicos de una de sus ranas diseccionadas

-Puah! No voy a meter la mano ahí- dice Serena y alguien se llevo el bote a la basura

-¡Serena!- exclaman todos viendo que han perdido la rana

-¡No me iba a llenar de rana!- exclama Serena

-¡Espero que esten trabajando!- exclama la maestra somandose, todos cubren la bandeja de estudio vacia y se sonrien nerviosamente

-Claro! Tendremos un gran trabajo!- exclaman todos emocionados

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntan todos preocupados

-¡Las ranas de los arbustos! Minimo debe haber dos alla abajo- dice Mina recordando

-Ay si tu, ve a buscarlas!- exclama Seiya molesto

-¡Vamos a reprobar por tu culpa!- exclama Taiki

-¡Es una maldita rana¡Hemos peleado contra algunas!- exclama Seiya molesto

-Seiya!- exclaman todos en la mesa

---------------

Hotaru se sienta en una mesa, Touya se acerca y se sienta frente a ella

-¿Qué traes de almuerzo?- pregunta Touya

-Medio sándwich de atun, Kaori lo preparó antes de que me viniera- dice Hotaru mirando el sándwich por todas partes

-¿Crees que Kaori envenenará tu almuerzo?- pregunta Touya al ver que mira el sándwich detenidamente

-Le pedi que le pusiera tomate y no veo el tomate por ninguna parte- dice Hotaru bajando el sándwich, Touya se sonrie aparentemente

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, de algo serio, consideralo, de hermano a hermana- dice Touya, Hotaru levanta la mirada

-¿Hermano a hermana?- pregunta Hotaru, Touya asiente y mientras pasa la gente y los ve

-Seria todo una historia explicarte eso, pero, no quiero que estes con Lantis Kyoyama- dice Touya, Hotaru se ruboriza y se enoja

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?- pregunta Hotaru, Touya trata de explicarle

-Este lazo que tienes en el cabello, te lo dio el¿Cierto? Hotaru, Lantis es malo, Esmeralda también lo es…- dice TOuya, Hotaru reacciona

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso de Esmeralda?- pregunta Hotaru aun mas alterada

-Hotaru, tranquilizate por favor, tengo esa capacidad, como se que ahora estas alterandote y podrias caer de nuevo en una sofocación- dice Touya parandose

-Tu no sabes nada de Lantis- dice Hotaru bastante molesta

-Se lo que pasa entre tu y Lantis, se lo que sientes por el, se que Esmeralda tiene un aura malvada y que Paris no lo ha visto, yo sabia que tu eras Saturn antes¡REcuerdalo!- exclama Touya parandose, Hotaru comienza a respirar entrecortadamente

-Tranquilizate por favor- pide Touya

-¿De hermanos?- exclama Hotaru poniendose en pie pero siente que le falta el aire, Touya se pone en pie tambien preocupado

-Hotaru, tranquilizate, por favor- dice Touya, Hotaru voltea a verlo

-No me lo pidas!- grita Hotaru y se va corriendo dejando a Touya ahí, Touya toma el lonche de Hotaru y se lo come

-Kaori sabe preparar- dice TOuya yendose

-----------

Seiya vuelve al rato lleno de hojas y con una rana viva en las manos

-¡Esta viva, Seiya!- exclama Lita

-¿Y que querian que la matara?- exclama Seiya

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, no podemos diseccionar a la rana asi viva- dice Yaten

-Pues, que Seiya lo haga, fue su culpa- dice Mina

-¿Qué¡Yo la atrape!- exclama Seiya, todos miran a la rana mirarlos con ojos grandes y tiernos

-Pobre rana- dice Raye mirandola de cerca

-Es verdad, no tiene la culpa que nosotros hayamos perdido la nuestra- dice Amy

-¿Entonces reprobaremos?- pregunta Serena mordiéndose la punta de la bata

-Eso provocara que hasta Amy tenga una baja de sus calificaciones- dice Lita preocupada

-Esto es mi culpa, lo lamento Amy- dice Seiya

-Todo podria solucionarse si matamos a la rana- dice Taiki

-Pues, que lo haga alguien que no tenga corazón, yo no podria- dice Serena

-¡Yo lo hare!- dice Mimet levantando desde lo alto una espátula para matarla, pero entonces una mano se atraviesa y Mimet se detiene, Amy sonrie

-No pasará nada, una calificación baja debe promediar con el resto de mi excelencia- dice Amy sonriendo inocentemente, todos se le quedan mirando

-Amy- suspiran todos mirandola

-Despues de todo, no existe nadie perfecto, aun Mercurios tendria que haber pasado por esto- dice Amy, entonces la maestra se acerca

-Quiero ver su trabajo- dice la maestra, todos voltean a verse y Seiya muestra la rana viva

-¡¿Qué!?- exclama la maestra

-Lo sentimos mucho… pero es que…- comienza a decir Seiya

-¡Increíble¡Lo que me faltaba¡Los del laboratorio de biología ya no mandan los especimenes como los pido¿Pero porque no me dijeron? Les hubiera cambiado la rana, no puede ser, bueno, ni modo, les pondre la calificación alta en esta clase, no fue su culpa muchachos- dice la profesora retirandose

-¿Tendre una alta calificación en Biología?- exclama Serena emocionada

-Sera la primera y la unica- dice Seiya a Serena

-¡Si, no me importa!- exclama Serena

-¿Y ahora¿Qué haremos con la rana?- pregunta Mimet mirandola

-Quedatela, te la regalo- dice Seiya a Mimet entregandosela

-Pero no la mates!- exclaman todos

-----------------

Ya casi era la hora de la salida

-Habla con ella, averigua si algo esta pasando!

Esta cambiando dentro de ella, para bien o para mal, no lo se, me preocupa que mis sueños se repitan- las palabras de Michiru resonaban en la cabeza de Setsuna, esas palabras se las habia dicho por el pensamiento cuando entregó su trabajo, Setsuna comenzó a guardar sus cosas cuando miró a Hotaru venir caminando, ya se habia tranquilizado pero continuaba pensando mal de Touya, Setsuna la encontró

-Hotaru, necesito hablar contigo- dice Setsuna, Hotaru asiente

-Dime¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunta Hotaru, Setsuna ve el lazo

-No había notado que tu cabello es mas largo- dice Setsuna, Hotaru asiente sonriendo

-Si lo es, yo tampoco lo habia notado pero comenzó a molestarme y lo amarre con este lazo- dice Hotaru, Setsuna sonrie igual

-Es bonito, tus ojos se ven mas, pero, quiero hacerte una pregunta personal, Hotaru, estoy preocupada por ti, has… ¿Has tenido sentimientos negativos últimamente?- pregunta Setsuna, Hotaru ensombrece su mirada

-Sentimientos negativos… ¿Cómo no tenerlos? Kaori esta trabajando en la casa de ama de llaves, Nadeshiko y mi papa estan saliendo…- dice Hotaru entristecida

-¿Estas enojada contra Kaori, Nadeshiko o contra tu padre?- pregunta Setsuna, Hotaru niega

-No, no tengo porque, Kaori es buena en los quehaceres domésticos, incluso teniendo cara de malvada espanta a los vendedores, y no se ha pasado de lista con mi padre, y a Nadeshiko la respeta aunque Nadeshiko le desagrade su presencia en la casa, y a mi padre jamas le he odiado, ni siquiera cuando lo de aquella mujer- dice Hotaru, Setsuna continua pensando

-¿Has tenido otra clase de sentimientos negativos contra alguien mas¿Amigos, enemigos, conocidos, maestros?- pregunta Setsuna, Hotaru continua pensando

-Sentimientos negativos… no que yo recuerde, por cierto Setsuna me gustaria quedarme charlando mas tiempo, pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad, la tarea de Quimicas esta pesadita y Clow no se tienta pensando que algunos de su clase matamos el tiempo defendiendo al mundo de la maldad, te veo al rato¡Hasta luego!- exclama Hotaru y se va corriendo, Setsuna la deja partir y saca de su bolsa disimuladamente el Granate Rojo que parpadeaba levemente

-Si los tiene, pero no se en contra de quien- dice Setsuna preocupada y se va

----------

Satoshi, Clef y Touya van caminando con Yue mientras vienen del Instituto, de pronto, entre Touya y Yue se atraviesa un hombre que viene caminando, los tres parecen congelar la imagen donde las tres miradas se cruzan y se voltean a ver

-Disculpe!- dice Touya, el hombre voltea

-Disculpe usted- dice el hombre y los tres se miran

-¿No lo conozc… no. Usted no es…- dice TOuya, el hombre se toca el sombrero y continua su camino, Touya y Yue ven que se dirige a la biblioteca

-Ese hombre me da mala espina- dice Touya, Clef y Yue asienten

-¿No tenemos tarea de Quimicas que pidió Clow para mañana?- pregunta Clef a Touya y a Satoshi

-¿No tenemos bibliotecas cada quien en nuestras casas?- pregunta Satoshi

-Nunca aprenderas!- exclama Touya los cuatro entran a la biblioteca siguiendo a este hombre, pero la biblioteca era gigante y lo perdieron de vista

-Usemos el comunicador- dice Clef mientras se pone un tipo de "manos libres" los demas hacen lo mismo, y Satoshi mira el suyo

-¿Para esto sirven estas cositas?- pregunta Satoshi, pero Yue se lo pone casi quitandole la oreja

-¡Ay, me duele!- exclama Satoshi, pero Yue a parte le da un sape

-No se como es que Haruka te ama- dice Yue, los chicos se dividen

-Oigan¿Por qué lo perseguimos?- pregunta Satoshi en una seccion

-Porque es malvado- responde Touya en otra

-¿Ahora somos cazaladrones?- pregunta Satoshi de nuevo

-Es malvado, Satoshi, tal vez nos adelantemos- dice Yue

-¡Hey! Hotaru esta aquí- dice Clef mirando a Hotaru

-¿Y cual es el problema?- pregunta Satoshi

-Seguire a Hotaru, tengo una corazonada- dice Clef comenzando a seguir a Hotaru

-No me gustan las corazonadas de Clef- dice Satoshi

-Hey! Esmeralda Ferio esta aquí tambien- dice Yue al verla curiosear por una seccion

-¿No dijo Paris que Esmeralda se quedaba en casa con un tutor personal?- pregunta Touya preocupado

-Seguire a Esmeralda Ferio- dice Yue

-Encontre a nuestro hombre!- dice Satoshi, Touya comienza a caminar tambien cuando de pronto

-¡Hey! Este tipo es mas escurridizo que un pescado vivo sacando del agua! No lo veo por ninguna parte- exclama Satoshi siguiendo su camino

-Perdi a Esmeralda- exclama Yue comenzando a caminar

-No encuentro a Hotaru- dice Clef, Touya de pronto da vuelta en una esquina y ve a Hotaru mirando hacia donde esta Esmeralda y aquel hombre, besandose, Touya ve a Hotaru que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas

-Lantis- murmura Touya y antes de que aquellos dos podrian voltear, Touya jala a Hotaru y la jala hasta una sección a parte, Hotaru forcejea con el

-¡Dejame en paz¡Dejame en paz¡Tu no sabes lo que siento!- grita Hotaru, pero Touya la calla poniendole la mano en la boca

-Mmmmm… mmmmm….- grita Hotaru forcejeando entre lágrimas, finalmente muerde a Touya en la mano y Touya la voltea

-Esto es una biblioteca y ese hombre es malo, Hotaru¡Te lo adverti!- exclamó Touya pero Hotaru se quedó callada de pronto, se quitó el lazo del cabello provocandolo que cayera sobre su espalda, lo tenia mas debajo de los hombros, Touya no recordaba haberlo visto tan largo en la mañana, y el efecto ondulado que provocaba al caer, hizo que Touya recibiera un punzón fuerte en su cabeza

-¡Touya!- exclama Hotaru, Touya cae al suelo sintiendo el mismo sofoco de Hotaru y Esmeralda, Touya entonces levanta la mirada y se ve dentro de la visión que tuvo, todos puestos de pie transformados, mirando como ella avanza hacia ellos, Touya voltea y ve como alguien mas con una ballesta en manos esta frente a ella y dispara, la flecha atraviesa el corazon de la joven, los cabellos rubios se tiñen de sangre, alguien grita, Touya ve a un hombre sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de una rubia en sus brazos mientras sus manos estan llenas de sangre

-_El asesino-_ piensa Touya, pero luego ve que aquel hombre llora de tristeza, el no pudo haber sido, pero¿En ojos de quien estaba mirando Touya?

-¡TOUYA!- gritó alguien a lo lejos, Touya perdio la visión y quedó inconciente

-------------

Fin del capitulo 18

Próximamente:

Capitulo 19: El Guardian de la Luna

-¡Me engañaste¡Dijiste que me amabas! Y cometi el error de creerlo-

-¿Cuándo el Guardian de la Luna y el Angel de la… ese Angel se enfrentaron?-

-Entonces, Kaos es guardian de Saturno?-

Capitulo 20: La Sala De Las 12 Estrellas

-¡Esto es injusto¡Yo no pedi casarme con ningun principe!-

-Es absurdo, en el amor nadie manda!

-¡La princesa no puede pedirnos algo asi!

-¿Acaso solo somos objetos de guerra?


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: El Guardian de la Luna

Touya abrio los ojos, estaba internado en el hospital, Mina estaba recostada en la silla, al parecer dormida, Sakura dormia en un silloncito pequeño, Touya sonrio de reconocimiento hacia ambas chicas, se miro su brazo, lleno de agujas y luego miro la habitación, estaba lloviendo y parecía recordar levemente lo sucedido

-Esto es culpa de Hotaru- dijo Touya, Mina abrio los ojos

-¡Touya¡Que bueno que estas bien!- exclamó Mina sonriendo feliz, Touya asiente

-Lo mismo digo¿Qué me paso?- pregunta Touya

-Te desmayaste en la biblioteca, Clef y Hotaru te trajeron hasta aquí- dice Mina, entonces entra la doctora Mizuno

-Mina¿Me permites?- pregunta la doctora, Mina asiente y se hace para atrás

-Touya, tuviste un desorden neurologico alternativo- dice la doctora Andrea

-¿Estoy loco?- pregunta Touya

-Tuviste una vision- responde la doctora riendo, Touya se endereza

-¿Y que paso?- pregunta Touya

-La vision fue demasiado real y afectó tu cuerpo como si realmente hubieras estado ahí… pero ya estas bien, creo que podras salir mañana- dice la doctora, Touya asiente y se vuelve a recostar

--------------

-Touya ya desperto ire a verlo- dice Nadeshiko, todos los presentes respiran aliviados

-Que bueno! En verdad me preocupaba- dice Serena, Hotaru esta junto a su padre algo triste, todos parecian notarlo, pero pensaban que era a causa de Touya, hasta que de pronto, apareció Lantis, solo Touya y Hotaru eran quienes habian visto lo sucedido, Hotaru al ver a Lantis sintio de nuevo esos celos, y miro a su padre, Lantis se detiene a conversar un momento con Nadeshiko, pero había visto de reojo a Hotaru

-Papa, ahorita regreso- dice Hotaru y sale en direccion a los baños, pero se da la vuelta y se sale del hospital, nada mas de recordar, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo, empieza a sentir como su corazón late rapido,

-¡Hotaru¡Hotaru¡Espera!- escucha a Lantis gritar detrás de ella, pero entonces Hotaru gira y corre, la lluvia es intensa, y Hotaru decide atravesar el estacionamiento para huir, pero de pronto cae de rodillas

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Lantis acercandose, Hotaru lo empuja

-¡No te me acerques¡Me lo prometiste¡A penas esta mañana me juraste no se que tantas cosas¿Qué esperabas de mi¿Qué querias de mi¿Por qué me hiciste esto¡Yo no te lo pedi!- exclamaba Hotaru entre lágrimas, Lantis la tomó entre sus manos y quiso besarla, pero Hotaru se apartó

-No, no te permito que me beses con los mismos labios que besaron a Esmeralda Ferio- menciono Hotaru molesta, Lantis se puso en pie, los dos estaban empapados, Hotaru se paró, pero Lantis tenia una rostro confundido

-¿Qué yo hice que?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru frunce el ceño

-¿Vas a negarlo?- pregunta Hotaru molesta, Lantis parecia tratar de recordar

-Hotaru, yo no puedo haber besado a Esmeralda porque ni siquiera he estado con ella¡Preguntale a tu padre y a Nadeshiko! Cuando le avisaron a Nadeshiko lo de Touya yo estaba con ellos!- exclama Lantis aun mas confundido

-No me puedes mentir¡Yo te vi! Yo te vi¡No quiero volver a verte jamas!- exclama Hotaru y se va caminando

-Uy! Que esplendorosa salió!- exclama una voz detrás de Lantis, quien voltea

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Lantis molesto

-Nada, solo vengo a consolarte- menciona la voz malvada

-¡FUISTE TU¡FUISTE TU!- grita Lantis furioso queriendo golpearlo, pero aquella sombra evade su golpe

-Debo aceptar que si- dice la sombra haciendose hacia atrás, de pronto, usando una transformación extraña, una armadura realmente macabra lo cubre y toma a Lantis por el cuello

-Eres una vergüenza para la familia- dice la armadura levantandolo hasta que Lantis dejara de tocar el suelo, pero de pronto…

-Violet Shadow Ribbon!- se escucha un grito y varios lazos golpean a aquella armadura y tiran a Lantis

-¿Quién hizo eso?- grita la armadura y se ve bajo un reflector

-Soy la dama de la destrucción y el renacimiento, la guerrera de las sombras y el silencio¡Soy Sailor Angel Saturn!- exclama Saturn y brinca para caer en frente de aquella armadura

-Mwaha, una senshi, y no cualquiera, sino la poderosa Sailor Saturn! Y su transformación Tenshi, Mwaha, que coincidencia- dice aquella armadura, Saturn empuña su Silence Glaive con fuerza hacia esta armadura

-deja ir a este hombre- dice Saturn molesta

-Bah, largate de aquí, el y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- dice la armadura restandole importancia

-No te dejo- dice Saturn extendiendo su vara aun mas, aquel hombre saca una espada y un hacha juntas

-¡La Espada y el Hacha!- exclama Saturn aterrada sintiendo aquel horror y una punzada fuerte en su pecho, cae de rodillas

-Bah! Ni siquiera he peleado contra ti y ya eres debil?- exclama aquel hombre

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunta Saturn asustada

-Soy el Guardian de la Luna… el gusto de matarte es mio- dice aquel hombre usando su espada y su hacha a la vez para darle el golpe de gracia a Saturn quien estaba de rodillas, Saturn levanta el Silence Glaive a modo de protección, pero al chocar las dos armas, generaron una gran energía que arrojo al Guardian de La Luna lejos de ahí

-¡Ya basta, Saturn!- grita Lantis enojado, Sailor Saturn se endereza

-Pero yo…- comienza a decir

-¡Moon Dark Beam!- exclama aquel hombre y un poderoso rayo sale en contra de Hotaru

-¡Silence Wall!- exclama Sailor Saturn extendiendo su vara hacia el cielo, pero el rayo golpea con fuerza la Pared del Silencio y lo rompe

-¡Quebro el Silence Wall!- exclama Sailor Saturn aterrada y el rayo la impactaria cuando en un rapido movimiento, se escuchan voces

-¡Doble Sinfonia de Neptuno!- gritan ambos protectores de Neptuno

-¡Doble Minueto De Urano!- gritan ambos protectores de Urano

-¡Doble Vals de Pluton!- gritan ambos protectores de Pluto, las tres piezas de musica o sease, los cuatro ataques impactarian al Guardian de la Luna, Lantis miraba, era el momento de atacarla, pero de pronto, Lantis sintió como una extraña energía se apoderaba de el, se volteo y miró como si fuera camara lenta, los ataque se habian detenido, junto con los guardianes, Saturn, incluso la misma lluvia se habian detenido, Lantis miró perfectamente bien como el Guardian se movió aun con rapidez y se colocó en frente de Saturn, luego, como si el tiempo no hubiera sido el Guardian brinco a Saturn, intento tomar el Silence Glaive pero retiro la mano como si se hubiera quemado

-¡Rayos! Eso dolio!- gritó el hombre y los ataques se dirigieron hacia ella

-¡SAILOR SATURN!- gritaron los guardianes y las senshis, Saturn levanto su mirada y vio los ataques venir, volteó aterrada a buscar el Silence Glaive y estaba lejos de ella, extendio la mano para tomarlo, pero los ataques la golpearon generando una gran explosión

-¡Mwaha! Me deshice fácilmente de una y eso que yo no fui- menciono el hombre de la armadura retirandose

-¡Sailor Saturn!- exclaman todos corriendo hacia la humadera, Lantis quedo con una mano apoyada en el piso bañado en sudor, volteo a ver, se paro y se fue caminando de ahí, sin que los demas lo notaran, la lluvia se detuvo, pero aun asi, las nubes no se detuvieron

-¡Dragon de Viento!- grito Uranus Knight, el poderoso dragon disperso el polvo y la humareda, y todos miraron que Saturn estaba en el suelo inconciente pero sin ningun rasguño, y que una poderosa barrera la habia protegido, el lazo que Saturn traia en el cabello estaba en el suelo, Sailor Neptune tomo el lazo y Saturn despertó

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sailor Saturn asustada

-Eso quisieramos saber, te pegaron nuestros ataques mas potentes y no te hicieron nada¡Y este tipo te arrojo un poderoso ataque que quebró el Silence Wall¿Qué paso?- pregunta Neptune Knight

-No lo se- dice Saturn poniendose de pie

-¿Era el Guardian de la Luna?- pregunta Uranus Knight

-Eso dijo el- dice Saturn tomando el lazo y enredandolo en su cabello

-Era el, definitivamente, igual de perverso como siempre- dice Clow molesto

-¿El Guardian de la Luna siempre ha sido malvado?- pregunta Haruka, Clow asiente

-Tenemos que irnos, Hotaru, me diras todo lo que has visto, Touya ya me lo dijo, con la información que tengo del Rubi de Mokona podre hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos del pasado y del futuro- dice Clow comenzando a caminar, cuando Michiru se queda pensando

-Kronos¿El Guardian De La Luna puede manejar el tiempo?- pregunta Michiru, Clow se queda parado, todos voltean a verla

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Setsuna preocupada, Michiru se queda pensativa

-Pues a menos que tenga una velocidad sorprendente, pero de otra manera, lo hubieramos visto- dice Michiru

-Tengo que revisar eso, Michiru, buen punto- dice Clow, Hotaru recoge el Silence Glaive del suelo cuando…

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grita Hotaru histérica, todos voltean, Hotaru muestra su vara, y Clow detecta que esta…

-¡Resquebrajada!- exclaman todos, Clow mira de cerca, tenia grietas, y finalmente, las grietas recorrieron toda la vara y se quebraron ante los ojos de todos, los pedacitos se los llevo el viento

-¿Alguien tocó la hoz, Hotaru¿Alguien a parte de ti?- pregunta Clow, Hotaru niega

-No que yo recuerde, Clow- dice Hotaru preocupada, Clow continua pensando

-El Silence Glaive se ha quebrado, esto es inaudito!- exclama Clow preocupado

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunta Hotaru sintiendose culpable por lo sucedido

-Regresemos al hospital, no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso- dice Clow caminando perdido

---------------

Todos regresan al hospital, a excepcion de Mina y Touya, pero todos estan presentes en la sala de espera, Nadeshiko, Tomoe y Clow conversan en privado, varias veces, Nadeshiko parece enojarse, Tomoe baja la mirada y Clow apretaba los puños, todos miraban hasta que los tres se acercaron, traian un semblante oscuro, casi de tristeza

-Tenemos que reunirnos, de emergencia- dice Clow, todos se miran

-¿Hoy?- pregunta Serena

-Yo quisiera que estuvieran Mina y Touya presentes- dice Tomoe, Clow asiente

-Y las middle tambien- responde Nadeshiko

-En la Sala de las 12 Estrellas- añade Tomoe, todos sienten curiosidad

-¿Qué es la Sala de las 12 Estrellas?- pregunta Darien

-Es un lugar donde estan resguardadas sus ultimas armas e instrumentos de guerra, esto es una guerra declarada- dice Tomoe

-El Guardian de la Luna es un hombre perverso, incluso formado desde que nació con la maldad en su corazón, tendremos que proceder con cautela, por eso debemos entregarles lo que les hace falta y terminar esta historia- dice Clow, todos asienten

-Entonces debemos esperar a que se nos unan los venusinos- dice Satoshi en tono gracioso cuando se escucha una explosión

-¡Vamos!- exclaman todos y salen corriendo del lugar y ven afuera que el Guardian de la Luna acababa de destruir un parque infantil

-Veamos, esto tampoco me gusta- dice el Guardian y destruye los columpios, los niños corren a guarecerse a las faldas de sus madres quienes huyen despavoridas, cuando de pronto, un potente ataque lo golpe

-¡Hey¿Quién interrumpe mi diversión ahora?- pregunta el Guardian bastante molesto

-¡Nosotros! Somos las Sailor Guerreras, que luchamos por el Amor y la justicia!- exclaman todas las senshi

-Y los guardianes que protejemos el Sistema Solar!- exclaman los guardianes

-Y yo, Sailor Moon, te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!- exclama Sailor Moon, el Guardian se sonrie

-¿Ah si? Pues yo castigo en el nombre de la Luna!- exclama el Guardian y brinca hacia atrás

-Pero veamos, ustedes no estan completos, asi sera mas sencillo destruirlos, jajajajajajajajaja- exclama el Guardian de la Luna

-¡Usen sus ataques dobles!- grita Kronos

-Double Serenade Of Mercury- gritan los protectores de mercurio

-Double Sonata Of Mars- gritan los protectores de Marte

-Double Rapshody Of Jupiter- gritan los protectores de Jupiter

-Double Minuet Of Uranus- gritan los protectores de Urano

-Double Simphony Of Neptune- gritan los protectores de Neptuno

-Double Vals Of Pluto- gritan los protectores de Pluto

-¡Violet Shadow Ribbon- grita Sailor Saturn sintiendo pesadez por estar sola, pero aquel Guardian levanto su hacha y su espada y rechazo todos los ataques

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- pregunto de manera perversa

-No nos queda de otra… ¡Guardianes¡Tormentas!- exclama Neptune Knight

-¡Eso es peligroso! Si se sale de control podrian…! Comienza a gritar Kaos

-Es el ataque mas poderoso¡Tormenta Electrica de Júpiter!- grita Júpiter Knight

-¡Tormenta Ciclon de Urano!- grita Uranus Knight

-¡Tormenta Maritima de Neptuno!- grita Neptune Knight, las tres tormentas potentes atacan con fuerza al Guardian quien extiende su hacha al frente y con la misma parte los ataques en dos devolviendose a sus dueños

-¡Cuidado!- exclaman todos y brincan, pero las tormentas separadas golpean a los caballeros

-Neptune!- grita Sailor Neptune corriendo hasta su caballero, pero el Guardian no da tiempo sino que extendiendo un par de alas grises vuela por encima de ellos

-¿Cómo vamos a detenerlo?- grita Endimión bastante molesto

-Ahora, los destruire, mwahahahaha¡Dark Moon Beam!- grita el guardian, Sailor Moon se pone delante de el y extiende su cetro

-¡Sailor Moon!- gritan todos preocupados

-He visto como los ataques de las chicas combinados con los de sus guardianes generan el doble poder, pero que pasa si lo rechazo- dice Sailor Moon

-¡Sailor Moon¡Podrias morir!- grita Nemesis poniendose histerica, pero Sailor Moon esta plantada de frente al ataque

-¡Feather Rejection!- grita Sailor Moon y un potente ataque sale del cetro y golpea con fuerza el ataque de el Guardian siendo golpeado brutalmente y cayendo al suelo bastante malherido

-Esto no debe ser asi, Princesa Serenity, esto no es asi!- gritaba el Guardian de la Luna antes de desaparecer en medio de un remolino, todos respiran aliviados

-¿Qué clase de monstruosidad es esa?- exclama Raye molesta, Saturn miraba con atención su vara

-Mañana, mañana nos vemos en la casa del profesor Tomoe- dice Clow, todos asienten

------------

A la mañana siguiente, dieron de alta a Touya del hospital, Mina no acudió a clases por quedarse a cuidarlo y a instalarlo

-Genial, Kinomoto no viene a clases hoy!- exclama Satoshi molesto ciertamente

-Si, y Hotaru esta triste por algun motivo en particular, no ha hablado durante todo el dia- responde Clef

-Touya ya sabria porque esta triste, tiene esa habilidad- dice Haruka, Clef asiente

-Touya tiene la habilidad de mirar los ojos de las personas y leer su profundidad- dice Clef, Michiru entonces suspira

-No me gusta venir a clases cuando tenemos la guerra declarada- dice Michiru mirando el pizarron lleno de anotaciones

-A mi no me gusta venir a clases- responde Satoshi tajantemente

-Deberiamos animar a Hotaru- dice Clef mirando hacia donde esta Hotaru

-Si, no vaya a destruir el planeta- dice Satoshi en tono sarcastico, todos miran hacia donde esta Hotaru y la ven con el cabello suelto y mirando su lazo detenidamente

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng…

-¡La campana¡Nos salvamos! El maestro nunca llego- exclaman varios y empiezan a salir, Hotaru se puso de pie y caminaba hacia la salida cuando, su padre le interrumpe

-¿Vas para la casa?- pregunto el profesor Tomoe

-Si, vamos a tener invitados, asi que voy a preparar…

-Para eso tengo a Kaolinete en la casa, ella ya se encarga de todo para esta noche, necesito hablar contigo- dice el profesor, Hotaru voltea a verlo

-Dime¿Qué pasA?- pregunta Hotaru

-Ayer, estuvimos cerca de tres horas después de la salida discutiendo en mi oficina, Nadeshiko, Clow y yo con Lantis Kyoyama- dice el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru queda petrificada unos instantes

-Que has dicho?- pregunta Hotaru

-Lo que oyes, el estuvo con nosotros¿Y sabes que hizo? Me pidio permiso para estar contigo, conversamos sobre ti, Nadeshiko intervino un par de veces, pero Lantis esta enamorado de ti¿Me entiendes eso? Lantis te ama- dice el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru quedó O.O

-Hotaru, desconfiaste del hombre que amabas- dice su padre aun mas, Hotaru cerro el puño y fruncio el ceño

-¡Yo lo vi!- exclamó Hotaru, el profesor sonrio

-Asegurate de eso antes, quieres? Habla con Lantis, deja que te explique- dice el profesor, Hotaru se volteo muy digna para empezar a caminar pero se tropezó con alguien

-¿Llevas prisa?- preguntó…

-Lantis!- exclamó Hotaru ruborizandose, y luego volteo y vio a alguien mas con el

-Hotaru, profesor Tomoe, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada- dice Lantis, Hotaru mira al otro hombre

-No, no te preocupes, Lantis- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Quisiera presentarles a mi hermano, el es Zagato Kyoyama, profesor, de lo que hablabamos sobre el area deportiva, mi hermano es el que lo maneja, el es el director y dueño del Instituto Mugen- dice Lantis, Hotaru se queda mirando preocupada a aquel hombre cuando

-Mucho gusto, Ichiro Tomoe- dice el profesor Tomoe, Lantis entonces mira a Hotaru

-Y ella es su hija, Hotaru Tomoe- dice Lantis a Hotaru, entonces, aquel hombre se quita el sombrero y con una mueca de pena y nervios saluda a Hotaru

-Le suplico me disculpe por lo sucedido ayer, señorita- dice aquel hombre, su largo cabello cae hasta la cintura, Hotaru queda totalmente ruborizada

-Eso significa que…

-Esmeralda y yo tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, y ella y yo pues…- comienza a decir este hombre con una amabilidad y una simpatia que hizo que Hotaru se avergonzara demasiado

-Yo… er… lo… ah, no se que decir- murmuraba Hotaru para si misma

-Debi suponer que esto podria acarrearle algunos problemas a Lantis, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a la prensa y a todo el relajo de ser un hombre de negocios, yo prefiero mantenerme al margen y como Lantis lo ha manejado bien, pues, no quise aparecer en publico, pero ahora entiendo que esto hizo mas daño- dice Zagato con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, Hotaru asiente y se sonrie igual

-Lantis yo…

-No digas nada, muñeca, yo debi habertelo dicho- dice Lantis, Hotaru entonces se percata de algo interesante

-Los dos.. ¡Hablan igual!- exclama Hotaru, los dos asienten

-esto nos ha metido en muchos problemas!- exclaman Zagato y Lantis a la vez provocandole una sonrisa al profesor Tomoe

-Pero a la vez nos ha sacado de muchos otros- dice Zagato mirando a Lantis con conocimiento quien parece contrariado, HOtaru entonces se da cuenta que la mano de Zagato esta vendada

-¿le paso algo, señor Kyoyama?- pregunta Hotaru mirando su mano

-Ah! Me quemé, estaba cocinando en la mansión por no querer molestar a ninguno de los cocineros, y deje la cuchara dentro de la olla que estaba calentandose, cometi el error de volverla a tomar sin proteccion, creo que no sirvo para eso de la cocina- dice Zagato, Hotaru sonrie

-Entiendo eso- dice el profesor Tomoe reconociendo

-Queria preguntarte, Hotaru, si me aceptabas una invitacion a cenar, Zagato, Esmeralda tu y yo- dice Lantis, Hotaru sigue aun sintiendo celos en contra de Esmeralda

-Sabes, me encantaria, pero hoy tengo invitados a cenar en mi casa y…- comienza a decir Hotaru

-Bueno Hotaru, en verdad son invitados míos, a parte, seria buena idea que fueras- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Ah, entonces, paso por ti a las ocho y media¿Te parece?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru asiente y mira a su padre molesta

-Por cierto, Hotaru, llamame Zagato- dice Zagato antes de irse, los hermanos se van y Hotaru voltea a ver a su padre

-Gracias, papa- dice Hotaru y se va caminando, el profesor Tomoe suspira

-De nada, Hotaru, de nada- dice el profesor tristemente

--------------

Son las siete de la noche, Hotaru trae puesto un vestido color rojo oscuro de manga larga, y hasta las rodillas, mallones negros y zapatillas negras, su cabello recogido en el lazo purpura, Hotaru acomoda todo lo necesario en la sala, y poco a poco comienzan a llegar todos, aun las Middle hacen su aparicion con sus tres chicos

-Profesor Vision!- exclama Paris nervioso

-Has salido mal últimamente en tus calificaciones- dice el profesor Vision a Paris quien se rie nerviosamente

-¿el profesor Eagle Vision que hace aquí?- gritan Serena, Amy, Raye y Mina a la vez y a gran voz

-Ah! Es que ustedes no sabian- dice el profesor sonriendo

-¿Saber que? Yo podria decirte de los presentes quien va mal en Quimicas- dice Clow mirando de reojo

-Y yo podria decirte quien va mal en Fisica- dice Nadeshiko sonriendo

-Y quien definitivamente va a quedarse en Matematicas- dice Setsuna sonriendo tambien

-¡No se vale Setsuna!- exclamo Satoshi

-Yo no dije nombres, Satoshi- responde Setsuna

-Hotaru¿Vas a salir a alguna parte?- pregunta Touya de pronto, todos se quedan callados mirandola, provocandole que se ruborizara

-Yo..

Fin del capitulo 19

Una disculpa a todos mis lectores por la tardanza, sean dos, cinco, diez o mil, les agradezco su paciencia y su confianza, seguire escribiendo, llamemosle el espacio pretemporada XD, que se diviertan, en el transcurso de la proxima semana tendremos los capitulos hasta el 23, y tal vez tenga mas capitulos que reviews, ekis, me gusta escribir n.n


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: La Sala De Las 12 Estrellas:

--------------

Son las siete de la noche, Hotaru trae puesto un vestido color rojo oscuro de manga larga, y hasta las rodillas, mallones negros y zapatillas negras, su cabello recogido en el lazo purpura, Hotaru acomoda todo lo necesario en la sala, y poco a poco comienzan a llegar todos, aun las Middle hacen su aparicion con sus tres chicos

-Profesor Vision!- exclama Paris nervioso

-Has salido mal últimamente en tus calificaciones- dice el profesor Vision a Paris quien se rie nerviosamente

-¿el profesor Eagle Vision que hace aquí?- gritan Serena, Amy, Raye y Mina a la vez y a gran voz

-Ah! Es que ustedes no sabian- dice el profesor sonriendo

-¿Saber que? Yo podria decirte de los presentes quien va mal en Quimicas- dice Clow mirando de reojo

-Y yo podria decirte quien va mal en Fisica- dice Nadeshiko sonriendo

-Y quien definitivamente va a quedarse en Matematicas- dice Setsuna sonriendo tambien

-¡No se vale Setsuna!- exclamo Satoshi

-Yo no dije nombres, Satoshi- responde Setsuna

-Hotaru, ¿Vas a salir a alguna parte?- pregunta Touya de pronto, todos se quedan callados mirandola, provocandole que se ruborizara

-Yo…- comienza a decir Hotaru

-Chicos, antes de cenar, siganme- dice el profesor Tomoe, todos se ponen de pie, y comienzan a caminar

----------

Tellum camina algo contrariada por la calle, lleva en la mano una maceta con una flor diferente, hermosa, pero mortal, su veneno era capaz de matar a un ser humano en segundos, Tellum parecía perdida y confundida

-El Guardian de Venus dice que tiene un vivero, un invernadero, tal vez podria obtener ayuda ahí para mi flor- dice Tellum preocupada, continúa su camino cuando de pronto se detiene ante un puesto cerrado de revistas, periodicos y mas.

-"Invernadero Kinomoto logra reproducción con éxito de "La Reina De La Noche" laboratorios Cephirot anuncian su apoyo ante el proyecto- lee Tellum y ve la foto de un hermoso tulipán negro en manos de Sakura, detrás de ella está Touya y Nadeshiko.

-Si, ellos pueden ayudarme!- exclama Tellum emocionada y continua su camino

-----------------

-Esto es patético, hemos perdido a Mimet y a Tellum- dice Viliu a Euyel, Ciprin y Petirol

-No las necesitamos, cuando Lord Gartus asuma el poder, nosotras seremos liberadas y recobraremos nuestra libertad- dice Euyel

-Y Mimet y Tellum serán totalmente destruidas- dice Cipril y Petirol al mismo tiempo

-Eso espero, son tan pateticas como tontas!- exclama Viliu fastidiada

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El profesor Tomoe sale de la sala, todos se preparan para seguirle, bajan las escaleras hacia el sótano, avanzan por entre algunos objetos antiguos

-Disculpen el polvo, uno nunca tiene tiempo de limpiar el sótano- dice el profesor Tomoe, llegan a una pared totalmente vacía, Clow mira su reloj pulsera

-Faltan 5 segundos- dice Clow

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

La Luna avanza por el cielo e ilumina poco a poco el lugar a traves de una ventana, los rayos logran entrar a esta pared vacía y dibujan como si fuera avanzando una linea plateada simulando una puerta, el profesor Tomoe toca la puerta y se abre

-Siganme, tengan cuidado donde pisan- dice el profesor Tomoe

Todos comienzan a ver que avanzan y hay escaleras en forma de caracol descendentes, terminan de bajar y estan en un lugar extraño, era una habitación circular, en el centro de la enorme habitación habia una piscina circular, alrededor de la sala estaban situados doce pilares, y alrededor de la fuente en el centro de la habitación estaban 12 estrellas que flotaban dentro del circulo como si fuese un enorme reloj y las estrellas fueran los numeros del 1 al 12, los pilares llegaban al techo, pero lo mas extraño de todo, es que suponiendo que fuera un reloj, los numeros 12, 3, 6 y 9 tenian detrás de la estrella, una estrellas mas grande en el piso grabada, las estrellas con el símbolo de cada planeta estaban sobre el agua, mientras que estas otras cuatro estrellas estaban grabadas en el suelo.

-Bienvenidos a la "Sala de las 12 Estrellas"- menciono el profesor Tomoe, todos quedaron asombrados, en el centro de la fuente o piscina habia un pilar que se elevaba al techo tambien.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunta Haruka sorprendida

-Este lugar es donde estan guardadas las últimas armas y condecoraciones que como princesas les corresponden, su guardián las ha protegido para llegar a este momento- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Ustedes, como princesas de cada planeta tienen un poder aun mayor que el de la transformación Tenshi, cambiando a la transformación Hime, la cual a parte de ser princesas, son guerreras defensoras del sistema solar, sus guardianes son sus protectores, mientras que sus principes son aquellos a quienes han sido destinadas…-

-¡Espera un momento!- grita Michiru a mitad de la explicación, Nadeshiko, al ser interrumpida voltea a verla

-dime, Michiru- dice Nadeshiko

-¿Qué pretendes decir? ¿Qué nuestros guardianes son solo unos guardaespaldas pero estamos destinadas a otros tipos que ni siquiera conocemos?- pregunta Michiru histérica

-Los guardianes son de orden inferior y ellos lo saben- dice Clow, todas las senshis voltean a verlos y los guardianes avergonzados bajan la cabeza

-Los principes, son mejores en poder y en…- comienza a decir el profesor Tomoe

-¡Eso nunca lo dijeron antes!- gritó Lita sin poderse contener

-Nosotros lo sabiamos- responde Touya cerrando los ojos

-¿Y no hicieron nada para evitarlo?- pregunta Mina volteandolo a ver, todas las senshis voltean a ver a sus respectivos guardianes, aun, Clow al ser uno de ellos evitó mirar a Setsuna

-Pluto tambien lo sabía- responde Clow a modo de excusa

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste, Setsuna?- gritó Haruka bastante molesta

-Si se los dije, les dije que no debian enamorarse, ¿recuerdan?- pregunta Setsuna calmada como siempre

-¡Esto es injusto!- grita Raye al borde de las lágrimas

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera- responde Nadeshiko, Hotaru voltea a ver el cielo del lugar donde estaban, se antojaba infinito, las senshis se enfurecieron una a una

-¡Esto es injusto! ¡Yo no pedi casarme con ningun principe!- exclama Michiru

-Es absurdo, en el amor nadie manda!- grita Mina

-¡La princesa no puede pedirnos algo asi!- responde Haruka

-¿Acaso solo somos objetos de guerra?- pregunta Amy angustiada

-Cuando ustedes tomaron la decisión de ser sailor scouts, la vez primera, fue para proteger su mundo del negaverso, ¿Lo recuerdan?- pregunta Clow

-Y buscar a la princesa- responde Serena visiblemente triste por lo que esta sucediendo

-Luego, cuando ustedes supieron que Serena era la princesa de Tokio de Cristal, y ustedes se conviertieron en super sailors, juraron protegerla a toda costa- responde el profesor Tomoe

-Luego, cuando se convirtieron en soldiers, las outer ni siquiera tenian su mirada en cosas terrenales, todas luchaban por su objetivo primordial, se les permitio a las inner mantener una vida de estudiantes, en cambio, las outer eran estudiantes para obtener su lucha- dice Clow, Nadeshiko entonces asiente

-Y cuando lo de Eternal, contra Galaxia, y sus sailors, ustedes aceptaron luchar a un poniendo sacrificando su vida y la de sus compañeras por mantener a Serena y a Endimión juntos- dice Nadeshiko, todas bajaron la cabeza recordando

-Ese es el objetivo de las Sailors-Senshi ¡Ese es el unico objetivo!- grita Clow despertandolas a todas de su vergüenza

-Tienes razón, no somos chicas normales- dice Amy sin mostrar huella de lágrima en sus ojos, todas asienten

-Nuestro objetivo en la vida es otro- responde Lita limpiando sus lágrimas

-Es verdad, proteger el amor de Serenity y Endimión hasta las ultimas consecuencias- dice Mina enderezandose y sonriendo

-y mantener con vida el sueño de Tokio de Cristal- dice Raye firme aun sin sonrisa

-luchar por defender al planeta de intrusos de fuera del sistema solar- dice Michiru

-Mantenernos firmes hasta el fin- dice Haruka

-Y aun después del mismo- responde Setsuna

-A sacrificio de nuestras vidas- termina Hotaru con la respuesta

-Nosotros proteger hasta el final de nuestros dias a las senshis para que cumplan con su cometido- responden los guardianes

-------------------

-Si ya lo sabías, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirme?- pregunta una voz macabra a una silueta situada en frente de el, la silueta avanza hasta la luz y aparece…

-te hice una pregunta, Kaolinete- dice Lord Gartus ya que ha sido reconocido

-Tenía que saber que tu propuesta de libertad y amor había sido genuina- dice Kaolinete con su tipica pose de estando de pie y los brazos cruzados

-¿dudaste de mi propuesta? ¿y ahora me lo dices?- pregunta Lord Gartus como enfureciendose

-Tu has llamado a la Infinita Oscuridad, pero te falta una esfera para obtenerla, y es ella quien la tiene, es ella quien la selló en el pasado, lo he leido en sus pensamientos mientras duerme, es increíble, pero tenia que esperar para decirtelo, o de lo contrario, no hubieras sabido lo que pasó, o si?- pregunta Kaolinete, Lord Gartus sigue enfurecido y pega un grito

-¿Como te atreves a ofenderme de esa manera? ¡Yo he llamado a la Infinita Oscuridad para obtener la venganza que nunca obtuve! ¡Esos cabellos dorados y esa mirada dulce! ¡Ahora entiendo los deseos de todos hacia atrás! Pero tu, te hice una promesa y tendré que cumplirla- dice Lord Gartus frustrado, su voz cambia de pronto

-Lamento informarte, mi señor, que al llamar a la Infinita Oscuridad, sacarás de su sello a todos y a cada uno de los enemigos del pasado de las senshis, incluyendo a los reformados y a los que no, te arriesgas mucho, si nadie de ellos quiere ayudarte, no lo haran y tendras un doble problema- dice Kaolinete

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme como hacer las cosas!- grita Lord Gartus arrojando un rayo de energía oscuro y le pega a Kaolinete lanzandola a un portal extraño, Lord Gartus comienza a jadear molesto y rechinando los dientes

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve?- grita Lord Gartus en medio de su enojo

--------------

Kaolinete cae dentro de una habitación común de un apartamento, estan con ella, Ciprin, Petirol, Vilyu y Euyel, todas se miran al verla sonreir

-¿Qué pasa, Kaori? ¿Qué pasó cuando le dijiste lo de esta niña?- pregunta Euyel

-No coman ansias, que he descubierto algo interesante- dice Kaolinete caminando hasta el refrigerador, saca una botella de champagne y unas copas

-Brindemos chicas, el fin de las senshis esta mas cerca de lo que esperamos!- grita Kaolinete feliz dandole una copa a cada una

-¿Eso has descubierto? No lo sabiamos ya? Cuando le dijeras a este Lord Gartus lo de la fastidiosa?- pregunta Vilyu recibiendo su copa medio confundida

-Pues, Lord Gartus no ha sido quien nos ha enseñado el- dice Kaolinete riendo malévolamente

-¿Entonces quien es?- preguntan todas mirándose

-Lord Gartus está celoso de la princesa esa, y se porta encaprichadamente- dice Kaolinete sonriendo aun mas

-¿Y eso es que Lord Gartus está enamorado de ella?- pregunta Ciprin

-¡Ah, como el Principe Diamante! ¡que lindo! n.n- dice Petirol

-¿Recuerdan al principe Zafiro?- pregunta Vilyu

-Yo opino que los comandantes de la reina Beryl eran mas guapos- dice Euyel

-Yo no dije eso, Lord Gartus no es quien creemos que es- dice Kaolinet

-¿Entonces?- preguntan todas

-Lord Gartus es en realidad, Lady Gartus, mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha- rie Kaolinete hasta que el eco de su voz desaparece en la oscuridad

-------------------

-Ahora que han recuperado sus responsabilidades, y recordado sus ordenes, vamos a proceder a la siguiente parte- dice Clow con la voz entrecortada

-Ponganse de pie cada una en su estrella- dice Nadeshiko, las senshi obedecen y cada estrella se ilumina del color caracteristico de cada una, Mercury-azul, Venus-amarillo, Mars-Rojo, Júpiter-Verde, Saturn-Purpura, Uranus-AmarilloViejo, Neptuno-Turquesa, Pluto-Verdeoscuro, Eris-Rojoscuro, Sedna-Verdeclaro, Ceres-Azulceleste

Las estrellas se iluminan y comienzan a recorrer unas grietas en el suelo hasta el centro juntandose todas y elevando una intensa luz al techo, Serena flota hasta la estrella mas grande que ha salido del centro de la fuente, al pisarla, su traje cambia a Serenity, junta sus manos en el centro de su pecho y sale el Cristal de Plata provocandoles a todas la transformación inmediata sin necesidad de palabras.

Del techo bajan los pilares hasta estar a la altura de las manos de las senshis, todas se dan la media vuelta dandole la espalda a Serenity y miran lo que hay en frente de ellas

-Como Sailor Tenshi, sus armas cambiarán o mejorarán, seran llamadas a pelear la última guerra de este mundo y de este milenio- dice Clow

-Sus poderes aumentarán, y sus habilidades sufrirán cambios irreversibles- dice Kaos

-Pero la transformación se volverá inestable, mientras mas energía gasten, mas inestable se volverá hasta volver a la transformación normal- dice Nemesis

-Mercury, toma entre tus manos el Caduceo de Mercurio, con el cual podrás sanar las heridas de batalla de tus compañeras, asi como infligir heridas de mayor poder a tus enemigos- dice Clow, Sailor Angel Mercury toma el Caduceo y las dos serpientes de la vara pelean entre si y finalmente vuelven a quedarse quitas en la vara

-Venus, recibe mayor poder y longitud en las Cadenas de Venus, que te otorgaran protección a ti y a tus compañeras, y servirás mas que un arma, como una herramienta en tus batallas, confía en ellas, y ellas nunca te decepcionarán- dice Nadeshko, Sailor Angel Venus siente como las cadenas se enredan en su cuerpo, pero finalmente quedan flojas

-Mars, recibe el Arco Flameante de Marte, cuyas flechas nunca errarán su destino, y a su vez, te entregamos el Escudo de Marte, que siempre te protegerá cuando lo uses- dice Kaos, Sailor Mars toma el arco y el escudo y suspira

-Jupiter, recibe el cetro de Júpiter, un poderoso pararrayos que te ayudará a controlar la luz y la electricidad, guardandolos y devolviendolos con el doble de su fuerza, confia en su eficacia, y no tengas temor, no puede lastimarte- dice Clow

-Saturn, cuando tu vara se quebró, supimos que el momento del cambio habia llegado, recibe la Vara de la Destrucción, cuyo poder de destrucción aumentará y el daño sera mayor, la Dalla del Renacimiento, cuyo poder de renacer sera añadido, la Hoz del Silencio, donde cosecharas a los enemigos para enviarlos a su castigo y la Lanza de la Guerra; Sailor Saturn, la senshi mas temida por todas, pero no la mas mortífera- dice Kaos, Saturn toma la vara, una considerable version mejorada de la última, pero al tomarla, sintió como una maldad sonreía dentro de ella, Saturn hizo el efecto de caer, pero se apoyó en la vara, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta

-Uranus, la espada será doble, y su poder sera doblemente aterrador, recibe el poder del viento sobre tu espada, que generará un daño adicional en cada golpe- dice Nemesis y Uranus recibe las dos espadas tambien mejoradas

-Has recibido ya el espejo de Nereida, o el Tridente de Neptuno, usalo adecuadamente, permite que el espejo refleje lo que tienes que mostrar, pero no permitas que refleje mas alla de lo necesario- dice Clow a modo de advertencia

-Pluto, el Granate del Tiempo, siempre tuyo, siempre guardado, nunca perdido, recibe el poder del tiempo a nivel solar, y no permitas nunca el mal uso del mismo, guardaras los pasajes del tiempo y te seran entregadas las llaves de los mismos- dice Tomoe y una llave le es entregada a Setzuna, todos reconocen la llave como la que usaba Rini en el pasado

-Eris, recibe por parte de la discordia, la ballesta de Eris, con la cual podras acertar mortalmente cualquier punto en el que desees disparar, por eso mismo, ten cuidado con lo que deseas- dice Nemesis

-Sedna, recibe los abanicos de Windam, con los que el poder del ciclon seran generados por tus propias manos, y asi mismo, dar golpes aterradores y certeros con los filos de tus abanicos- dice Clow

-Ceres, recibe las dagas, puedes lanzarlas y siempre las tendras de vuelta, su precisión es total y confiable, puedes lanzarlas, o usarlas de espada corta al retraer sus dos puntas, o juntar ambos mangos/agarraderas y tener un arma doblemente mortal.

Todas admiran sus armas, pero prontamente, el cristal de plata regresa a Serena y las luces caen y las armas parecen desvanecerse hacia el interior de cada una

-El arma mas potente sin embargo, es el uso de la "Estrella de Doce Puntas"- dice Clow, todas voltean a verse, de nueva cuenta se han destransformado y salen de las estrellas, caminan hacia una de las orillas, y parecen confundidos todos los de alrededor

-Pero no se puede usar, puesto que nos faltan tres personas para hacerlo- dice Tomoe

-El cuarto Juez, que viene siendo el primero, el guardian de la Luna, y alguien mas- dice Clow

-El guardian de saturno- menciona Hotaru visiblemente afectada por algo

-y es que siempre han sido malvados?- pregunta Michiru, todos voltean a ver

-El Juez, nunca ha tenido parte, asi como la muerte tampoco, es lo mismo, para buenos y malos- dice Clow

-y como es que el Guardian de la Luna se ha vuelto tan poderoso?- pregunta Haruka algo contrariada

-Eso es porque en el pasado, eliminó a los guardianes, uno a uno- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Fue tomando sus esferas y las fue usando para su propio beneficio, obteniendo asi, el máximo poder- dice Nadeshiko

-El único capaz de enfrentarlo y sellarlo, pero no derrotarlo en caso de usar todas las esferas, es el cuarto Juez- dice Clow

-Incluso, me selló y me eliminó de aquel milenio, tratando de tomar la esfera que yo tenia- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Entonces, tu eras un guardian! El guardian de Saturno!- concluyeron todos, fue cuando Hotaru quedó aun mas o.O

-Yo tenia en mi poder una de las esferas, pero luego, vino por ella, peleamos, me selló, pero jamás la obtuvo, llego antes alguien por la esfera y se la llevó, eso lo enfureció- dice el profesor Tomoe

-¿Para que queria el Guardian de la Luna todas las esferas?- pregunta Mina sorprendida, todos voltean a verse

-Para llamar al Diamante Platina y pedir toda la energia de la Tierra, obviamente- responde Nemesis

-Para que?- pregunta Amy de nuevo, todos miran a los tres jueces

-¿Para que?- pregunta Clow

-Si, ¿Para que llamar al Diamante Platina y pedir la Infinita Oscuridad? ¿Para que usar la energía del Planeta Tierra?- pregunta Lita

-Lita tiene razón, debia tener una razón poderosa para enfrentarse el Guardian solo a la Infinita Oscuridad, si nosotros mismos, han dicho ustedes, con el máxo poder, no podemos- dice Mina

-Y manejar la energía del Diamante Platina tambien parece ser riesgoso- dice Haruka

-Y si el nunca quiso asesinarlos?- pregunta Hotaru, todos quedan en silencio

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Lafarga

-Que pasa, si todo este tiempo hemos tenido una idea incorrecta del Guardian de la Luna?- pregunta Hotaru de nuevo

-¿Cómo pues decir eso después que quiso matarte?- grita Michiru fuera de si

-Ustedes tambien quisieron matarme- dice Hotaru hacia Michiru sonrojandola

-Nosotros teniamos un motivo muy fuerte para eliminarte- responde Haruka

-¡Ah si?- pregunta Hotaru enojandose y devolviendoles la mirada

-Chicas, chicas, tranquilas- exclama Satoshi queriendose interponer

-¡Teniamos el motivo de que serias la destrucción del planeta!- grita Hareuka

-Aun puedo hacerlo- responde Hotaru amenazante sacando su nueva arma

-Hotaru!- grita el profesor Tomoe

-Y el Sistema Solar si me place!- responde Hotaru desafiante

-¡Niñas!- exclama Clow, pero de pronto se siente una paz en el ambiente, todos voltean y ven a Setsuna sosteniendo el granate, todos se tranquilizan

-¡Ah! Ya son las ocho y cuarto, es hora de la cena! ¡Kaolinete!- grita el profesor Tomoe con voz melodiosa, todos quedan ¬¬

-Ya esta la cena, señor- dice Kaolinete desde arriba, todos ven que en un instante vuelven a estar en el sótano

-Hotaru, ponte lista, no tardan en venir por ti- dice el profesor Tomoe

-¿Con que fin voy?- pregunta Hotaru triste, pero nadie la ha oido, todos se van a cenar, y haciendo acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas y sonrisas, parecen decir que nada de lo sucedido en la Sala de las 12 Estrellas les afecto, Hotaru se pone las zapatillas negras y toma su capa, a las ocho y media, en punto, suena el timbre de la casa, Kaolinete camina con paso veloz hasta la puerta

-Residencia Tomoe, buenas noches!- saluda Kaolinete al abrir la puerta, al verse mutuamente, ambos cambian de una expresión de sorpresa, a seriedad, molestia y desagrado.

-busco a Hotaru Tomoe- dice Lantis

-La señorita Tomoe todavía tardará un rato, ella está…- comienza a decir Kaolinete

-Ya estoy lista, Kaolinete- dice Hotaru molesta

-Te ves linda, Hotaru, ven- dice Lantis tomandola de la mano, Kaolinete se para en la puerta mirandolos irse con una actitud sospechosa

-Ah! Ya se a donde va con todo esto, jajajaja, esto es lo mejor que he visto!- exclama Kaolinete para si misma

-¿ya se fue Hotaru?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe

-Si, ya se fue- dice Kaolinete a modo n.n

-------------------------

Fin del capitulo 20: gracias a todos por los reviews, bien dicen por ahí, no soy monedita de oro para gustarles a todos, asi que, aquí les dejo el capitulo 20, espero no haberlos decepcionado, gracias a KiraMoon, uno de mis fieles seguidores n.n y a los demas que no consigo nombrarlos a todos pero gracias n.n

Capitulo 21: "Reencuentros"

-No! No! Esto no puede estar pasando!

-te dije que era diferente

-No es el, no es el

-¿Profesor Tomoe? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ayudame, Touya, por favor!!!!, ayudame, tu eres el único que puede ayudarme

-Una vez que tengamos el poder de la Infinita Oscuridad con nosotros, podremos reconquistar el Sistema Solar, mwahahahahaha!

Capitulo 22: Identidades Descubiertas

-Entregame tu estrella, y yo lo dejare ir

-No, si lo haces perderás todo!!!!

-No es verdad, te mintieron!!!

-Te ayudare, solo prometeme que no volveras a hacerlo


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Reencuentros

Hotaru y Lantis llegan a la mansión Kyoyama que luce lujosa como siempre, pero extrañamente helada, Hotaru sentía ese frío ante un enemigo siendo que estaba encendida la chimenea y que la cocina estaba llena de actividad preparando la cena.

-_Debo estar atenta, pareciera que hay algun enemigo en la mansión-_ pensó Hotaru mientras avanzaba del brazo de Lantis hacia la sala

-¡Hotaru!- exclama Esmeralda sonriendo y feliz al verla

-Hola, Esmeralda- dice Hotaru no muy contenta

-De nuevo le ofrezco una disculpa, señorita Tomoe, no fue mi intención real confundirla- dice Zagato en doble sentido y haciendo una reverencia

-Yo tambien te ofrezco una disculpa, Hotaru, Lantis nos contó lo que sucedió y pues, no quise causarte ese daño- responde Esmeralda con un par de ojos suplicantes

-Si, esta bien, no se preocupen, señor Kyoyama, Esmeralda- contestó Hotaru un poco apenada

-Llamame Zagato, por favor, no hay necesidad de formalidades conmigo- responde Zagato gentil y amable

-Entonces, llamame Hotaru- dice Hotaru sonriendo n.n

-Es un placer tenerte en casa, Hotaru, espero que vuelvas cuando tu quieras, esta casa siempre estará abierta para ti- dice Zagato con un brillo malvado en sus ojos

-Gracias, Zagato- dice Hotaru haciendo una leve reverencia

-Pasemos a la sala mientras la cena está servida- dice Lantis

-Me parece buena idea! n.n- dice Esmeralda y comienza a caminar, Hotaru tambien camina hacia la sala cuando suena el celular de Lantis, Zagato parece sonreir

-Ah! Buena hora, como siempre- dice Lantis molesto pero luego sonrie hacia Hotaru

-¿Me permites, muñeca? No me tardo- dice Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- dice Hotaru sonriendo, Zagato asiente

-Si, estará bien- responde Zagato, Esmeralda entonces se sienta en frente de Hotaru

-Zagato, ¿puedes arreglar la chimenea? Siento frio- dice Esmeralda al ver el fuego bajo de la chimenea

-Claro, Esmeralda, Hotaru, ¿me harias un favor?- pregunta Zagato acercándose a la chimenea

-Si, dime- dice Hotaru poniéndose en pie, Zagato entonces mueve un poco con el atizador las brasas y luego mira a ambos lados

-Mmmm, se terminaron los leños, tendré que ir al sótano por mas- dice Zagato comenzando a caminar

-Zagato, tengo frio- menciona Esmeralda pálida

-En ese pasillo, en la segunda puerta, hay una habitación que tiene mantas dobladas, ¿puedes traer una por favor para Esmeralda? No me tardo- dice Zagato, Hotaru asiente

-Claro, no te preocupes- dice Hotaru y comienza a caminar, Esmeralda se queda sentada frente a la chimenea

-----------------------------

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- pregunta Darien, ya han salido de la casa Tomoe a petición de Serena misma

-¿Qué pasa? ¿de que?- pregunta Serena visiblemente triste y pensativa

-Te afectó lo que viste alla dentro, no es así?- pregunta Darien, Serena asiente

-Darien, yo no quiero que las chicas sufran por mi culpa, estoy segura que esa no es la labor de una senshi- responde Serena estallando en lágrimas, Darien la abraza

-Pero Serena, ellas han admitido su deber- responde Darien, Serena sigue llorando abrazada a Darien

-¿Cómo voy a prohibirles que por mi cuidado y mi protección deben renunciar a todo lo que aman?- pregunta Serena

-Serena, tu no se los pediste, no fuiste tu- dice Darien

-Pero yo soy su princesa, puedo ordenarles lo contrario- responde Serena de pronto tomando un poco de ánimo

-Recuerda que hay otros caballeros esperando a tomar a sus princesas, Serena, olvidaran esto, de seguro- dice Darien, Serena voltea a verlo

-Hola Serena, DArien- dice Luna al encontrarlos en el camino

-¿Qué pasó, Luna?- pregunta Serena

-Me dijo Mokona que fueron a la Sala de las 12 Estrellas- dice Luna, Serena y Darien asienten

-¿Qué pasa, Luna? ¿A que has venido a nuestro encuentro?- pregunta Darien

-La Sala de las 12 Estrellas es el lugar de reunión en el futuro Tokio de Cristal de las doce senshis y sus príncipes- dice Luna, Darien y Serena se voltean a ver

-Cuando fuimos a Tokio de Cristal no entramos a ninguna sala parecida- recuerda Serena

-Si entraron, era la sala donde descansaba el cuerpo de la reina- dice Luna, los dos se miran asombrados

-¿Y los pilares? ¿y las armas? ¿y la piscina? ¿y toda esa agua?- pregunta Serena ansiosa

-Todo estaba ahí, pero se fue, obviamente y recuerden, el lugar estaba en ruinas a causa de los ataques del príncipe Diamante- dice Luna, Serena y Darien voltean a verse

-Eso quiere decir que en el futuro estaban las doce senshis completas…- dice Serena mirando a Darien

-Y que estaban con sus principes- responde Darien

-Las columnas no solamente son pilares que sostienen las armas y las coronas, sino que además, son las tumbas que sostendrán sus cuerpos hasta el resplandecer de la estrella eterna- dice Luna

-Eso quiere decir que ellas estaban ahí en la sala, dentro de las columnas- dice Darien

-Todas y cada una de ellas, murieron en la lucha, los principes tambien murieron en la misma lucha, Rini podría contarles mas- dice Luna

-Rini, suspiro Luna, yo no quiero que ellas pierdan a su amor verdadero por mi culpa, dime, ¿Acaso siempre he sido una niña caprichuda?- pregunta Serena

-Caprichuda no, berrinchuda si- responde Darien

-Gracias, Darien, no estás ayudando mucho que digamos- responde Serena ¬¬

-Sino te has dado cuenta, Serena, falta un guardian de aparecer, una senshi y un juez, el problema es, que nadie quiere al guardian que falta, temen hasta la muerte al juez que no ha aparecido y la senshi que viene s una senshi malvada, son tres enemigos, que separados darán mucho problema, pero juntos, seran el fin de lo que conocemos como Planeta Tierra- dice Luna

-Esto es insoportable! ¡Que una senshi del Sistema Solar sea malvada! ¡Ni las Starlights lo eran!- exclama Serena molesta

-Estoy segura que podremos llegar al final de este acertijo si trabajamos todos en equipo- dice Luna

-Serena, debemos tomar las cosas con calma, todo saldrá bien- dice Darien

-Luna, una pregunta- dice Serena, Darien y Luna voltean a verla

-Dime serena-

-¿Toda la vida? ¿desde siempre? Sailor Earth ha sido malvada?- pregunta Serena, Luna se queda callada

-No- responde Luna finalmente

-Te dije que era diferente- dice Serena a Darien

----------------------------

Los que quedaban en la Residencia Tomoe, eran solo las outer y las middle, las inner, desfallecidas se habian marchado ya a penas probando bocado

-Por mas triste que este, no puedo dejar de comer- mencionó Satoshi con un buen bocado en la boca

-Supongo que entonces no estas tan triste- responde Haruka molesta

-No es momento de pelear entre nosotros, se les dijo la verdad, la verdad nunca ha sido mala- dice Clow

-Para ti- responde Setsuna

-Tu la sabias, asi que no me reproches- dice Clow

-Chicos, calma, por favor- pide Anahi

-Es verdad, nuestra mision no es procrear la tierra, sino mantenerla viva- dice Ráfaga

-Eso ya lo aprendimos, ahora toca sufrir por ello- responde Clef

-un momento Clef, en tu presentacion dices que eres el rey del océano- dice Michiru a Clef

-Si, asi es, se oye nice y espanta a los enemigos- responde Clef n.n

-No estoy comoda- dice Marina mirando por la ventana

-Puedes irte si gustas, nadie te obliga a quedarte- dice Haruka muy molesta

-Me refiero a que Hotaru haya salido con Lantis Kyoyama, desde que lo conoci en un evento de caridad, me dio mala espina- dice Marina, todos voltean a verse

-hotaru ya sabe la verdad, ella sabe hasta donde avanza y sufrira- dice Setsuna

-¡Hotaru! ¡Esta en problemas!- exclama Sakura de pronto pálida, Nadeshko corre hacia Sakura

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!- exclama Nadeshko sacudiendola, pero permanece petrificada y con la mirada perdida y sin brillo

-Sakura, responde- dice Tomoe acercandose a ella

-Hotaru se acerca a la vision de su ego- responde Sakura y luego pierde el conocimiento

-¡Tenemos que ir por ella!- exclama Setsuna

-Les dije que era mala idea que saliera con Lantis!- exclama Michiru

-Lantis no es el del problema- dice Clef poniéndose de pie de pronto y voltea a ver a Michiru

-¡Michiru, saca el Espejo de Nereida, ahora!- exclama Clef, Michiru saca la vara

-Espejo de Nereida, Aguas Reflejantes, Muestrenme a la princesa del sexto planeta, el Angel de la Destrucción- dice Michiru, el espejo refleja a Hotaru caminando por el pasillo, abre la puerta y al entrar simplemente, el espejo pierde visión

-¡Espejo de Nereida!- exclama Michiru, pero aun así, el espejo pierde visión

-¡No perdamos mas tiempo! ¡Vayamos para alla!- exclama Clef desplegando sus alas

-Les dije!- exclama Marina y todos comienzan a prepararse para ir

-No vayamos todos, solamente iran Neptuno y Uranus, si necesitan ayuda, pidanla, sabremos darla- dice Clow, todos quedan con los puños cerrados

-Pero Clow, es mas poderosa…- dice Setsuna

-No es una misión de batalla, es una misión de rescate, entran, la sacan y huyen! Listo, vayanse!- exclama Clow, Clef y Satoshi emprenden el vuelo mientras que Michiru y Haruka corren sin transformarse al vehiculo

-------------------------

Hotaru abre la puerta de la habitación, y entra, hay una lámpara prendida y se acerca a las mantas, al tocar la primera manta, toda la habitación se pierde quedando en un vacío donde no hay techo, paredes o suelo

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Hotaru preocupada, saca su pluma de transformación pero permanece quieta

-Calma, mi niña, no es necesario- dice una voz, Hotaru aprieta la pluma

-¿Quién eres? ¡¿De donde vienes?!- grita Hotaru preocupada y ansiosa

-Tu sabes quien soy, y tu sabes de donde vengo- responde la voz

-¡Muestrate! ¡Ahora! ¡Te lo exijo!- exclama Hotaru mirando a todas partes

-¿Segura que quieres eso?- pregunta la voz al parecer sonriendo

-¡Te exijo que te muestres!- grita Hotaru y en frente de ella y por detrás aparecen dos espejos reflejandola, Hotaru voltea al espejo de atrás y se ve reflejada como SAilor Saturn

-¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunta Hotaru angustiada

-No te preocupes, ya no estas en la mansión, si te preocupa que Lantis conozca esto- dice la voz proveniente de detrás de Hotaru, Hotaru voltea espantada

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- exclama Hotaru al verse reflejada como

-¿Me extrañaste?- pregunta el reflejo del espejo

-¡Dama 9!- grita Hotaru asustada

-Tu sabes quien soy, y tu sabes de donde vengo, siempre he estado ahí- dice Dama 9 proveniente del reflejo

-¡No! ¡Sailor Moon acabó contigo!- exclama Hotaru histérica, y muy confundida

-¿Te sorprende? Yo soy tu, y tu eres yo, no puede acabar conmigo sino terminan contigo, las vi negras cuando usaste tu ataque suicida en contra del Pharaon 90, y pensé que ahí terminaría, pero luego, resulta que no era yo la unica que vivía en ti, sino que eres una senshi, vaya, me quiero matar, pensé- dice Dama 9

-No te dejaré salir, nunca!- exclama Hotaru

-No es cuestión de que me dejes salir o no, saldré cuando tu menos te lo esperes- dice Dama 9 y finalmente el eco de unos pasos se oye a lo lejos

-¡Me deshare de ti!- grita Hotaru histérica, los espejos son absorbidos por la tierra

-Volveré- menciona Dama 9 en un murmullo, obligando a Hotaru a caer al suelo muy angustiada

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- grita Hotaru, cuando escucha pasos mas cerca, se pone de pie y saca la pluma

-¡Angel de la Destrucción, angel de Saturno, ¡Transformación!- grita Hotaru y los lazos la cubren terminando su transformación final

-¿Por qué tanta agresividad, Sailor Saturn?- pregunta alguien acercándose a ella

-¡¿Mas invitados inesperados?!- pregunta Sailor Saturn ya en un estado de psicosis

-Tu y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente- dice aquella voz

-Guardian de la Luna- responde Sailor SAturn al reconocerle

-Te metes en mis asuntos, me meto en los tuyos, una pelea entre el Guardian mas fuerte contra la senshi mas mortal de todas, puedes elegir el camino facil y matar al planeta entero- dice el guardian, Saturn entonces saca el Silence Glaive

-No solamente sirve para destruir el planeta, ¡Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- grita Saturn atacando de frente, aquel hombre evade el SG no dispuesto a sufrir de nuevo aquel ardor

-¡Violet Ribbon Revenge!- grita Saturn atacando con fiereza al Guardian de la Luna

-¡Moon Dark Beam!- grita el Guardian, ambos ataques chocan provocando un buen estallido de luces y energía

-Eres buena y mejoraste, supongo que te han mejorado el Silence Glaive, ¿Entregó Kronos las armas a todas?- pregunta el Guardian riendo de malvado

-Dices saber mucho, pero no sabes nada- dice Sailor Saturn de nuevo

-Grr… tengo que irme… pero me las pagarás!- exclama el Guardian volando con gran destello lejos de ella, Sailor Saturn cae al suelo de rodillas, su Silence Glaive cae al suelo

-----------------------

-¡Hotaru!- exclama Lantis preocupado, Hotaru abre los ojos y se ve en la sala de la chimenea recostada en un sillón teniendo de frente a Michiru, Haruka, Satoshi, Clef, Lantis, Zagato y Esmeralda

-Estas bien, me alegro- dice Lantis sonriendo aliviado

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntó Hotaru poniéndose en pie

-A penas ibas caminando por el pasillo para ir a la habitación cuando caiste desmayada- dice Lantis, Zagato asiente

-Me preocupe mucho y llame a Lantis corriendo para saber que hacer- dice Zagato

-Y en ese preciso momento llegaron tus amigas buscandote- dice Esmeralda

-El profesor Tomoe nos dijo que te habias estado sintiendo mal, que vinieramos a ver si estabas bien- dice Michiru

-Llamare al profesor Tomoe- dice Lantis

-Yo iré a buscar nuestro abrigos, no debe irse sola- dice Zagato

-Iré a la cocina a decirles que guarden todo- dice Esmeralda

-No puedes ir, tu tambien estas enferma- dice Zagato

-Esta bien, me quedaré, pero avisaré de todas maneras- dice Esmeralda caminando hacia la cocina, Michiru, Clef, Satoshi y Haruka quedan solas con Hotaru

-Hotaru, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Michiru preocupada

-Si, me siento bien- dice Hotaru enderezándose, Michiru y Haruka sintieron un shock al verla

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Hotaru

-Tu cabello, está largo- dice Haruka, Michiru le presta el espejo y Hotaru se mira, su cabello estaba a media espalda

-No sabía que lo tuvieras tan largo- dice Michiru

-Si, asi estaba, solo que como me lo he estado recogiendo, por eso no se habia notado- dice Hotaru sonriendo nerviosamente

-Hotaru, ¿Qué paso? Estabas en peligro, Sakura nos lo advirtió- dice Clef

-Peligro? El único peligro en el que estuve fue cuando me tropecé para entrar, no se que pasó, no lo recuerdo- dice Hotaru angustiada

-Esta bien, ya no pienses en eso- dice Haruka

-Los llevare a su casa- dice Lantis regresando

-No, traemos el auto, Hotaru estará bien con nosotras- dice Haruka

-Pero al menos permitanme acompañarles, me estoy preocupando- dice Lantis, Hotaru lo toma de una mano

-Estaré bien, lamento haberte arruinado la cena- dice Hotaru sonriendo aun nerviosa, Lantis se agacha junto a ella y la besa en la mejilla

-Está bien, muñeca, pero prométeme que me llamarás en cuanto te sientas mejor- dice Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- dice Hotaru, las chicas se ponen en pie y comienzan a salir, Zagato los acompaña a la puerta mientras que Esmeralda se queda sentada en la chimenea y Lantis mira a Esmeralda preocupado

-¿Qué sucede, Lantis? Te he notado callado- dice Esmeralda

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Esmeralda?- pregunta Lantis

-Pues, estaba yo frente a la chimenea como ahora y nada mas escuche que Hotaru entró a la habitación, después vino Zagato corriendo a decirme que estaba inconciente, que te llamara- dice Esmeralda, Lantis se queda preocupado y sigue pensativo

---------------

-Que tengan buenas noches, y por favor, no te preocupes Hotaru, ya nos pagarás la cena- dice Zagato sonriendo n.n

-Lo prometo- dice Hotaru visiblemente pálida

-Vayanse con cuidado- dice Zagato mirándolos partir

-Hotaru, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Haruka

-Algo extrañada, me duele la cabeza y siento algo de ardor en el pecho, pero es todo- dice Hotaru

-Nos preocupaste, Sakura en verdad se puso mal al sentirte en peligro- dice Michiru

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención- dice Hotaru

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Un rechinido de llantas y una vuelta brusca del auto, obligaron a Michiru, a Haruka y a Hotaru a chocar cabezas y Clef a mantenerse agarrado con fuerza

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no sabes conducir?- grita Haruka a Satoshi

-¡Fuera del auto! ¡Ahora!- grita Satoshi saltando del auto, en ese momento, una inmensa bola de fuego golpea el auto, pero sus ocupantes lograron salir

-¿Qué fue eso?- gritaron Michiru y Haruka, un monton de monstruos raros de color blanco, con un ojo nada mas y una sonrisa picara destruian cosas y parecian salir del suelo

-¡Transformense!- grita Haruka

-¡Si!- exclaman todos

-Tu no, Hotaru, estas debil- dice Michiru

-Puedo pelear!- exclama Hotaru

-La transformación es inestable!- grita Haruka, todos se han transformado y ahora exigen la presencia de sus armas

-Recuerda que no durarán mucho tiempo con nosotros- dice Neptuno Knight

-Lo sé- recuerda Sailor Neptune y comienzan a atacar

-¡Iah!- grita Uranus mientras que golpea con sus poderosos sables, pero al cortar en dos a los monstruos se dividen

-¡Ah! No es posible!- gritra Uranus

-¡Se multiplican! ¡Son como la hidra!- grita Uranus Knight mientras sigue en su batalla

-¡No los corten!- grita Neptune Knight y consigue evocar un chorro de agua que al impactar a los monstruos, nada mas los multiplica de nuevo

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntna las dos parejas, de pronto, la multitud de monstruos rodean a las senshis, Hotaru permanece en el suelo sintiendo sofocos y su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad

-Tengo… tengo que… tengo que… tengo que ayudar- se decía Hotaru entre jadeos

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Uranus Knight al ver que todos los monstruos evocaban un ataque unisono e iba a impactarlos

-¡Escudo de Marte!- gritó una voz y un potente escudo los cubrió desviando el ataque

-Eh?- preguntan todos los monstruos a la vez

-¡Somos las Sailor Angels que luchamos por el Amor y la Justicia!- gritan un monton de chicas por igual

-Los Guardianes, protegiendo el sistema solar- dicen unas voces varoniles al mismo tiempo

-Y yo, Tuxedo Mask, te haremos pagar por tus crímenes- dice Tuxedo Mask ante los ojos de los monstruos confundidos

-Las Middle hacemos aparición y ayudamos a nuestras hermanas en su misión- dicen las middle desde lejos

-Y Las Starlights, viajando a la velocidad de la luz, usando nuestra música para llegar a corazones lejanos- dicen las Starlights

-Y yo soy Sailor Moon, te castigaré, en el nombre de la luna- dice Sailor Moon haciendo su pirueta normal

-¡Rapido, chicas! ¡Tienen menos de media hora para acabarlos o las armas se iran! ¡Y la transformación sera la Eternal!- grita Nemesis desde el aire, Kaos brinca hacia Hotaru

-¿TE encuentras bien?- pregunta Kaos, Hotaru niega

-No, me siento mal- responde Hotaru aun con su deseo de vencer

-No te preocupes, le diré a Kronos que te lleve a casa- dice Kaos

-¡Papa! ¡Cuidado!- grita Hotaru empujandolo, uno de los monstruos intentaba atacarlo por la espalda, Hotaru saco su Silence Glaive y atraveso al monstruo cortandolo en dos, ahora multiplicado

-¡Clepsidra Nocturna!- gritó Kronos deshaciendo al monstruo

-Yo he visto a estos intrusos antes- dice Setsuna

-Igual yo, pero no me acuerdo de donde!- exclama Neptune y sigue luchando con su espejo

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

-¡Cadenas de amor de Venus!

-¡Danza de Rosas de Júpiter!

-usen ataques dobles, usen ataques dobles!- exclama Nemesis peleando con su vara en mano y usando ataques y poderes

-¡Son los monstruos de…!- grita Hotaru cuando de pronto, aparece el Ave Fénix de Ráfaga y de Sailor Eris

-¡Ya era hora!- exclama Ráfaga y el Fénix lanza un poderoso lanzallamas quemandolo todo a su paso, incluso a los monstruos, uno de los monstruos se hace como agua y comienza a deslizarse lentamente hacia Kaos

-¡Rápido! ¡Usemos el ataque concierto!- grita Nemesis, todos toman a sus parejas y juntan sus manos para decir sus ataques

-Double Serenade Of Mercury

-Double Ballade Of Venus

-Double Sonata Of Mars

-Double Rapshody Of Jupiter

-Double Minuet Of Uranus

-Double Simphony Of Neptune

-Double Vals Of Pluto

-Double Canon Of Eris

-Double Gallarda Of Ceres

-Double Monodia Of Sedna

-Full Concert Of Love!!- gritó Sailor Moon, todos los monstruos fueron derrotados (¿Todos?)

-¡Bien! ¡Lo Logramos!- exclaman todos felices

-¿Y de donde salieron esas cosas?- preguntó Uranus

-No lo se, pero ya recuerdo donde las vi- dice Michiru

-Si, yo tambien- responde Haruka deshaciendo transformación

-Es hroa de descansar, vamonos a dormir- dice Nadeshiko, todos asienten y comienza a retirarse, Nadeshiko mira al profesor Tomoe quien se pone de pie

-Permiteme ayudarte, hija- dice el profesor Tomoe parando a Hotaru

-Papa, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunta Hotaru

-Profesor Tomoe, ¿Se siente usted bien?- pregunta Nadeshiko preocupada

-Papa!- insiste Hotaru

-Me siento de maravilla- rsponde el profesor Tomoe sonriendo de una manera…

------------------------

Touya camina con Sakura y su madre hacia la casa cuando hay una chica de cabellos verdes mojada por la lluvia que se ha dejado sentir

-Ah!- exclama Sakura llevandose la mano hacia la llave que cuelga de su cabello, Nadeshko frunce el ceño y Touya queda confundido

-No, esperen- dice Touya

-Touya, ayudame- dice la joven en estado sollozante

-¿Qué haces aquí Tellum?- pregunta Touya

-Tu eres el único que puede ayudarme, ayudame por favor- dice Tellum con ojos llorosos

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Qué paso Touya? Ella es una de esas muñecas…- comienza a decir Nadeshiko

-Ya no! Por eso he venido, se que no puedo entrar a esta casa si soy mala- dice Tellum llorando

-Es verdad, te desintegrarias- dice SAkura

-Pero Touya es el único que puede ayudarme- dice Tellum aun llorando

-¿Qué pasa, Tellum?- pregunta Touya, Tellum saca de entre sus manos la pequeña macetita que sostiene una pequeña flor roja intenso con las hojas marchitas

-Es venenosa- dice Touya al verla

-Lo es, la mas potente que hay- dice Tellum llorosa

-Pero esta muriendo- dice Touya

-Lo se! Tienes que ayudarme, no se que hacer- dice Tellum

-Touya, ten cuidado- dice Nadeshiko preocupada

-No te preocupes, mama. Si TEllum miente, la casa la matara- dice Touya entrando a la casa, Tellum atraviesa la barrera sin ser afectada

-Tellum es buena, mama- dice Sakura

-Tal vez ha dejado de ser malvada con poderes, pero no podemos constar que sea buena- dice Nadeshiko aun angustiada

------------------

-Que descanses, Hotaru- dice el profesor Tomoe arropando a Hotaru al acostarla en la cama

-Papa, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunta Hotaru preocupada

-Si, hija- responde el profesor Tomoe cerrando la puerta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, sale de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta sonrie con esa sonrisa de media luna blanca, se coloca sus anteojos con una estrella a un lado y sus ojos se iluminan por la luz

-¡Me siento de maravilla!- grita el profesor riendo de manera malévola como solía ser antes

-----------------

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Kaolinete, obtuve la información que quería y pronto tendremos una aliada mas de nuestra parte- dice Lord Gartus hacia Kaolinete

-Asi es, mi señor- dice Kaolinete haciendo reverencia

-Una vez que tengamos el poder de la Infinita Oscuridad con nosotros, podremos reconquistar el Sistema Solar, mwahahahahaha!

-----------------------

Fin del capitulo 21: chicos, nos acercamos al fin esperado de esta saga

Capitulo 22: Identidades Descubiertas

-Entregame tu estrella, y yo lo dejare ir

-No, si lo haces perderás todo!!!!

-No es verdad, te mintieron!!!

-Te ayudare, solo prometeme que no volveras a hacerlo

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¿Cuánto estarias dispuesta a renunciar por permitir que fueran felices?

-No voy a someterme, no importa que!

-Las Middle no han sido lo que parecen-

-¡Te mintieron! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Yo no sabia!

Capitulo 23: El Angel Que Falta

-¡Es el!

-Rapido, tenemos que sellarlo

-No quiero!

-Muevanse, muevanse!

-Es el Juicio Final de la Tierra

-La era de Tokio de Cristal corre peligro, la Infinita Oscuridad está mas cerca de lo que creemos

Capitulo 24: El Arrullo de la Muerte


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Como Quien Pierde Una Estrella

Las semanas subsecuentes, parecían tranquilizarse, no había sentido ningun movimiento extra, a excepcion de que el profesor Tomoe pasaba mucho tiempo en la Sala de las 12 Estrellas

-¿Dónde esta tu padre?- pregunta Nadeshiko a Hotaru quien está sentada en la mesa del comedor con varios papeles sobre la mesa y una computadora portátil

-Está en la Sala de las 12 Estrellas- dice Hotaru sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

-Ha pasado mas tiempo del que deberia alla abajo- dice Nadeshiko preocupada

-¿Quieres que vaya a ver que hace?- pregunta Touya

-De ninguna manera, algo ha de saber que nosotros no- responde Nadeshiko

-Seguramente- responde Sakura sentándose a la mesa

-¿Qué haces, HOtaru?- pregunta Touya sentándose frente a ella

-¿No recuerdas? Tarea de ciencias, la profesora Araki nos pidió una investigación sobre el Sistema Solar actual y su… oh!- exclama Hotaru antes de terminar la frase

-Y su comportamiento para los proximos mil años- completa Touya

-¿Ya hiciste eso?- pregunta Hotaru, Touya niega

-Le pedí a Hanako que me hiciera la investigación- responde Touya, Sakura se molesta

-Hanako haria cualquier cosa por ti- dice Sakura molesta

-¡Touya!- exclama Hotaru y voltea la computadora (ordenador) portátil hacia Touya

-¿Qué?- pregunta Touya molesto pero luego Sakura mira la pantalla

-Una mancha oscura cercana al Sistema Solar preocupa a cientificos y astrónomos- lee Sakura, TOuya voltea

-Esta rara mancha a miles de kilómetros de plutón fue vista por los astrónomos de todas partes del mundo sembrando algo de duda, aun, por la lejanía, no se logra ver a que se debe la aparición de esta mancha que por dias parece estar aumentando de tamaño- lee Touya

-No puede ser- dice Nadeshiko levantándose de improviso, Hotaru la mira

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Hotaru, Nadeshiko voltea

-A buscar a tu padre, necesito hablar de ello- dice Nadeshiko

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy- responde el profesor Tomoe con una sonrisa y Nadeshiko asiente sonrojada

-¿Viste eso?- pregunta NAdeshiko preocupada

-Si, no te preocupes, no es nada de que preocuparse, la Infinita Oscuridad no puede ser llamada sin la última esfera- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Pero tu mismo dijiste que las esferas no necesitan estar juntas, solo necesitan haber sido activadas- dice Nadeshiko muy angustiada

-La última esfera no ha sido activada, de haberlo hecho, hubieramos sufrido un terremoto a un nivel grande y consecuencias naturales a un nivel mayor, y la aparición del Diamante Platina- dice el profesor mientras que camina hacia Hotaru y le da un beso en el cabello

-No te habia visto, hija, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- pregunta el profesor, Hotaru voltea a verlo

-Lantis me invitó a cenar- dice Hotaru, el profesor asiente

-solo abrigate bien, sera una noche helada- dice el profesor

-Estas demasiado tranquilo para esto- dice Nadeshiko, el profesor asiente

-Y tu tambien deberías estarlo, Nemesis, la Infinita Oscuridad no ha sido llamada- dice el profesor y continua su camino mientras va silbando por las escaleras de la casa

-El profesor tiene razón, madre, de lo contrario habriamos sufrido todo aquello que dijo Clow- dice Touya

-Turiruriruriruri, la Infinita Oscuridad no ha sido llamada, la última esfera no ha sido activada…. Turiruriruriruriruri… … …- el profesor sigue caminando, se detiene ante la puerta de su habitación y sonrie maquiavelicamente

-…aun…-

------------------------------

Serena está sentada en la banca de la cafetería, rodeada de las chicas

-Pero el examen no estuvo complicado- dice Raye

-La verdad estuvo facil- dice Amy

-Para ti, todos los examenes son faciles- dice Mina ¬¬

-Aunque, yo estudie, me parecio complicado- dice Lita

-Sip, pero a ver como viene el de mañana- replica Mina suspirando

-Yo digo que viene mas facil- responde Lita

-A lo mejor…

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué actuan como si nada les molestara?- grita Serena histérica entre lágrimas

-Pero Serena- la miran todas sorprendidas

-Les han roto el corazón por estar conmigo y ser lo que son, y ahora simplemente estan aquí conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si yo fuera mas importante que ustedes mismas!- exclama Serena

-Serena, tranquilizate, todos estan mirandote- dice Lita sonriendo

-¡No me importa! ¡Me han visto llorar montón de veces!- replica Serena enojada y llorando

-Pero Serena, podemos hablar de esto después- dice Raye tambien sonriendo

-¡No! ¡No hay después! ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Ustedes saben que ya no hay después!- grita Serena y toma su maleta y se va

-¡Pero Serena!- exclama Mina pero Paris se interpone

-Dejenla ir, es normal que ella esté así- dice Paris mirándola irse

-Por algo es la princesa- dice Amy sin dejar de sonreir

-Se repondrá, no se preocupen por ella, solo dejenla un momento sola- dice Paris

-Si, eso haremos- dice Lita volviendo a su lugar

-Me preocupa- dice Raye suspirando

------------------------

Kaolinete termina sus quehaceres y camina hasta su habitación, se encierra con llave y saca de un escritorio una cajita, de la cajita saca una esfera, la mira con alegria

-Rollcall Orb, una esfera interesante, la tengo yo y el enemigo cree que la tiene el enemigo, interesante- dice Kaolinete, Ciprin y Petirol estan con ella de pronto

-¿No crees que Tellum o Mimet puedan delatarnos?- pregunta Ciprin

-Es cierto, las bobas se han hecho buenas- dice Petirol

-Mimet solo piensa en ser famosa, y Tellum en sus plantas, no corremos peligro por ellas- dice Kaolinete disfrutando mirar la esfera

-Pero y si dicen algo- insiste Ciprin

-Si tu insistes, te hare trizas, ¿Me escuchaste?- responde Kaolinete irritada

-Uich, que genio traes- dice Ciprin algo avergonzada

-¿Y cuando empezara todo esto?- pregunta Petirol

-Pronto, La Infinita Oscuridad ha respondido a la activacion de las esferas y se ha ido acercando- dice Vilyu entrando al lugar de pronto

-Era obvio, aun quedan algunas por descubrir y por activar, según mis calculos, Clow tiene cuatro, Lady Gartus o como se llame tiene cuatro, y yo tengo una, quedan tres, de las cuales, sabemos la localizacion de una, entonces quedan dos- dice Kaolinete

-Y que haras?- pregunta Vilyu

-Trabajar en equipo, con el enemigo n.n- responde Kaolinete

----------------

Lantis estaba en su oficina con Emiko

-Voy a cenar con Hotaru, asi que terminando de hacer el oficio, llamas por favor al señor Azaki para preguntarle sobre los pedidos de los marcos, después, necesito ver los informes sobre el proyecto de Karawi, y pidele a mi hermano los balances del mensajero…-

Las puertas de la oficina se abren de par en par y entra Zagato, Emiko se le queda mirando

-Emiko, hazme el favor de ir a mi oficina y traerme el balance que esta en mi escritorio, se me olvido n.n- dice Zagato, Emiko se sonrie

-Ya solo necesitas las llamadas- dice Lantis, Emiko se sale sonriendo y cierra la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Lantis enojado

-¿Cómo puede un ser maligno y peligrosamente armado con dos espadas capaces de destruir cualquier cosa, aun un sistema solar completo estar viviendo a expensas de lo que gana su empresa?- pregunta Zagato sentandose frente a el en actitud arrogante

-eres patético, sabes? Cuando eramos niños no eras asi- dice Lantis poniendose de pie

-Cuando eramos niños, eramos ignorantes, y no disfrutabamos de este poder- responde Zagato

-Cuando eramos niños, eramos ignorantes y eramos felices, no necesitabamos nada ni ambicionabamos nada- responde Lantis cuando de pronto cae al suelo dolido llevandose una mano a la frente

-¿te duele?- pregunta Zagato sin inmutarse, Lantis sigue en el suelo tocandose la frente

-¡Dejame en paz!- grita Lantis histérico

-El dolor de haber sido marcado para el mal se hace mucho mayor cuando se desea un bien, amas a Hotaru, y eso sera la perdición de Sailor Saturn- dice Zagato, Lantis se le queda mirando

-No te entiendo- dice Lantis

-Si, por increíble que parezca, Lord Gartus ha aceptado liberarte, solamente le quitamos la estrella eterna a Sailor Saturn, recibo la esfera y tu puedes entregarle el corazón a Hotaru, Hotaru vivirá sin mas dolor en su corazón- dice Zagato, Lantis se pone de pie

-¿Y para eso me atormentas?- pregunta Lantis

-Es que tendremos que actuar un poco- dice Zagato

-¿Actuar?- pregunta Lantis

-Si, Actuar- dice Zagato, en ese momento entra Emiko a la oficina

-Señor Zagato, aquí están los balances- dice Emiko, Zagato sonrie y Lantis se le queda mirando

-Digale al chofer que nos espere, voy a invitar a mi hermano a comer- dice Zagato, Lantis asiente

-De acuerdo, señores, permitanme tantito- dice Emiko saliendo de la oficina

--------------------

Esa tarde…

Yue, Paris, Eagle, Ráfaga y Ascot estan sentadas en la cafetería, algo tristes y pensativos, Yue y Paris estan en otra mesa mirándolas

-Esto es horrible, no voy a someterme, no importa que- dice Paris molesto

-Paris, no hables por hablar, las cosas suceden por una razón- dice Yue

-¡El amor no tiene razón, si lo tuviera no seria amor!- grita Paris bastante molesto, Yue lo tranquiliza

-Paris, toma las cosas con calma por favor- dice Eagle

-¿Qué tome las cosas con calma? ¿Sabes lo odioso que es vivir de una manera y luego que te cambien tu vida para proteger la de otra persona? ¿Enamorarte y que te lo prohiban después? ¿De eso se trata el futuro?- pregunta Paris

-Paris, el futuro trata sobre el planeta, no sobre nosotros- dice Ascot

-¿Sacrificarnos por el bien del Planeta? ¿y quien se sacrifica por nuestro bien?- pregunta Paris molesto y alterado, Yue entonces se voltea a ver y ve a Darien entrar al lugar

-¿Principe?- preguntan todos

-Algo pasó- dice Darien, todos se ponen de pie y lo siguen

-------------------

Todos llegan corriendo hasta un lugar afectado por una plaga de murciélagos del tamaño de un gato que aterrorizaban el barrio, siendo manejados por una mujer que parecía la esposa de Drácula ,, esta mujer tenia entre sus manos una esfera de cristal que comenzaba a cambiar de color por la energía robada

-¡Ataquen y roben la energía de cada ser humano presente!- gritó la mujer riendo malévolamente cuando de pronto…

-¡Alto ahí!- gritaron unas voces, la mujer volteo

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunta la vampiresa

-Somos las sailors angel que luchan por el amor y la justicia!- gritan todas

-Y yo soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré, en el nombre de la luna- dice sailor Moon

-Perfecto, justo a quien queria, ¡mis bebes! Roben la energia de estas criaturas!- grita la mujer

-¡Hey! ¡No somos criaturas!- grita Sailor Mars histérica

-Ataquen!- grita la mujer y los murciélagos se caen sobre las senshis atacandolas y haciendolas sufrir

-¡Corran!- grita Sailor Venus

-¡Ruby Lightin!- grita Sailor Eris

-¡Wind Of Windam!- grita Sailor Sedna, pero los ataques no les causan ningun daño a los murciélagos

-¡Usemos las armas!- grita Sailor Mercury sacando su vara

-¡Saeta de Marte!- grita Sailor Mars lanzando su flecha

-¡Cadenas de Amor De Venus!- grita Sailor Venus

-¡No es posible!- grita Sailor Moon y las demas al ver que los murciélagos evitan sus ataques con facilidad

-¡Dragon de Hielo de Mercurio!

-¡Dragon de Trueno de Júpiter!

-¡Dragon de Fuego de Marte!- gritan los tres guardianes apareciendo, pero tampoco les hacen nada

-¡¿Qué criaturas son estas?!- gritan todos espantados, pronto, todos tienen varios murciélagos colgados que les estan absorbiendo la energía

-No puedo moverme- dice Sailor Moon

-Agh, estas cosas!- exclama Sailor Venus cayendo al suelo

-No puedo…- dice Sailor Mercury

-Mis Alas- murmura Venus Knight, pronto, uno a uno, van cayendo al suelo de rodillas debilitándose, la transformación comienza a hacerse inestable alternando entre sus ropas reales y su transformación, los guardianes tambien van cayendo sin poder hacer nada

-¡Perfecto! ¡Pronto obtendré la energía necesaria para llamar a la última esfera!- exclama la vampiresa, cuando de pronto un sonido bastante agudo se deja escuchar

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué es eso? ¡SILENCIO! ¡SILENCIO!- grita la vampiresa, los murciélagos se ven aturdidos y comienzan a chocar entre ellos y la vampiresa no puede controlar la energía recibida y se deshace cayendo de nuevo en los corazones de las senshis afectadas y los guardianes

-¿Que pasó?- pregunta la vampiresa y ve su esfera de cristal transparente

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- grita la vampiresa y voltea

-Soy el Angel de la Velocidad, Dama de la furia, Guerrera del Viento, te haré sentir la furia del aire de Urano, Soy Sailor Angel Uranus!- exclama Sailor Uranus

-Soy el Angel de la Elegancia, Dama del reflejo, Guerrera del Océano, Con elegancia y discreción te hare sentir la furia del mar, ¡Soy Sailor Angel Neptune!-

-Soy el Angel del Tiempo, Dama del Pasaje, Guerrera del Pasado, Presente y Futuro, en tu momento te haré sentir la furia de mi planeta, ¡Soy Sailor Angel Pluto!-

-Angel de la Destrucción y el Renacimiento, Dama de las Sombras, Guerrera de la Vida y la Muerte, destruiré con la furia del Planeta- dice Sailor Saturn mientras trae en sus manos el Silence Glaive

-¿Cómo hicieron eso? ¿Cómo?- grita la vampiresa

-Asi- dice Sailor Neptune y toma un violin entre sus manos y marca una nota constante haciendo de nueva cuenta sufrir a la vampiresa

-¡Ahora Sailor Moon!- grita Sailor Saturn

-Feather Moon Of Love!- grita Sailro Moon y la vampiresa es destruida

-Llegaron justo a tiempo- dice Sailor Moon emocionada

-Si, y como se encargaron de ella, decidimos no entrar- dice Uranus Knight brincando desde un arbol

-Hicieron bien- dice Neptune Knight, todos voltean a verlos

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenian ahí?- exclama Yue molesto

-Desde que ustedes cometieron la imprudencia de atacar a los murciélagos en lugar de centrarse en el enemigo- responde Uranus Knight

-¡Cadenas de Amor de Venus!- exclama Venus Knight

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- exclama Uranus Knight siendo amarrado por las cadenas

-Ventisca de Mercurio!- grita Yue y una fuerte ventisca se deja sentir en el aire y Satoshi queda congelado de la cintura hacia abajo

-Nicolai, ayudame- dice Satoshi

-Te lo mereces- dice Nicolai sonriendo

-¡No! ¡Ayudenme!- grita Satoshi, mientras Hotaru mantiene los ojos abajo

-¿Qué te pasa, Hotaru?- pregunta Darien

-Nada, es que…-

-Todavía estas a tiempo, ve- dice Darien refiriendose a su cita

-Si, lo se, pero…- se siente un gran silencio en el ambiente

Todo el mundo voltea a verse y sacan sus armas

-Es una energia maligna impresionante- dice Sailor Pluto

-Llegué en cuanto pude, ¿Estan todos bien?- pregunta Clow

-Si!- exclaman todos

-No!- exclama Satoshi

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!- exclama Sailor Mars liberando a Satoshi de su prisión helada pero…

-¡Ay ay ay ay ay! ¡Me quemaste!- grita Satoshi llevandose las manos al trasero

-Lo siento!- exclama Mars sonriendo picadamente

-¡CUIDADO!- grita Clow, todos brincan cuando una intensa bola de energía estaba a punto de golpearlos, todos brincaron pero la esfera alcanzó a golpear a Sailor Ceres destransformándola y dejando los lazos de su transformación incompletos en un tono azul-verdoso

-¡Sailor Ceres!- grita Ceres Knight al verlo caer, todos miran a Ceres y luego regresan su mirada confundidos

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntan todos, Clow mira al aire

-¡Viene de nuevo! ¡No se muevan hasta no saber donde caera! ¡NO, Sailor Venus! ¡Sailor Mars!- grita Clow, todos vuelven a brincar cuando una segunda bola de energía logra impactar a Sailor Venus y a Sailor Mars arrojándolas contra un arbol y su transformación se deshace pero no da lugar la destransformación, sino que sus cuerpos quedan cubiertos por los lazos de la transformación, los de Mina en color amarillo-naranja, y los de Raye rojos.

-Mina!!!!- grita Touya

-¡Raye!!!- grita Nicolai

-¡Chicos! ¡Viene de nuevo! ¡Esperen!- grita Clow, una vez mas, la bola de energia cae sobre ellos, pero esta vez, golpea a Yue y a Paris, dejándolos tirados en el suelo con las ropas quemadas y las alas rotas y sin la mitad de las plumas

-¡YUE!!! PARIS!!!- gritan Mercury y Júpiter mirándolos

-¡CUIDADO! ¡PONGAN ATENCION!- grita Clow, de nuevo, una bola de energia está por caer encima de ellos, pero todos esperan a ver donde caera para brincar

-¡QUE?!- gritan todos al ver que la bola se divide en dos justo antes de caer y ambas esferas de energía impactan a Sailor Neptune y a Sailor Sedna en el aire tumbándolas al suelo, de igual manera su transformación es deshecha totalmente, pero Neptune logra incarse de nuevo aun cubierta por los lazos, su dolor es bastante considerable, pero cierra los ojos, hay un brillo en su frente y la transformación regresa, pero solo a Super Sailor Neptune

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Usarás mucha energía!- exclama Neptune Knight

-¡Viene de nuevo!- gritan varios, Sailor Uranus intenta brincar, pero en el proceso se lastima un pie y cae de rodillas, solo mira la esfera dirigirse hacia ella y cierra los ojos

-¡NOOOOOOooooooooooooo!- grita Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus abre los ojos y ve a Uranus Knight caer al suelo humeado y con un ala rota y la otra desplumada totalmente dándole un aspecto enfermizo, solo sonrie al caer

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOO!- grita Sailor Uranus levantándose molesta con sus dos espadas

-¡¿De donde salió eso?!- grita Sailor Pluto volteando a todas partes, cuando cuatro bolas de energía mas aparecen en el aire listos para impactarlos, finalmente, Sailor Saturn brinca en el aire esperando recibirlas todas

-¡NO! ¡SON MUY FUERTES PARA TI!- grita Clow y Endimión a la vez

-¡Silence Wall!- grita Sailor Saturn parando el Silence Glaive en el aire, tres de las esferas son absorbidas por la Pared del Silencio de Sailor Saturn, generando un fuerte brillo en el que todos quedaron ciegos momentáneamente, mientras que una cuarta esfera golpeo a los tres guardianes del sistema solar medio, cuando finalmente Clow logra ver que las esferas fueron absorbidas y que Sailor Saturn está de pie frente al cielo y apunta con su lanza a una silueta en el aire

-Hola, Guerrero de la Destrucción, es un placer verte de nuevo- dice la voz

-¡Es el General!- exclama Clow, todos se le quedan mirando (al decir todos me refiero a los que siguen de pie)

-grr… ¡Ataquemosle!- exclama Sailor Júpiter enojada, pero Clow se atraviesa

-No hay nadie capaz de enfrentarle, Sailor Júpiter, tiene las espadas de la Luz y la Sombra- dice Clow, pero Sailor SAturn sigue en pie

-¿Qué Quieres?- pregunta Sailor Saturn

-Destruirlos, una vez que acabe con la transformación de todos, seran un bocadillo para el resto de mis criaturas- dice El General y prepara una vez mas esa bola de energía atemorizante

-¡Planet Teleport! ¡Todos!- grita Clow, pero antes de que cada quien logre tocar a su pareja para hacer el PLanet Teleport, la esfera es lanzada

-Hasta nunca, Angeles- dice el General sonriendo malévolamente, pero Sailor Saturn toma el Silence Glaive

-¿Qué harás?- grita Clow

-¡No destruire el planeta, lo prometo!- grita Sailor Saturn brincando con fuerza directo a la esfera, y cerrando los puños con fuerza alrededor de la vara, logra batear de regreso la esfera hacia el General quien ve aterrorizado lo sucedido

-¡Agh!- grita El General recibiendo la esfera de frente, de nuevo, el brillo intenso desaparece de improviso y no hay nada en el aire, Sailor Saturn cae al suelo destransformada y debil, primeramente de rodillas y finalmente con las manos en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo

-¡Hotaru!- exclama Sailor Neptune corriendo hacia ella, Hotaru sangraba de la nariz y se llevaba una mano al corazón

-No puedo respirar, me duele mucho- lloriqueaba Hotaru mientras que Neptune Knight levantó su vara al aire

-No lo intentes, Clef, perderás energía- dice Clow con la mirada baja

Todos miran a sus compañeros

-Clow, no respiran- dice Júpiter junto a Júpiter Knight

-Esa esfera les arrebató las estrellas eternas, por eso están asi- dice Clow muy enojado y angustiado

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- exclama Serena al borde de las lágrimas

-Debi suponer que el General tendría esa esfera, debí suponerlo!- exclama Clow golpeando el suelo con los puños cerrados

-¡Clow!- exclama Sailor Pluto, Clow voltea

-Vamonos de aquí, llevemos a los heridos a la Sala de las 12 Estrellas- dice Clow, todos asienten y hacen un circulo alrededor de los heridos y cierran los ojos

-Planet Teleport- menciona Clow y todos son teletransportados directamente a la Sala de las 12 Estrellas

----------------------

Los chicos miran con tristeza como sus compañeros han sido introducidos dentro del pilar de su planeta

-Esto es demasiado!- murmuró Serena al ver a sus compañeras envueltas en los lazos de su transformación pero sin completarla

-Sailor Ceres, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Mercury Knight, Jupiter Knight, Sailor Sedna, Uranus Knight, Sedna Knight, Eris Knight, Ceres Knight, hemos perdido a tres senshis, y a seis guardianes, nos han dejado sin nuestro ataque mas poderoso al desacompletar a las parejas- dice Nadeshiko fría, pero visiblemente afectada por su mirada sin brillo, ya que su hijo estaba triste junto a la "tumba" de Sailor Venus

-¿Cómo recuperaramos las estrellas eternas?- pregunta Sailor Moon con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Solo hay una forma- dice el profesor Tomoe, todos voltean a verlo

-¿Recuperar la estrella eterna de cada uno, Kaos?- pregunta Clow incrédulo

-Solo existe esa forma, Clow, no hay manera de llamarla de vuelta, a menos que este sea el inicio del fin- dice el profesor Tomoe

-¿A que forma se refiere, Profesor?- pregunta Setsuna, el profesor Tomoe les da la espalda a todos

-Ir directamente a reclamarlas- dice el profesor su voz suena seria y desagradablemente angustiada

-No podemos ir directamente a la boca del lobo- dice Clow

-Yo iré- dice Haruka sacando sus dos espadas

-Haruka, las espadas que viste que traia El General son mas mortales y terribles que el mismo Silence Glaive, podriamos todos terminar igual- dice Clow

-Si he de morir, moriré, si he de desaparecer sin dejar rastro de este mundo, eso haré- dice Haruka continuando su camino

-¡Espera! Yo iré contigo- dice Sailor Moon

-Pero Princesa- dice el profesor Tomoe algo perturbado siendo que el siempre conserva la calma

-yo iré tambien- dice Darien

-Seguiré a mi príncipe hasta donde sea necesario, si he de dar la vida por recuperar el corazón de las senshis, de mi senshi, entonces lo haré- dice Touya enderezándose de la silla

-Esperen un momento, hay mucho romanticismo en estas palabras, yo quiero saber un par de cosas prácticas- dice Clef, todos voltean a verlo

-¿Qué son las Espadas que tiene el General? No es la primera vez que las veo, y tampoco la primera vez que te oigo mencionar, Clow, que son las Espadas de la Luz y la Sombra- dice Clef

-Esas espadas fueron creadas para generar un equilibrio entre la pureza y la oscuridad, todo el bien esta en la espada de la luz y todo el mal esta en la espada de la Sombra, ahora, imagina que ese equilibrio esté en manos equivocadas- dice Clow

-¿Quién era poseedor de esas armas antes?- pregunta Darien

-No lo se, se perdieron hace mucho tiempo- dice Clow

-Sailor Saturn les hizo frente, no?- pregunta Michiru de pronto, Clow asiente, y todos voltean hacia una especie de cama donde Hotaru descansaba después de lo sucedido

-El Silence Glaive está hecho tambien con un poder de equilibrio, la destrucción afecta a todos por igual, no hay distinción a la hora de destrucción de un planeta, sea oscuro o puro, entonces, no pueden destruirse una a la otra- dice Clow

-¿Cómo es que Michiru soportó el arranque de su estrella eterna?- pregunta Sailor Júpiter entonces

-Sabia lo que ocurriría, cuando la esfera me impactó sentí un desgarre en mi pecho, y me di cuenta que no podía dejarme vencer tan fácil, tenía que mantenerme de pie, todos me necesitaban- dice Michiru bajando la mirada y ruborizándose

-Fue la necesidad de mantenerse de pie por Clef- dice Clow sin quitar dudas, Michiru se ruboriza

-Vamos por las estrellas- dice Serena

-Yo iré con ustedes- dice Hotaru levantándose de la cama con el Silence Glaive de fuera

-No, estás herida- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Si, pero soy la única que puede enfrentarse al General sin tener que morir- dice Hotaru, Nadeshiko asiente

-Yo tambien iré, haré falta- dice Sakura

-No, Sakura, no vengas- dice Touya

-Necesitaran mis cartas, no estorbaré, ni me pondré en peligro inecesario, usaré las cartas para ayudarles- dice Sakura, Nadeshiko voltea

-Yo iré- dice Nadeshiko

-Debemos ir todos, mientras estemos unidos no podrán vencernos- dice Darien

-Bien dicho, transformación!- grita Setsuna y una transformación consecuente cae en cada uno de ellos

--------------------

-Te dije que sería buena idea- dice Zagato a Lantis mientras que Lantis permanece algo decaido

-Tengo que ir a cenar con Hotaru, ya tienes las estrellas que querias, ¿Algo mas?- pregunta Lantis molesto, Zagato entonces toma una de las estrellas que mantenia guardadas y la mira de cerca

-Semilla estelar, espejo de los sueños, corazón puro, y quien sabe que tantas cosas mas, yo tengo aquí todo en esta diminuta estrellita- dice Zagato con una sonrisa malvada

-Ya me voy- dice Lantis

-No, aun no- dice Zagato sonriendo, cuando de pronto dos raices arremeten contra Lantis, pero Lantis brinca

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna broma pesada?- pregunta Lantis brincando en el aire, pero las raices se levantan del suelo y atrapan a Lantis en el aire

-¿Si te dije que tendremos visitas? Es de mala educación irse cuando las visitas están por llegar, General, a parte, usted necesita conocer a alguien- dice Zagato sonriendo, Lantis se enfurece

-¡Dejame ir! ¡Hotaru…

-No te preocupes, la verás- dice Zagato sonriendo y las raices atrapan a Lantis contra una pared cerrándolo todo solo dejando ver sus ojos

----------------------

Fin del capitulo 22: disculpen por los titulos, me ekivoke n.n, el capitulo 23 es de "Las Identidades Descubiertas" aunque ya con eso les digo todo :P

Espero les haya gustado n.n

-Entregame tu estrella, y yo lo dejare ir

-No, si lo haces perderás todo!!!!

-No es verdad, te mintieron!!!

-Te ayudare, solo prometeme que no volveras a hacerlo

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¿Cuánto estarias dispuesta a renunciar por permitir que fueran felices?

-No voy a someterme, no importa que!

-Las Middle no han sido lo que parecen-

-¡Te mintieron! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Yo no sabia!


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Identididades Descubiertas

Zagato toma una de las estrellas que mantenia guardadas y la mira de cerca

-Semilla estelar, espejo de los sueños, corazón puro, y quien sabe que tantas cosas mas, yo tengo aquí todo en esta diminuta estrellita- dice Zagato con una sonrisa malvada

-Ya me voy- dice Lantis

-No, aun no- dice Zagato sonriendo, cuando de pronto dos raices arremeten contra Lantis, pero Lantis brinca

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna broma pesada?- pregunta Lantis brincando en el aire, pero las raices se levantan del suelo y atrapan a Lantis en el aire

-¿Si te dije que tendremos visitas? Es de mala educación irse cuando las visitas están por llegar, General, a parte, usted necesita conocer a alguien- dice Zagato sonriendo, Lantis se enfurece

-¡Dejame ir! ¡Hotaru…

-No te preocupes, la verás- dice Zagato sonriendo y las raices atrapan a Lantis contra una pared cerrándolo todo solo dejando ver sus ojos

----------------------

Sailor Eris, Sailor Mercury, Venus Knight, Endimión, Sailor Moon, Mars Knight, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Neptune Knight, Sailor Pluto, Kronos y Sailor Allegra se toman de la mano y cierran los ojos, los símbolos de cada planeta aparecen en sus frentes, pero no logran evocar suficiente energía para ir

-Esto no es justo, a menos que conozcamos la ubicación física del lugar donde guardan las estrellas no podremos ir- dice Kronos después de un fallido intento por ir

-¿y que haremos?- pregunta Sailor Moon preocupada

-Necesitamos mas energía de senshi para ir- dice Sailor Pluto mirando su granate parpadear con debilidad

-Es verdad, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Saturn están muy lastimadas

-¿Y que hacemos?- preguntan todos mirándose

-¿Se olvidan de nosotras?- pregunta una voz, todas voltean y ven a…

-¡Starlights!- exclaman todas emocionadas, las senshis caminan hacia ellos

-Con su energía lo lograremos- dice Sailor Allegra sonriendo feliz

-¡Sailor Teleport!- exclaman todas y logran evocar la energía suficiente para viajar

---------------

-Yo se hermanito que no estás cómodo ahí arriba, pero, me lo agradecerás n.n- dice Zagato mirándo solo los ojos de su hermano que está atrapado en la pared (si las miradas mataran)

-Guardian- se oye una voz, Zagato voltea transformandose en el momento en el guardián de la Luna

-Si, mi señora?- pregunta Zagato inclinandose ante Lord Gartus, de pronto, su larga cabellera rubia y unos pendientes/aretes largos que llegan hasta sus hombros llenos de joyas se dejan ver

-Presiento la traición de Kaolinete y las muñecas, ¿Qué información me puedes dar de eso?- pregunta esta ¿mujer?

-Es obvio que iban a usar las dos esferas que ellas tienen para su propio beneficio, pero no se preocupe, mi señora, ya estando activadas no necesitaremos las esferas que ellas tienen- dice Zagato

-¿Y la esfera que falta?- pregunta la mujer, Zagato se sonrie

-No tarda en llegar- dice sonriendo maquiavélicamente

-¡Espero éxito en esta misión, Guardian!- exclama la mujer y desaparece

-La tendremos- dice Zagato volteando hacia el frente y completando su transformación

-Ah! Ya llegó!- exclama Zagato mirando los ojos de su hermano

------------

Los guerreros terminan en un oscuro lugar

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Darien mirando a todas partes

-Es un lugar lleno de un aura malvada, hay varias presencias malignas, pero solo tres de ellas son de consideración- dice Sailor Mercury consultando su computadora

-Entonces, avancemos, tenemos que salvar a nuestras amigas- dice Sailor Moon

-Un momento, esto es extraño- dice Sailor Mercury, todos se detienen

-¿Qué es extraño?- pregunta Sailor Allegra acercándose

-Las tres presencias han sido reconocidas por el computador, una pertence sin lugar a dudas al General, la otra pertenece al Guardian de la Luna y la tercera…- dice Sailor Mercury, todos esperan la respuesta

-La tercera presencia que?- pregunta Venus Knight

-El patrón de ondas gama que emite la presencia maligna conjuntamente con las variaciones de las ondas sicosomáticas variantes del ambiente manifestando el movimiento de una onda de ultrasonido es idéntico a la de una semilla estelar con luz propia la que puede ser…- comienza a decir Sailor Mercury

-Dilo de una vez!- grita Sailor Uranus fastidiada

-Es una senshi- termina Sailor Mercury, todos se voltean a ver

-Alguna de las Dark, Elementad- dice Sailor Pluto

-Pudiera ser, pero el computador ya tenia información de las cuatro Elementad y a ninguna reconoce ahora- dice Sailor Mercury

-Si nos deshicimos de Sailor Galaxia, que no nos deshagamos de esta senshi- dice Sailor Uranus caminando con fuerza

-Tranquila, iremos todos- dice Endimión, todos siguen su camino cuando de pronto, una intensa luz comienza a brillar

-¡Quedense juntos! ¡Quedense juntos!- grita Sailor Pluto, la luz los invade y los ciega momentaneamente

----------------

Sailor Moon abre los ojos y está sola en una habitación decorada lujosamente, se pone de pie y se ve reflejada en un espejo

-Princesa- se oye una voz

-Eh? Quien me habla?- pregunta Sailor Moon voltean a todas partes

-Princesa, su majestad la busca- dice una voz, Sailor Moon voltea de nuevo y una puerta se abre

-Serena, ven por favor- dice una voz femenina, Sailor Moon voltea a la puerta

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta Serena mirando a todas partes

-Serena, ven- repite la voz, Sailor Moon empieza a caminar y de pronto, al cruzar la puerta, su vestido ya no es el de Sailor Moon, sino el de la princesa Serenity

-¡Serena! Ahí estás- dice finalmente una voz alegre, Serena voltea y ve a…

-Madre- murmura Serena al ver a la reina Selenity (para diferenciar :P)

-Serena, hija, ¿Estas bien? Has dormido mucho- dice Selenity, Serena voltea a todas partes, todo le parece familiar

-¿Dormir?- pregunta Serena

-Si, el baile será esta noche, vendrán todos, pero el príncipe de la Tierra sabes que no vendrá- dice Selenity entristeciendo la voz

-Pero yo creí que tu…- comienza a decir Serena

-La Tierra es incapaz de hacernos este daño, no puedo creer que hayan enviado a sus tropas a atacarnos, El nos ha prometido que…

-¿El? ¿Quién es el?- pregunta Serena

-El ha dicho que atacarían y yo no creí, de haber sabido que la princesa de la Tierra tendría ese comportamiento, ¡Mira que acusarnos de robar el Diamante Platina y de quitar al principe Endimion de la Tierra, ¿Qué me ha creido?- pregunta Selenity, Serena sigue confundida

-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Serena, ahora conciente que está soñando y reviviendo el pasado

-Pero tu sabes lo que ha pasado, hija, mas bien, dejame preguntarte, ¿Por qué estás triste?- pregunta Selenity, Serena mira hacia arriba y ve hacia las estrellas

-No lo sé- dice Serena evitando mirar a Selenity

-Oh, pero si lo sabes, ¿Olvidas que una madre puede leer el pensamiento de su hija?- pregunta Selenity sonriendo

-Madre- murmura Serena pensando en Mama Ikuko

-¿Cuánto estarías dispuesta a renunciar porque _ellos_ fueran felices?- pregunta Selenity, Serena se le queda mirando un momento

-¿Cómo supis…?- comienza a decir Serena pero Selenity levanta una mano haciendole seña que se calle

-Solo responde, hija- dice Selenity

-No lo merecen, ni ellas ni nadie, ni por responsabilidad, ni por obligación u honor, el amor es lo que hace que una sailor senshi luche hasta la muerte- dice Serena bien decidida

-Lo sé- responde Selenity llevándose una mano al pecho

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Serena

-¡Ah! ¡El cuarto juez!- exclama la reina Selenity, Serena voltea y alcanza a ver una silueta entrando al lugar, Serena siente la atmósfera tornarse helada y terrorífica…

-¡No! Madre!- exclama Serena a punto de entrar en sofoco

---------------

Lita despierta y está en una casa, se levanta y mira con confusión todo a su alrededor

-¿Fue un sueño?- se pregunta Lita cuando de pronto comienza a caminar y llega a la cocina donde…

-Mamá- murmura Lita, la señora Kino voltea y se sonrie

-Hola hija, ¿Dormiste bien? Me preocupé cuando te acostaste anoche y creí que podrías estar enferma- dice su madre con voz melodiosa

-¡Ah! ¡Lita! ¡Que bueno que has despertado! ¿Por qué no me ayudas a…?- comienza a decir.

-Papa?- pregunta Lita sorprendida

-Ya, Sasuke, Lita a penas ha despertado y tu la molestas, ¿No ves que luce cansada?- pregunta su madre acercándose a Lita, luego quiere tocarle la frente, pero Lita se aparta

-¿Te sientes bien? Soy tu madre, Lita- dice la mujer, Lita se le queda mirando y las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos, luego corre hasta ellos y los abraza y llora

-Los amo mucho, los amo- exclama Lita llorando

-No te preocupes, mi amor, aquí estamos- dice su padre abrazándola con fuerza

---------------

Hotaru abre los ojos y ve a una mujer recostada en la cama donde Hotaru descansa

-Keiko, Keiko, despierta- dice Ichiro acercándose a la mujer, al levantarse, su largo cabello gris cae detrás de ella y sonrie al ver a Hotaru

-Me alegra que hayas despertado- dice la mujer mirando con dulzura a Hotaru quien siente sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Ah, hija, no llores, estarás bien- dice el profesor Tomoe tomando la mano de Hotaru con ternura, Keiko se quita del cuello el Cristal de Tioron y se lo pone a su hija

-Hotaru, hija, no llores por favor- le pide Keiko, Hotaru la mira

-Pero mamá- dice Hotaru

-Siempre estaré contigo, el Cristal te cuidará- dice Keiko emitiendo una profecía a futuro sin que ella misma lo supiera

-Pero es tuyo- dice Hotaru recuperándose del llanto

-Si, pero ahora será tuyo, me quedaré contigo para siempre- dice Keiko apartando el cabello de Hotaru de sus ojos

---------------

Haruka está conduciendo un auto a cientos de kilómetros por hora, siente la velocidad en sus venas

-¡Y Tenoh lleva la delantera! ¡Increíble control y manejo y velocidad! ¡Ha superado varios records ya!- escucha una voz gritándole por un altavoz

-Tengo que ganar, tengo que ganar- se decía Haruka en el manejo del vehiculo

--------------

Michiru está tocando el violín en una presentación, hay gente importante en la misma y está tocando suavemente, caundo de pronto se le olvida la nota que sigue, queda de pie mirando a la gente que está empezando a murmurar

-Toca, Michiru, toca!- exclama una voz, Michiru voltea a ver al que le está mencionando esto

-Papa- murmura Michiru

-¡Toca, Michiru!- exclama su padre desde la primera fila

----------------

-¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunta Amy a su padre quien está al pie de la escalera, su madre está de pie en la puerta

-Hola, Amy- responde finalmente su padre

-¿Has vuelto?- dice Amy, su madre suspira

-Amy, tu padre ha vuelto- dice su madre

-Me quedaré contigo para siempre- dice su padre abrazándola

-------------

Lita mira a sus padres

-Ustedes no son mis padres, son solo mi recuerdo- dice Lita, sus padres se le quedan mirando

-Pero Lita!- exclama su madre

-Los amo, pero es hora de que se vayan- dice Lita tomando su pluma

-¡Lita!- exclama su padre

-¡Angel del Trueno, Angel de Júpiter, Transformación!- grita Lita y el hechizo se rompe, quedando de pie frente a una puerta y comienza a correr

---------------

-No, no mama, no estaras conmigo para siempre- dice Hotaru

-Pero que dices mi amor?- pregunta Keiko sorprendida

-Te fuiste, te has ido, me has dejado el Cristal de Tioron, pero te has ido, tu recuerdo es quien me está cuidando ahora- dice Hotaru

-Has visto bien, estaré orgullosa de ti- dice Keiko, Hotaru toma su pluma y Keiko asiente

-¡Angel de la Destrucción, Angel de Saturno, Transformación!- grita Hotaru y el hechizo se rompe quedando de pie frente a una puerta y tambien comienza a correr

--------------

Haruka frena el vehiculo de pronto al salir del pit

-¡Tenoh se ha detenido! ¿Es que acaso está loco?- gritan por el altavoz

-Si, lo estoy! ¡Angel del viento, Angel de Uranus! ¡Transformación!- grita Haruka rompiendo el hechizo

-Si claro, hacerme recordar eso, soy mujer- dice Haruka comenzando a correr en dirección a la puerta

------------

-Hija, sigue tocando- dice su padre, Michiru se inclina en el escenario

-Te amo, papá, sigue tocando tu donde quiera que estes… ¡Angel del Océano, Angel de Neptuno, ¡Transformación!- grita Michiru rompiendo el hechizo, y luego sonrie tristemente

-Donde quiera que estés- dice antes de comenzar a correr hacia la puerta

------------

-me quedaré- dice su padre, Amy entonces se aleja de el

-He estado muchas veces en sueños parecidos y he sobrevivido- dice Amy, sus padres la miran confundidos

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunta su madre

-Volveré a casa, lo prometo, ¡Angel del Hielo, Angel de Mercurio!- grita Amy y el hechizo es roto, Amy queda de pie frente a la puerta

----------------

-¡Angel Transformación!- grita Serena quedando transformada, todos llegan al mismo tiempo a la gran puerta que tienen en frente

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?- pregunta Venus Knight al ver a todos

-Sencillo, trataron de tentarnos para vivir ese sueño, eso ya habia pasado antes, asi que, mejor usen nuevos trucos- dice Sailor Uranus

-Uranus tiene razón, los sueños son del pasado, no del futuro, el futuro somos nosotros- dice Sailor Neptune

-Listas?- pregunta Darien antes de abrir la puerta, todas asienten

Iiiiiiicccckkkk (rechinido de puerta XD)

-La energía maligna sigue creciendo, tengna cuidado, nuestros dos enemigos mas fuertes están juntos- dice Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn avanza con el Silence Glaive en alto

-¡Miren!- exclama Sailor Allegra, todos miran hacia una columna

-¡Es Lantis Kyoyama!- exclama Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn se adelanta

-¡No! ¡Saturn, espera!- grita Sailor Pluto, antes de que Sailor Saturn llegue a la columna, las raices apresan a Lantis de nuevo

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, nos honran con su presencia- dice una terrible voz

-¡Guardian de la Luna!- grita Clow

-Me reconociste, me alegro!- exclama el Guardian de la Luna apareciendo frente a ellos, todos se ponen en posición de ataque

-¿Qué has hecho?- grita SAilor Uranus enojada

-Eso pregunto, ¿a que han venido? Los hubiera recibido de mejor manera, sus sueños no eran precisamente lo que yo esperaba ver- dice el Guardian de la Luna

-¡Devuelvenos las estrellas eternas!- grita Venus Knight

-Tranquilizate, Touya, se las devolveré- dice el Guardian tomando las estrellas y haciendolas levitar hasta donde ellos estaban, Clow toma las estrellas entre sus manos

-¿Así de facil?- pregunta Clow sorprendido

-Si, ¿Querian pelea? ¿Querian morir ya? Estoy cansado, los destruiré después, vayanse- dice el Guardian dandole la espalda

-Entonces, ¿Para que has tomado las estrellas?- exclama Endimion

-Lo hice por accidente, buscaba la última esfera y mi radar falló, el General me trajo las estrellas que se interpusieron entre la búsqueda de la última esfera, miren, hagamos una cosa, estoy harto, cansado y fastidiado, larguense de aquí y viviran mas tiempo- dice el Guardian bostezando

-¿Qué haces tu con Lantis?- grita entonces Sailor Saturn

-Ah! El señor Kyoyama y yo teníamos un trato, el perdió su parte, ahora yo tomé lo que era mío legalmente, El Mismo- dice el Guardian

-¡déjalo ir!- exclama Sailor Saturn, los ojos de Lantis Kyoyama se abren a mas no poder sorprendido

-¿Qué lo deje ir?- pregunta el Guardian sonriendo malévolamente

-¡he dicho!- exclama Sailor SAturn apuntándolo con el Silence Glaive, el Guardian se sonrie

-Si supieras lo que estás diciendo, no me apuntarías con tu varita- dice el Guardian

-¿De que estás hablando?- pregunta Sailor Moon

-Deja ir a Lantis Kyoyama, Guardian de la Luna- dice Neptune Knight conciente del amor de Hotaru por Lantis

-No tengo porque y me sorprenden que ustedes me pidan eso, es un asunto de el y yo, y a ustedes le conviene- dice el Guardian dándose la vuelta

-¡Que lo dejes ir!- grita Sailor Saturn

-¿Insistes? Hmmm, ya se, ¿Qué estás dispuesta a entregar por el?- pregunta entonces el Guardian, Sailor Saturn mira hacia Lantis

-¡No! ¡Es una trampa! ¡no hagas caso!- exclama entonces Venus Knight, pero Sailor Saturn mira los ojos aterrados de Lantis

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Sailor Saturn frunciendo el ceño

-Yo a el, matarlo, es mi parte del trato- dice el Guardián

-No, Sailor Saturn, es una trampa!- exclama Sailor Pluto

-¿Matarlo?- pregunta Sailor Saturn

-Si y es mas, de una vez, me está ocupando espacio- dice el Guardian sacando un hacha entre sus manos acercándose a la columna donde Lantis Kyoyama estaba atado

-¡No! ¡Detente!- grita Sailor Saturn

-ya vayanse, esto es asunto mio!- exclama el Guardian haciendole un swing al hacha

-¡NO! ¡DETENTE!- grita Sailor Saturn chocando su Silence Glaive con la lanza, Lantis sigue aterrado en su mirada aunque no puede proferir palabra por las raices atravesadas en su boca

-Agh! Pero como fastidias!- exclama el Guardian y en ese momento se interpone Clow

-¿Qué quieres para dejarlo ir?- pregunta Clow

-Sailor Saturn, entrégame tu Cristal por tu propia voluntad- dice entonces el Guardian, todos quedan asombrados

-¿Mi que?- pregunta Sailor Saturn

-¡NO! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- grita entonces Clow, pero prontamente unas columnas de cristal atrapan a todos los guardianes y a los senshis

-Estan interfiriendo en tu amor, siempre lo hacen, ¿No es asi?- pregunta el Guardian, todos quedan asombrados

-¡No le hagas caso!- grita Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Interferir?- pregunta Sailor Saturn

-Si me entregas tu Cristal, la corona de la princesa de Saturno buscará nueva dueña, y una nueva Sailor Saturn despertará pronto, yo solo quiero tu Cristal actual, el que está en tu pluma de transformación, de esa manera, dejarás de ser Sailor Saturn, el cristal perderá poder, yo solo quiero la piedrita, y tu serás una chica normal, común y corriente, amando a Lantis Kyoyama sin tener que renunciar a el, y el a ti- dice el Guardian, Sailor Saturn siente sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¡No lo hagas!- grita Clow, Sailor Saturn mira a Lantis quien tiene los ojos aterrados tambien llenos de lágrimas, Saturn supone que es por el terror del Guardian

-Entonces lo mataré- dice el Guardian haciendo un swing para matar a Lantis

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!- grita Saturn

-¡NO!- gritan todos, en ese momento, SAilor Saturn cierra los ojos y los lazos que cubren su cuerpo se retiran dejándole el uniforme del colegio Mugen

-¡Hotaru Tomoe! ¡Que sorpresa tan ¿Inesperada?- dice el Guardian de la Luna cambiando el tono de su voz de sorpresa a sarcasmo, Lantis deja caer tres o cuatro lágrimas de sus ojos aterrados

-Ya lo ha visto, mi identidad ha sido descubierta, aquí está la pluma- dice Hotaru extendiendo la pluma hacia el Guardian quien está por tomarla cuando Hotaru la retira

-¡Libera a Lantis!- exige Hotaru con ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Como tu ordenes- dice el Guardian liberando a Lantis que cae al suelo de rodillas, luego se levanta con una furia impresionante

-¡Maldito! ¡Tu sabias!- grita Lantis queriendo atacarlo, cuando el Guardian se voltea hacia atrás

-Hotaru Tomoe, te presento a Lantis Kyoyama, El General de mis ejércitos- dice el Guardian provocandole la transformación involuntaria a Lantis, todos, incluyendo a Hotaru quedan O.O

-¡No! ¡No es verdad!- grita Hotaru desgarrada, las columnas dejan libres a sus prisioneros

-Por eso se me hacía tan extraño que me pidieras que liberara a tu peor enemigo, a aquel que te provocó heridas graves y que no solo eso, sino que hizo una excelente actuación para poder retirar la última esfera n.n- dice el Guardian de la Luna tomando la pluma de Hotaru y convirtiendola en el Silence Glaive

-¿Qué?- preguntan todos

-¡Eres un canalla!- grita Lantis arrojándose contra el Guardian pero el Guardian lo rechaza

-Hotaru, ¿Creiste que Lantis te amaba? Fue solo la manera para obtener la última esfera, muchas gracias- dice el Guardian, luego voltea a ver a Lantis

-Ya puedes arrancarle el corazón, General, pero no me hagas mugrero, acaban de limpiar- dice el Guardian desapareciendo, Hotaru sigue en shock, todos de igual forma aparecen de pronto en un parque, era de noche y no habia ni un alma.

-¡Hotaru! ¡No le creas! ¡Te mintió!- exclama Lantis, Hotaru voltea a verlo

-Las espadas de la Luz y la Sombra- dice Clow al verlas, Lantis voltea a ver a Hotaru nada mas

-Muñeca, hazme caso, por favor, yo no sabia…- comienza a decir Lantis pero una sonora bofetada se llena en el ambiente, luego, Hotaru se voltea y empieza a caminar lejos de ahí, cuando Lantis intenta ir detrás de ella, Clow y Pluto se atraviesan

-Intentalo, y te sellaré en el portal de la oscuridad- dice Pluto con el seño fruncido, Lantis mira como todos lo observan con una mezcla de tristeza, enojo y furia

-Acercáte de nueva cuenta a Hotaru y yo mismo me encargaré de crear una paradoja en tu tiempo para desaparecerlo todo- dice Clow retirándose de ahí, todos se van dejando a Lantis abandonado en medio de ese parque

-Ya no te necesito, Lantis- dice una voz de mujer

-Matame- dice Lantis cerrando los ojos

-No, te liberaré, cumpliste tu promesa, ahora, eres libre- dice la mujer, y las marcas de sus manos y su frente desaparecen

-----------------

Hotaru continua su camino hasta llegar a su casa, toca el timbre, y Nadeshiko abre

-¿Por qué has llegado caminando? Te noto extraña, ¡Ah! Tu…- comienza a decir Nadeshiko, Hotaru voltea a verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de pronto cae inconciente de rodillas mientras que Nadeshiko intenta levantarla

-¡Hotaru! ¡Hotaru! ¡HOTARU!- grita Nadeshiko con Hotaru en sus brazos, pero Hotaru está inconciente

----------------------

-¡Yue!- exclama Amy echandose a sus brazos cuando despierta

-¡Ay Paris! Estas bien- dice Lita llorando mientras Paris la abraza

-Middles, estan bien!- exclama Lucy emocionada al verlos a todos ponerse de pie, todos estan felices y rodeados de sus seres amados, en ese momento, Mina voltea

-¿Dónde está Hotaru?- pregunta Mina

-Hotaru ya no puede entrar aquí- dice Clow con su voz endurecida, los que habian estado heridos se voltean a ver confusos, mientras que los que sabian de la situación solo suspiran, Endimion comienza a contarles lo sucedido, todos cierran los puños enfurecidos

-Aprovecharse del corazón de una niña, eso es criminal!- grita Ráfaga histérico, Nadeshiko entra a la Sala y todos se le quedan mirando

-¿Cómo está Hotaru?- pregunta Clef

-Mal, no ha despertado- dice Nadeshiko con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas

-Si yo fuera ella, no despertaba- dice Michiru bajando la mirada

-¿Cómo saber que el Silence Glaive era la última esfera?- pregunta Clow

-Era obvio, la DeathSilence Orb debia estar en el guardian que la custodiaba, al ser la esfera mas poderosa, debia estar en un lugar resguardado, pero Hotaru ha dejado de ser peligrosa, el Guardian fue inteligente y retiró la esfera antes de que Hotaru, en su furia al descubrir lo de Lantis, la hubiera usado sin darse cuenta, activándola con su poder destructivo interno, ahora que Hotaru ha renunciado a ser una senshi, ya no puede destruir nada, pero su corazón irá muriendo lentamente- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Pareces muy tranquilo- dice Clow molesto por sus palabras

-Ya la he perdido dos veces, bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida- dice el profesor serio y se retira, todos atribuyen su frialdad al dolor de perder a Hotaru

---------------------

El profesor se aleja de la Sala de las 12 Estrellas y sube a ver a Hotaru quien está recostada en su cama, la habitación está totalmente oscurecida

-El Guardian nos ayudó de una manera que no podiamos esperar, fue inteligente, pero a su vez, nos liberó a nosotros- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Lo sé, sin el poder de Sailor Saturn, seré libre, el espiritu de Hotaru morirá y yo seré un ser vivo y usaré el cuerpo de Hotaru para vivir- dice una voz maligna proveniente de Hotaru

-Profesor, las cosas han salido mejor que como usted las ha planeado- dice Kaolinete

-Lo se, mi bella Kaolinete- dice el profesor

-pero hay problemas, si Hotaru no muere, yo no podré ocupar su cuerpo- dice la voz

-Tranquilizate, Dama 9, no tardará en hacerlo, ha sido herida de muerte, no tiene otra alternativa que esa- dice el profesor Tomoe sonriendo, cuando de pronto, Hotaru parece querer hablar en sueños

------------

Hotaru está perdida en su inconciente, cuando escucha a lo lejos, un arrullo que parece despertarla

…Que duermo en el silencio

…nieve… cubierto

entre mis sueños llamandote

…..

Buscare tan lejos……

…..que hayan quedado

….entre tus alas….

Que Nunca te iras….

suavemente…plumas de mis alas, te dare….

Iremos atraves de la oscuridad….

De la noche…. Mar….

…por encontrar…

….duermo entre lagrimas…

Y en mi soledad buscandote

…entre mis sueños tu nombre dire…

Tu eres…

--------------------

Fin del capitulo 22


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: La Buena, La Mala y La Dama

-Profesor, las cosas han salido mejor que como usted las ha planeado- dice Kaolinete

-Lo se, mi bella Kaolinete- dice el profesor

-pero hay problemas, si Hotaru no muere, yo no podré ocupar su cuerpo- dice la voz

-Tranquilizate, Dama 9, no tardará en hacerlo, ha sido herida de muerte, no tiene otra alternativa que esa- dice el profesor Tomoe sonriendo, cuando de pronto, Hotaru parece querer hablar en sueños

-Hay algo que me inquieta, profesor- dice la voz de Hotaru pero que en realidad es Dama9

-Dime, Dama9- dice el profesor

-no se que es, pero mi fuerza es debil, necesito corazones puros para poder salir de esto- dice Dama9, el profesor sonrie

-El corazón de una senshi es mas que suficiente, no?- pregunta el profesor de manera malvada

-No es lo que quiero, quiero muchos, quiero que mi energia se vea multiplicada por cada corazón robado- dice Dama9, el profesor asiente

-Ah! Ya entendi, el viejo Colegio Mugen servirá para tus propósitos, vamos- dice el profesor, Hotaru se levanta de la cama, pero su mirada es oscuramente maligna

------------

Hotaru sigue perdida en sus sueños, como si hubiese sido sellada cuando de pronto

-Hotaru, Hotaru- escucha una voz murmurando

-¿Padre?- pregunta Hotaru volteando en sus sueños, la imagen del profesor Tomoe aparece sonriendo

-Ahora, has sido despojada de tu fuerza y valor, los recuperarás- dice el profesor, Hotaru se voltea

-De mi corazón- responde Hotaru sin mirar

-Hotaru, volverás- dice su padre

-Renuncié a ser una senshi voluntariamente, entregé el Silence Glaive- dice Hotaru, su padre se sonrie

-Aunque lo hayas entregado, sigue siendo tuyo- dice el profesor, Hotaru voltea a verlo

-Hija mía, no dudes en hacer lo correcto, no dudes- dice el profesor, Hotaru se le queda mirando

-Pero a que te refieres?- pregunta Hotaru

-No dudes- insiste el profesor antes de desvanecerse en sus pensamientos y en que Hotaru quede perdida de nuevo

-------------------

-La compañía Atari ha conseguido adquirir mas del 50 de las acciones de Cephirot, convirtiendose asi en dueño virtual, su presidente y la mesa directiva de Cephirot ha sufrido un cambio radical cuando Zagato Kyoyama ha renunciado de manera voluntaria a su puesto de presidente financiero a Cephirot mientras que el presidente general, Lantis Kyoyama ha sido depuesto a causa de la decisión de la mesa directiva conjunta, Atari ha asumido el mando de Cephirot, convirtiendose asi, en la empresa para la familia mas grande de todo Japón y una de las diez empresas mas grandes de toda Asia entrando asi en las 25 empresas reconocidas a nivel mundial…- dice un señor en la tele antes de que Raye apague el televisor

-¡Esto es un desastre! Lantis Kyoyama resultó ser El General, ¿Por qué renunciar a Cephirot?- pregunta Mina

-Es obvio que hemos descubierto la identidad del Guardian de la Luna tambien- dice Raye

-Lo que a mi me deja pensando, ¿No era Esmeralda Ferio la novia de Zagato Kyoyama?- pregunta Serena, todos voltean a verse

-Si, y que tiene que ver?- pregunta Mina

-¿No es obvio? Lita, ¿tu sabes algo al respecto?- pregunta Serena

-Vaya, Serena, me sorprendes ahora con tu ingenio- responde Raye

-Lo único que se, es que Esmeralda no ha visto a Zagato en un tiempo, supongo que por lo de la compañía- dice Lita

-O que está buscando la manera de asesinarnos a sangre fría- contesta Mina poniendo cara de tristeza, cuando Touya se le queda mirando al entrar a la habitación donde estaban reunidas en el Templo de Raye

-No es gracioso, Mina- dice Touya provocandole que se avergüence

-Lo siento- dice Mina

-Nada nos puede hacer pensar que El Guardian de la Luna es Zagato- dice Amy

-Al contrario, todo nos hace pensar que el Guardian de la Luna es Zagato, pero el General, que haya sido Lantis?- pregunta Raye todavía incrédula

-No era un buen joven, pero tampoco como para que fuera el odioso General que nos quería asesinar a cualquier precio- dice Nicolai pensativo

-De pensar en esas bolas de energía que nos arrebataron las estrellas, brrr, no quiero ni pensarlo de nuevo!- exclama Mina abrázandose a si misma, Touya la rodea con sus brazos

-Ni yo- dice Touya provocándole de nuevo que se ruborice

-Chicos, Hotaru ha despertado- dice Yue entrando de improviso volando a la habitación

-¿Y como está? ¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunta Serena

-Nada, está totalmente ida- dice Yue

-¿Pero está conciente?- pregunta Amy

-Si, pero no quiere comer, ni responde nada, ni siquiera voltea a ver a nadie, Nadeshiko está tranquila porque despertó, el profesor Tomoe parece ansioso, y Kaolinete reaccionó como si quisiera haberlo visto morir- dice Yue

-Kaolinete trama algo- dice Touya

-¿No está Tellum en tu invernadero? A lo mejor ella sabe algo- dice Serena

-No, ya le pregunté disimuladamente, es obvio que KAolinete no comparte sus planes, solamente usó a las muñecas, Mimet tampoco sabe nada, Seiya y Yaten estuvieron preguntándole- dice Touya

-¿Sera cierto lo que dijo Clow?- pregunta de pronto Amy llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Yue

-Que cuando una senshi renuncia, rapidamente es elegida otra para reencarnar y tomar su lugar?- pregunta Amy

-Si, pero la senshi que renuncio tiene que morir de otra manera, la estrella eterna no brilla de nuevo- dice Yue

-En teoría- dice Clef entrando de pronto a la habitación junto con Satoshi

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo es que entran sin que yo me de cuenta?- grita Raye histérica

-Es fácil, no nos puedes ver volar- responde Satoshi sonriendo

-Grr… me las pagarán- dice Raye

-¿A que te refieres con "En Teoria"?- pregunta Serena a Clef, todos se quedan callados

-Obviamente, todos nacimos de nuevo en esta época con los recuerdos del pasado sellados, para no afectar nuestras vidas, al menos, ese era el deseo de la reina Selenity y del rey Endimion antes de hacerlo, poco a poco, nuestros recuerdos han sido abiertos de nuevo, pero no serán totalmente recordados hasta que el sello no sea roto en su totalidad, pero de todos, Clow, Setsuna y yo somos los que tenemos los recuerdos mas despiertos- dice Clef

-Lo que quiere decir que…?- pregunta Mina

-En Teoría, me refiero a eso, eso se supo en teoría, porque ninguna senshi había renunciado voluntariamente antes, aun, cuando Haruka y Michiru renunciaron a servir a la princesa Serena, solamente pasaron a servir a Sailor Galaxia, pero no dejaron de ser Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, la única senshi que renunció voluntariamente a todo, y que aun, entregó su estrella eterna a cambio de otra cosa, es la única que sabría que eso pasaría, porque ella vió que eso sucedió, nadie tenia acceso a la Sala de las 12 Estrellas en el pasado, ni aun las mismas princesas o los principes, mucho menos los guardianes, la senshi que renunció y que entregó todo, miró que eso pasó en la Sala, ella estuvo ahí y de ahí es donde partió todo, obviamente, la senshi moriría y sería sustituida lo que olvidaría todo lo que sucedió- comienza a decir Clef

-O sea, que si solo una senshi ha renunciado, entonces, ¿Cómo sabe el guardian que eso pasaría? ¿Qué las coronas cambian y que una nueva senshi es buscada para remplazar?- pregunta Raye sorprendida

-Recuerden cuando murió "entre comillas" Hotaru, no fue remplazada, no nació otra Sailor Saturn, sino ella misma renació para tomar su lugar de nuevo, cuando Sailor Pluto murió en el incidente del helicóptero cuando lo de Dama 9, no murió totalmente, sino que renació de nuevo y tomó su lugar, la única forma de que el Guardian supiera esa información, es de dos formas… numero 1: tiene su recuerdo del pasado, sabe quien es, que hizo y que hará, numero 2: esa información la obtuvo de alguna otra fuente, y a mi juicio, considero yo que la obtuvo de alguien mas- dice Clef

-¿De quien?- preguntan todos a la vez

-De la senshi que renunció a todo, de la senshi que dijo haber renunciado a todo, y no lo hizo, de Sailor Earth- responde Clef provocandoles a todos una mirada aterradora

-¿Eso quiere decir…?- comienza a decir Michiru

-Sailor Earth quiere despertar, y necesita el Diamante Platina para hacerlo- dice Satoshi estirándose

-¿Cuándo adivinaron todo eso?- exclama Serena sorprendida

-Cuando yo se los dije- dice Darien entrando a la casa

-¿Cuándo tu que?- exclama Serena sorprendida, todos se miran callados

-El príncipe me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que quería decirme algo, Satoshi, Darien y yo nos vimos y Darien nos contó un pedazo de su recuerdo- dice Clef

-hay una mujer de cabellos dorados, mirada suplicante y condición frágil de salud, ella baja a la Sala de las 12 Estrellas y para renunciar a su privilegio de senshi para salvar a alguien, en el camino, se encuentra con otra senshi quien le ruega que no renuncie, la batalla de alguna manera provoca que Sailor Earth muera pero su espiritu no muere, sino que con la furia de la venganza, la ira y la traición reviva y comienza a crear maldad a su alrededor, la Sala de las 12 Estrellas se protege atacando al ser malvado que ha entrado y Sailor Dark Earth es expulsada de la Sala que ha cambiado para su protección, para proteger las armas y los cristales que son las mismas estrellas eternas de cada senshi… yo lo ví, porque yo estuve ahí- dice Darien, todos quedan asombrados

-Sailor Earth quiere despertar, su maldad es lo que ha provocado la búsqueda de las 12 esferas, ¿Es acaso ella quien asesinó a cada guardian?- pregunta AMy preocupada

-La maldad de Sailor Earth es inversamente proporcional al poder de Sailor Earth, solamente hay una senshi mas poderosa que Sailor Earth, y es Sailor Moon, aun Sailor Saturn con el poder de la destrucción no podría derrotar a Sailor Moon, de hecho, ya vimos, que no lo hizo- dice Clef

-Increible- exclaman todos

-Bien chicos, es hora de terminar con tanta plática, tenemos que irnos, hay tarea que entregar para mañana- dice Touya sonriendo, todos se le quedan mirando feo ¬¬

-------------------------

Setsuna está impartiendo clase

-Cuando la integral y la derivada forman…- comienza a decir Setsuna, todos están apuntando lo que Setsuna está anotando en el pizarrón, en una de las esquinas, está Satoshi, delante de el está Haruka, luego Clef, luego Michiru, y Touya al frente, el asiento de Hotaru está vacío, recordándole a los miembros de esta fila que su compañera está mal

-¿De quien es el asiento vacío?- pregunta de pronto alguien en el salón, Setsuna voltea

-Hagame el favor de guardar silencio, Hiwatari- dice Setsuna, todos habían olvidado a Hotaru, era obvio, al desaparecer una senshi, desaparece toda información sobre la misma y es olvidada hasta el siguiente brillo de la estrella eterna

-Esto es insoportable- murmuró Michiru mientras tenia la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados sobre su silla

-Señorita Kaioh, guarde silencio por favor, no lo repetiré de nuevo- dice Setsuna mirando a todo el salón severamente, Michiru se ve regañada aun por su amiga que se ve obligada a guardar apariencias

-¿Soy yo o está muy tenso el ambiente?- pregunta Clef

-Joven Umino, silencio he dicho!- exclama Setsuna, pero la campana hace su aparición y todo el salón sale corriendo, Setsuna se deja caer agotada en la silla, Satoshi, Touya, Michiru, Clef y Haruka se ponen en pie y se acercan al escritorio

-A nosotros tambien nos duele- dice Michiru, Setsuna se sonrie con tristeza

-Que ironía, hace un par de años quería asesinarla- dice Setsuna, en ese momento, ven a la gente correr por el pasillo de la escuela asustados

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Haruka asomándose por la puerta, la gente huye aterrada

-¡Hey! ¡Harada! ¿Qué está pasando?- grita Touya, pero los chicos pasan sin poner atención, hasta que Haruka detiene a un tipo del cuello

-Uy, eso duele- dice Satoshi

-Cuatro chicas con el uniforme del colegio se volvieron locas y están atacando a los alumnos, les estan quitando unas cosas que salen de su pecho!- exclama el joven y sigue corriendo

-¿cosas que salen de su pecho?- pregunta Michiru sorprendida

-¡Ah! ¡Esa energía!- exclama Setsuna, todos sacan las plumas

-¡Angel de Pluton! ¡Angel de Neptuno! ¡Angel de Uranus! ¡Angel de Venus!- exclaman todos logrando la transformación Angel, todos mandan llamar sus nuevas armas y salen al pasillo, ven que abajo están reunidas varias personas desmayadas con sus corazones flotando, muchos huyen y quieren salir del colegio, pero de pronto ven a Lantis voltear a todas partes confundido

-¿Qué está pasando?- exclama Lantis de pronto topándose con ellos

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡No debes meterte en lo que no te importa!- le exclama Sailor Pluto

-Estos corazones puros son de los estudiantes del colegio- dice Lantis mirándolos

-¿Qué? ¿Tambien los quieres?- exclama Sailor Neptune

-¡HOTARU!- exclama de pronto Sailor Uranus, todos voltean y ven a Hotaru con su vestido corto negro, sus mallones negros y sus zapatillas, ojos rojos y malignos y su cabello a la cintura

-¡HOTARU!- exclama Lantis sin poder creer lo que sus ojos ven

-Hotaru ya no es quien ustedes creen- dice una joven apareciendo detrás de Hotaru

-Ahora es una de nosotras- dice otra joven con una gemela a su lado

-Y tiene un poder impresionante para albergar a nuestra aliada- dice otra joven mas

-¡Vilyu! ¡Euyel! ¡Ciprin! ¡Petirol!- exclama Lantis

-¿Las conoces?- pregunta Neptune Knight sorprendido

-Las muñecas de Pharaon 90! Estaban contratadas para localizar la última esfera- dice Lantis

-¿nos estás delatando?- pregunta Vilyu molesta

-¿Pero que le han hecho a Hotaru?- exclama Lantis sorprendido y angustiado

-Tu la mataste, nosotros usamos su cuerpo- dice Hotaru con otra voz maligna

-¡No puede ser!- exclaman SAilor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto a la vez

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Lantis

-¿Neptune? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Neptune Knight preocupado

-Si, Neptune, dile lo que sucede- dice Dark Hotaru endureciendo su voz

-¿Qué le pasa a Hotaru?- pregunta Lantis aun sin comprender

-¡No es Hotaru! ¡Es… agh!- exclama Sailor Uranus antes de que el cabello de Hotaru crezca mas y se extienda rapidamente a ella y la tome por el cuello apretándoselo

-¿Eh?- pregunta Neptune Knight

-¡Hotaru!- exclama Lantis

-No la llames, ella no existe mas- dice Dark Hotaru apretando entre sus cabellos a Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto

-¡Dama 9!- grita Sailor Neptune levantando su tridente y golpeandola, los cabellos se aflojan y las sailors caen al suelo

-¡Ahora!- exclama Venus Knight

-¡Dragon De Neptuno!- grita Neptune Knight

-¡Dragón de Venus!- grita Venus Knight

-¡Dragon de Uranus!- grita Uranus Knight

-¡NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- grita Lantis atravesándose, los 3 se ven obligados a cambiar el rumbo de los ataques

-Quitate de en medio!- grita Uranus Knight, en eso, los cabellos de Hotaru Dark crecen hasta apresar de nuevo a las Senshi y a los Caballeros, comienza a robarles energia y a aplicarles otra energia destructora

-¡Hotaru! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- grita Lantis suplicante, ahora, sin su traje de General, parece mas debil y desubicado

-¡Idiotas! ¡Creyeron vencerme! ¡Pues recibirán su merecido!- exclama Kaolinete, Hotaru Dark arroja a las senshis con fuerza lejos de ahí y a los caballeros, las "muñecas" emanan una esfera de energia cada una y las lanzan contra ellos, pero en ese momento, sin que nadie sepa de donde, aparece un campo de energía que impide que las esferas los golpeen

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Sailor Pluto mirando hacia las "muñecas" pero en ese momento, aparece volando en el cielo Pluto Knight y toma a Lantis y a las chicas

-¡Son demasiado poderosas! ¡Larguemonos de aquí! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- exclama Pluto Knight, todos se toman de la mano y esperan otro ataque de nuevo

-¡PLanet Teleport! Exclaman todos y una maraña de energía aparece y son teletransportados de inmediato.

---------------------

Serena está muy atenta (aja, si claro ¬¬) a la clase de matemáticas, la profesora Kaho Mizuki está explicando vectores

-Y entonces, sobre el cuadrante Y de nuestro… Ah?- se pregunta la profesora cuando se siente un leve temblor, todos los estudiantes levantan la mirada y miran a la profesora

-Será mejor que salgamos, todos en calma, ya conocen las indicaciones- dice la profesora, todos se ponen de pie y un temblor mas fuerte se deja sentir

-Ah! ¿Qué es eso?- exclaman las senshis presentes saliendo del salón

-Ustedes lo saben bien- dice Seiya, todas sacan su pluma, pero en eso, Esmeralda Ferio está ahí parada como desubicada

-¡Esmeralda! ¡No debes estar aquí, es peligroso!- exclama Paris

-Al contrario, Paris, debo estar aquí- responde Esmeralda con toda su dulzura, en ese momento, Serena siente un tirón como de maldad

-Paris, aléjate de ella- dice Serena de improviso, Paris voltea a verla

-¿Qué dices, Serena?- pregunta Lita confundida

-Paris, es verdad lo que digo- dice Serena, Paris y Esmeralda miran a Serena

-¡Serena! ¡Muevete! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- exclama Seiya, pero Serena sigue con la mirada fija

-Esmeralda, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta Serena, Esmeralda entonces se pone afligida

-¡Paris! ¿Por qué me hace esas preguntas? ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Vamonos de aquí! ¡Llévame a otra parte!- dice Esmeralda, pero entonces Serena toma a Paris del hombro

-Paris, no es lo que tu crees- le dice Serena, todos siguen sin comprender

-¡SERENA!- grita de pronto Luna desde un tejado

-¡NOOOOOOoooooo!- grita Seiya, Esmeralda traia por debajo de sus vestidos una daga y en el preciso momento que quiso clavarsela a Serena en el pecho, Seiya se atraviesa y recibe la mortal estocada

-¡SERENA!- exclaman las senshis aturdidas

-¡Seiya!- grita Serena

-¡Esmeralda!- grita Paris, Esmeralda se hace hacia atrás

-¡No debi haber fallado!- exclama Esmeralda

-Tu no eres mi hermana!- exclama Paris aterrado

-Te equivocas, si lo soy, el problema es que no soy la hermana quien tu creiste que era- dice Esmeralda enderezándose y transformándose (como Esmeralda malvada en Guerreras Mágicas) y de pronto aparece Zagato caminando detrás de ella con su hacha en mano

-¡El Guardian si es Zagato!- exclaman todos

-¡¿Quieren una batalla?!- exclama Esmeralda divertida

-¡Planet Teleport!- recibe Esmeralda por respuesta, Zagato intenta hacer un swing con el hacha pero no logra golpearlos antes de tiempo

---------------------------

Todos llegan en ese momento a la sala de la familia Tomoe, todos se voltean a ver en la sala a Serena inclinada junto a un Seiya moribundo y pálido

-Cabeza de bombón, no llores- dice Seiya mirándola

-Pero Seiya!- exclama Serena llorosa y con los ojos inchados por tanto llorar

-Príncipe!- exclama de pronto Eagle Vision, todos voltean y Darien acaba de entrar por la puerta

-Su Majestad- dice Seiya con la voz entrecortada

-Eres una senshi y como tal has procedido- dice Darien, Seiya cierra los ojos y su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse

-He cumplido mi misión de proteger a mi princesa- dice Seiya con una sonrisa, su cuerpo se afloja

-¡Seiya!- gritan Yaten y Taiki, pero Seiya ya no está presente, las senshis tienen los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los guardianes simplemente bajan sus alas y la cabeza, Mina no soporta y se abraza a Touya llorando, los guardianes faltantes pronto aparecen como llamados de pronto

-¡No Seiya! ¡Noooooo!- grita Serena elevando sus manos hacia los pequeños puntos de luz que se desvanecían en el aire

-Cabeza de bombón, nunca te olvidaré- se escucha la voz en el aire, Lantis en una esquina se queda mirando la situación

-¡Tu….!- grita Yaten corriendo hacia Lantis quien solo lo mira con tristeza y resignación

-Si me has de matar por eso, no te preocupes, hace tiempo que estoy muerto- dice Lantis, Yaten quiere irse sobre el, pero Clow se interpone

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Clow mirando a las inner

-Esmeralda, se transformó en algo horrible, quiso atacar a Serena y Seiya se atravesó salvándola- dice Raye que parecía la única dispuesta a hablar

-¿Cómo fue eso?- pregunta Clow angustiado

-De pronto, su actitud comenzó a cambiar, nunca la había visto asi- dice Paris visiblemente afectado

-¿Alguna vez sospechaste que Esmeralda fuera Sailor Earth?- pregunta Clow, todos se le quedan mirando

-¿Qué Esmeralda que?- exclaman todos a la vez

-¡Sailor Earth!- exclaman todos, Clow mira a Lantis que seguia en la misma esquina

-Ustedes si lo sabian, verdad?- pregunta Clow a Lantis quien se les queda mirando

-Si, Zagato sabía, y Zagato tambien sabia la identidad de todas y cada una de las senshis y guardianes, nunca me lo dijo, pero era obvio que lo sabia- dice Lantis con la mirada perdida hacia fuera, estaba comenzando a nevar

-Ahora nos enfrentamos a Dama 9 y a Sailor Dark Earth- dice Setsuna, Serena está llorando aun

-No podemos enfrentarlas juntas, y ellas no pueden enfrentarse a nosotros asi nada más- dice Clow

-Tenemos que hacerle frente de todas maneras, entre las dos están destruyendo todo- dice Clef, Clow asiente

-Las Senshi no tienen el mismo poder unas que otras, al igual que los guardianes, ahora con Sailor Dark Earth despierta, no nos queda otra salida mas que detener la llamada del Diamante Platina, que eso será lo que estarán tramando, y la llegada de la Infinita Oscuridad para entre ambos grupos manejarlo- dice Clow

-¿Quién es mas poderosa, Sailor Earth o Dama 9?- pregunta de pronto Amy

-Ambas, mientras Zagato continue sirviendo a Sailor Earth o Dama 9 continue robando corazones puros, sus poderes crecerán, y su ambición considero yo, tambien- dice Clow

-¿Podemos detenerlas?- pregunta Michiru

-No, nuestra intención será detener la llamada del Diamante Platina e impedir la llegada de la Infinita Oscuridad- dice Clow

-¿Cómo haremos eso?- pregunta Amy

-Solo hay una manera de hacer eso y Zagato se encargó de eliminarlo- dice Lantis y todos voltearon

-¡Tu sabes algo!- exclama Serena levantándose un tanto agresiva, todos se prepararon

-Se mucho mas de lo que crees, ¿Recuerdas que yo era el malo? ¡Aun con la muerte de Serenity nada se resolvería!- contesta Lantis a modo sarcástico hacia Serena, pero de pronto, Serena cayó de rodillas con las manos juntas y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar miró a Lantis

-Se lo suplico, señor Kyoyama, si aun tengo que morir por este planeta… eso haré- dice Serena, cuando un resplandor la cubre, del broche del Cristal de Plata emana una energía que la cubre y la hace aparecer como la reina Serenity, Lantis se le queda mirando, casi todos hacen el ademan de inclinar la cabeza ante su presencia, pero aun Lantis se endereza sin importarle la presencia de la misma Serenity, aun Darien es afectado por el mismo poder del Cristal de Plata y su transformación se convierte en el principe Endimion, ambos miran a Lantis

-¿a ti te importó Hotaru?- pregunta Lantis molesto, Serenity continua manteniendo su mirada dulce y triste hacia Lantis pero no lograba remover ese corazón de piedra, a pesar de no ser mas el General, Lantis continuaba manteniendo el corazón frío como el hielo y ojos penetrantes y helados como la misma nieve, Serenity no pudiendo soportar mas la mirada sin vida de Lantis cayó al suelo como inconciente

-¡Serena!- exclaman todos, pero Endimion la levanta

-Hablaré, solo para que se den cuenta que el destino de su tonto planeta está firmado al igual que el de nosotros- dice Lantis cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia fuera, la nieve caia con fuerza, pero de pronto un terremoto sacudió la ciudad

-------------------------------

Esmeralda se sentó en lo que solía ser las industrias Cephirot, en la silla ejecutiva de Lantis y sonrió con maldad, pronto, un gran terremoto sacudió a la ciudad entera y columnas de tierra, cemento, varilla y demás, se levantaron del suelo formando horrorosos picos y columnas firmes, convirtiendo todos los terrenos de Cephirot en un horrible castillo sin techo, lúgubre y sin alguna esperanza de vida en sus instalaciones.

-El Diamante Platina no tarda en revelar su localización, y entonces si, con la fuente de Energía de la Tierra misma, lograré mi objetivo y el reino de Tokio de Cristal será mio y yo seré su reina!- dice Esmeralda emocionada y feliz, Zagato se inclina

-Me alegro, mi reina, que ya te encuentras mucho mejor- dice Zagato casi sonriendo, Esmeralda asiente

-Y no te preocupes, te daré tu recompensa, el mejor de mis sirvientes- dice Esmeralda, Zagato entonces se le queda mirando

-¿Sirviente? ¡Esmeralda! ¡Yo no quiero ser…!- exclama Zagato de pronto, pero Esmeralda se pone de pie y unos rayos la iluminan en el cielo

-¡Nunca serás mas alla de un simple sirviente!- exclama Esmeralda lanzando un rayo oscuro, Zagato es apresado en el cuello por un extraño collarín gris plateado que lo aprieta con fuerza en el cuello, luego cae al suelo inclinandose

-Si, mi señora- dice Zagato visiblemente dolido

-------------------------

-Necesitaremos el Diamante Platina para controlar la Infinita Oscuridad, de lo contrario, tendremos serios problemas, todos y cada uno de los seres malvados de este mundo serán sacados del Portal del Silencio- dice Vilyu

-Eso ya lo se- dice Kaolinete, Dark Hotaru o lo que es lo mismo Dama 9 estaban mirando hacia fuera, a pesar de la nevada no parecía afectarles, Ciprin y Petirol voltean a verse

-Dama 9- dice Ciprin, Dama 9 voltea a verlas

-¿Qué?- contesta secamente

-No es para molestarla, señora, sino para pedirle de favor que destruya a las muñecas traidoras- dice Petirol

-Ah! Eso, ya lo tenia contemplado- dice Dama 9 y se voltea y ve el colegio, pronto sonrie y el colegio tambien cambia de apariencia totalmente, todos los estudiantes estaban hechos piedras y un trono enorme se perfilaba contra la pared, Dama 9 se sentó en el, Kaolinete se sonrió, el profesor Tomoe apareció

-Hemos vuelto a vencer, Dama 9- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Si, hemos vuelto a vencer- dice Dama 9 sonriendo con alegría, cuando Kaolinete se acerca al profesor y lo toma "cariñosamente" del hombro

-¡Profesor! Es un placer verlo de nuevo- dice Kaolinete, Dama 9 entonces frunce el ceño

-¡Aléjate de el!- grita Dama 9 y sus cabellos se lanzan a gran velocidad hacia Kaolinete, pero esta vez, Kaolinete toma entre sus manos el Cristal de Tioron y se lo muestra, los cabellos se detienen de inmediato

-¿Crees que moriré de la misma forma dos veces?- pregunta Kaolinete, Dama 9 cae al suelo, el profesor Tomoe intenta correr hacia ella pero Kaolinete lo detiene

-Profesor, no se preocupe, Dama 9 está bien- dice Kaolinete mostrando el Cristal de Tioron

-¿Qué haces tu con el Cristal de Tioron?- pregunta de pronto el profesor reaccionando

-¡No lo dejes salir!- exclama Kaolinete furiosa, Dama 9 se levanta y el profesor parece volver a ser ese ser que todos odiamos en algun momento

-tenemos que prepararnos para la llegada de la Infinita Oscuridad y buscar la manera de arrebatarle el Diamante Platina a Esmeralda- dice Dama 9 como si nada hubiera pasado

----------------------

Lantis miró a todos, Serena por fin habia recobrado el conocimiento, aunque no la transformación, sino que seguia como princesa Serenity.

-Hace algun tiempo, quizas 3 o 4 años, no recuerdo bien, mi hermano y yo simplemente eramos los jóvenes herederos a una gran fortuna y estudiabamos en un colegio privado en las afueras de la ciudad, una tarde, Zagato y yo caminabamos por los jardines y vimos una clase de criatura rara molestando a una de las chicas del colegio, Zagato se enojó y corrió hacia esa criatura y de la nada sacó un hacha y la partió en dos, la chica quedó inconciente y yo asombrado, Zagato me miró y me dijo que habia despertado con ese poder recientemente, y que podría hacer grandes cosas…

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- interrumpe Clow su narración

-Al inicio del ciclo escolar hace como 4 años, no recuerdo bien…- dice Lantis

-Al inicio del ciclo escolar, hace como 4 años fue cuando Serena descubrió su identidad, ¿no es cierto?- pregunta Clow, Serena asiente

-Dias después de eso, conocimos a la familia Ferio, Paris resultó ser un buen chico, pero Zagato lo identificaba con poderes raros, pero no le dijo a nadie mas que a mi, pero al conocer a Esmeralda, Zagato quedó profundamente enamorado, mas los padres de Esmeralda le dijeron a nuestros padres que Esmeralda moriría joven porque su enfermedad era incurable, Zagato quedó enfurecido y se prometió encontrar cura para la enfermedad de Esmeralda, aun así, tuviera que destruir el planeta entero solo para ella… eso comenzó a cambiarlo, su ambición comenzó a crecer, y cuando nuestros padres murieron, y los padres de Paris después, Zagato tomó el mando de la corporación Cephirot y puso a todos los cientificos en la busqueda de una cura para esa enfermedad y a los Ferio no se les abandono sino que se les proveyó de todo para vivir- dice Lantis, haciendo una pausa, todos voltean a ver a Paris

-Si, es verdad- dice Paris suspirando

-Pronto, Esmeralda comenzó a cambiar tambien, como a tener doble personalidad, solo con Zagato o conmigo parecía cambiar y esa doble personalidad era mas fuerte y sana que la otra, Zagato comenzó a preguntarse como mantenerla asi, aunque la otra personalidad era malvada y sin corazón alguno, a mi me sorprendía, pero Zagato no parecía sorprendido, Esmeralda y Zagato comenzaron a buscar noticias sobre las Sailors, no supe porque su interes, pero inmediatamente averiguó que Sailor V era Sailor Venus en Japón, y que Clef era Neptune Knight, y todo, aun sin decirmelo, después, que Sailor Galaxia abandonó el planeta, Zagato me entregó las espadas de la Luz y la Sombra y me pidió que destruyera a las Senshis, me proveyó de poderes inimaginables y me dijo que mi deber era destruir a Sailor Saturn, la única clave para destruir el poder de Zagato…- dice Lantis

-¿Qué? ¿SAilor Saturn?- preguntan todos

-Yo cometí la tontería de enamorarme de Hotaru Tomoe sin saber si era Sailor Saturn, Zagato me dijo que para sus planes, el unico que podia detenerlo era Saturn Knight, pero que este nunca aparecería si Sailor Saturn era eliminada antes de su aparición, era mi hermano, asi que decidí ayudarlo, el me prometió que si yo eliminaba a Sailor Saturn, el me ayudaria a sanar a Hotaru, el tenia el poder para hacerlo, empecé a buscar a Sailor Saturn, sin saber que era la chica a la que yo besaba, Zagato me dijo que todas las senshis tenian un guardian, y que el poder combinado de ese guardian con el de la senshi, generaban un mayor poder, y que el unico capaz de detener al Diamante Platina era este guardian, o tambien conocido como…

-¡El Angel de la Muerte!- exclamó Setsuna sin detenerse a pensar que sus palabras generaron una brisa helada que heló los corazones ya presentes

-Solo hay una manera de destruir a ese Angel, y es, destruyendolo antes de despertar, Se que hay cuatro llaves para abrir el Portal del Silencio y que la llave para abrir el sello del Angel, es el Silence Glaive, por eso se lo quitó a Hotaru, ¡Ah! De haber sabido!- exclama Lantis mientras golpea con furia la pared, todos se le quedan mirando

-Nos dejas sin la esperanza de vencer- dice Michiru con tristeza

-Lo sé, yo se los dije- dice Lantis poniendose de pie y saliendo

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Clow

-A buscar a Hotaru- dice Lantis caminando saliendo de la casa

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunta Michiru

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, creo que nos enfrentaremos como corresponde, las inner y las middle que somos las que menos poder tenemos, pero las mas numerosas, nos enfrentaremos en un asunto familiar como corresponde, Paris, sino es molesto para ti- dice Serena

-No, quiero a mi hermana de vuelta- dice Paris, todos asienten

-Y las outer, contando a Nadeshiko y a Sakura, iran contra Dama 9, creo que dos jueces contra Dama 9 será suficiente, ya después veremos como detener al Diamante Platina- dice Serena, todos asienten de nuevo

-El profesor Tomoe…- dice Nadeshiko

-Me lo supuse- dice Endimion, todos asienten y se transforman, Sakura sale de la casa ya transformada cuando pasa junto al estanque que tenian Hotaru y el profesor en el jardin, los peces estaban muertos asi como los arboles se habian secado totalmente

-Vamos a la guerra- dicen las senshis, los guardianes despliegan sus alas y las senshis se van, cada una a su campo de batalla elegido, Yaten y Taiki se fueron con las outer al ver que eran menos, aunque tal vez no fueren necesarias

---------------------

Fin del capitulo 24: disculpen la tardanza, Navidad se acerca y estoy como que :P porque tengo muchos pendientes XD, pero nos vemos después

Proximo capitulo, una sorpresa n.n


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: La Batalla Por El Planeta

-¡Sailor Moon!- exclama Sailor Neptune, antes de dividirse los grupos, Sailor Moon voltea a ver a Sailor Neptune, todos se voltean a ver

-Lucharemos hasta el último aliento, no dejaremos que el sueño de Tokio de Cristal caiga solo así como así- dice Sailor Uranus

-Nunca se los dije chicas, pero yo no quiero que luchen por el sueño de Tokio de Cristal- dice Sailor Moon, todos voltean a verse

-¡Pero Sailor Moon!- exclaman todas

-Quiero que luchen por sus sueños, quiero que luchen por lo que ustedes aman, no por lo que ama alguien mas- dice Sailor Moon bajando su mirada, las lágrimas comienzan a caer, todas asienten

-Si, lo haremos- murmuran todas

-Guardianes, no permitan que una profecía o leyenda los haga retirar sus deseos- dice Sailor Moon levantando los ojos y mirando a cada guardian presente, todos asienten y hacen reverencia

-Vamos- dicen todos y comienzan a avanzar cada quien hacia un extremo

-----------------------

Conforme van caminando, acercándose a lo que antes era la corporación Cephirot, las calles estaban resquebrajadas, postes de luz y teléfono estaban tirados, quebrados y provocando incendios menores, vehiculos volcados y chocados, tiendas y establecimientos con los vidrios quebrados y saqueados, humanos hechos estatuas de piedra conforme la Infinita Oscuridad se acercaba

-Esto es un desastre- murmuró Sailor Mercury

-Juro que haré pagar al que hizo esto- dice Sailor Mars bastante enojada

-No puedo creer que este sea el poder destructivo de mi hermana- sollozó Paris

-Las estatuas son gente sin corazón, eso es poder de Dama 9- dice Yue mientras sigue su camino

-El poder de ambas se ha encontrado, la tierra está sufriendo su máximo dolor- dice Sailor Venus caminando

-Esta es la corporación Cephirot- dice Endimion, pero en ese momento, todos elevaron su rostro y vieron un montón de columnas levantadas sin techo, formando como una arena o auditorio en media luna, estando en el centro de la media luna un trono donde Esmeralda, malvada y atractiva, estaba sentada en el

-¿Han venido a probar el poder de mi fuerza?- pregunta Esmeralda sonriente y feliz

-Hemos venido a detenerte- dice Sailor Moon

-Si claro, detenerme, ¿Qué es lo que los otros que quisieron vencerlas no hicieron bien? Estudiar, si bien lo dijo la profesora Mizuki, la profesora Meioh, el profesor Clow, la profesora Anami, Saber es Poder- dice Esmeralda enderezándose

-Esmeralda, detén todo esto- dice Paris rogando

-Primero, la odiosa Reina Beryl de nuevo, subestimó el poder de la princesita lunar, si claro, el poder del amor, aja, ese poder que hace crecer el Cristal de Plata, ¿y eso a mi que? ¡El Diamante Platina se alimenta con el odio! Eso es mejor que ese Cristal que tienes tu- dice Esmeralda

-El amor es lo único que vale la pena luchar- dice Sailor Moon enojada

-¡no es verdad! ¡Tu luchas por Tokio de Cristal! ¡Un reino que debia ser mio!- exclama Esmeralda levantándose del trono y lanzando un rayo de energía oscuro hacia las senshis, los guardianes se apresuran y extienden sus alas dándole la espalda a Esmeralda protegiendo a las senshis pero siendo dañados con saña

-¡No! ¡Mercury Knight!- exclama Sailor Mercury

-Ah! Voy a desplumar a esos pajarracos- dice Esmeralda y lanza un nuevo rayo oscuro, pero esta vez, Sailor Mercury lanza su cetro y logra desviar el rayo y a la vez, aliviar un poco las heridas de sus compañeros

-No contaba con que ya tenias ese cetro, pero ¿y a quien le importa?- pregunta Esmeralda

--------------------------

Al ver el tamaño de la destrucción y el monto de los daños, las outer en compañía de Nadeshiko y de Sakura, continuaban su camino, Haruka tenia los puños cerrados por el enojo que sentia, Michiru iba tranquila pero molesta, Setsuna iba conciente de que tal vez, sus dias acababan de terminar, Clow avanzaba lentamente como si el tiempo tambien lo hiciera, Nadeshiko caminaba y Sakura miraba a todas partes recibiendo mas información de la que a su corta edad debia procesar

-Han acabado con la humanidad del pais- dice Michiru al pasar por un montón de estatuas

-Los corazones puros le darán mas poder a Dama 9- dice Haruka preparando sus dos espadas

-Preparense para la batalla mas larga y dolorosa de sus vidas- dice Setsuna con el granate rojo en sus manos

-Sakura, ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Nadeshiko antes de entrar al colegio mugen por Dama 9

-Madre, si este es mi destino, lo tomaré como se debe- dice Sakura sin sentir temor en sus palabras

-Starlights, pueden regresar a su planeta, esta batalla es de nosotras- dice Setsuna mirando a las starlights

-Si, tal vez, pero somos senshis y como tal, debemos apoyarnos- contestó Starmaker

-Podrian morir- añadió Clow, ambas starlights asienten

-Como Seiya- dicen ambas, nadie dice mas al respecto

-De acuerdo, es un placer tenerlos en esta guerra- dice Setsuna

-El placer es nuestro- contestó Starhealer

------------------------------

-Aun estamos a tiempo, detengamos esto, Esmeralda!- exclama Sailor Moon

-Estoy aburrida, quiero un espectáculo de medio tiempo, en lo que el espectáculo final empieza, ¡Vengan a mi!- exclama Esmeralda y un monton de criaturas con cuerpo de mujer, pero con aguijones en la parte de atrás y garras en lugar de uñas

-Mientras, Sailor Moon, cabellos dorados, tu y yo pelearemos- dice Esmeralda caminando hacia ella, tambien sacando garras en lugar de uñas

-¿Qué es eso?- gritan todos asombrados

-Es el poder creador de Sailor Earth- exclama Yue, pero todos reciben golpes por parte de los aguijones

-¡Cadenas de amor de Venus!- exclamó Sailor Venus lanzando sus cadenas pero una de las criaturas toma las cadenas de pronto y les da el estirón lanzando a Sailor Venus contra ella

-¡Serenata Acuatica de Mercurio!- exclama Sailor Mercury, pero la criatura lo evade con rapidez y con sus garras la ataca en cuerpo y piernas

-¡Trueno de Júpiter!- exclama Sailor Júpiter, pero la criatura toma el trueno y lo lanza de vuelta a Sailor Júpiter

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!- exclama Sailor Mars, pero la criatura con sus garras batea de vuelta la saeta hacia Sailor Mars

Las senshis no alcanzan a caer al suelo sino que las mismas criaturas con su rapidez excesiva las ponen de pie de nuevo solo para recibir mas rasguños y golpes dolorosos con el aguijón que las golpeaba en todo el cuerpo

-Dragon de Hielo!- gritó Yue, pero la criatura deshizo el dragón y golpeó a Yue, sin alcanzarse a defender por la velocidad, las plumas de Yue caen por todas partes, dejandolo seriamente golpeado y sus ropas destrozadas

-¡Dragon de Fuego!- gritó Nicolai, pero dos criaturas lo atacaron a la vez, una lo aguijoneo por la espalda y la otra lo rasgo de frente

-¡Dragon de Venus!- gritó Touya, pero ni oportunidad le dieron de atacar, sino que una de las criaturas lo hizo caer de espaldas y otra cayó sobre el con las garras en su cuerpo

-¡Dragon de Júpiter!- gritó Paris, pero las criaturas lo lanzaron contra un pilar destrozándolo, Tuxedo Mask peleaba con una espada contra dos criaturas, pero de pronto, fue lanzado contra otra de las columnas, los guardianes de las middle estaban siendo brutalmente golpeados, las middle mismas fueron lanzadas al mismo tiempo contra una pared dejando tres boquetes, Sailor Moon peleaba contra Esmeralda, finalmente, todas cayeron al suelo, sus uniformes estaban destrozados habia pedazos de lo que antes eran las faldas, los lazos, parte de los hombros, y aun el cuello tipo marinero estaban hechos un desastre, Sailor Venus habia perdido incluso parte de su lazo del cabello y tenia heridas profundas de garra en el brazo izquierdo, Sailor Júpiter tenia un hombro dislocado y fuertes raspones en rostro y piernas, Sailor Mercury tenia una herida profunda debajo de un ojo que no dejaba de sangrar y no le permitia abrir bien el ojo, probablemente lo perdería, Sailor Mars tenia heridas internas y un par de costillas quebradas, los guardianes habian sido tambien dañados con seriedad ya que la pérdida de las plumas de sus alas tenia tanto dolor como arrancar pedazos de piel, las middle estaban tan dañadas como las inner, Sailor Moon tenia el rostro seriamente lastimado, asi como el cuerpo, Esmeralda no sentia piedad de ningun tipo.

---------------------------

-¡Bienvenidas!- exclama Kaolinete sin darles tiempo de respirar

-¡DEten todo esto, Kaolinete!- exclamó Setsuna

-¡No tengo porque! Por fin hemos vencido- dice Kaolinete, en ese momento, se levanta Dama 9 de su trono, ya era totalmente Dama 9, con su vestido azul con negro y sus largos, (pero larguisimos) cabellos negros, un par de ojos negros y una actitud poderosamente negativa

-Muchos corazones puros debio consumir Dama 9 para poder lograr su transformación completa!- exclamo Sailor Neptune

-¡Profesor Tomoe!- exclamaron todos al verlo

-No, no soy el profesor Tomoe- dice aquel hombre que ocupaba el cuerpo del profesor Tomoe

-Debio ocurrir cuando enfrentamos aquellos seres! ¡Ah! Nos han dejado sin un juez!- exclamó Clow visiblemente afectado

-¡Ahora, niñas!- exclamó Kaolinete, Euyel se lanzó contra las Starlights, mientras que Vilyu atacó a Nadeshiko y Nadeshiko, Ciprin y Petirol se encargaron de Neptune y Uranus Knight mientras que Kaolinete se enfrentó personalmente a uranus y a Neptune, el profesor tomó a Clow y a Setsuna

----------------------------------

Esmeralda se acercó caminando, sonando sus tacones de sus botas en el suelo, se acercó hasta Sailor Moon y le arrancó un montón de plumas de las ya maltrechas alas, Sailor Moon solo emitió un quejido sordo

-¿No vas a implorar misericordia?- pregunta Esmeralda, Sailor Moon continuaba con el rostro en el piso, las criaturas los habian superado en velocidad y en poder

-No puedo implorar misericordia- dice Sailor Moon entre quejidos, Esmeralda entonces le pisa la mano

-¡Ruega por tu vida, princesa lunar!- gritó Esmeralda al presionar fuertemente su bota contra la mano de Sailor Moon

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba Sailor Moon llenando de sus gritos el ambiente ya oscuro, de pronto, Esmeralda fue golpeada por una Saeta Llameante de Marte, aunque debil, habia logrado su objetivo: Evitar que Esmeralda siguiera lastimando a Sailor Moon

-No dejaremos- murmuró Sailor Mars recargada en una columna con ambos brazos extendidos débilmente hacia el frente después de haber efectuado el ataque

-Que lastimes- continuó Sailor Mercury intentando levantarse a pesar de tener un ojo cerrado

-A nuestra princesa- terció Sailor Venus tomandose con el brazo derecho el brazo izquierdo ya sin guante, que tambien habia sido destrozado

-Solo porque tengas- añadió Sailor Júpiter sintiendo el dolor mas horrible de su vida al sentir su hombro seriamente lastimado

-Envidia- terminó Sailor Eris con raspones en todo el cuerpo y un brazo roto

-El reino de Tokio de Cristal- continuó Sailor Sedna sentada ya que sus piernas estaban destrozadas

-Es de Endimion y Serenity- terminó Sailor Ceres con un feo golpe en pleno rostro

-No dejaremos que logres tus objetivos ruines y malvados- continuó Yue, aunque el dolor de haber sido despojado de sus plumas era insoportable

-Lucharemos hasta nuestro último aliento- siguió Touya arrastrando un pie maltrecho y tomandose con fuerza el brazo izquierdo

-Y mantendremos vivos- añadió Nicolai con un brazo totalmente inutilizado y su traje destrozado

-Los sueños de cada uno de los guardianes- murmuró Paris

-Y de las senshis- terminó Endimion, Esmeralda se sonrió feliz y contenta

-¡Eso me gusta! ¡Que den guerra! ¡Ya me empezaba a aburrir de nuevo!- gritó y al instante las criaturas reanudaron su concierto de golpes, arañazos, aguijoneados, y ya que era bastante amplio, todos sufrian de nuevo cada uno de los ataques de sus enemigos, tanto físicos, como mágicos, finalmente, todos terminaron en el suelo, mas severamente golpeados que al principio

-----------------------

La batalla comenzó a vista de Dama 9 quien estaba de pie mirando la batalla con esa sonrisa malvada esperando pacientemente su turno

Euyel rapidamente tomó un par de varas cortas y arremetió contra las Starlights que ni tiempo de evocar poderes pudieron, la velocidad de Euyel era extremadamente veloz, impidiendoles defenderse, y su habilidad era tal que podia golpearlas a la vez, pronto, quedaron en el suelo, su intervención en batalla habia sido inútil

Vilyu se enfrentó a Nadeshiko, quien a pesar de ser una de los jueces, sentia todavía protección de madre e impedía que Vilyu golpease de alguna manera a Sailor Allegra, recibiendo de esta manera el doble de golpes que debia recibir, Sakura, no sabiendo que hacer, queria atacar, pero no lograba tiempo suficiente para poder evocar alguna carta, Ciprin y Petirol eran demasiado habiles luchando las dos sin cometer los errores del pasado contra Clef y Satoshi quienes en unos instantes quedaron virtualmente indefenso cuando ambas chicas les destrozaron las alas haciendolos sufrir como nunca en su vida habian sufrido antes, aun Ciprin alcanzo a golpearlos con fuerza a ambos en la cabeza dejandolos inconcientes.

El profesor Tomoe, o la cosa que ocupaba su cuerpo, ataco sin tregua ni descanso a Clow y a Setsuna, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar un instante, el sabia que ambos podian parar el tiempo y usarlo a su antojo, asi que no les dio tiempo de hacerlos (valga la redundancia)

Dama 9 miraba satisfecha cuando de pronto, todo se quedó en silencio, era un silencio tal que hasta podia ensordecer a cualquiera

------------------------

Esmeralda, cansada y jadeante, caminó hacia Sailor Moon

-Tomaré tu Cristal de Plata para poder controlar la Infinita Oscuridad…- comienza a decir Esmeralda, pero de nueva cuenta, escucha movimientos, todos intentan moverse y levantarse, a pesar del intenso dolor de las heridas internas y los huesos rotos que seguramente tenian, Esmeralda volteó

-¡Ya! ¡Rindanse! ¡Olvidenlo!- gritó Esmeralda histérica y lanzó nuevos rayos oscuros hacia los ya destruidos guardianes y a las destrozadas senshis que después de haber recibido el ataque, volvieron a intentarlo

-Tendrás que matarnos, Esmeralda, si quieres que nos rindamos- dice Endimion intentando pararse, Esmeralda entonces tomó a SAilor Moon por el cuello

-¡Es ella quien los mantiene vivos! ¡Es ella!- gritó Esmeralda levantando a Sailor Moon en vilo y manteniendola elevada tomada nada mas por el cuello

-Esmeralda… eres una senshi tambien- dice Sailor Moon mientras su dolor era insoportable

-¡Yo no soy ninguna senshi! ¡Y con el dolor que sientes, deberias de morir de una vez!- grita Esmeralda apretando su cuello, Serena ya no tiene fuerza para resistir y abre los ojos de nueva cuenta mirando a Esmeralda

-Esmeralda… Esmeralda…- murmuró Serena, Esmeralda continuaba apretando su cuello, hasta que las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Serena y cayeron en las manos de Esmeralda

-Ah!- exclamó Esmeralda sintiendo las lágrimas en sus manos

-Yo… yo nunca quise hacerte daño- dice Serena lloriqueando, cuando de pronto quedó todo en silencio, un silencio sepulcral que nadie se atrevía a violar con quejidos o sollozos

---------------------------------

El silencio se rompió de pronto por un sonido desarmonioso de campanas y cascabeles sonando a la vez, era un sonido tan espantoso, tan desarmonioso, tan desmelodioso que resultaba fastidioso (todo lo que termine en oso), los que podian se taparon los oidos al escuchar tanto estruendo, del trono donde Esmeralda antes estaba sentada, salió hacia el cielo un rayo intenso color negro, que incluso abrió el cielo mismo

-La infinita oscuridad- murmuró Esmeralda satisfecha comenzando a sentirse un temblor constante

-¡Esmeralda!- exclamó Serena, pero Esmeralda la dejó caer, extrayendo del broche el Cristal de Plata

-¡Con esto, será lo que necesito para controlar la Infinita Oscuridad!- exclamó Esmeralda feliz y alegre

-¡Esmeralda! ¡Detente!- exclamó una voz oscura y poderosa

-¡Dama 9! ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? He destruido a las senshis, unete a mi y venceremos- dice Esmeralda, Dama 9 frunció el ceño

-estaré esperando la aparición del Diamante Platina para así controlarlo todo, y no te preocupes, yo tambien he vencido a las senshis- dice Dama 9, de pronto, aparecen los cuerpos ya caidos de las senshis y los guardianes que acababan de pelear contra Dama 9

-Vaya, eres buena- dice Esmeralda mirando, todos los guerreros voltean a verse con cierta lástima unos de otros, finalmente, algunos logran sentarse, incluso unos pocos logran ponerse de pie, Serena es uno de ellos

-Detengan esto, ustedes saben como detenerlo- dice Serena batallando para mantenerse en pie, debido al constante temblor del suelo

-Somos mas que tu, Esmeralda, entregamelo!- exclama Dama 9, pero Esmeralda se sonrie

-¡Zagato ven aca!- exclamó Esmeralda, Zagato apareció y saco su espada y su hacha, de pronto, Lantis aparece tambien caminando y mirando a todas las senshis lastimadas con seriedad y a los guardianes severamente heridos, Lantis camino a traves de ellos y miró a su hermano y a Esmeralda

-¿Esto es lo que querias, Zagato? ¿La destrucción del mundo?- preguntó Lantis, Dama 9 miró hacia Lantis con desprecio

-¿A que has venido ahora, General?- preguntó Dama 9 con sarcasmo

-He venido a ver la destrucción del mundo en primera fila- contestó Lantis en el mismo tono de voz

-Perdóname, hermano- murmuró Zagato, ahora conciente de lo sucedido

-No- responde Lantis, Esmeralda entonces ve que del centro del rayo, aparece un cristal, con un brillo de muchos colores, como si tuviera un arcoiris dentro

-¡El Diamante Platina!- exclamaron Dama 9 y Esmeralda a la vez queriendo lanzarse cada una por el mismo, alcanzandolo a tomar primero Dama 9 y empujando con un rayo de color purpura a Esmeralda lejos

-¡Mátala! ¡Mata definitivamente a Hotaru y dame el Diamante, Zagato!- ordenó Esmeralda en tono de voz de niña chiqueada

-Definitivamente?- pensó Lantis, en ese instante, Zagato levantó su hacha en el aire y junto sus dedos

-¡Matala! ¡Dije que la mataras!- grita Esmeralda berrinchuda

-¡Final Slash Death!- exclamó Zagato y un rayo, que Lantis sabia era mortal y certero se lanzó contra Dama 9

-¡No! ¡Hotaru!- gritó Serena, en ese momento, Lantis corrió, se atravesó y abrazó a Dama 9

-¡LANTIS!- gritó Zagato, pero no habia nada mas que hacer, el rayo golpeó a Lantis y a Dama 9 atravesándolos a ambos por el pecho, sangre brotó de la herida a manera de explosión

-¡LANTIS! ¡HOTARU!- gritó Serena histérica en lágrimas

---------------------------------

Fin del capitulo 25: lamento haberlos dejado asi con el suspenso, pero ya era mucho sufrimiento, asi mueren y Serena por el amor que siente logra su transformación, no se preocupen, Hotaru es una bebe muy linda, ya saben n.n


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: El Arrullo de la Muerte

-¡El Diamante Platina!- exclamaron Dama 9 y Esmeralda a la vez queriendo lanzarse cada una por el mismo, alcanzandolo a tomar primero Dama 9 y empujando con un rayo de color purpura a Esmeralda lejos

-¡Mátala! ¡Mata definitivamente a Hotaru y dame el Diamante, Zagato!- ordenó Esmeralda en tono de voz de niña chiqueada

-Definitivamente?- pensó Lantis, en ese instante, Zagato levantó su hacha en el aire y junto sus dedos

-¡Matala! ¡Dije que la mataras!- grita Esmeralda berrinchuda

-¡Final Slash Death!- exclamó Zagato y un rayo, que Lantis sabia era mortal y certero se lanzó contra Dama 9

-¡No! ¡Hotaru!- gritó Serena, en ese momento, Lantis corrió, se atravesó y abrazó a Dama 9

-¡LANTIS!- gritó Zagato, pero no habia nada mas que hacer, el rayo golpeó a Lantis y a Dama 9 atravesándolos a ambos por el pecho, sangre brotó de la herida a manera de explosión

-¡LANTIS! ¡HOTARU!- gritó Serena histérica en lágrimas, la explosión sacudió a todos lanzandolos contra paredes y columnas, cuando por fin abrieron los ojos miraron con sorpresa una especie de capullo negro cubierto por un aura púrpura

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sailor Moon con un ojo cerrado y el otro a penas entre abierto

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Sailor Pluto aterrada

-No! No!- gritó Clow al ver la misma imagen

De pronto, como si fuese un huevo, comenzó a resquebrajarse, lo que cubria el capullo se movia como si fuese vivo, y en un abrir yc errar de ojos se extendieron un par de alas negras, una figura estaba de pie dandoles la espalda

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Esmeralda sorprendida

-¡Es… ¡Es el Angel!- exclamó Sailor Pluto aun con panico en su voz, todos miraron cuando esta figura tocó tierra y una vara parecida al Silence Glaive solo que mas mortifera y horrorosa tambien toco tierra, aquel hombre simplemente permaneció de pie sin voltearlos

-Esmeralda, Cazadores, Senshis, Guardianes, Zagato, todos y cada uno recibiran su juicio- mencionó el angel

-¡No! ¡Me niego!- gritó Esmeralda y lanzó unos rayos poderosos negros contra este hombre, quien ni se inmuto, sino que sus alas lo protegieron

-¿Me atacas a mi, Esmeralda? Tu quien tiene el poder de la naturaleza? ¿Tu quien creaste cosas por ira y maldad? ¿TU que te dejaste vencer por la venganza y el coraje? Mejor han obrado las senshis quienes han peleado por su amor, quienes han sacrificado su vida por el guardian que amas, no así por Tokio de Cristal que era su misión principal, por eso, recibiran su juicio- insistia aquel hombre

-¡Muestrate! ¡No seas cobarde!- le gritó Esmeralda, aquel hombre volteó y todos miraron…

-¡LANTIS!- exclamó Zagato

-Hermano, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunta Zagato

-Por fin desperté como quien soy y debo ser, el ultimo juez que dará un ultimo juicio- dice Lantis, Kaolinete aprovecha el momento y corre por el Diamante Platina

-¡No, Kaolinete!- gritó Esmeralda, Lantis volteo y Kaolinete tomó el Diamante arrojando el rayo de la Infinita Oscuridad contra todos

-¡Ganaré!- gritó KAolinete volviendose malvada y cruel, con un traje negro de vampiresa (¿mas?) y una voz perversa, todos quedaron sorprendidos

-No, no ganarás- dice Lantis extendiendo sus alas para recibir el rayo de golpe, pero el rayo es disparado, todos esperan lo peor, ya no tiene fuerzas para continuar, ni mucho menos para luchar

La La lalalalala lalalalala lalalalaLA la la lalalalaaaa

(los que saben de la musica de Sailor Moon saben que cancion es :P)

Un aura purpura cubre el lugar y a Lantis evitandolo ser atacado y absorbe el rayo, de pronto, aparece Sailor Saturn con su vara en mano

-¡Sailor Saturn!- exclaman todos adoloridos y heridos

-¡Kaolinete! ¡DEten esto!- gritó Sailor Saturn, pero Kaolinete giró el Diamante Platina hacia ella

-¡Eso no puede suceder!- grita Esmeralda a Kaolinete pero Kaolinete reacciona

-¿Ah si, niña tonta? ¡Ya veras!- gritó Kaolinete desviando el rayo hacia Zagato

-¡ZAGATO!- gritó Esmeralda y se interpuso entre el rayo y Zagato

-¡ESMERALDA; NO!- gritó Zagato, pero Lantis golpeó el suelo con su vara

-¡DESPIERTA!- ordenó Lantis y una poderosa aura de energía cubrió los cuerpos de todas las senshis y guardianes, incluyendo a Esmeralda y Zagato. Los cuerpos estaban enlazados, es decir, cubiertos por los lazos del color de cada quien, aun, SAilor Saturn y el mismo Lantis quedaron cubiertos por estos lazos, Kaolinete siguió mirando molesta, finalmente, los lazos soltaron a cada guerrero quienes pisaron todos recuperados, su transformación Angel sin daño alguno, pero los Guardianes tenian otra transformación

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ellos son…!- exclamaron varios mirandose mutuamente

-Los principes regentes de Tokio de Cristal- contestó Lantis, pero del cuerpo de esmeralda se soltó un lazo verde claro y estaba con un traje de Sailor Angel Herat, igual al de Sailor Moon pero en lugar de azul en verde, su cabello estaba recogido a semejanda de Neherenia, su aspecto era el de Esmeralda buena y tranquila, las Middle quedaron sorprendidas e inmediatamente hcieron una reverencia asi como los guardianes de las middle.

-¡Ya veran!- exclama Kaolinete

-¡Full Teleport!- exclama Lantis y un aura se los lleva a todos, incluyendo muñecas y profesor Tomoe :S

-----------------------

Todos aparecen en la sala de la familia Tomoe, Lantis entonces toma al profesor Tomoe por el cuello

-¡LANTIS!- exclaman todos, pero el profesor se sonrie

-¿Porquien me tomas?- pregunta una voz malvada

-Te tomo por quien eres, criatura desgraciada! ¡Largo de aquí!- exclama Lantis y con su lanza golpea al profesor, un ser maligno sale de el y Lantis suelta al profesor por atrapar a este ser

-¿Crees que ganaras?- pregunta el ser

-Creo que ya gane- contesta malévolamente y sonriendo

-¡Eso crees… agh!- exclama el ser desapareciendo en manos de Lantis, el profesor se levanta del suelo, SAilor Saturn corre hacia el

-¡Papa!- exclama, el profesor se endereza

-Estoy bien, gracias, Saturn Knight- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Un placer, Kaos- dice Lantis

-No puedo creerlo, Kaolinete esta irreconocible- se decian las gemelas Ciprin y Petirol

-Eso es porque la Oscuridad se hizo posesion de ella- responde Lantis, Hotaru estaba algo lejos de el

-Quien iba a decir que tu eras…- comienza a decir Sailor Moon

-Ni yo lo sabia, sino fue por el morir, tenia que morir para despertar, ironico- dice Lantis

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Endimión

-Solo hay una forma de detener la Infinita Oscuridad, la formación Estrella del Angel de 12 puntas- dice Lantis mirando a Clow, al profesor y a Nadeshiko quienes asienten

-¿La formación?- preguntan todos

-¿Recuerdan la formación de la sala de las 12 estrellas? Pues, hay que acomodarnos tal y como esta ahí, cada juez detrás de cierta senshi, y obtener el poder para sellar la infinita oscuridad- dice Lantis

-¿Y que esperamos?- pregunta alguien mientras todos se ponen de pie

-Touya- dice Nadeshiko, Touya mira a su madre

-Dime- dice Touya

-Si algo malo pasa, cuida a Sakura- dice NAdeshiko sonriendo como si nada pasara realmente

-Si madre- responde Touya sorprendido

-Vamos- dice Lantis y todos salen de la casa, al ir corriendo hacia ese lugar, Sailor Mercury se detiene de pronto, Yue voltea a verla

-¿Pasa algo, Princesa?- pregunta Yue

-¿Fue mi imaginación o Nadeshiko, Clow y Tomoe tuvieron miedo de lo que Lantis dijo?- preguntó Sailor Mercury

-No lo se- responde Yue y continuan su camino

-----------------------

Llegando de nueva cuenta a la corporación Cephirot (o lo que quedaba de ella) Kaolinete los ve llegar e intenta atacarlos

-¡NO lo dejare!- grita Kaolinete, pero Sailor Saturn arroja su vara

-¡Silence Wall!- grita Sailor Saturn y son protegidos

-¡Rapido! ¡No aguantara mucho!- grita Lantis

Serena y Endimión caminan hacia el centro, luego, las senshis los rodean, se ponen de rodillas y extienden sus manos hacia los lados, como si fuese un reloj, el numero 12 estaba Setsuna, 11 Haruka, 10 Michiru, 9 HOtaru, 8 Anais, 7 Marina, 6 Esmeralda, 5 Lucy, 4, Lita, 3 Mina, 2 Raye, 1 Amy. Detrás de cada senshi, su guardian con las alas extendidas, detras de Setsuan Clow, detrás de HOtaru Lantis, detrás de Esmeralda, Tomoe, detrás de Mina, Nadeshiko. Sakura permanecia fuera miraba la formación con lágrimas en los ojos

Un aura de cada color cubre a la senshi y al guardian y un rayo delgado sale de la mano de una senshi hacia la otra y al terminar de formarse todos los colores, salen hacia Serena y Endimión y un rayo hermosamente coloreado sale hacia el techo atacando la infinita oscuridad. De pronto, se escucha el arrullo de la muerte mientras escenas se fijan en la mente de cada quien:

Besame que duermo en silencio  
Y de nieve me he cubierto  
y entre mis sueños llamandote  
Tu eres mi amor  
buscare tan lejos mis sueños  
donde sea que hayan quedado  
tomame en tus brazos jurame  
que no te iras

Si tocas suavemente mis alas  
Te dare mi amor  
iremos a traes de la oscuridad  
de la noche hacia el mar  
para encontrarte, para encontrarme  
amame, atrevete

Besame que duermo entre lágrimas  
y en mi soledad buscñandote  
y entre mis sueños tu nombre dire  
tu eres mi amor

Aparecian escenas donde Esmeralda le dice a Zagato que lo ama, después, en plena guerra, Zagato es herido de muerte, Esmeralda acude a la sala de las 12 estrellas y suplica por su vida a cambio de la de ella, las inner son enviadas a la guerra tambien.

En la luna donde esta la sala de las 12 estrellas, solo estan las middle custodiando a Esmeralda, las outer son mandadas llamar, HOtaru llega y conversa con Anais, después baja al salon de las 12 estrellas, impide la renuncia de Esmeralda, pero Esmeralda intenta usar su poder para detenerla, HOtaru dispara la ballesta por accidente matando a Esmeralda, pero no muere sino que es malvada y cruel y comienza a atacar desde adentro, matando a cada guardian e incluso a las outer sin siquiera darse cuenta nadie ya que la consideraban una senshi aun. Solo Pluto y Saturn siguen de pie luchando contra ella mientras las inner andaban en la Tierra.

A manos de Esmeralda mueren Anais, Lucy y Marina asi como sus guardianes y los guardians de las Inner que no tuvieron tiempo ni de despedirse, Zagato va por las esferas porque sabe que asi llamara al Diamante Platina que es el Cristal de Plata pero de Sailor Earth para poder revivirla y restituirla, Endimión le niega las esferas enviandolas a cada guardian, quedandose el con una, Zagato va a cada guardian que ha muerto ya a manos de Esmeralda, Zagato es confundido como el asesino ya que Lantis llega en el momento en que Clef se despide de Zagato diciendole que iba a pagar por todo (refiriendose a Esmeralda) Lantis y Zagato comienzan a pelear, al ser un juez y el guardian mas fuerte, la pelea es pareja pero genera destrucción en todas partes

Hotaru y Setsuna pelean contra Esmeralda queriendo sellarla, fnalmente, Setsuna se sacrifica sellando a Esmeralda consigo misma, eliminandola dentro del portal del tiempo, Hotaru queda exhausta pero ve como Lantis es arrinconado por Zagato quien usa su espada para matarlo

Pero Zagato no asesinó a Lantis sino a Hotaru quien cae sin vida frente a Lantis, Lantis grita de la desesperación y con Hotaru muerta en brazos decide invocar el poder de destrucción para destruir todo lo presente que coincide con la decisión de Serenity de sellarlo todo

Death… Ribbon …. Revolution…! El poder fue destructivo y arraso con todo el sistema solar pero

Ambos poderes chocan entre si, pero no todo se destruye, todos los planetas quedan sin vida mas la Tierra permanece de pie, con una vida escondida,

En los ojos de las senshis aparecian lágrimas al recordarlo todo

-Hotaru- murmuró una voz dentro de la cabeza de HOtaru

-¡Lantis!- exclamó HOtaru en su mente

-Te amo- dijo Lantis, Hotaru abrio los ojos, sabia lo que iba a suceder, ¡Era el Juicio Final! ¡La formación de las 12 estrellas era solo para evitar que la Tierra sufriera daño!

-¡JUICIO DEL KAOS!

-¡JUICIO DE VIDA!

-¡JUICIO DEL TIEMPO!

-¡JUICIO FINAL!- gritó Lantis

Los 4 jueces se hicieron para atrás, HOtaru miró a Setsuna quien con los ojos cerrados lloraba desesperadamente pero en silencio, Si, eso iba a pasar, los 4 jueces acababan de sacrificar su vida, la formación de las 12 estrellas no tenia nada de poder sino de protección al planeta, quiso morir con Lantis, quiso ponerse de pie y terminar la formación

-Hotaru, te amo, vive, sonrie, ama, soldier of destruction… and rebirth- repitió Lantis antes de que una sonora explosión iluminara toda la tierra y la cubriera de luz…

2b Continued

--------------------------

Fin del capitulo 26


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: El Final

La luz intensa pronto se desvaneció, los guardianes se miraron unos a otros, las senshis permanecieron en su posición, los cantos de los pájaros se hicieron mas fuertes y las risas de los niños, los murmullos de los transeúntes anunciaban que la ciudad de Tokio no habia sufrido ningun daño y que lo pasado, ya habia pasado.

Las transformaciones incluso se habia desecho, todos se miraban reunidos en este lugar.

Un arcoiris cruzó el cielo y del arcoiris cayó un lazo/listón púrpura sobre la mano abierta de Hotaru, todos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido

-Hotaru- murmuró Serena, nadie había perdido a alguien, cuando mucho Setsuna habría perdido a Clow, pero sabían que en el tiempo, Setsuna lo encontraría, pero Hotaru había terminado por perder a su padre y al único hombre que en su vida la había amado como mujer.

-Descuiden, no voy a destruir lo que mi amado Lantis y mi padre sacrificaron su vida por proteger- dice Hotaru caminando sin inmutarse lejos de ahí.

-No puedo creer que se hayan ido- dice Darien mirando al cielo, Sakura se acercó a Touya, había sido muy valiente al presenciarlo todo, sin embargo, seguía siendo una pequeña de diez años que ahora había perdido tambien a su madre.

-Descuida, yo me haré cargo de ti- dijo Touya recibiendo un abrazo de Sakura, todos, respetando el dolor de Touya y de Sakura comenzaron a retirarse

-Me preocupa Hotaru- dice Haruka al ver que todos empiezan a caminar y a irse

-Touya tiene a Sakura, Setsuna nos tiene a nosotras, pero y Hotaru?- preguntó Michiru

-¡Tambien nos tiene a nosotras!- exclamó Setsuna

-¿Crees que volverá a aceptar lo que pasó hace tiempo? ¿Qué nosotros nos hagamos cargo de ella?- preguntó Michiru, las outter se mantenian preocupantes por lo que estaba por suceder y aun así dejaron que se fuera sola

----------------------------

Hotaru seguía su camino, las gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, primero su madre, Keiko, después su padre y Lantis a la vez, ¡Era mucho dolor para soportar! La gente iba y venia sin prestar atención a una joven menuda de cabellos negros y ojos purpuras llorosos que cruzaba el boulevard, esa misma gente que Lantis y el profesor Tomoe se molestaron en proteger.

Hotaru los miró y sintió dentro de ella misma una ira y un enojo que nadie nunca podría describir ya que las palabras faltan para expresar un sentimiento como el de ira ante la pérdida de un ser amado.

-Nadie comprende lo que soy ni lo que siento, ni el sacrificio que he tenido que hacer a favor de un planeta que ni siquiera era el mio- mencionó Hotaru sin comprender la gravedad de sus palabras y que la voz que murmuraba no era la de ella

-----------------

-Chicas, Hotaru nos necesita mas que nunca- dijo Serena

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros por ella?- preguntó Mina ingenuamente

-Creo que lo que ella necesita es tiempo- dice Lita conociendo la situación

-Es verdad, Lita, tu podrias ayudarnos a decidir que hacer- dice Amy

-Por lo que yo pasé fue diferente, Hotaru miró de frente el sacrificio que su padre y Lantis hicieron por ella y por el planeta entero- dice Lita, Raye mira hacia el cielo

-No la podemos dejar caer, Hotaru nos ayudó muchas veces, ahora nos toca ayudarla- dice Raye, pero Lita suspira de nuevo

-Hotaru no necesita que la molesten, solo necesita algo de tiempo sola- dice Esmeralda, ahora parte de ese grupo

-De eso podemos estar seguros, aunque estuviera con ella, no sabría que decir y no quiero incomodarla con mi presencia- dice Serena

-A cualquiera incomodas con tu presencia- añade Mina con rostro malevolo

-Chicas, no es momento de bromear- dice Setsuna apareciendo misteriosamente

-¡Wow! ¡Nunca he sabido como hacen eso!- exclama Raye al ver a las otras outter aparecer

-Hotaru ocupa nuestro apoyo y amistad mas que nunca- dice Michiru

-Eso es, vayamos a su casa y estemos con ella algo de tiempo- dice Amy sonriente, todos asienten y se ponen en pie

-No creo que Hotaru le guste que le recordemos que somos chicas con familia o con un novio que nos ama cuando ella lo ha perdido todo- dice Haruka con un tono angustioso, todos se vuelven a sentar

-Ojala Rinny estuviera aquí- murmuró Serena

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Mina, todas voltean a verla

-¿Eso es?- preguntan todas

-Si, que Setsuna vaya por Rinny para que esté junto a Hotaru y la haga feliz! Hotaru era feliz con Rinny, ¿no es asi?- pregunta Mina

-No puedo traerla, la Pequeña Dama no puede volver a cruzar el Pasaje del Tiempo, de hacerlo asi, podría ocasionar una paradoja ya que Kronos no está presente para controlar los viajes a través del Pasaje- dice Setsuna.

-¡Uy! ¿Qué no podemos hacer algo por ella?- se preguntó Esmeralda en voz alta

-Yo opino que debemos ir a ver que le pasa- dice Raye

-Lo mismo digo yo- dice Mina

-Y yo!- exclama Lita

-Si, vayamos- dice Serena

-Iremos con ustedes- dicen Michiru y Haruka a la vez

-----------------------

Ding Dong

-Espero que no haya salido- dice Lita

-¿A dónde podria ir?- preguntó Esmeralda

-Hotaru!- exclamó Mina

-Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh!- le ordenaron todas, cuando Hotaru abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a sus amigas

-Buenas tardes!- exclamó Hotaru con una alegría y cordialidad que todas quedaron sorprendidas

-Buena..s.. tardes…- murmuraron sorprendidas

-Pasen amigas, disculpen lo oscuro que está todo, pero es que no me gusta encender luces- dice Hotaru encendiendo la luz de la sala, pasaron todas rapidamente por el reflejo de un espejo y de pronto, Esmeralda se detuvo

-¿Habré visto bien?- preguntó Esmeralda mirando su reflejo, pero prontamente las siguió a las demás

-Pasen, sientense, ¿Les preparo te? ¿Refrescos?- preguntó Hotaru

-No, gracias, solo venimos a verte- dice Lita

-¿A mi?- preguntó Hotaru visiblemente sorprendida

-Pues, nos alegra verte bien- dice Michiru

-Yo… no se como estar, ya solo me quedó vivir con lo que me quedaba, no se preocupen, estaré bien, la época de duelo pasará pronto- dice HOtaru sonriente, todas voltean a verse confundidas

-Hotaru- murmura Serena

-Chicas, no se preocupen, soy la senshi mas poderosa de todas n.n- contestó Hotaru con sus ojos alegres y una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pero no la mas fuerte- murmuró Esmeralda por lo bajo

-Si necesitas algo, ¿nos lo harás saber?- preguntó Setsuna afectada por la amabilidad excesiva de Hotaru

-Claro que si- contestó Hotaru sonriendo

-¿Te has sentido mal últimamente?- preguntó Michiru de pronto, Hotaru negó con la cabeza

-¡Me siento bien! Desde que… el Angel se deshizo de Dama 9, me siento tan normal- dice Hotaru, todos miraron a Hotaru, nadie cabía en si del asombro que tenian por lo bien que Hotaru lo había tomado

-Bueno, creo que nos retiramos, nos alegra verte bien- dice Serena sinceramente

-A mi tambien- contestó Hotaru con una sinceridad no tan sincera

-que tengas buen dia!- se despidieron y se fueron

------------------------

Todo mundo se quedó en su casa, todos estuvieron felices, la tormenta sobre Tokio había pasado y ya solo quedaban algunos recuerdos de lo que había pasado.  
La compañía Cephirot había quedado en manos de Zagato pero nadie recordaba a Lantis, solamente las senshi, las muñecas y aun los mismos guardianes, pero nadie mas de ellos se acordaban de la existencia de otro hermano Kyoyama

Del profesor Tomoe se decía que había fallecido en el accidente del laboratorio con su esposa Keiko, mientras que de la profesora Nadeshiko Anami se decía que había fallecido hacía mucho tiempo cuando Sakura tenia 3 años.

Todo esto ya no se recordaba, los tiempos habían cambiado…

-------------------

Hotaru después de despedir a sus amigas, se dirigió hacia su habitación, tomó lo que parecia su ropa de dormir y se vistió, después, bajó por unas escaleras y se acercó a una puerta que decia "Witches 5" y la abrió.

Un largo pasillo se vislumbraba ante ella y mientras caminaba y caminaba llegó a un amplio salón.

Se sentó en una silla próxima al frente rodeada de juguetes y osos de felpa, muñecas y soldaditos; levantó los ojos que se tornaron malvados y carmesí a causa de la maldad que aun existía dentro de ella y sonrió.

----------------------

Fin del capitulo y Fin de la 1era Temporada: La Infinita Oscuridad.

Disculpenme la tardanza, esta epoca fue difícil para mi, pero ya toy de vuelta n.n

Ahora, diganme si quieren la segunda temporada: "Recuerdos de un Futuro"


End file.
